Alexsander's Angel
by Rosieluvs2write
Summary: My name is Angelique but everyone calls me Angel. But, hey, don't let the name fool you. I'm more devil than angel, to be sure. I offer you no apologies whatsoever, so please don't expect any. I am a vampire hunter. I can smell vampires before they get too close to do damage to me or possibly kill me.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD FINIISH THIS OR NOT. TYVM

Chapter 1

My name is Angelique but everyone calls me Angel. But, hey, don't let the name fool you. I'm more devil than angel, to be sure.

First off, let me say this: I've been told that I have the mouth and vocabulary of a drunken sailor_. So_ _True_! I use words most women don't, and hey, I don't really give a fuck about what other women do or say. I was born and raised on the streets of Brooklyn in New York, and yes, I am typical of the women who are from Brooklyn. We are often said to be loud, tough, crass, and rude. We are also said to be conceited, and egotistical and the biggest bitches known to mankind, but you know, if you really think about it, we are actually well rounded. As my BFF's always said, _we are bad to the bone_! And damn well proud of it.

Really, if you aren't tough living on the streets of Brooklyn, you will get pushed around and walked on, and that's a fact. I decided early on, that no way was I going to allow anyone to push me around or bully me. I fought back and soon the bullies knew who I was and not to underestimate me. While living in Brooklyn, it didn't take much to piss me off and even less to kick someone in the balls for pissing in my Wheaties.

Those attributes may not be acceptable in society, however, we Brooklyn girls are also extremely independent, which is a good thing as we never look to another to give us what we know we have to earn ourselves. We take no handouts, and no freebies from anyone. We learn to make our own way, from birth, and stop at nothing to get what we want. How bad can that be?

Therefore, I make no excuses regarding myself and how I act, or things I say. **I am me!** Take me or leave me, either way, I'll be fine. I'm okay being alone, it ain't no skin off my back, believe me. Either you like me, or you walk away, end of story. So, yep I am a bitch of the highest order, and I'm quite proud of that fact. Please note, I don't offer you any apologies whatsoever, so please don't expect any.

P.S. my parents moved us to Palm Beach when I was 13 years old. They decided to get me out of the hood before I did something stupid and ended up in prison. It was certainly a smart move on their part. Though I was still tough, I didn't hang with the wrong crowd anymore. All the girls around here are prim and proper, _ugh_, and though I didn't fit in right away, they began accepting me after I put a bully down for bugging one of their friends. From that day on, I was part of their "_gang_." Life was much easier for me after that.

Just a tidbit of history for you. I have smelled "evil" for as long as I can remember. But, only when I went out at night, and never during the day. I found out when I was 18 what the putrid smell was that made me sick to my stomach. Vampire. I know, you say, my family says, my friends say, there are no vampires, it's all a myth, a story of fiction. I know better. However, I'll get on to that later in the story. Needless to say, there are vampires. They do exist.

And because they do, I'm a Vampire hunter. I kill renegade vampires for a living, however I don't get paid. I guess you could say I'm doing it for the good of humanity since it is humanity that is getting the shitty end of the stick where renegade vampires are concerned. Every day, Master Vampires turn innocent humans into killing machines. Now, their numbers are growing in leaps and bounds. If something isn't done soon to eradicate the renegade vampires, this country, maybe the world, will be under siege by renegade vamps. Blood suckers will be the majority, and we humans will be the minority, and soon become extinct. If that doesn't make you sick to your stomach, I don't know what will. Read on, this does become interesting, I assure you.

The alarm clock is screaming letting me know that it is 1:30a.m., and time to get up to go hunting. I'm just too tired to move. Actually, I'm exhausted. It's been a wild and crazy week around this ole homestead and I would love just a few more minutes of closed eyelids time. Don't think I'm going to get that though as I can already feel the stares of my dogs as they wait impatiently for me to get out of bed and get ready.

Did you ever _feel_ like someone or something was staring at you even though you couldn't see whom or what it was that was staring? My two pit bulls, Champ and Bully do that to me all the time. Even now, as they lay on the floor, next to my bed, waiting for me to get up, I can feel their stare. Even when I'm in a dead sleep, their stares wake me. It's almost eerie, you know?

My eyes stay closed because I am trying to get a couple more minutes of rest, so I tell them not to stare at me. They understand every word I say to them believe me. Don't let a dog fool you, they are more intelligent than you give them credit for.

They stop staring at me for a minute or two, but then I can hear them moving around again getting impatient with me for not getting up, so they start staring at me again. It literally drives me nuts and as I fumbled to turn off the alarm, I decide to hit the snooze button instead which would allow me a few minutes more sleep, just to piss them off.

"Ha! So who's the boss now?" I say to them as I push myself deeper into the covers of the bed and snuggle. Hell, I know I should be getting up to face my task, but, I'm just too freakin exhausted. When they see me hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, their bodies slump to the floor as if in resignation that they would be here for a while longer than they wanted to be. I wish I had their get up and go, I'd be a power machine, but, I don't, unfortunately I'm only human.

A few minutes pass and then I hear the pacing of the dogs again. They are more determined than ever to get me up. Since I have no carpeting on the floor, I can hear their nails hitting the wood floor as they pace back and forth, and, they whine incidiously. Forcing me to open my eyes, stare at the ceiling for a minute and then shimmy to the side of the bed, look down at them, and _shush_ them. They put their heads down on the floor and allow a final grumble escape their throats in retaliation of my command. Even dogs expect the last word and I allow them that because I'm just too tired to argue with them, however, they do know who the _Alpha_ is around here, and they never challenge that fact.

I used to go out hunting alone each night and I liked it that way. I had no one to worry about but myself. Then, renegade vampires killed my parents on Christmas Eve one week ago, and Champ, who was my mother's dog, had no one to take her, so I got her. I didn't want her at first and tried to get my sister Dawn to take her, but Dawn had a no pet rule where she lived, so I was it.

She is a 3 year old massively built pit bull, black and gold brindle in color, with cobalt black eyes, and a temperament that can flip from bad ass to that of a poodle in 5 seconds flat, when children are around. Is she a Brooklyn born gal or what? Training her was easy. She learned to discern renegade vampire from a human within days of coming with me and soon she was cornering renegades and holding them in place until I was able to stake them. I began taking her with me at night when I go out hunting, as a sort of backup for that just in case scenario involving renegade vampires.

Her sidekick is Bully. He is a 2 year old red-nosed pit bull that I rescued from the shelter. His coloring is beige and white, and he is taller and more fearful looking than Champ. He is the kind of dog that when he shows his teeth, you know you're in trouble. His canines are similar to a vampires, long and sharp and ominous looking.

Bully's owner was arrested for fighting pit bulls down in the hood off Tamarind Ave. in West Palm Beach. The SPCA confiscated him along with the other pits that was used in the dogfighting ring, and although the other dogs were euthanized because of their bad dispositions, Bully was the one dog that displayed none of those tendencies that normally gets a pit put to death, so he was saved.

Still, the SPCA had wanted to euthanize Bully because he was so emaciated. His owner starved his dogs to get them to fight more readily, and more viciously. Bully looked the worst of all the pits. He looked as though he hadn't eaten in months, and if he was offered food by his former owner, judging by his stature, it was a minimal amount only, to keep the dogs blood-thirsty and eager for the kill. The bones of his body protruded so badly that the vet told me that Bully would be lucky if he lived through the week in the condition his body was in.

Since the vet at the SPCA is a friend of mine and he knows I have an affinity for pit bulls, he called me to see if I wanted to try to save Bully's life and to nurse him back to health. I never planned on falling in love with him or adopting him. I just couldn't stand to see a dog in that condition and thought I could help him, and then when he was better, I'd turn him back over to the SPCA for adoption. Yeah, that's what I thought would happen. Instead, I adopted him and gave him a home and a job.

It took me almost 6 months to get Bully healthy enough to leave the house and come to work with me. He went from emaciated in stature, to a fully developed massive muscle machine. During his rehabilitation, I would go out hunting, slay a vampire and bring the vampires dust back to the house with me so that Bully could smell it. Champ would sneer and growl as she smelled the dust, and before long, Bully took note of what she was doing and he did the same.

When he was healthy enough to go out hunting, Champ took it upon herself to train him for me. Before long, everyone knew of meand my dogs and they feared the three of us, which is a smart thing.

Now, Champ and Bully wait for me to get up and go out hunting. They know my routine. They are by now, sitting up, their eyes fixated on my face and they are staring at me. I think they know that I am tired. No, they know that I am exhausted. Their demeanor is more quiet and reserved as they sit and wait for me. Usually they whine endlessly to get going. Tonight, they saw the stern look I gave them and when I pointed to the floor they both quickly went down to their bellies and were quiet.

My parent's funeral is today; I stayed home last night and tried to relax, instead of going out fighting. Relaxing would have been great, but I wasn't that fortunate. I went to bed around 10:00 p.m. thinking I'd sleep soundly and be refreshed for the funeral today. Yeah right, now that was a pipe dream to be sure, as I was awake more times than I was asleep.

I woke up every freakin half hour because of that damn nightmare. Each time I closed my eyes and fell asleep, the nightmare began. I could see my parents sitting side by side on the living room couch. My mother was laughing at something my father had said. They were incredibly happy. But, in an instant, the scene changed and I saw them lying on the living room floor with their necks slashed from ear to ear, and two vampires leaning over them as if in a tender embrace sucking the life out of them. If one didn't know better, one would assume that the vampires were human men, attempting to give mouth to mouth resuscitation in an attempt to bring life back to the bodies they had just been sucked dry. Key words: if one didn't know better. I, however, did.

I knew they were vampires. I knew their fangs were jammed into my parent's necks draining the blood out of them. My screams wake me up time after time, and though I'm pissed off and royally angry, I go back to sleep in hopes that the nightmare will turn around and give me a different ending. No such luck. I dream the same dream repeatedly, perhaps to ingrain the faces of the animals that killed my parents into my brain, so I can identify them when I finally find them and stake them.

The service for my parent's begins at 8:00 a.m. It is exactly one week after they were killed by renegade vampires. I've gone out every night looking for those fuckin' vampires and I'm royally pissed off at not being able to find them. They're hiding. They know me. They know I won't give up until I find them. I want to do to them what they did to my parent's. I want to put them out of their miserable existence. Every day as the sun sets I gear up. I think of nothing else. My mind is numb and my heart is cold.

The alarm clock begins to scream again. This time, I make sure I don't hit the snooze button, and when I slap the correct button to turn it off, I jump out of bed and head to the bathroom to take a quickie shower. I am soon dressed in my usual black wife-beater t-shirt and black leather pants, topped off with steel toed boots and a floor length black leather coat.

Champ and Bully watch me get out of bed and begin prancing in circles, anxious to get going. I look at them and tell them to calm down and they listen to me immediately by quieting down. I can tell though that they're more than ready to go out hunting. I can see their bodies vibrating as they anxiously sit and wait for me to rock n roll.

I put my hair atop my head in a bun and keep my face naked of all makeup. I don't "pretty up" for vampires that's for sure. I don't bother making a cup of coffee either, I'm wide awake now and don't need the caffeine this morning. My adrenalin is kicking big time, and my nerves are on edge. If I need to, I'll stop at Dunkin Donuts and pick up a coffee later on when sleep tries to hypnotize me into believing it's time for bed. Until then, I allow my hatred and anger to fuel my body and keep me moving.

Every weapon I use to kill vampires is stored in my basement in a locked closet, so I head downstairs to gear up. No one knows about this stash of weapons I have and thankfully the police didn't ask me to open the closet when they were here investigating the death of my parents. I don't know how I could have gotten out of being a suspect if they'd have seen what I have in here. Had they asked me and I came up with a story that was feasible maybe they would believe me but I doubt it. I'd probably be in jail right now counting the days until my electrocution for murdering my parents. (shiver)

Right now, I can't think of the_ if's_. I have to gear up and get out of this house and get myself close to the action before the sun comes up. I call Bully to me and he comes willingly. He knows what is happening, and he knows his job. I outfit him with his harness where I have placed wooden stakes in pockets that have been sewn into the harness. He stands patiently and when I have put the last stake in the harness he begins prancing around me, letting me know he is anxious to get going.

I fill the pockets of my leather coat with wooden stakes as well. It is a long coat, flowing to my ankles so there are plenty of pockets for my arsenal of weapons. I take my Glock off the shelf of the closet and check it to make sure the clip is full, and as usual, it is. Soon, the Glock G-37 is in its holder on my waistband and sterling silver knives dipped in silver nitrate are shoved into my black steel toe boots. All of the above help to keep me alive and the fact that I am a black belt in Ju jitsu helps. Oh, and of course my dogs, they get a lot of credit for keeping me alive, that's for sure.

Right now I'm like a bear, and I know I have a scowl on my face, with my eye brows pinched together. No one will have to guess what my attitude is like tonight, they just need a peek at the scowl on my face. I'm going to be a bigger bitch tonight than I usually am, and you know what? I don't give a shit. Let anyone say one fucking thing to me that crosses me and I'll probably knock the shit out of them in a New York heartbeat, and laugh as I'm doing it. Pissed off is not the proper word to describe how I am feeling though. But then again, after the last sentence, I think you get my drift.

I take the basement steps two at a time and head out the back door to the car, followed by Champ and Bully. As I leave the house I smell the air. No vampire is hanging around. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I can smell renegade vampires and to be honest, they smell like my dead cat smelled after lying dead in the hot Florida sun for days. Putrid! Let's just say, it was the most putrid smell I've ever had smelled and renegades smelled just like that. Rotting, coagulating blood. (shiver)

"Lucky for them, they get to walk the earth another day." I laugh as I walk to my car.

I jump into my old beater of a boat Volkswagen beetle that my parents gave me as a gift when I graduated High School. Champ and Bully are already sitting in the back seat since they'd jumped into the VW through the passenger side window that is always in the down position. They are ready and poised at each window with their heads sticking out of the window. I swear they are smelling the air for renegades.

The VW has been my "Jessie" since high school and I've been lucky that in all these years she has served me well. Jessie starts up immediately and I head out to the busiest part of Palm Beach, which of course is City Place, where I know tourists are sure to be. It is the hot spot of Palm Beach and because of that I know that vampires lie in wait for some poor fool who wanders away from his friends perhaps entering a darkened alley by mistake, where he becomes food sport for the hungry vampires that roam the streets after dark. They suck him dry and then the police cover it up with some _cockamamie_ story about a body being found in an alley with a bullet hole in its chest. Uh huh. I guess there are citizens that would believe just about anything, but I know the truth.

I park on a darkened street where only drug dealers and hookers hang out and after Champ, Bully and I get out of the car, we walk to the darkest part of City Place which is an alley behind the many restaurant/bars that are still open and serving people. Anyone else walking the streets at 2 a.m. would be accosted, or robbed or raped. Me? I'm known down here in the hood. The dealers and muggers leave me alone. They know I'll rip their arms out of their sockets, and kick them a couple of times in the balls if they accost me in any way. One thing is for sure…getting kicked in the balls will guarantee no unwanted babies in the near future. Hey, the more I think about, the more I'm convinced that I might be doing them or their latest flavor of the month, a favor. And the taxpayers as well. It keeps the chick off welfare to pay for that baby. So yeah, a kick in the balls is a good thing. Also two mean looking pit bulls walking beside me is enough to keep anyone away from me. And, the look on my face pretty much tells them "fuck with me and your dead" and that is enough to scare anyone so they leave me alone.

I've walked purposely to the darkened alleys behind the bars and restaurants that are by now closing. The only people milling about are drunken patrons trying to get to their vehicles to drive home, or employees doing a final clean up before leaving for the night. I'm standing between dumpsters, hidden from view, just waiting. I won't say patiently because that would be a lie. I want vampires here and I want them here now. The desire to kill is so intense that I can't stand the fact that they aren't showing up, and I find myself kicking and punching the dumpster in anger. Champ and Bully look at me as though I've lost my mind, but from what I can see, by their demeanor, they are disappointed in not seeing any renegades as well.

When my temper calms, and my body stops vibrating, I check my watch and see that I have been standing between the dumpsters for over two hours, and I figure I may as well go to the cemetery and see what's happening there.

I'm not going to the church for my parent's funeral service, I can't. Not in the mood I'm in. I'm likely to hurt an innocent there if someone pisses me off, so I'm better off just going straight to the cemetery.

I turn the key and Jessie's engine roars. I sit listening to the engine purr, like a cat that is extremely happy and for a split second my body relaxes and my brain stops churning.

Sighing, I put Jessie in drive and head to the cemetery on 10th and Kirk in Lake Worth, where my parent's will be buried. It's a fairly large cemetery devoid of vegetation other than grass and a cluster of trees growing in the southwest corner of the cemetery. Champ and Bully begin to stir and move around a lot in the backseat. They are whining and I know that they want to get out of the car and go snooping for vampires. Both are staring at me, their eyes pleading with me to allow them the lead. I nod to them, and they hop out of the car window. I watch them as they stop moving, their bodies tight and tense as their heads are turned up toward the wind. They smell the wind but then calm down, letting me know that the area is clean. I knew that already though, my own nose told me that fact, but, I allow them to think they have just saved my life, by sniffing the air. That, I can tell pleases them to no end.

The sun hadn't come up yet so there was a chance that the vampires that killed my parents would eventually be here. They would be here to gloat, to laugh at their dirty deed, and to celebrate. And they would attack me. I wanted them to attack me, so that I could stake them and turn them to dust. I needed to kill them. I wanted to sprinkle their dust upon my parent's coffins. I wanted them buried with my parent's for eternity, as punishment for their dirty deed. My parents are not alive and if they can't be on this earth, the vampires shouldn't be taking up space here either feeding on the unknowing.

I finally decide to get out of the VW and walk around the cemetery. The fence surrounding the cemetery is taller than any that Champ and Bully have ever jumped over, and the bars are spiked. "Looks like you two might be staying behind" I say to them. No vampire is worth my dogs getting hurt, that's for sure. One wrong slip, and whether the bar spikes were sharp or not, the end result for falling on one is impalement, and death.

Champ is looking at the fence. And then out of the blue, she runs and jumps over the fence jumping higher than I"ve ever seen her jump. She easily makes it over. Bully begins to whine and is staring at me waiting for me to give him the go ahead. I nod my head and before long, he is jumping over the fence as well. As the fence separates us, they look at me as if to ask my why I'm still on this side while they are on the other. I laugh and climb over the fence and join them on the other side. They are like little kids, proud of themselves for showing me how it's done. I give them each a treat and pet them and then we begin walking the cemetery.

I have to let myself been seen, if I am to do any fighting at all. As I walk around the cemetery, looking at the names and dates on the headstones of people who have passed on to heaven, I keep my hands in the pockets of my jacket where stakes are hidden, waiting to be used. I am ever aware that vampires can attack me from behind, but, I do have an advantage. My nose. Vampires don't realize that I can smell them before seeing them. And since I always know what direction they are coming from, I am always ready for their assault.

I walk slowly to where the backhoe is being used to dig my parent's graves hoping to be attacked before I get there. I smell nothing out of the ordinary but I stand quietly beneath the cluster of trees watching the backhoe as it scoops dirt out the ground for my parent's coffins.

I walk into the clearing and before long, the man driving the back hoe sees me and looks at me indifferently. "What do you care anyway?" I say to him aloud but he doesn't hear me, the machine is too loud and it muffles the words I am screaming. It's not his fault they are dead, I know that.

The two people being buried here are no relation to him. He didn't know that they were loving and honest, and giving, and compassionate. To him, this is just a job, I think as I watch him. I resent his job. I resent him doing his job even though I know that he may not have a choice as to what job he can do. Perhaps he is an unskilled laborer, or an illegal, or just not smart enough to work at any other job, oh hell maybe he just likes digging graves. That is possible. He is diligent and he ignores me as I walk closer to the holes he is digging for my parent's. I'm scowling at him, and I think he can tell that I am anxious for him to finish as I am now pacing back and forth along the length of the holes he is emptying.

She felt as though she were going crazy. Her head felt like it was splitting wide open from the migraine that had crept upon her as she stood and stared down into the hole that the backhoe had dug. Her migraine slammed her full force across her forehead digging itself deep within the recesses of her brain. It only added to her miserable disposition and pissed her off more.

"I pity the person who crosses me today." Angel said as she reached into her purse and grabbed the Aleve bottle, unscrewed it, and shook two pills into the palm of her hand and then popped them into her mouth. She was lucky she could swallow them dry and didn't need water or she'd be SOL (shit out of luck) if you don't know what that means.

Even standing here at the still empty graves of my parents, I can smell the remnants of the vampires that had stalked the cemetery during the night. Oh yes, they have been here alright, waiting for me to appear. But, there was another here as well, one of a different scent. The smell of Drakkar noir filled my nostrils. Oh I know that is a scent developed for men by some fragrance company, but that scent is the smell of a vampire that does not drink the blood of humans, though quite honestly, I have not smelled many good vampires in my life, nor do I know what they drink. Pig or cow blood maybe? My stomach retches at the thought, and I am afraid I'm going to puke right here at the gravesite. It is sickening I know. Maybe one day I'll be able to answer the question of what a good vampire drinks, but, for now, I have no clue.

Good and evil surrounded me on a daily basis, I've become used to it, yet still I stand, stoic, waiting and watching and ready. Ever so ready. _Fucken A_ I wanted some action!

"Come on you bastards, one last fight for the day, let's do this." I whisper to the wind as it whips around me forming a mini tornado with the loose dirt of my parent's graves. The sun begins to rise, and I realize that I have lost the opportunity to stake the vampires. No matter, I will at some point in time. I will hunt them and when I find them, I will stake them. Of this I am sure.

They didn't come and since the sun was rising, they were probably sleeping. Oh and in case you're wondering…..No, they don't necessarily sleep in coffins, though some might still uphold the ways of the elders. But, most of them have evolved over the centuries to a more modern manner of "living". Like us humans, they now sleep in beds in nice houses in nice neighborhoods. They could be your neighbor, you just never know. How often do you see your neighbor out during the day? Do they only go out at night, work at night, shop at night? See? You can't be sure your neighbor is not a vampire, can you? Hey, just think about it will ya?

But, now is not a time for lesson 101 in vampires. Now is the time for my grieving and I have to remember what I am here for. Besides remember, vampires sleep during the day, so we have time for that lesson later. Right now back to my story.

It's freezing here at the cemetery. I mean really freakin' freezing. It isn't often that freezing weather graced south Florida, but there were some winters that were as cold as the northern states. Temperatures could dip to the low 20's causing orange crops to freeze, and frost to build on windshields of cars as well as on flowers and shrubs. Since the cemetery was only blocks from the ocean, it and its surrounding buildings always receive the full brunt of whatever weather was being offered by south Florida on that particular day. Today, it was freezing, dreary and over cast, and I wish I'd been smart and had worn a heavier coat. Leather just didn't cut it in cold weather, that's for sure. It almost felt like snow. Smelled like it too. But, that is impossible in south Florida. If it did happen to snow, it wouldn't last long as the temperature wouldn't allow for it to stay.

I watched the sunrise in the east, and looked around me. How depressing. What I couldn't see when I arrived earlier was how dingy the cemetery looked. While dark, it was serene, and beautiful. Looking around me now I can see that there isn't one patch of grass here was wasn't crying out for water. Water restrictions due to the drought Florida was experiencing this year forced limits on everyone, business and residential from watering lawns and plants to 2 days a week. With the heat of the Florida sun hitting degrees of 90 or more in the summer, any watering that was done was almost for naught. Nothing flourished, it just withered away.

No flowers could be seen on any of the gravestones and the ones' that did have flowers; I could see weren't live flowers, but plastic ones. The people buried here seemed to have been forgotten. Would Dawn and I allow that to happen to us after a couple of years? Would we forget our parent's and how important they were to us in life? Would we forget the love we shared? The holidays, the happiness, the laughter, the corny jokes, and the pranks we played on each other? Would we?

Time slips by and soon I am standing before the coffins as they are being lowered into the ground. My sister Dawn is beside me holding on to my hand and squeezing it tightly. She is crying I am not. I will shed tears when it is time to shed tears, and not before then. Up until this day, I have cried a river of tears, and have decided that I will not cry again until the vampires who killed my parents are _really_ dead and turn to ashes.

I am freezing as I stand on the damp earth below my feet. The cold permeates the soles of my boots and makes its way up my legs, causing my bones to feel like ice blocks. I pull my leather coat tighter around me to ward off the brisk winter air and I stamped my feet on the ground to try and warm them, though honestly, that does absolutely no good. It's downright cold standing at the gravesite of my parents, and I can feel my body begin to shiver and my teeth rattle as the cold breeze encircles me and holds me tightly in its grip.

I am surrounded by hundreds of my parent's friends who have come to bid them farewell. All around me I can hear voices whisper prayers for a speedy return to the Father (God, in case you're not sure who I'm talking about). Hands touch my shoulders as people who have said their peace begin to say their goodbyes and then trickle away to their waiting warm vehicles. I smile and thank them for coming and soon I am standing next to Dawn, we are alone and for the first time in my life I am at a loss for words, and don't know what to say. We are both mute. We are both shivering and although there are no tears slipping down my cheeks, Dawn seems uncontrollable in hers as she blows her nose loudly and wipes at her eyes and cheeks in an attempt to stop the flow that is like a river overflowing the river's edge after a rain storm.

"I'm sorry Angel. I have to leave." Dawn says through her sobs. "I just can't stand it here any longer it's too morbid and depressing. I'm going home….you coming?"

"I'll be along shortly." I say. "I just need a few more minutes. I'll call you when I get home okay?"

We hug each other tightly and when we part, my sister nods her head and allows her "boyfriend of the week" Tim to escort her to the waiting limousine. I watch as she walks away, leaning against Tim's body as if trying to blend into him and I instantly feel hesitant to allow her out of my sight. I don't like Tim. He is a spineless shell of a man who lives off my sister. He isn't a vampire, but, I don't think he would hesitate one bit becoming a vampire if he thought it would bring him fame and fortune. I wonder if she will be okay. Could she be next? Dawn didn't believe in vampires or ghouls. No matter how many times I told her to carry a stake in her purse, she wouldn't. She pissed me off so bad one day when she laughed at me for telling her to be careful when out at night, I almost smacked her into reality. But, I didn't, I just kept a watchful eye on her without her knowing and prayed that she would be okay, and so far, so good.

It was going to be harder on my sister than me, I thought when I finally looked up from the gravesite and watched the limousine pull away. I didn't blame Dawn for leaving so quickly after the service. And, I didn't blame her for wanting to be anywhere, but here. Hell, I didn't want to be here either. I wanted to be at home, listening to my parents argue with each other. I wanted to hear my mother laugh at the corny jokes my father had told so often over the years that the punch line was ingrained in her mother's brain since she knew the joke by heart, and she would mouth the words he was going to say, even before he said it. Then she would laugh even though the joke might not have been funny enough to warrant laughter. My mother was pragmatic in that way. I missed her terribly, and can't imagine my life without her.

Yes, I wanted to be anywhere but here. However, here I stood, alone, with only the wind and freezing cold as company. I no longer cried. I had shed enough tears since my parent's deaths to fill an ocean, and I could cry no more. Now, I'm just angry, very angry. They died needlessly. They were too young to be dead. They did what they had said no parent should do. They died before their children. And, that made me so angry I could spit! My hands curled into fists, and for an instant, I felt like throwing a temper tantrum to let them know that they had really screwed up. I wanted to stomp MY feet and scream and yell and throw something, anything. Not that a temper tantrum would have done any good or that they would have noticed. They were dead. And now, it was just my sister and I. We were alone in the world with no other living relatives.

"Doesn't this just fuckin' suck?" I whispered to myself since no one was around but the ghosts of those that have passed and gone to heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I readied myself to leave the gravesite and go home, I was approached by my parent's attorney. I had met him a couple of years ago at a party my parents had thrown for my graduation from high school.

"Mr. Garcia." She said as he walked toward her. "So nice to see you again." She smiled though she was sure it appeared half-hearted.

"My condolences Angel." He whispers as he reaches to shake my hand. "So sorry I am late. I-95 was bad due to an accident, and I was stuck in traffic."

"I heard about the accident." I tell him pulling my hand out of his as fast as I can, and then add. "Thankfully everyone involved are okay."

"Yes, so I heard, thank the good Lord." He is huffing and puffing and barely able to catch his breath (he smokes cigars and obviously his lungs are ready to burst) as he talks, but, he adds. "I am so sorry about your parents; please pass my condolences to your sister as well."

"I will do that, thank you so much for coming." Her smile is fake, but it is on her face nonetheless.

I was tired and when I began walking away from the graves, the attorney put his arm around my shoulder and walked with her to my car. She instantly felt shivers crawl up her spine and bile gather in her throat. She had to swallow quickly or she'd throw up all over his shiny black shoes. He wouldn't appreciate that, she was sure. She never liked him and always felt as though he had an ulterior motive to keeping a close tab on her and her sister. But, she had no clue what that motive was and right now, just getting away from him quickly was_ her_ only motive.

"I called your cell, and then realized that perhaps you had it turned off, for the services today."

"Yes, and to be honest, I haven't even checked messages since yesterday. I suppose I'll have to do that later, and then sometime this week send thank you cards for the many flowers we received."

He looked very uncomfortable as he stood and stared at the gravesite and the caskets that had been lowered into the ground. After he cleared his throat, he said.

"Angel, I need you and Dawn to come to the office at the latest sometime early this week for the reading of the will."

"The will? I didn't know that my parents had a will. Wait a minute, when did they do a will? I mean, they had no money to speak of so what could possibly be in the will, besides the house that is"

Mr. Garcia laughed as I rambled on like a child and then he said. "You have no idea Angel, but, you're in for a surprise. It's quite substantial, but No…there is no rush. I just thought you might want to get it out of the way, so that you can resume your life. Since there are no other family members to contest the will, it will not go to probate."

I nod my head. It was wise to get it out of the way so that some semblance of normality can begin. Normality to me was hunting vampires every night. Not exactly normality that most of society enjoys, but, hunting has been my life for the past couple of years and to me it's normal.

"Your office is still here in Palm Beach, right? How about we set up an appointment for tomorrow around 3:00?"

"Tomorrow will be fine." He said as he took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Again, please accept my condolences. I'll call Laura and have her pencil you in for tomorrow at 3:00.

She said nothing other than to shake her head in agreement with the attorney and wish that she could get in her car and go home.

"You know, I'm not busy tonight, perhaps we could have dinner and discuss the will, if you're not busy that is, rather than wait until tomorrow. That is if you would like that". He was uncomfortable with his question and it showed not only on his face, but also the way he shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for her response, all the while staring at the ground below his feet.

"Shit…my parent's attorney was interested in me in a dating kind of way. Ewwww was the first thing I thought of. He was so not my type. In fact, when I looked at him I get goose bumps all over my skin just thinking of him trying to kiss me.

He looks like Rumplestiltskin, and OMG if you don't know who that is, ask your mom, she'll tell you. I don't have time right now to go into explanations of fairy tales.

Anyway, he is at least 6 inches shorter than me. The worst part is that he has the biggest beer belly I've ever seen on a man. You know what a beer belly looks like on a man right? Yeah, well most men who have a beer belly, wear their pants waist under their belly. Mr. Garcia aka Rumplestiltskin wears it on the waist where it's supposed to be worn and then, yep, you guess it, by wearing it like that, it causes his pants leg to become "_high water_" and it shows his white but dingy socks.

His face is pocked from past acne and his eyebrows are bushy and stand up as if in attention from an order given by a superior. His hair is a bright white in a comb over from the left of his head to the right, to cover bald spots. AND, to top all that off, he was at least 55 years old. Old enough to be my father for pity sake!

I was surprised at his obvious declaration of interest in me, I mean, I'm much younger than he is and though I didn't want to hurt his feelings by what I said to him, I thought a long time about what to say and how to say it.

I looked up into his eyes, took his cold and clammy hand in mine and said. "Mr. Garcia, thank you so much for invitation to dinner, but, I'm going to have to decline. You see I am dating someone and I don't think he would appreciate my having dinner with another man, but, really, thank you for your kind invitation."

It was a blatant lie of course. I never date. Dating is detrimental to my job. Men have a tendency of not liking it when their woman leaves in the middle of the night to walk the streets looking for unsavory characters. Unless one is dating a hooker of course, and if that is the case, having their woman walking the streets at night is accepted by her mate.

Mr. Garcia looked almost relieved when I declined his request. "Oh, please excuse me. I didn't realize that of course a woman as beautiful as your - self would be dating."

Mr. Garcia brought me back to the present when he spoke and as he bid me goodbye, I felt bad for telling him no.

"Thank you again, Mr. Garcia for coming today. My sister and I appreciate it. We'll see you tomorrow at 3:00." I smiled and waved goodbye to him as he turned to go to his car.

He waved goodbye as well and nodded his head to what I said, so at least I know he heard me. He seemed embarrassed and anxious to get to his car and be out of my presence. Well, at least as anxious as I was for him to leave.

"Well that was awkward." I say out loud but to no one other than myself as no one was around. I say goodbye and whisper a prayer for my parent's one last time before heading to my old VW. I don't look forward to going home. I don't want to be there, but then again, I do. I'm not often confused about what I want, but, today I know I'll be alone there and I don't really want to be alone.

I'm notorious for talking to myself, btw. I do it all the time. Walking through stores, driving, watching TV, and killing vampires. Some people call me motor mouth. I suppose I am and the funny thing is, I don't even realize I'm talking to myself out loud until people begin to stare at me or point their finger at me. Then my face turns bright red and I shut up quickly. Here I go again, spewing off at the mouth and really, I'm sure you're not that interested in whether I talk to myself or not. And so, on with the story.

In case you're wondering what happened to my parents, I'm going to tell you right now, and then maybe you will understand my intense anger.

I had requested my vacation days to coincide with the week of Christmas, as I had every year since I had moved out of my parent's home and taken a job offer in Orlando at Orange Lakes Resort where I am a secretary to the President of Operations. The morning of the 18th arrived and after I'd said goodbye to everyone I worked with and wished them a Merry Christmas, I got in my car and headed for I-95 to drive from Orlando to West Palm Beach. As usual, I felt like a little kid anxious to get home and drove just a tad bit too fast. What the hell though, I had a radar detector so if the police were around, I would hear the beep beep beep of the detector and slow down until I'd passed them and then speed up again. You don't want to know how many speeding tickets I have had to talk my way out of. I won't add how I did that, let's just say I smiled and flirted a lot_._

Our family had traditions that were started when I was born and we did the same thing every year even after Dawn and I graduated from high school and moved out on our own, starting with the week before Christmas, shopping at the Wellington Mall off Forest Hill Blvd, where there are more stores than you can count on your fingers and toes. What should have been a wonderful Christmas Eve, turned out to be a horror story waiting to be written.

My parent's and I had just arrived home with the Christmas tree they'd bought at the local Publix store on Congress Avenue in Palm Springs. As my father got the tree situated in the tree stand, I made hot chocolate for all of us. It was a family tradition that we had begun when Dawn and I were babies. Mom would sit on the couch with Dawn on one side of her, and me on the other and we would sing Christmas carols as my father got the tree situated in the tree stand so that we could decorate it. It was always a festive occasion at our house with lots of laughter and happiness and great expectations for our gifts that Santa's arrival Christmas Eve would bring. Christmas morning was always loud and boisterous and such fun. Presents were opened quickly and tossed aside so that the next present could be opened. We rarely got more than 3 gifts each as my parents were not rich and couldn't afford more than that, but, that was okay with Dawn and me. We were raised to appreciate whatever was given to us.

As my father straightened the tree in the stand, my mother sat on the couch patting both sides of the cushions, as if we girls were still young and we would flop down next to her for our rituals. I smiled at my mother as I walked over to her, told her I was going to take a quick shower, leaned over and kissed her cheek and told her I'd be out shortly. "I love you mama." I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me and as I walked to my room, I heard her say "me too."

I stopped and looked at my mother and smiled. I loved her so. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Even at her age, men still whistled when she walked by. Her hair was long and flowed down her back in rivers of gold and sun bleached blonde. She stood 5'8" and wasn't a pound overweight. She was so lean that I was almost jealous. Where I had to work out, being lean came naturally for her. My father used to say that he was blessed the day he met my mother and she said yes to his proposal. From that day on he promised her he'd treat her like she was the queen to his kingdom, and from what I could tell, he always had. Their marriage was the perfect example for Dawn and I to follow, and I knew we were blessed to have their love to hold on to in our lives.

"By the way Mom, Dawn won't be here tonight, she has a date tonight with Tim." Angel had said as she walked to her room. It was the first time Dawn would be absent from the festivities, and her parents were having a hard time understanding how Dawn could put a man before them. She wanted to explain the situation to her parents, but, decided now was not the right time, so she said. "I just want to take a quick shower and then I'll help you trim the tree okay?"

"Okay honey, take your time." My mother said as she giggled at something my father had said.

The TV was blaring loudly some comedy show and my parents were laughing loudly at something one of the comedians had said.

I had just turned off the water of the shower and was toweling myself off when I heard screams coming from the living room. I stood, my feet not willing to move, glued to the floor and I felt frozen in time and space as I listened to the screams coming from outside of the bathroom. At first, I thought my parents were watching a horror movie on TV. But, the screams sounded too real, too close.

When I finally forced my legs to move, I tip toed to my bedroom so that I could see more clearly what was happening in the living room.

What I saw sickened me. Two men were leaning over my parent's bodies, their faces buried in their necks in what most would consider a most loving caress, however, their faces were covered with my parent's blood. I could see that my parent's necks were slashed from one ear to the other, and their blood was shooting out of the arteries of their necks desecrating the furnishings in the room. I could also tell that my parents were long past dead and because of that, I didn't venture out of my hiding space to help them. They were beyond help. Besides, I was scared to death that the same thing would happen to me. I wasn't prepared for a fight; I had no weapons on me or in my room. I would surely be killed tonight if I attempted to fight the vampires. I had no choice, I had to wait.

The sight of my parent's bodies on the floor and the smell of blood that permeated the air caused my stomach to letch and I gagged on the bile that rose in my throat threatening to be released at any given time. I swallowed the bile, forcing it backdown my throat so I wouldn't be heard retching as I stood at the door. I wanted to scream, but I covered my mouth with my hand and forced myself to stay quiet.

I knew what those beings were, and though they look liked regular good time "Joes", I knew by the smell that swirled around the house that they weren't human, they were vampires. I could smell the evil of their being.

When the screaming that once filled the air quieted, and ceased to be heard, I tiptoed from the bedroom door to the closet and sat on the closet floor. I covered myself with a blanket from the shelf, praying that the killers would not find me and kill me as well. It wouldn't be a fair fight, there were too many vampires in the house, and I knew I would lose the fight and die. I had to live through this to get my revenge.

My heart beat wildly in my chest. The sound of it seemed so loud that I feared the vampires would hear it and find me. I could hear someone walking around my bedroom and then finally standing in front of the closet. I saw the handle of the door turn. I held my breath as my body shook in terror. I heard the vampire walk away from the door, giving me amnesty. And, then I passed out and I heard no more. When I awoke, it was to a police officer leaning over me with smelling salts under my nose. I found out later that neighbors had heard the screams coming from within the house and called the police.

I was led outside to the front lawn and away from the crime scene, where the police asked me to give them details about what I'd seen. They'd asked me the same questions over and over, but, I couldn't tell them what the killers looked like, because if I mentioned _vampire_ they'd think me crazy and I'd end up in a loony bin committed to some mental hospital. So I shut up and faked innocence telling them what they wanted to hear. Two men came in to rob her parent's. Her parent's refused and they slashed their throats which killed them. End of story.

But, irregardless of what I said, I knew the truth. My parents were slaughtered by vampires. Renegades. Vampires that fed off humans. Dead. They were dead and yet they walked the earth feeding off of and slaughtering humans. They weren't fictional, as most people believed. They were real. Very real. But, why my parents? That is a question that would haunt me every day of my life. I believe I was considered a prime suspect in my parent's murder, most especially since the police had me down at the precinct on Gun Club Road more times than I was home. It seemed like nothing I said mattered to them, they interrogated me time after time after time ….the thing is though, my story never changed. Finally, I think they gave up on me and left me alone which was okay by me. I was sick to death of being at the precinct.

I was a victim as much as my parents were and I was sick to death of the detectives bullying me, trying to get me to confess to something I didn't do. To say they are "thick headed" is an understatement. And they wonder why people hate them. Oh, I'm not saying that all police officers are a pain in the ass, but, I have to admit that the majority I met during the course of my parent's murder investigation were ill-mannered, and mean. I don't think a one of them were interested in the truth, I think they just wanted to get the case solved and put someone, anyone in jail, and throw the book at them. Sad, isn't it? And the killing of my parent's is what keeps anger alive inside me. Until I find the vampires that killed them, I will stay angry and go out nightly looking to stake them. So tell me, is this a good enough reason to be angry? I think so!

The drive from the cemetery was a quiet one and I am so thankful for that. When I pull into the driveway of my parent's home, I put the car in park and sat and stared at the small Florida cottage that Dawn and I, and our parents had called home for so many years. It was a small two bedroom home, too small for her family, but it was always filled with love, and I am thankful that Dawn and I shared great times there, to look back on in the future.

And now, I sit in the VW, staring at the cottage I grew up in, trying to find the courage to get out and face what was once a home of happiness but is now a home of dread.

There was no reason to be afraid. I'm not afraid that the vampires would come back, in fact, I wished they would, but the sun was up, and I know that they can't. If I knew where they slept in their coma, I could go there and stake them through their hearts, but, I haven't a clue. And, the cottage had been professionally cleaned so there was no blood left anywhere in the living room, so that couldn't be a reason not to go in. If I truly needed a reason, I would have to really think about it, because at present there was no good reason not to face the house of horror.

I finally leave the solitude of the VW and walked to the backdoor of the house. I could see that the door leading to the kitchen was open and the glass panel of the door was punched in giving access to a thug who illegally entered her childhood home. She sniffed the air as she slowly walked from room to room. Every room held evidence of a renegade vampire's presence. Nothing was taken though, and she knew that the break in was merely the offending vampires way of saying. "I know where you live, and we are coming for you."

"Yeah so you know where I live. Big deal." She snarled. She wished the renegades were nearby and could hear her. She knew that they weren't though, they couldn't be, the sun would torch them and kill them.

Still she was pissed off at the mess the renegades had left her. "Shit, the least you assholes could have done was teleport inside. Why the hell did you bastards need to break the window." She cursed loudly as she began sweeping up the glass.

After sweeping up the glass from the floor and tossing the remnants of the window in the trash container, she grabbed a beer from the fridge and then plopped down on the couch and turned on the television set. "Ouch" She said as she reached under her butt and grabbed the stake she had sat on and tossed it onto the floor. She had wooden stakes everywhere in the house along with a gun in every room filled with silver bullets and silver chains for that just in case scenario that might involve a renegade. She had gone around the house before going to the cemetery and planted wooden stakes and guns filled with silver bullets in areas that she could get to quickly if need be.

Because of all the guns and stakes she had hidden in her home, some would consider her a fanatic gun lover, a lunatic who believed in the boogey man. She, however, thought herself normal. She knew that no one really believed in vampires, and when she told anyone about them, they just laughed at her and said she watched too many movies. And then they stayed as far away from her as they could. Because of that, she had no friends to speak of, no one to confide in, no one to laugh with, no one but her sister, and even she didn't believe vampires existed.

Dawn just tolerated Angel and begged her not to talk about ghouls and vampires, because it scared her. And so she learned over time to shut up. She would sleep all day, until the sun set each day and then hunt the ghouls when night fell staying out until sunrise each day. Seven days a week, 365 days a year she did this, from the time she graduated high school to this day.

But people, believe me, vampires do exist and that old belief that a vampire couldn't enter a dwelling unless they were invited in, is just a myth, nothing more. Vampires could go anywhere they wanted, and because of that she took no chances with her life. Vampires come and go at their leisure, and because of their super human strength and agility, they knew they were a hierarchy above humans and were to be feared. Slitting a human's throat from ear to ear was just their way of keeping the authorities believing the killing was done by a human. A ruse, so to speak. Did that work? For most humans it did, they lived in the dark about vampires, but, to some savvy detectives, it didn't. They knew, they just shut up about the blood suckers lest everyone think them crazy as well. Yes, they knew.

The morning news show was on, and a reporter from that TV station was talking about recent murders. Two female bodies were found along the Hudson River in Brooklyn. Angel didn't live in New York and it wasn't as though she didn't care about the people that lived there, it's just that she'd had a long night and wasn't in the mood to hear about more murders that was probably associated with vampires. Besides, any time one hears "throat slashed from ear to ear," it usually meant, "We know that a human didn't commit these murders, and it is possible a super natural creature roams the earth and kills, but, we can't say that out loud."

She for one was sick to death of hearing about murders, and wondered when humans would wise up and pay attention to the details of the murders where the throat was ripped out or slit from ear to ear, and the body drained of blood. If they did, they might just get a _clue_ and figure out that vampires walked the earth and we humans weren't alone as so many humans believed. Really, what human drains the blood from the body before walking away? Aliens? No freakin way. Vampires _YES._

Oh wait, if humans used their brain and figured that out, wouldn't that mean that they have used their brains for something other than making it to the top of the corporate ladder or shagging the next-door neighbor? And hey, the possibility of a war between humans and vampires might happen, but, that might be the best thing to happen since the invention of condoms.

Disgusted with the news, Angel flipped off the television and headed to the bathroom upstairs. Right now was the perfect time for a bubble bath to get her mind off the news and the fact that bloodthirsty animals violated their parents' home.

As the tub filled with water, she called Dawn and told her about the break in.

"O…M….G! Are you freakin kidding me? Are you okay?" Did they take anything?"

"Yah, I'm fine. I wasn't here obviously. And no, they didn't take anything. Listen I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll call you early and tell you some news but not tonight. I'm too tired. Love ya." She said as she hung up the phone.

Before she hung up the phone, she heard Dawn giggle and she thought how great it was to be her. Dawn is 25 years old and a beautiful woman who manages to draw men to her like bears to honey. Her personality is magnetic and she has never been without a boyfriend and it seemed like now was no different. Tim is her flavor of the month and she prayed that he didn't get too hurt when Dawn moved on, which Angel knew might happen long before the relationship cools.

She turned off the water to the tub, as it had filled to capacity with hot water. Angel climbed in and stretched out until her entire body was covered with bubbles. She had turned 31 this year. Although she exercised daily and kept her body in excellent shape, she still suffered from aches and pains after a fight with a vampire. They were incredibly strong and if she didn't get the upper hand in a fight real fast and kill quickly, the fight could last a very long time. Too many times the fight lasted longer than it should have and she was exhausted when she finally staked the renegade, and put him out of his misery.

"I'm getting too freakin old for this shit." She said aloud but to no one since she was alone in the house. Then she snuggled down in the water of the tub, closed her eyes, and forced her mind to go blank so she could relax.

The water felt so good that her mind cleared of all thoughts associated with the demons almost immediately. She closed her eyes, and thought of nothing as she relaxed in the tub until the water turned cold. Pulling herself up and out of the tub was sometimes as exhausting as fighting a vampire. Who was she kidding, maybe it was time to move to her desk at the resort permanently and leave the fighting to men who we all know is the stronger of the sexes.

"Yeah right!" She said out loud. "I surely would never admit to that stupid statement!"

She had never turned her back on a good fight and she didn't know if she could now, but, man she was aching so much, the thought wasn't such a bad one.

As she wrapped a towel around her, she brought her face as close to the mirror above the sink as she could. She stood and stared at her face in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She did this after every shower, like a ritual. She looked for wrinkles. There were none. No laugh lines, no crow's feet, no blemishes, nothing. And, she found that odd. Usually, when a person hits a certain age, wrinkles or at least laugh lines appear, but not on her face. It seemed like it never aged. Was that normal? She wondered as she towel dried her hair, and then combed it into a ponytail.

She stood 5'10". Her body was lean She perfectly proportioned. She had been a size 12 all her adult life. Never gaining an ounce regardless of what she had eaten or how much. Her hair was sun kissed blonde and it hadn't been cut in over 10 years, so it hung all the way down to her butt. Her eyes were a striking bright green that sparkled when she laughed, and her nose was straight and perfect and not too big or too small for her face. She ran her fingers over her lips, which were full and supple, and always seemed to be a rosy pink so that all she needed was a little lip-gloss to make them sparkle. Her teeth were straight and bright white, and in all the years of her life, she never had a cavity, which also surprised her. She had a pale complexion no matter how much sun she got. Because of that she always had to apply blush just to give her an _I am alive look_. It was odd that she never tanned, but then it was a good thing as she never had to worry about skin cancer from the hot Florida sun.

Angel had a relatively normal childhood but the one thing that bothered her the most was the "gifts" that she was born with. She could never figure out where they came from and when she asked her mother about them, her mother said they were to help her in the fight against renegades, but would say no more about them other than to tell her that one day when she was older, she would understand. Also, her mother never told her what a renegade was. But, from the time she could walk, she could smell people and know that some were not like her. Some smelled the evil of the darkness and those were the ones that she was afraid of, and ran from as a young child. Another gift was her strength. She could lift a grown man and toss him across the room as if he was a rag doll. That didn't do much for her popularity among the boys at school so she stayed away from any game where she had to throw something to them or risk hurting them when they got hit by the missile heading their way. She learned to hide her gifts so that the children at school had no idea about her, else they would have reason to make fun of her and kids could be cruel.

Angel took one last look in the mirror and after she approved of what she'd seen, she clicked off the light and walked into the bedroom of her childhood. It had never changed, it was the one thing in her life that stayed the same throughout the years. Stuffed animals she had gotten from her parents over the years still adorned the bed and the same curtains her mother made her as a child still hung on the windows. She loved the room and was happy it was the one constant she had to hold on to as she aged.

Pulling down the covers of the bed, Angel jumped upon the bed and snuggled just as she had done when she was a child and slept in this room. It had been her sanctuary until the year she turned 18 and went off to college. When she finished college with a Bachelor's degree in Hospitality Management, she went to work for one of the largest Hotel chains in the United States. She worked out of Orlando, which was a good thing because she could come home to visit her parents and her sister often, since Orlando is only 3 hours away. This is exactly what had happened a week before Christimas, she came home to celebrate the holidays with her family. She was here to un-wind, relax and enjoy life.

"What a fucked up vacation this turned out to be. The worst fucked up anyone could go through." She screamed out loud. "Fuck you mom, and fuck you dad, I fucken hate you both!" And then she cried. She finally cried.

It wasn't until hours later that she finally fell asleep. But, it wasn't a restful sleep. It was the recurring nightmare of her parent's slaughter. Over and over again, the dream began and then ended with blood all over the room. When she finally fully awoke the next morning, it was with a migraine that was kicking her ass, literally kicking her ass. Two Tylenol and a glass of white wine did nothing to alleviate the pain she felt, both in her heart and in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At 9 a.m. she called Dawn to let her know about the appointment at the attorneys' office. Dawn didn't answer, so she left a message and told her to be ready to leave by 2 p.m.

"Don't keep me waiting, you know how I abhor being late for anything." Her OCD was in high spirits and she hated that she suffered through the bull shit of that disease, but, at the same time it managed to bring out the best in her, at least she was never late for work or important meetings, and that had to be a plus that's for sure.

The morning went by quickly and at the stroke of 1 she was at Dawn's place. Her sister was waiting outside the apartment building for her to arrive. They said hello but there was no small talk between them. The drive was basically for one reason only and that was to meet her parents attorney and get the reading of the will out of the way. Neither one of them expected anything more than the house, and that would probably be sold and the proceeds split between the two of them.

They took Australian Blvd to get to the attorney's office because that was the only road at this time of day that wasn't backed up with traffic leading into the city. After they drove around for half an hour looking for a parking space, Angel finally relented and pulled into a lot that charged $5.00 a day to park. She hated paying to park, it was an insult she believed to all the residents of the city. Charge the tourists, she thought, but not the residents. They already pay taxes. Huge taxes too!

After finding the attorney's office and parking the car, Angel and her sister made their way into the office.

"Angel! Dawn! So good to see you. My condolences on the loss of your mum and dad." Cornerlia, Mr. Garcia's secretary said as she walked over to the girls and grabbed them both and drew them close to her body and gave them a bear hug. Cornelia had worked for Mr. Garcia for as long as Angel could remember. She was an obtuse woman with hair that was pulled back on her head into a severe bun just above her neck line, causing her face to be tight and taut. Her eyes were too large for her face and her mouth too small and her nose was fashioned like a ski lift in Aspen. She was far from being proportioned body wise, with lumps of heftiness like a pillow filled with downy feathers, soft and squishy, but she had a kind and loving personality which is why Angel and Dawn loved her. She was the grandmother they never had.

Dawn gave Angel a screwed up face and Angel smiled and tried not to laugh as they both gently wriggled out of Cornelia's grip. They thanked her and as they were the door to Mr. Garcia's office flew open and the short dumpy man walked toward them. "Rumplestiltskin." Both of them said out loud and then they giggled uncontrollably. It was their private joke, one that had begun many years ago when they had first met the man who managed their parent's affairs.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Garcia said breaking into their thoughts.

"Oh nothing." Dawn said with a straight face that was so forced, Angel couldn't help but giggle at her sister. She only stopped giggling when Mr. Garcia offered her and her sister a chair so that the reading of the will could commence.

"I'm sure you want to get home before dark, so I'll make this quick, okay?" he said as he shuffled the paperwork that say before him on his desk. "Angel, you are the executor of the will, so I'll start with you first. Your mother and father were quite specific in what they left you. They didn't however, put stipulations on the gift, but, I'm sure they believed you to be of sound mind and old enough to be able to handle such a large sum of money."

Angel stared at the attorney's face and then found her voice. "Excuse me?

Money? What money? We've been poor all our lives. They had money?"

"Yes Angel, they had money. To be exact, they left you $130 million dollars."

"Shut the front door! Are you fucking with me? Oh excuse me, I mean honest to God?" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped out of the chair she was sitting in and then she stopped and said. "If you're pulling our legs, I swear, I'll pee my pants right now. I mean, oh you know."

"No Angel, I'm not _ahem_ fucking with you." Mr. Garcia said as he chuckled .

"And to you Dawn, you're parents left you $50 million dollars."

"What? NO way, you really aren't playing a sinful game with us are you?"

"No Dawn, I'm not." Mr. Garcia said earnestly, with a smile on his face.

"But why? Why did our parents not tell us about this money? Where did it come from? Have they had it all our lives?" Dawn said her voice obviously angry. "We have lived the life of paupers, fighting to survive and now you tell us we were filthy rich? That so totally sucks!"

"All those years we thought, I mean we were told we couldn't have new clothes, or a new TV or more than a couple of presents at Christmas time. All this time, they had more money than they could spend and never once made our lives easier." Angel said as she cried once again for the selfishness of her parents. But, then she asked. "You said there are no stipulations on the money and what we want to spend it on, were you serious when you said that?"

"I was completely serious." He said as he stood to send them on their way. "There are no stipulations, although that truly surprised me. You girls are young, perhaps too young to have that much money thrown at you. However, I'm believing that you both will use common sense and not spend it wildly. I would like to suggest a financial advisor for you both if you don't mind. The person I have in mind will take care of you; tell you the best way to spend it and the best way to save it, and invest it. Would you like me to give my friend a call and have her call you?"

"I'm sure that would help us decide how to take care of this money given to us. Thank you Mr. Garcia." Angel said as she sat back in her chair and held her breath as if waiting for the hammer to fall and then to find out it is just a big joke.

"Mr. Garcia, you are not kidding with us right? You promise?" Angel whispered.

"I'm not kidding Angel, you and Dawn are incredibly rich." The attorney said as he smiled and rocked back and forth in his chair.

After the girls said their goodbyes, and made their way outside the office building, they began to giggle and hug each other and giggle some more.

"We are _mega, stupid, crazy, weirdly RICH!" _Dawn yelled as they hugged, and jumped around the sidewalk like little children. "Can you just imagine how our lives are going to change?"

"Yeah, but, shhhhhhh don't talk so loud. We don't need everyone around us knowing.

"I already know what I'm doing with my share of the money."

"What?"

"I'm going to build a huge building and start a Security Agency. I'm going to hire men to help me kill renegades and provide protection to the rich of the world."

"Awww Angel are you kidding? Really? That's nuts. You're going to waste all that money on a building that will probably lay in waste and you will be broke. And a business to kill vampires? When are you going to stop that nonsense?"

"I'm not using all of it, just most of it. I mean the building is going to be huge, it would have to be larger than most office buildings with what I'm planning. And Dawn? I'm not nuts, really I'm not. Someday you might believe me in me. I know I can charge big bucks to provide security to the world. In fact, I bet I'll double my money back in the first 5 years. You just hide n watch. You'll see."

"Angel, we aren't kids any more. We are women. Grown women. Give up that old phrase of yours. Hide n watch. Geezz Louise." Dawn said as she laughed but, then she added. "Hey, it's your money, but, I pray I never have to say, I told you so."

To change the subject, Angel spoke as quickly as she could. Around her sister it was hard to get a word in edgewise. "Hey wanna head over to Kat's place on the beach for a drink? It won't take us long to get to the Lake Worth Pier, if we leave now."

"Nooooo, no bar for me. I've got a date tonight. And you know me, I take a long time getting ready, and it's already late. " Dawn hesitated and then added. " Come out with me Angel, we can celebrate being filthy rich. Tim can find you a guy, you need a man."

"GrrrrrrrrrrDawn, I don't need help to find a man, honest. I have no desire to date, or find a man. I have too much on my mind, especially now that I can follow my dream. Soooo give it up and give that a rest, will ya?"

Dawn said nothing, but that didn't mean that she wasn't worried about her sister. For years she thought her to be delusional, now, with Angel's determination to build a business to kill vampires, she felt justified in her beliefs. Still she said nothing, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't keep a close eye on her.

They drove out of the city both lost in thoughts. Each not really wanting to talk as they digested all that was told to them today.

The drive was a quiet one and Angel had appreciated that. When she pulled into the driveway of her home after dropping her sister off at her apartment, she sat and thought about all that had happened at the attorney's office. "Life is so going to change for Dawn and I." She thought out loud. "But for the better that's for sure."

Since she had already showered before leaving the cottage earlier, she simply changed into a pair of red shorts and a white t-shirt and flip flops. She allowed her hair to be free of the hair tie that kept it in place on the top of her head in a ponytail, and just reapplied some lip gloss and then she went outside for a walk along the beach. It was still light out, and since it was summer time, she had quite a few hours before it would get dark and the vultures would come out hunting their next meal, and she would have to change her clothes and go out hunting as well.

"Come on you two, time for your walk." She said to Champ and Bully. They ran ahead of her and played in the sand and water as she walked down the beach, enjoying the breeze off the ocean.

It was during her walk that she came upon a large piece of property for sale on A1A. Since it was further down the beach than most of the property that was for sale, it was more than appealing to her. On one side of the property was protected wet lands, and on the other, an older home that looked as though it hadn't been lived in, in years.

She judged the property to be about 10 acres, with about 4 acres of that along the shore line. This is what she had been looking for. Ever since she had decided to open a security agency, she had been looking for a piece of property that she could build her dream home/business on, and here it was waiting for her to buy it. And, the best part of it was, she wouldn't be saddled with a huge mortgage to worry about. She could buy it outright, paying cash. She couldn't believe her luck.

The realtors sign was place in the middle of the property and when she walked over she found that the realtor handling the property was someone she had met a couple of years ago in college. After she called her friend, she agreed to wait for him to arrive so that he could go over the details of the property with her. She walked the length of the property and instantly fell in love.

The rich and famous from around the world make their summer homes in Palm Beach, so she was praying that no one would come along and buy this before she could put in an offer for it.

Not 10 minutes had passed before her friend showed up. She walked to greet him and when they were close enough he grabbed her possessively and hugged her tightly.

Champ and Bully noticed the man and came charging up the beach to where Angel and her friend was. Bully immediately sneered at James as he growled and showed his canines. His body got tight and his hair stood on end from his head down his back. He was in his attack stance waiting for Angel to give him the nod, to advance and attack. Angel put her hand up in front of him letting him know to stand down and he did. He sat quietly next to Champ until James advanced toward Angel once again and attempted a hug. Both dogs growled low in their throats.

"Angelique! It is wonderful to see you again. How are you? What have you been doing all these years? You look as HOT as usual. Wow! Whoa, are they yours?" James asked as he pointed to Champ and Bully.

He didn't stop for a breath. Angel thought as she stared at him. He jacked his jaws more than her sister did and that was hard to do, but, still she answered him nicely. And then thought "jerk."

"Hi James, I'm great thank you. I can tell that you are doing wonderful. Yes,they are mine." Angel said as she bent down to pet Champ and introduce her and then Bully to introduce him." She smiled. She didn't want to dilly dally so she said. "How much is this property?

Angel hated being cordial just to schmooze a friend. She didn't want sweet talk, she wanted to talk business.

"Wow you sure haven't changed have you?" He winked at her when he said that and at that point Angel realized that he hadn't changed over the years. He was and always would be a jerk, a narcissistic idiot who thought his shit didn't stink. He kissed ass when he had to, and he was still a Cassanova which was evident as his eyes roamed the length of her body and he licked his lips as though in preparation of fucking her.

Although his behavior really pissed her off and she wished she could tell him to fuck off, she didn't. She said nothing. But, that didn't stop an ick feeling from entering her throat and threaten to come up all over his expensive Gucchi shoes. And, she didn't want to get on his bad side and risk losing the property. They spoke at length, with Angel telling him as little as possible about herself since she met him in college.

"How much for the property?" She finally said in between his continuous selling tactics.

"The owner wants 20 mil." James finally said.

"Tell him, I'll give him 15, no more no less." She said as she watched as his eyes seemed to turn into a calculator totaling up his commission on the sale.

"Just a minute, let me call my client."

He turned his back to her and walked slowly toward the waters of the beach as he spoke on the phone. His feet were playing with the sand below and he kept shaking off the sand that seemed to deposit itself on the top of his Gucchi's.

When he ended the call, he turned and looked at her. He gave nothing away. His face was as motionless as a train stranded on the tracks, and then he said. "IT is yours!"

Angel was ecstatic. They talked briefly about the deal and she agreed to meet him at his office the next morning with a check to bind the deal, and as the realtor turned to walk away, she flopped down on the land and day dreamed about building her business.

It was one helluva deal, that's for sure. She figured the property to be 10 acres, if that, and then to find out it was 15 acres, gave her reason to be very proud of herself for negotiating a deal that was clearly under the estimated price of the land. And the kicker was, on the south side of the property was not wet lands as she had thought, it was a bird sanctuary. No buildings would ever be built on that land. That meant no neighbors. She only had to worry about neighbors on the north side. She bought full access to the beach that spanned her land, and on the east side was Rt. A1A, the only access road leading to her land.

The deal she made was spectacular and the size of the land she bought unheard of in Palm Beach. She knew that there would be many angry businessmen who might have wanted that land and was waiting for the price to come down. She would love to have seen their faces when they found out that a woman had negotiated a price that was amazing and basically screwed them out of the land.

Staring up at the clouds, Angel smiled and decided that she loved having a lot of money in the bank. Living on the beach was going to be fantastic!

Within a week of closing on the land and with paperwork in hand, Angel hired an architect and together they worked on the blueprints of what she wanted built. Her home and business would be an exact replica of Tara, the home in the movie "Gone with the wind." Through the architect, she met Brian Dickman, a general contractor from West Palm Beach who would pull the permits to build and then he and his crew would begin building her the home and business of her dreams. They worked out a deal on the cost of the building and in total, land, building, garages, parking lot, landscaping, koi pond, and incidentals she would be spending 47 million of the money her parent's had left her in their will.

But, the money was spent wisely and on something that would not only benefit her and Dawn as their new home, but the public as well. They were going to provide security to dignitaries and the wealthy around the world as well as kill renegades that were menacing society. Since she didn't want to scare the public and make them aware of renegade vampires hiding out and feeding in Palm Beach, a security and detective agency was a perfect cover up.

Construction of the building was long and tedious with one delay after another and all too often she was a pissed off woman who could be heard yelling at Bryan for one thing or another. Finally, after one year, the building, landscaping, furnishings and security and making sure that every detail was done and after the final inspections were approved, she was handed the keys to the building. She owed no mortgage on any of the land or buildings and for that she was eternally grateful.

The building was spectacular. It was 40 thousand feet big, with 52 rooms within. Between the building, garages and parking lot, she had used 10 acres of the property she had bought.

The outside of the building was stuccoed and painted a pale flamingo color reminiscent of Florida décor with slate grey shutters on each side of the windows and front door.

The porch leading to the French doors that led to the inside of the building had round white columns on either side of the porch railing and the pathway leading to the parking lot was covered in grey slate with each side of the path lined with hibiscus plants that flowered pink all year long. Surrounding the building were fully grown Kind and Queen Palm trees, with orange, apple and peach trees scattered around the property. Along the back of the building was an Olympic sized pool, for her employees and guests to enjoy.

The inside of the building was beautiful as well because she was the one that chose and bought all of the marble for the floors, the granite for the countertops and bathrooms, the furniture in the waiting rooms, the offices, the chandeliers for the rooms, the equipment for the gym that took up half of the first floor and the lunch room and kitchen for the employees. Every office was decorated by her, and every piece of furniture and electronics needed was top of the line. She spared no expense on any of it.

The second floor of the building was divided into six-2 bedroom suites complete with stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, a living room that had wall -to-wall windows that looked out over the ocean, a bathroom complete with Jacuzzi and bedrooms luxurious enough for a king to inhabit. The top floor was for her sister Dawn and herself, so it was broken into two, three-bedroom penthouse suites. She spared no expense on those two portions of the building because she wanted her and her sister to be completely safe and comfortable, and both had a say in how they wanted their apartments to look. Both penthouses also had wall to wall windows spanning the entire back of the building. She was advised to install windows that could withstand 160 mph winds from a hurricane and tornado, and as a result, she had high impact windows installed throughout the entire building.

The basement was built above ground but without windows ensuring her employees complete safety. There are 20 bedrooms each with en-suite bath facilities, a large living room with couches, chairs, game tables and two 60 in Hi definition Tvs. A large kitchen complete with 5 microwaves, 3 dishwashers, and two commercial style refrigerators were installed and there was a large dining room that housed a table that would seat 15 employees.

Below the basement was a large "panic room" apartment that looked like an exclusive hotel suite, for the dignitaries and or other business connections that came to her seeking protection. The room was lined with silver so that no vampire could teleport in or out. The two doors that were a part of the room, were made of 12 inches of steel and then lined with silver to stop renegade vampires from teleporting into the room.

These doors within the building leading in and a secret door hidden in the paneling of the room leading out into a tunnel that led to a small garage building at the far end of the property where a limousine sat, keys in the ignition for a fast getaway.

The security system that she had installed in every room of the building was created by a top CIA agent. It was the same security system that he had created and installed in the Pentagon. Meaning: the very best money could buy. If it was good enough for the Pentagon, it was good enough for her. It was expensive, but well worth the security of the building and the people she would eventually hire to work for her.

Each and every room in the building had cameras and sensors installed in them. A security office was built directly next to the front door of the building for the security team that she planned on hiring. The room was complete with computers, and monitors that watched every room of the building 24 hours a day, with a 2 - minute turn around on the cameras. And as a secondary precaution, the building was completed with 12 inches of steel built into the stucco of the outside walls, thus making it impenetrable.

If the building was under siege by renegades, 1 hit of the panic button would shut down the entire building causing steel plates to drop from the inside of the window casings of every window and a steel door to slip across the teak front door. All the steel was thick enough that even bullets couldn't penetrate it. The building shut down took approximately 2 minutes, and once it was shut down, the only way to unlock the building was for 2 security keys to be entered into locked boxes and turned at exactly the same time releasing the time bolt from within the computer system, thereby halting the lockdown. At present, she had both keys, but the building wasn't open for business yet, so there was no need for anyone else to have a key. She'd worry about that later, after the ribbon cutting.

Angel thought long and hard about what to name her fledgling company. Her mother's initials were VPR =Vanessa Patricia Rogaire. She liked the fact that ironically VPR were also letters in the word _VAMPIRE. _And, since she was after all a vampire hunter, it was the perfect name for the company. When questioned as to the name, she never said the name was short for vampire, she said she did it in honor of her mother whose initials were VPR.

_VPR –Security & Detective Agency – Providing Security to the World is the official name on the building._

Finding men and women to work the various departments of the company was easy. Finding a personal secretary was easy, but finding men to go out killing renegade vampires every night with Angel was tedious and time consuming. Not all mortal men believed, and those that didn't, she couldn't' hire, no matter how strong they were. She didn't have the time to teach them about vampires, if they didn't have prior knowledge of them, they couldn't work for her.

Each mortal employee had to be asked specific questions. "Have you ever heard or seen a vampire? Do you believe that they really do exist? Do you know that were panthers and werewolves exist, do you believe in white lighters and witches? Most of the men she interviewed thought her to be a tad "off" or touched in the head when she asked them those questions. She had to admit, if she didn't know of all those entities before this, she would think she was ready for the loony bin too.

As it turned out, she hired 25 men out of the 600 men that showed up for the security positions available at VPR. Each man signed a contract never to divulge what kind of job he was doing for VPR nor was he allowed to speak about what he saw or heard or learned while working for Angel.

Angel hired a full time martial arts instructor to teach the men fighting techniques. They had to be proficient in fighting or they could be killed by the renegade vampire they were out to kill. She also hired a retired Navy Seal colonel to come to VPR to train the men in the different weapons that would be used on a daily basis. Those weapons included all forms of weapons including, AK-47's, semi-automatic Sig Sauers, Uzi's and silver knives of all shapes and sizes, including swords. Each man had to pass a rigorous training program and get certified to carry a hand gun, and when they were, they were given a Glock 19/ 9mm hand gun. Angel chose the Glock 19 because of it's all around talent. It is ideal for use through reduced dimensions compared to the standard pistol size. It did the job it was supposed to do, most especially when it contained silver bullets filled with silver nitrate. If a renegade were hit by one of those bullets, they died a slow death. The silver ate away at their insides once the bullet penetrated their skin, there was no saving them.

For the first six months of operation, she had only mortal men working for her. Marcus had come to work for her during the seventh month. The sun had just set, and Angel was getting ready to go upstairs for the evening. She could smell him before he even got in the front door of the building. He was dirty and smelled foul and he needed to eat, but he didn't smell like a renegade. Still, Angel reached under her desk and hit the button that would bring the entire building to full alert and her men running to her side to protect and help her should she need it.

When Marcus entered the building, he stood inside the door and as the security alarm was beeping loudly, he looked around and fell to the floor. He looked at her, saw that she had a stake in her hand and then he asked her to kill him. Men with stakes in their hands surrounded him, and their guns filled with silver bullets were aimed at the vampire's heart.

When the vampire reached out his hand to her, one of the mortal men raised his gun ready to shoot.

"Wait Jerry." Angel said. "I don't think that he is here to harm any of us. Let's find out what he wants, but any sort of aggression on his part, shoot to kill."

Jerry nodded his head and took aim ready to fire.

He hadn't attempted to attack her or any of the men that had surrounded him, and she knew that he could have if he wanted. Even though weak from not eating, he was still stronger than most of the men she had in her employ. In fact, he probably could have killed many of her men and her as well if he wanted to before he was finally killed, but, he didn't make any attempt to harm anyone.

Angel could tell he was near death as she watched him try to talk but couldn't, because he was too weak.

"Jeremy, please call Candace and tell her I need 6 bags of blood, O positive, right away. Candace is a Nurse Practitioner at Dr. Charles Griff's Dermatology office, on Forest Hill Blvd, in Palm Springs, and although she doesn't work for the Red Cross, she has an _IN_ with the head guy there and can get me bags of blood if I need them. I've known Candace for years. I graduated with her from John I. Leonard high school in Lake Worth. We weren't close friends, but, we did keep in touch over the years and when my parent's needed to have moles or their skin checked, they always went to Dr. Griff, and Candace would examine them. Tell her I told you to call and will talk to her later.

Make it quick, this vampire won't last long. It looks like he hasn't eaten in days." She asked for O positive blood as it was the universal donor blood and readily accepted by most people. She hoped it was accepted by this vampire because if it wasn't he was sure to die.

"Boss, are you sure you want to do that?"

Angel's eyebrows lifted and she looked at Jeremy and then at all the mortal men that worked for her. "If my feeding this vampire offends any of you, you can take your leave now, and I will make sure your final paycheck is forwarded to you."

"We just don't want you hurt is all." Jeremy said with tenderness in his voice, as he talked to Candace on the phone.

"I'll be okay, really. Thank you for your concern, I do appreciate it, but, he is so weak he couldn't harm a fly right now. Please trust me. Besides, you will be able to shoot and kill him if he attempts anything."

When the bagged blood was delivered, she pierced one end of the first bag and held it to the vampire's mouth and allowed it to drip freely into his mouth. His throat reflexes seemed to have shut down and she wasn't sure he was getting any blood at all, most of it was dribbling down his mouth to his neck and pooling there. It was only as he began to stir that Angel realized that he was indeed getting enough to bring him around.

Before long, his fangs extended and his eyes opened. He became aware of the blood and his thirst increased as he greedily reached for the bag and tried to take it out of Angel's hands.

"Marcus, you cannot drink this blood with your fangs extended. You must push your fangs back into your gums. Force them back Marcus. If you want to live you will force them back Marcus." She said gently so as not to startle the vampire. She was risking her life being so close to him in his blood lust, but, she had no choice; she had to be close to him to get him to feed. Besides, she knew that, Jeremy was standing beside her ready to fire a silver bullet into the vampires chest should he make a wrong move.

Marcus drew back his fangs and managed to drink the blood from all four bags of the blood and before long his strength increased and he spoke.

"You are Angelique Rogaire?" He whispered.

She replied yes and asked him why he had come to her.

"My name is Marcus Gwyn. 122 years ago, a gang member in Los Angeles attacked me because I walked into his territory and he believed me to be a rival gang member because I was wearing a green t-shirt. I was stabbed numerous times and bleeding badly from my wounds. I knew I shouldn't have been in that area, but, I was dating a girl from there and was walking her home after our date so she would be safe. I was sure I was going to die, I was bleeding all over the alley floor, however, and a man came along and asked me if I wanted to live. I said yes, and he saved me. I didn't know at the time that vampires existed or what they truly were. I also didn't know that vampires are dead. Still, I wanted to live even as a vampire if need be."

Marcus seemed exhausted, but, he continued his story after drinking more of the blood Angel had offered him.

"My Masters name was Jeffrey Jackson and he has the largest coven in California. I lived and breathed that coven for 122 years. Then one day I told my sire that I didn't want to continue drinking from humans and killing them. My sire gave me two choices, kill or leave. I refused to kill, and as a result he kicked me out of his coven, which was surprising as usually a vampire is killed if he goes against his sire. I might as well be dead as if a vampire does not have the protection of a coven master, it is likely he will be hunted by other vampires and killed. Because you are the slayer, you should be the one to kill me, not some random vampire." He said as his eyes met hers. "I have nowhere to go."

"You know that there are vampires that live all over the world that do not feed off of or kill humans." Angel told him. "They drink blood from animals, or bag blood from the Red Cross, such as the blood I fed you. I know animal blood must be disgusting, but, here at VPR that is all you will get, unless I can get bagged blood but there is always such a shortage that is a rare thing. So what now? What will you do? Where will you go?"

"I've always drank from humans. But, I can change. I knew there was a reason I came to you. At first I couldn't figure out why, now I know. I want to live, I don't want to die. There is so much I could be doing for the good of man, alive even as a vampire, rather than dead. I would like a job with your organization. Please give me a chance to prove my worth. I will work hard for you."

"Before I allow you to work for me, you have to fill out this paperwork. When you are done, I will have to check you out. That means I will contact every coven master around the world and get whatever information they have on you. I run a very private corporation here; we provide security for famous men and women, and dignitaries around the world. I cannot put them in jeopardy if you are not who you say you are. Leave me a phone number where I can reach you. I'll get in touch with you a few days and let you know. Take some bagged blood with you; keep it refrigerated if you can, at least you know you will eat for the next couple of days."

Marcus thanked her over and over again, shook her hand and told her he looked forward to hearing from her.

"You're welcome. Now do me a favor and go take a shower. I hate to tell you this, but, you smell like a skunk sprayed you." Angel said as held her nose and smiled at him and pointed to the gym where the showers were located.

He looked embarrassed but thanked her once again. "I surely do stink, it's been awhile since I've cared about what I look like or smell like. I sure would appreciate a hot shower and some clean clothes. I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Okay, well we'll talk about that later. Marcus, I will have guards watching your every move while you are here, so please don't do anything stupid. It's for your safety as well as the safety of the people that work for me here."

"Jeremy, get a couple of men and show Marcus where the showers are in the gym and get him some towels and clean clothes. I'll replace whatever clothes that you find that will fit him." Angel said as she watched Marcus get to his feet and await his escort to the showers.

Marcus, remember this, if I find that you continue to drink off or kill humans, I will make sure you never see another night. If you agree to my conditions, you can stay here free of charge; I have bedrooms on the basement level." After Marcus agreed, she left him to take a shower and walked into her office to begin checking up on him. If he proved okay, he would be a welcome addition to her organization.

Within hours of Marcus arriving at VPR and then leaving, Angel had faxed notifications from hundreds of coven masters around the country letting her know that Marcus was indeed forced to leave the coven in California because he refused to drink from and kill humans. She was happy to read the good reports on him, and she called him on the phone and told him he was hired and to come in for training the next night at sunset.

And, in the six months that they had worked together, Marcus would prove to her repeatedly, that he was trustworthy. He had become her right hand man (albeit vampire) and she rarely left the building without him by her side. He in turn brought vampires to her for hire and her vampire work force grew with each year of operation. Before long, she promoted him to Director of operations, or the new

DOO as everyone like to call him. He hated the name but it grew on him and before long he didn't complain or get angry at the name, he just accepted it. He flourished in that job and brought in more clients than they had ever had. Their business had tripled since she hired Marcus and for that, she was grateful that he had come to her door that night.

Along with new vampires she hired, she also hired _white lighters _from the magic kingdom, and I'm not talking Disney. A white lighter has the ability to heal even those near death. Some call them the _Angel of life._ Their ability to heal is a gift from the Gods, but it is not the only thing that they can do. Like vampires, they can levitate, and dematerialize and materialize thousands of miles away. Most important however is the fact that they are healers. For that reason, Angel, makes sure that a white lighter is standing by when there is fighting between renegade, humans and the vampires and human men that work for her. Should one of her men go down, the white lighter can keep him from dying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day of VPR's 1-year anniversary was nearing and because of that a big celebration was planned. Angel took the elevator to her penthouse on the top floor to prepare for the first year celebration party later in the week. That done, she stripped off her clothes, took a shower then got into some comfortable pajamas and as she was cooking dinner, she flipped on the TV and listened to the local 6 o'clock news.

"We are interviewing Dr. Robert Silverton, the well-known owner and chemist of Silverton Laboratories here in Boston." Here, he comes. "Dr. Silverton, I understand you have developed and patented a synthetic blood to be sold to hospitals and clinics so as to eliminate the blood shortage that each place experiences due to large tragedies such as earthquakes, tornados, Tsunami and any other occurrences that cause shortages of blood. Was there a traumatic experience in your life that led you to invent this product? "

Angel stopped what she was doing and sat down on the couch and looked at Robert Silverton on the TV screen. He was a vampire. She didn't have proof, but she would bet the business on him being a fanger. She listened to the chemists explanations but, of course he didn't once say he invented the blood for _vampires_, still, when the address and phone number was given for Silverton laboratories, she called to make an appointment to meet with Mr. Silverton at the laboratory, for 8:00 the next night.

She took a late flight out of PBIA to Boston and by 7:00 p.m., she was sitting in the limousine that Mr. Silverton had sent to the airport for her, and they were heading out of Boston to the laboratory, on the outskirts of town. The driver was a vampire, she could smell him. That pretty much cemented her belief that Mr. Silverton was also a vampire, which is why she chose to meet him at night. She knew he would be in his death sleep during the day light hours. And, she needed his synthetic blood for her vampire employees.

The place was a virtual fortress to get into though. Her limo was met by two security guards at the gated entrance to the building. One of guards told the driver of the limo to wait until he announced Angel's arrival, and to get clearance for her to proceed. Before he allowed the limo to go forward, he checked the trunk, the inside of the limo and the under carriage. When he was satisfied that she had no weapons, and the limo was clean, he gave the go ahead for the limo to go on to the building.

"Did you not think I checked her thoroughly? Do you think me incompetent?" The driver of the limo said to the security guard.

"No, I know you are competent, but, I was told to take all the necessary precautions. It doesn't matter that you're driving the car you know. Anyone could have put a bomb under it as you were helping this young woman into the car. Heh?"

"Are we free to go?" Her driver asked and when he got the go ahead, he stuck his hand out of the car window, stuck his middle finger up and flipped the guard the bird. Angel smiled and thought that was something she would do at any given time and then she would laugh her ass off.

"Hey why did that man think that there could be a bomb attached to the car?" She asked the driver. He smiled at her in the rear view mirror and told her to ask the boss that question. "It is not my place to say Miss. But, you were in no danger, I assure you."

Angel left the conversation alone for now, paying attention to the building that came into view as they rounded the curve leading to the building.

"Wow! This is absolutely beautiful. She said loudly. The grounds of the estate were magnificent, with rolling hills of green grass and trees surrounded by small brightly colored flower beds. She felt calm and serene as the limo drove to the front entrance of the building, much how she felt at home in Palm Beach. The grounds were immaculate and beautiful and when the limo stopped at the front door the most gorgeous man she had ever seen opened the front door and walked down the steps to escort her inside. She sniffed; he was a vampire as well.

"Don't it just figure." she thought. "All the good guys are married, gay or vampires."

And, although she tried to ignore him, his presence sent an aura that surrounded her, lulling her to him arms. He was tall and massive in all areas of his body and to top off the icing on the cake, he is drop dead gorgeous. A truly magnificent specimen and definitely better looking than any vampire she had ever seen.

As he opened the door of the limo to help her get out, she swung her legs out of the car and planted them firmly on the ground, and when he extended his hand to help her out of the limo, she took it willingly. As she stood, her breast lightly touched his hand, and as it did, she flinched and moved away from him as fast as she could. He was definitely faster than she was as he pulled her close to him and pressed himself to her in a most intimate hug. She was so close to him that when she looked into his eyes, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She felt intoxicated as waves of desire rippled through her body. She was weak and had a hard time standing on her own as her legs had turned to mush. Had he not had his arms around her holding her up, she'd have melted to a pool of water at his feet. Was he mesmerizing her?

Shaking her head as if to clear the cobwebs that had formed in her brain, Angel placed her hands on his chest, and pushed herself out of his embrace.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

She looked at his face and growled low in her throat. Just because he was good-looking didn't give him the right to molest women. He smiled at her and when she frowned and hissed under her breath, he laughed as though he had done nothing wrong. Before he released her, he brought his mouth close to hers as though he were going to kiss her and then stopped and allowed Angel to move out of his grasp.

She was so angry at him that she wanted to knee him where it counts. Who did he think he was anyway? Angel walked away from the vampire seething with anger. Her emotions were running amok. She wanted to knee him yet she wanted to feel those lips of his on hers. What the hell she thought.

At the top of the stairs, when she'd reached the landing of the staircase, she stopped to check herself making sure that she still looked presentable for her meeting with Mr. Silverton. Her skirt has shimmied up her hips exposing more of her legs than she would have liked, so she pulled the fabric back down and then bent over to inspect her nylons to make sure there were no runs. And yes, although she was a bitch, she was a girlie girl and loved dressing as one. So nylons were a part of her daily attire, except when fighting renegades that is.

After bending over and twisting her body one way and then another to inspect her clothing, she saw that she was okay, and all put together. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair as if combing it to get it back in place, and as she did the vampires in the area stopped what they were doing to stare at her cursing under their breath as they watched her every move. She had no idea the effect she was having on those that stood and watched her. And, one was obviously more in tune to Angel than she realized.

"Mon Dieu." She heard him say in French. And, then in English he said. "Look at her. C'est magnifique! Look at her legs. OMG!"

She ignored him and his remarks and simply nodded to him as she continued walking to the front door of the Laboratory. "He must be a leg man. Ummm vampire." She said to herself as she walked away from him.

"Hey, regarder vos manieres. Elle est a moi." The vampire that opened the limo door for her was scowling at the Frenchman as he told him to watch his manners.

"Vous êtes fou mon ami."

"No, sir, I am not crazy, and it would serve you well to remember your manners when around a lady such as Angelique."

Angel stood and watched the vampires and began to think she was in the middle of a tug of war because the vampires kept looking at her and then at each other, speaking quickly in French, their voices rising in tone with each word they'd spoken.

Her head moved from right to left until finally the vampires came face to face as if ready to fight and then the Frenchman looked at her one final time and bid her goodbye as he tipped his hat to her, and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Angel asked.

"That my love was someone who wants you. But, not to worry, I told him he couldn't have you because you are mine." He smiled at her as he took hold of her hand possessively. Sexual innuendos were behind every word he spoke to her.

"You what? You're joking right? I'm not yours, how can you say such a thing, I don't even know you." Angel hissed as she pulled her hand out of his, looked at it and wiped it on her skirt.

"My name is Alexsander Charviteau , so nice to meet you Angel Rogaire. There, now you know me." He placed his right hand on his stomach and bowed low before her. His eyes never left her face and she could swear that they were lulling her to him somehow. She'd heard that vampires could get you to do what they want by hypnotizing you with their eyes, but, she'd never seen it done before so she couldn't attest to it. Actually, he didn't need to do anything to her with his eyes, she was hot and bothered just being near him.

He was the most gorgeous specimen of a man she had ever seen. He was taller than her 5'10….by at least 5 inches. His eyes were the color of cold steel blue with a touch of magenta around the pupils. His hair was the blackest she'd ever seen, with gold specks sparkling in the moonlight. It is long, and straight and tied behind his head with a leather strap. When he bent over to bow to her, portions of his hair fell upon his forehead and across his eyes. When he reached up to push it back away from his face, Angel thought she was going to have an orgasm. It was the most sexual thing she'd seen in years, or was it just the vampire that was sexual, and she was just that horny?

His body was massive and muscular, and since he was wearing a wife beater t-shirt, she could see every muscle of his arms flex as he moved. He was wearing leather pants that fit him tighter than a glove and accentuated every square inch of him, up to and including his crotch, and Angel couldn't help but steal a peek.

He was banging hot, and there was no question that he turned her on. And, there was nothing she could do to stop it, even if she wanted to. Angel licked her lips, which was not lost on Alex and before long they were both staring at each other, making good use of their ability to turn each other on without touching.

He would be good for a booty call now and then, if nothing else, she thought as she stared at him.

He stood and stared at her for what seemed like hours and when he had found his voice, he informed her that he had to pat her down and check her purse for weapons. And, his voice, OMG, low and smooth and sexy. She stared into his eyes and lost herself. Vampire or not, he was hot and she was horny, and that was a fabulous combination for any woman.

"Uh huh, pat me down. Sure. Yeah and then let your fingers roam where they will huh? Why not just lay me down and fuck me right here." She thought to herself as she stared into his eyes and then blushed at her thoughts.

"I'd love to." He said with a wink of his eye and a sly smile on his face.

"Dammit. You read minds eh? Shit! " Okay, so he reads minds that's not such a biggie, she can learn to control her thoughts. "So you have to pat me down, why? Do I look like a terrorist?"

"Nah, I just want to feel your body, and let my fingers roam where they will and then lay you down and fuck you right here." He whispered into her ear. She shivered when he said that and she felt a stirring between her legs. She hoped he didn't notice and if he did, he wouldn't make a remark about it, and embarrass her. She could feel the other vampires standing off to the side of the porch and she knew that their hearing was keen.

He looked like he wanted to ravish her right here at the front door. Angel shivered at the thought, and then she smirked at him and said. "It is highly doubtful that I would allow you to do that." Instantly, Angel knew that he was just too dangerous for her to be around at any given time of the day. His eyes were magnetic, his voice too smooth and his body way too enticing. She had to keep her distance, or suffer the wrath of her desires.

"Alex!" Angel heard a booming voice call out. "If you're done interrogating that pretty woman, send her up to Silverton's office, she is here to talk to him about the synthetic blood, and he is waiting to see her."

Angel turned her head toward the voice and holy shit, another gorgeous vampire was walking by. She knew her mouth was hanging open so she slammed it shut so she wouldn't embarrass herself, and then she composed herself so as not to appear too lust happy.

"Okay." Alex said to his superior. He smiled as he released her hand, but not before kissing and licking her palm. "Mmmm your taste is exquisite and your aura and scent is incredibly sexy. You smell like strawberries still on the vine, and, that really turns me on." Then he added. "Remember, pretty lady, my name is Alexsander Charviteau. I _will _be seeing you again."

He watched her eyes travel the length of his body and instantly notice the bulge in the front of his pants. "I won't be waiting." She said with a smile and a shrug. "You don't seem to have what I need."

He laughed. "My darling, I am a vampire with many talents, you will be waiting. And by the way, I have more than enough of what you need my darling. You have only to explore." He was confident, that was for sure.

"Shit…I highly doubt that Mr. Charviteau. Your ego may allow you to think I will be waiting, but, I guarantee you, I won't be."

He could tell that she was as turned on by him as he was of her because she was breathing heavily, and he could hear her heart beating rapidly. And when she said he didn't have what she needed, he wanted to take her hands and show her what he had and let her know it was more than enough to fit any need she had.

He'd wanted to take her upstairs to his room and fuck her and make her scream as he licked every area of her body, parts seen and parts not seen, but she was here on business and because of that, he let go of her hand, but, he would one day. One day soon though. He was sure of that.

He leaned his head to her and bid her goodnight, and as he did his fingers found her neck and he squeezed just a bit. Her body quivered as she squeezed her thighs together to stop the tingle that she was feeling again. A wicked smile appeared on his face. He was taking great pleasure in making her squirm.

He leaned in to her and whispered in her ear. "I can smell your arousal. I will see you again pretty lady, you can be sure of that."

After he told her where Silverton's office was, he watched her as she walked away, the bulge in his pants growing and throbbing with his desire. He loved beautiful women especially those with long blonde hair, wearing short skirts, nylons, stiletto heels and whose name is Angelique Rogaire.

"God damned she is making me so freakin hot." He groaned as he watched her hips sway from side to side as she walked to the elevator. She just made it harder, his cock that is. He couldn't tear his eyes from her, and he decided at that time that she was going to be his one day. There was no doubt about that fact.

The scent of Drakkar Noir filled the air. It oozed from the vampire she had just spoken to. She was dizzy with desire. Between the vampire turning her on and the scent of him, she didn't know if she was coming or going.

Angel walked away from the vampire without looking back, but not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't. She had to squeeze her legs together and concentrate on something other than him or she risked having an orgasm as she walked to the elevator. She surely didn't want to moan his name as she walked, that's for sure.

And then reality hit her. "What the hell are you thinking Angel?"

She was shaking and so pissed off at herself for that display she gave that she could scream. "A VAMPIRE!" She screamed to herself. "A fuckin vampire Angel what is wrong with you? You can never be with a vampire. You know that!"

She stopped fussing at herself only when she got to the office she was looking for and knocked on the door. It was opened by a vampire. She knew it. Had she bet the business, she'd have won.

In fact, he was another incredibly gorgeous vampire. "Are there no ugly vampires?" She wondered as he introduced himself to her. After she shook his hand, he motioned to the two easy chairs in the corner of his office. He sat in one, she in the other and as they stared at each other for a minute or two, he spoke.

"I understand you are interested in the synthetic blood we created. Can you tell me why?"

His face was kind looking, and she had no fear of him whatsoever. More so when she had seen the picture of his wife on his desk." She could tell the woman was human. Her outward appearance proved that, she wasn't incredibly pale like vampires are. A vampire with a mortal wife can't be all that bad." She thought as she sat down in the chair opposite Mr. Silverton.

She looked at him and wondered how much she could say, so she chose her words carefully, while keeping her eyes level with his and watching his facial expressions.

"I have need of bottled blood and I understand that your company manufactures it." She said as a matter of fact.

"And you would need this blood for…..what or whom? Do you have a clinic of some sort in Florida and you need the blood for your patients?"

"Mr. Silverton, I'm sure that you have checked myself and my company out completely. Your building is a fortress and I highly doubt that you would allow me to roam the halls of your building freely unless you found me to be cleared of being dangerous. I believe you also know that I employee vampires, do you not?"

Robert Silverton stared at Angel and then said. "Actually yes. We did a complete security and background check of you and your company when you called for an appointment. And, yes, we know that you employee vampires. Do you mind if I ask you how found out about vampires. Our society is quite secretive you know?"

"A year ago, my parents were killed by vampires. I watched them being attacked. I watched the vampires drink from them and I watched the vampires drain them dry. I was there when my parents died. It was through the grace of God that I was not attacked. I hid in a closet and prayed not to be found. For some reason I wasn't. Though I know vampires can sense and hear a beating heart, to this day I don't know why I was spared." Tears formed in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She didn't want him to see her in any other way than a business woman, strong and capable.

His face showed compassion. And, as he reached across the space of the chairs between them he placed his hand on hers and expressed his condolences. "I am so sorry for your loss. Pain such as that is so traumatic that it tends to follow us in our daily walk. I pray God gives you His peace that surpasses all understanding and you heal daily.

Then he added. "Please know that not all vampires are killers. There are some of us walking this earth that would never consider killing a human in order to satisfy our hunger, drink from them if need be, but never kill them."

Angel was shocked. "Yes, I know that, which is why I am here." Here was a vampire talking about God. It didn't make sense. Surely before he invented synthetic blood, he fed off humans and in all the centuries he lived through, did he not kill? Still, she opened up to him and began to speak freely telling him about herself. If she wanted a business relationship with this vampire, she could tell he needed to be completely comfortable with her and her company.

Mr. Silverton. "I was born with gifts. One of the gifts is that I can smell vampires just like I can smell you, and your security guards."

His face registered shock. "You smell us? Hmmmm. What do we smell like?"

"Well to be honest, all vampires that drink your bottle blood smell like musk, while those that still feed off humans, smell of rotted blood. And those that drink animal blood smell like rotted hay."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me you can tell a good vampire from an evil one? And if they feed on cattle what they smell like? My God woman, do you realize the danger you are in if the renegades find out about your gifts? Who did you inherit these gifts from, your parents?" His face showed great concern for her and that surprised her even more than his words of God.

Angel shrugged and then said. "I'm not sure who I got them from. No one in my family has ever displayed anything such as what I have. Before my mother died, she told me they were gifts of God, to be used to kill renegade vampires. How she knew of vampires, I don't know. She was killed before she had a chance to tell me. As a child I always thought she was telling me a story, not to be believed, just to be a bedtime story. It is obvious to me now however, that she was speaking of real vampires, and it was no story or fairytale.

"Because of your gifts, which I'm anxious to hear about, you would be a force to reckon with. The fact that you can smell a renegade blows my mind. I would offer you a job if you didn't have one already." He said with a laugh.

Angel laughed and then said. "If I didn't own a company that basically does exactly what you do, I'd probably consider any offer you made. We are much like your company. In fact, I believe we are #2 in the world, directly under your corporation, which I'm sure you know is #1." She smiled as she continued talking. "I now have in my employ over 100 vampires, in various countries around the world working in different capacities. Mr. Silverton, I need the blood for them so that they can stop drinking animal blood."

"They drink animal blood?" His face scrunched up as though he was gagging at the thought of drinking animal blood, and he looked like he was going to lose his last meal as he covered his mouth, coughed and said. "That is disgusting. Though I have to admit, I also have had to drink animal blood for centuries. That is why I worked so hard on the composite of synthetic blood. It took me over 160 years to finally get it right."

"I'm sure that animal blood is disgusting. I don't want my employees drinking animal blood either. I want them drinking something substantial. That's why I want to buy the synthetic blood from your company. I understand you bottle it?"

"Yes, we do, however, before I will agree to sell to you, I will first ask that you fill out an application, and allow my men and myself to visit your facility. It is just a precaution for the safety and anonymity of my vampire employees you understand."

"Of course. If you will kindly give me the application, I will fill it out when I get back to VPR and fax it back to you when complete. Then you can call my secretary and she will set up a time for you and your men to come and inspect my company, and speak with the vampires that work for me. I'm sure you will find everything that we do for our vampire employee's, measures to the same level of security you have here to keep your vampires safe."

As he stood, calling an end to her visit, she thanked him and told him she looked forward to doing business with his company. "Angel, I look forward to hearing of your other gifts, at your leisure. Your limo has left the premises on an errand; however, I've taken the liberty of arranging transportation to take you back to the airport. You are flying home tonight, are you not?"

"Yes, I am thank you so much. I look forward to seeing you in Palm Beach very soon." She smiled as he took her hand in his and bid her god speed. She walked to the elevator and when it stopped on the first floor, she walked to the front door where she met the vampire named Alexsander that she had had a cluster mind fuck with earlier.

"Hello again my Angel." He smiled wickedly as he took her arm and led her to the front door and down the steps to a Mercedes. He opened the car door for her and placed his hand on her back allowing his fingers to caress her as she slid onto the seat and buckled the seatbelt.

As she sat and watched the road pass by, she finally said what was on her mind.

"You're very presumptuous. Mr. Charviteau."

"In what way ?" Alex was smiling at her, it seemed nothing fazed him.

"You presume to call me your Angel. Nothing could be further from the truth than that statement. And, I might add, it will never be the truth."

Angel turned her head toward the window and watched the lights of the city disappear from view. They were traveling on a road that was lined with tall pine trees and she was sure he was taking the long way to the airport as the ride to the laboratory wasn't quite as long as this one.

"Ah but Ms. Rogaire, one never knows."

"On the contrary Mr. Charviteau, I do know. You are a vampire. I kill vampires."

She looked directly at his face when she gave him that tidbit to chew on, and she saw him smile broadly. He turned to look at her and then he said.

"Ms. Rogaine. I know you better than you know. I know that you kill evil vampires. I, dear Angel, am not an evil vampire. You are my Angel. This I know in my heart."

"What a fool." Angel whispered but loud enough for Alex to hear. "I don't date vampires and I don't date fools."

He placed his hand along the back of the seat and allowed his fingertips to caress her neck sending shivers up her spine. She moved away from his fingertips and pushed herself closer to the door.

She didn't know why this vampire was causing her to shake inside, but, she knew that being near him, smelling him, wanting him would be over as soon as she was out of Boston and back home in Palm Beach. And, she won't be seeing him again anytime soon, so she sat quietly and didn't say a word all the way to the airport and neither did he but, he didn't stop staring at her. When they almost got into a car accident, because of his staring, she sneered at him and hissed letting him know she was not happy.

He laughed and touched her hand and apologized. Sparks flew between the two of them and even though she pulled her hand away, the sparks didn't stop. They continued up her arm and passed throughout her body. She tingled with desire as her heart raced and her breaths became short and shallow.

He stopped in front of the Air Tran departing sign at the airport and walked around to open the car door for her. As he held her hand to help her out of the car, he stood his ground so that as she stood, his body was directly in front of her leaving her no place to go but to touch his in a sexual manner. His breath fell upon her face, and she could feel every muscle, and every ripple of his body, but most of all she could feel his erection as he rubbed it on her thigh.

She gasped and as she did, her hands moved to his chest and pushed him away so hard that he almost fell over the curb of the sidewalk. When he did, she moved away from him quickly so that he could not trap her into that position again. He was fast in his movements and he caught himself from falling over the curb behind him.

"You have quite the nerve Mr. Charviteau. I would suggest to you that you stay out of my way." She said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked away without as much as a goodbye.

He laughed at her reaction to him and then he yelled to her. "Feisty, aren't you. That's okay, I kinda like feisty. Makes for some wild ass love making."

"As if." Angel yelled loud enough for him to hear her. And then she walked away and didn't look back. She did however shoot him the _bird_ as she walked away from him. And, as a last insult, she allowed her hips to sway seductively as she walked away from him and she knew darn well what she was doing. She wanted him to pant for her like she was panting for him. He wanted to play games, hell, she'd play, but he better watch out, she was always a winner.

She was panting like a female bitch in heat though as she boarded the plane that would take her home. When she started sweating she realized that she would have to do something intense to help her forget Alex, yeah like run a marathon. He was a lethal weapon, or at least his penis was.

"God Damn." Alex swore as he watched her walk away from him. He couldn't help it, his heart raced and his penis throbbed like a snake itching for a bite as he watched her walk away from him. "She is one sexy woman and I want her bad." He said aloud.

"Yeah, you, me and a thousand other men." A man standing next to him said as he took deep breaths. Alex swore again but didn't say a word. Had he said anything more, his fist would accompany his words and the man that had spoken would have been hurting. The bonding had begun. He was possessive about her; she was going to be his. He would kill for her. He watched her walk away and looked forward to the next time they met. It would be soon, that much he knew.

She flew back to Palm Beach landing at PBIA and then driving herself back home in the Mustang that she had parked in the short term parking area. She couldn't get Alex out of her mind all the way home. When she arrived, she went first to her office and checked her email and then she drove over to her parent's home for some peace and quiet. VPR provided her with security, but often times she was called upon to help with some problem, even if it was her off time. Right now, she just wanted peace and quiet and no phone calls, so she went home. After she talked to her secretary Maria, she left VPR and drove over to her parent's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angel called VPR and talked to her secretary and told her that she was taking the day off and to please not bother her so she could sleep. She then drove to her parent's home for rest and relaxation and to try and stop thinking about Alexsander, the vampire at the lab in Boston. He had gotten under her skin, and she had thought about him all the way home, but, she knew that nothing could ever come from the feelings she was having. If he was a normal man, and had a heartbeat she would consider a relationship with him. But, he doesn't so there was no use in thinking otherwise. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about him. When she plopped down on the living room couch and she closed her eyes, she could see him in her mind's eye. She silently wished he was here. She had an overwhelming urge to jump his bones and fuck him hard and long, and ride him like he'd never been ridden before. She was moist just thinking of him and her body vibrated with desire.

"Stop it Angel! Dammit, get those thoughts out of your brain." She scolded herself as she jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to run the water for a bath. She lay in the tub for what felt like hours, forcing her brain to empty itself of any thought whatsoever. When the water had cooled, she stood and grabbed a towel and dried herself and then threw on a pair of old pajama's that she'd worn as a teenager.

Her OCD was in full force as she jumped onto the bed and covered herself with blankets that were familiar to her. Blankets from her childhood. Blankets that held sweet memories of happier days with her parents. When they were alive. That's what her OCD found in this room.

The phone rang breaking the silence of the house. "Dammit." She groaned inwardly. She had forgotten to turn off the phone. She had hoped that no one would call her, yeah-fat chance of that ever happening though. Why couldn't everyone see how badly she need _me_ time? Did she have to spell it out for them? It wasn't bad enough that she already felt guilty about being here when she should be at work, but work was the reason she was here. She was mentally exhausted. It had been a crazy first year for her since opening VPR and she was exhausted both mentally and physically.

She hesitated for a split second and then she reached down to the plug in the wall and yanked on it, disconnecting the phone completely. "That'll be another service request." She thought as she held the broken cord in her hand, and then tossed it to the floor. At the moment however, that didn't matter. She'd pay a million dollars to just sleep without interruption. She snuggled back down in the bed, covered herself up to her chin, and closed her eyes and waited for the sand man to come to her, and transport her to dreamland.

Her cell phone rang loud enough to wake the dead. "Really?" She yelled when the cellphone rang endlessly. to see who was stupid enough to be bothering her. "I mean come on now, leave me the hell alone!" That obviously didn't help as the phone continued to ring.

She still didn't want to answer it. She did however check the caller ID and saw that it was her sister Dawn calling.

Only then did she pick it up and hit the call button and said. "Hey, what's up seeeester?"

"Not much, Ang, just calling to see if you want to meet me for dinner tonight?"

"You know what, that sounds fantastic. It's been a long time since we've gone out to dinner. The Westin in Deerfield Beach at 6:30 okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. See ya later. Love ya!"

"Dawn? Don't be late! Love ya too."

Brief, just the say she liked phone calls. She can't stand talking to someone on the phone if the person she is talking to rambles on and on about mundane things. Say what you have to say and hang the hell up.

To be sure, she wouldn't be disturbed again, Angel turned off her cell phone and tossed it onto the chair across the room from the bed. Then she pulled the covers back up to her chin, closed her eyes and waited for the sandman to show himself.

And she waited. And waited. And waited. Once again, the sandman proved that he wasn't any different than the men she'd had in her life. They were always no shows as well, which is another reason why she didn't date. Why bother.

As she lay there waiting, her anger grew. Growling and mad as hell, she crawled out of bed, slammed her feet on the floor, and quietly began having a temper tantrum. She danced around, stomping her feet loudly on the floor. She began to rage allowing the anger of her parent's murder finally come to fruition.

She balled her hands into fists and began slashing at the air like a prizefighter fighting the bout of his life. Her mouth is wide open as she screams in silence like a spoiled child. She wanted to scream aloud, but she couldn't. She was afraid her neighbors would think someone was being killed here again, and since they are old, like in their 80's, she didn't want to traumatize them. Hearing screams again, might send them over the edge and she didn't want to be the reason for their demise. Instead, she stomped down the stairs to the kitchen and slammed things around as noisily as she could while making coffee, cursing as she did so.

When the coffee was finished brewing, she poured herself a mug and decided to take it outside to the front porch swing. She was still in her old pajamas but she figured she would be safe enough. It was a dead end street and her family home was the last one on the street. People rarely drove this street and after she sniffed and found the area clean of renegades, she sat down on the swing and drank her coffee.

And she thought of Alexsander Charviteau. For some reason she just couldn't get him off her mind. Him or his scent. That scent of him turned her sexual switch into high gear and had she been able to jump his bones without retribution, she believed she would have.

She found it very odd that his scent would be that of her favorite men's cologne, and she wondered whom she could ask about that. None of her good friends was vampire, and she certainly wouldn't speak to her vampire employees about something as personal as that. So who then?

As the porch swing rocked back and forth from the breeze off the ocean, Angel rested her head upon the pillow that covered the arm rest and she closed her eyes and when she did, she fell into a deep sleep. She awoke to the sun burning her exposed flesh even though she was covered by her favorite shawl. She stood and stretched and walked to the front door and then she realized something odd.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell." She never put the shawl on herself before she fell asleep. She didn't need to, she wasn't cold. Frowning, she wondered if she had awakened at some point and put the shawl on herself, but she didn't think she did, she would have remembered, wouldn't she? It couldn't have been a vampire, she was certain she fell asleep at the same time that the sun was rising and vampires would be in their death sleep.

"Yeah just what I need right now. Another who, what, where, when and how to complicate my already complicated life. Wonderful." She thought as she walked into the house to get ready for her dinner date. With her sister. Keyword here, her _sister_. She hadn't had a date in years but, that was because she was slaying renegades and didn't have time for a social life. In a way, it was a good thing, men only complicate one's life and for now, she didn't want or need complications. There was plenty of time for that in the future.

At any rate, she looked at her watch and saw that it was late in the day and she only had a couple of hours before she had to meet Dawn at the restaurant.

She showered and washed her hair and then when she was dressed she put her hair up in a ponytail and put on minimal amounts of makeup, just enough so that she didn't look too pale. She was outside mostly at night so she didn't benefit from the Florida sunlight enough to get a tan. Such a waste of Florida sunshine to be sure, everyone around her had a rich golden tan from the sun, she however remained pale. Ugh, she hated that but nothing she did helped, not even a tanning booth.

After she put on a red mini dress, and found sandals to match it, she grabbed her car keys and headed out to the 2012 Shelby Mustang Super Snake convertible she had recently bought, after she saw the car debuted at the New York car show. She paid over $100 k on the car, but that didn't matter. She didn't have many extravagant things in her life, and rarely bought herself anything so she figured she was justified in buying the car. Actually, it was an early birthday present to herself, and she had to admit she was very happy with her present.

The color of the car sent shivers to every nerve ending in her body when she looked at it. Panther black with windows tinted the darkest black allowed by Florida law. The black leather seats were sinful and likely to cause an orgasm if one had a _thing_ for leather, which she did, to a certain degree. Her license plate reflected how she felt about killing renegades with the word "_2BUCKNFAD."_ A couple of times she was stopped by the local police over the words on the plate, but, she paid for it, and it was allowed by the FDMV so the police couldn't do a damn thing about it. It was there to stay.

The roads were crowded all of the time in Palm Beach, but, that wasn't because of the people who lived in Palm Beach, it was due to the tourists that flocked here on a daily basis. The problem was, with each tourist that arrived to vacation here, bottom feeders came as well thinking it was a free feeding ground. Angel was never at a loss for one to kill and actually, she had gone from one a night when her parents were alive to 5 and 10 a night now, one year later. It was a frustrating job to be sure, but, it was her job and one she now gets paid good money to do so there were no complaints on her end that's for sure.

Angel arrived at TheWestin in Deerfield Beach before Dawn. As usual her sister was late. If you wanted her on time, you had to tell her an hour earlier because if you didn't she could be up to an hour or more late. While Angel was a strictly _ON TIME_ woman, her sister thought, the world revolved around her and everyone would wait for her.

As the waitress showed Angel to her table on the veranda, the men in the restaurant stared at her even after she sat down at her table. She hated that. She felt as though she were a slab of meat on a hook waiting for them to devour her.

As soon as she sat, she could feel eyes on her. Eyes that seemed to undress her as she sat at the table sipping her Pepsi. She almost felt as though she should hold onto her dress so that the person couldn't mentally strip her of her clothes. She looked around the restaurant and then she noticed the man whose eyes were undressing her.

He leaned against the bar, his body as huge as that of a God or Titan. He stood 6'3" at the very least and was wearing a black leather trench coat that almost touched the floor, unbuttoned down the front, revealing a black wife beater t-shirt that was tucked into skintight leather pants. He finished off his outfit with shit kicker steel toed boots. His body was massive and even through the leather coat sleeves; Angel could see upper arms that bulged the sleeves of the coat. Instantly, she could feel a tingle travel the length of her body starting from her toes that seemed to curl even in the heels she wore.

His hair was black as night and combed straight back on his head and caught in a ponytail held by a leather strap at the base of his neck. His eyes were cold steel blue with a hint of magenta around the pupils. His facial coloring was light, almost pale, and his face was clear of any imperfection. His lips were full and luscious. Kissable lips she thought as she stared at them.

He smiled when he saw Angel looking at him. He was absolutely magnificent and looked every bit the part of a Warrior, a defender.

Women were drooling over him and Angel could see that the very same women were handing him pieces of paper presumably with their phone numbers written on it. Judging at how the women were squirming in their seats, they all looked as though they were in the beginning throes of orgasm and she was sure they wanted him to finish the job he had started by standing there looking so hot, and turning them on.

"What idiots." She thought. "All that for a mere man OR what they think is a man? I wonder what they'd do if he showed his fangs. Mass hysteria?"

Dawn arrived at the table in a flurry of noise. Angel could hear her greeting everyone in the restaurant by name and laughing at whatever that person said that was so funny. She was such a social butterfly and sometimes that drove Angel to distraction. Still, she wished that she could be that free and easy, like her sister, but her DNA didn't allow that kind of freedom. She was more reserved, more intense than Dawn.

"Hi sis. Been here long?" Dawn said as she walked over to her, bent over, kissed Angels cheek, and then sat down.

"No, not long at all. Besides, I'm admiring the scenery."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I saw him too when I walked in. Whew he is hot! He stopped me and asked me about you. I have to say I was a bit disappointed that he wasn't interested in me, I could have had lots of fun with that one."

"Dawn, I meant the ocean. Didn't you notice where we are sitting? The waitress sat us at a table that was close to the water. We can see the boats going by and the people fishing off the pier. It's fantastic,isn't it? Wait. What about the vamp at the bar. He stopped you? Why? What did he want to know?"

"I don't know, I told him to ask you what he wanted to know about you. I'm not giving information away about you; I know you'd kill me if I did."

"You're so right, I would kill you. You have managed to get me in more trouble through the years than I cared for. Wait here I'll be right back, ok? I'll find out what he wants right now." Angel pushed back her chair and stood and walked over to the bar area and stood in front of the vampire. As she did, she heard Dawn yell after her.

"Awww Angel don't go nuts now huh? He looks like a nice one."

But, again Angel paid her sister no mind. Her walk was filled with purpose, and she was pissing mad. What right did he have to ask anyone about her. Was he a mouse that he couldn't ask her instead? Standing in front of the vampire, Angel stared at him and then said. "What do you want?" Those eyes, oh my god, they were boring into her soul.

"I told you, you would see me again my Angel." The vampire said. "My God do you even realize how absolutely stunning you are in that dress? Look at how the men stare at you. That makes me insanely jealous. I would kill any man that hurt you. Do you know that?"

"You are delusional."

She turned her back to walk away from him, but, he grabbed her hand and twirled her around and pulled her to him and said. "Darlin, you look good enough to eat, and my hunger for you grows by the minute. A bit of whipped cream and we are good to go. How about later tonight, are you free? Tell me you want me as much as I want you."

He was talking loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear. Perhaps he wanted the women to fight over him. But, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. They could have him, she didn't want him.

"What the hell!" She said loudly enough for everyone to hear her as she pulled her hand out of his. "What do you want? I'm tired of playing games."

"I told you in Boston, I want you."

"Oh God, here we go again." Angel thought.

"Alex!I told you in Boston, that I am NOT your Angel. Nor, will I ever be, so get that through your thick head! As a last kick in the balls, she said. "Go home Mr. Charviteau there is nothing here for you, except perhaps the fish in the sea, or the women in the restaurant who have lost their good sense by drooling over you."

It was when she told him to go home that he grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him and kissed her forcing her lips apart so that his tongue could mingle with hers. For a split second she didn't want to push herself away from him, his kiss sent tingles from her head to her toes. She was melting. And though she fairly enjoyed being in his arms, she realized that she couldn't, didn't want to be involved with a vampire, and she was not going to change her mind and he wouldn't, couldn't change it either. There was nothing he could say to her to change her mind.

When she finally did pull herself free of his arms, she looked around the restaurant. She could see all the women squirming in their seats again. As she moved a step back from the vampire, she slapped him hard across the face. A collective _Ohhhh _from the women in the restaurant resonated as an echo after she slapped Alex. As she turned on her heels to go back to her table, she rolled her eyes, spread her hands in front of her, and offered him up to the first woman who could get out of her chair first before tripping over her own feet and falling on her face.

"He's yours." she said loud enough for all the women to hear. "Don't kill yourself getting to him, he probably isn't worth the rush. His body might be massive, but, I highly doubt the rest of him is. So ask yourself if he is worth your embarrassment." With that last declaration, Angel made her way back to her seat.

Before she got too far away, she turned and marched back to the bar, bent over and picked up the discarded papers with the phone numbers on it, took Alex's hand and deposited the papers in his hand. Then she told him to use them, as he would never have the opportunity to use hers because she would never give it to him.

Alex continued to smile at Angel. She just made him hotter with that temper of hers. He wanted her more than ever. He never did like timid women, and in fact they turned him off. She was one of a kind, and still one day, she would be his.

Dawn watched the scene unfold before her, and when Angel sat down at the table, she said. "Oh Angel, what have you done. You could have used him for one night, you know. Had some fun and said ta-ta, bye bye. You know, like _see ya wouldn't wanna be ya_."

"Nah." Angel said as she glanced at Alex. "I don't think so, he's a vampire. And you know I don't do vampires."

When the waitress came to the table to take the drink order, Angel ordered a pepsi and Dawn ordered a Margarita. Angel had hoped that Dawn wouldn't have too many Martini's as she might end up embarrassing the two of them with her behavior.

When the waitress walked away from the table Dawn said. "It seems to me you don't do human men either. What is your problem lately? What about sex? Don't you get frustrated not having it? So, do you masturbate to keep from getting frustrated? Have you turned lesbian?" Dawn said rather loudly.

Angel stopped drinking the pepsi the waitress had brought her and when she did, she slammed the glass down on the table and stared at her sister.

When she found her tongue, she whispered. "Are you fucking kidding me? Oh my fucking God Dawn. I swear, sometimes you can be incredibly insensitive. Dammit, I had hoped that we could have a normal dinner; it seems that once again, you have enjoyed embarrassing me. Why?"

"What? What did I say that was so bad?" Dawn said as she watched Angel clean her shirt of the pepsi she'd spit all over herself. "I just asked you if you masturbate or have turned lesbian. What's wrong with that? Stop being such a prude, will you?" Dawn took a sip of her Margarita, waved her hand to the waitress and when the waitress come over, she asked for another Margarita.

As the waitress walked away she gave Angel a look of understanding as if to say "we all have _one_ in our family." Which to be honest didn't perk Angel up a bit. She didn't give a shit if every family has a sister or aunt or mother like Dawn. She didn't have to deal with those people, she only had to deal with her obnoxious sister and she was so over it all. She loved her dearly, but she was so over her wild behaviors.

Angel stared at Dawn and then finally said. "What's wrong with that? Oh my God, Dawn, I give up. You really don't know what you said that was so rude? You're joking, you have to be joking. I don't think the people in the back of the restaurant could hear you. Would you like to yell a bit louder? In fact, why not get a microphone and announce my personal life to the world!"

After she'd cleaned up the mess she made she said in controlled anger. "I'm going to the ladies room, I'll be right back. Please try and not get into any trouble while I'm gone. Okay?"

She used the excuse she had to go to the ladies room only because she had gotten so angry at Dawn she needed to calm down and she figured she might as well wash off the sticky Pepsi that had dribbled on her face, and hands. And, she was hoping that if she gave Dawn some time, she'd realize that what she had said was so unbelievably disrespectful, and maybe apologize to her when she got back to the table.

When she was calmed down enough to go back to the table she left the ladies room and looked toward her sister and there sitting beside Dawn was Alexsander Charviteau and they were laughing at something one of them said.

"Oh my freakin God. Will this nightmare never end?" Angel groaned as she walked back to the table and stood there staring at the titan sitting next to Dawn.

Alex the gentleman that he was, stood when Angel got to the table and when he reached to pull out her chair for her, she slapped his hands away and pulled it out for herself and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Angel demanded as she sat down. Her nerves were on edge and her temper which at one point in the ladies room had diminished now rose by the minute.

"Mon ange, je vous ai dit, vous me verraient encore une fois." Alex said to her.

Some of the women closest to the table heard him speaking French to her and they touched their heart with their hand and swooned.

Normally when a man spoke French around Angel she would be captivated as well, but, her mood was foul and because of that, the language did nothing for her.

"What? Stop talking to me in French. And, dammit stop calling me your Angel. You're really starting to piss me off big time!"

The women in the restaurant were once again sitting on the edge of their chairs ready to pick the titan up as he fell, if he fell, and was discarded by the woman tearing him a new asshole.

"I simply said that I told you, you would see me again." Alex said as he smiled at her.

Angel ignored what Alex had just told her. She picked up the glass of pepsi and for the first time since she arrived at the bar, she wished she had ordered a rum and coke so she could get drunk and forget about Alexsander.

The women patrons were still staring at Alexsander and that was pissing Angel off more. Not that she was jealous, it just pissed her off at how some women would lower themselves for a piece of ass.

She looked at the women in the restaurant, spread her hands out in front of her, and said. "Really? Here he is, come and get him. Free to a good home."

She was sure there would be a rush to grab Alex, sort of like the day after Thanksgiving sale at Macy's. A stampede. It was quite pathetic to Angel that any woman would drool over a man regardless of how handsome he was. She let her disdain of their actions show when she gave them all a dirty look. It was only then that the women turned their heads away from the titan and went about their business. Still, Angel was sure that they were still staring at him through sunglass covered eyes.

Alex stared at Angel and laughed boisterously. He knew none of the women would come to him. He knew because he was talking to each of them through their minds, telling them he was not available and not to bother. But, Angel didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway.

"Angel, I told you, I want you. From the moment I set eyes on you at Silverton's laboratory, I knew I wanted you. I seem to recall telling you, we would meet again."

"Stop that! You don't even know me. Why would you want me? I could be the biggest bitch alive." Little did he realize, that in many ways, she was the biggest bitch around and she was proud of that fact.

Angel looked around the bar and when she saw the waitress she raised her hand and called her over. When the waitress got to the table, Angel didn't wait for the waitress to ask her what she wanted. "I'll take a double Captain Morgan and coke, and the gentleman; will have a mug of blood, warmed in the microwave of course."

"Okay, one double Captain Morgan and coke." The waitresses said and then her mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide when she realized what the other half of the order was. "Blood? Did you say a mug of blood?"

Alex stood and stared into the waitresses eyes and with a low and gentle voice he told her to forget about the blood, and to just bring the lady her drink. When he was finished talking to the waitress, she smiled at him and thanked him for his order.

Angel tried to not look impressed, so she sipped her drink and stared out over the ocean and watched the boats glide by. But, she was impressed. He was kind, and as he held the waitresses hand it was clear he was a gentle vampire.

Before he sat back down, he took off his leather trench coat and when he did, the eyes of the women in the restaurant again stared at his massive muscle built body. His abs were so huge that Angel figured them to be as big around as one of her thighs. He had muscles most men could only dream about, and his body was lean with not an ounce of fat anywhere. The thing of it was Angel was staring now too, and that familiar tingle started again. She could feel her heart pick up a beat and her breathing became labored. She was turned on big time.

She had to admit that his body was powerful. Tribal tattoos covered the landscape of his upper arms stretching around each massive muscled forearm, across his back, up and around his neck and then across his chest linking it all together. On most men, the tattoos would look ridiculous. On him, however, they made him more appealing and more intriguing than any _man_ she had ever met. He was so hot that she had to squeeze her thighs together just to stop herself from having an orgasm. She knew the women in the restaurant were doing the same thing as she was and now she could agree, their drooling was well warranted, because she was drooling as well. He was HOT HOT HOT. She had to give him that much.

Alex sat down, took Angels hand in his and kissed her palm and told her she smelled like strawberries after a fresh new rain. "I happen to love bitches so that's okay if you are." He said with a grin reminding her of what she had said a few minutes ago.

Angel pulled her hand from Alexander's and wiped it on her napkin to erase his kiss. Alexsander watched her and smiled at her as she did. He didn't seem the least bit concerned about her apparent disregard for his adjurations of love.

"Wait a minute. What the hell is going on. I thought you two didn't know each other, but you are talking to each other like you do. What the hell is going on? When did you meet and where?" Dawn asked.

"You could say that." Alex laughed. "Though not quite as well as I want to get to know her."

Angel ignored Alex's last statement and said. "He works for Silverton's laboratory in Boston. You know the chemist that I met with yesterday to buy synthetic bottled blood from. I met Mr. Charviteau during my visit to the laboratory. He was quiet errr….rude, and I should have told Mr. Silverton about him. Foolishly I didn't."

"Well you never told me you met this incredibly handsome man Angel. I can't imagine this gorgeous hunk being rude, are you sure it was him?" Dawn said as she played with her hair twirling it around her fingers and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"What's to tell? He works for Silverton, end of story, and yes, to me he was rude!" Angels answer was short and to the point and her look pretty much let Dawn know that she didn't want to talk about this vampire in front of him. And then on a second thought she added. "Oh and Dawn? He is not a MAN, he is a vampire. You know blood sucker, fanger, dead man walking." So Dawn would understand her better, she spelled out the wor for her.

"Ooookkkkay. Holy cow! Geez Louise don't get all prissy wissy on me Angel. Damn! All I did was ask you a question. You know I do believe you now about vampires existing. I know I fought you every step of the way about them for a lot of years but, I do now believe and you didn't need to go to that extreme describing him to me. Nor, did you have to be so mean to me _and_ you certainly didn't have to embarrass Mr. Charviteau by going into detail like you did."

Angel slapped her forehead and rudely said. "Well excuse me, what else would you like me to say? How about. Oh yeah he is a great guy, the best, you'll love him! How could I say that? He is not exactly accepted by society is he?"

They were talking to each other as though they were the only two at the table, forgetting that Alexsander was sitting there looking from one of them to the other. His head had the rocking horse effect going on. But, he sat and said nothing, often showing an amused look on his face, as though the conversation didn't bother him at all.

"Wow and you talk about me being insensitive." Dawn said in a pissed off voice. "You'll have to excuse Angel, Mr. Charviteau, she isn't herself today, it seems someone pissed in her Wheaties this morning."

Angel growled at her sister as she took a large sip of her pepsi, and then realized that as she was talking to her sister, the waitress had dropped off the double Captain and coke she ordered, so when she took a long drink and swallowed she choked on the strength of the drink. As Alex stood to walk around the table to where Angel was she waved him off and whispered that she was fine as she continued coughing. She stood and walked over to the railing of the pier and stared at the waters of the ocean below and continued to cough.

She didn't know who was standing behind her, lightly rubbing her back. The minute she felt fingers on her back her body relaxed and she stopped coughing. She didn't know what the person did, or how they did it, she was just happy the coughing had stopped.

As she stared out at the ocean coughing, she said. "Oh thank you so much. I don't know what you did, but, thank you." When she turned around to thank the person for helping her, she saw that it was Alexsander. "Oh it's you."

He ignored her sarcasm and stared out at the sea as he stood behind her. "Beautiful isn't it." He whispered as his arms encircled her waist and puller her closer to him. Angel didn't move when she felt his hands encircled her waist and he pulled her close to him. In fact, she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. This could have been an idyllic situation for her had he been human. But, he wasn't and she couldn't change that fact even if she wanted to.

Angel rested for a split second and then realized that she was enjoying being close to him way too much. She couldn't, wouldn't allow something to happen between them so she broke free of his hold and without saying a word, she walked back to their table and sat down.

"So Angel, you said there was nothing going on between you and Alex and yet you two looked awful cozy standing there by the rail. So why not tell me about Alex." Dawn said as she took a sip of her Margarita."

Angel looked at Dawn and said. "He is sitting right here, ask him. I told you I know nothing other than what I have already told you." Frustration at her sister was rearing its ugly head again and Angel was having none of it.

Dawn was obviously assuming that she and Alexsander have something going on. Even if there was something happening with Alex (believe me there is nothing happening or ever will) "I don't know anything more about him other than what you see of him right now."

Besides, Angel knew that she was going to die an old maid, so there was nothing to tell Dawn about her or Alex that was of any importance.

"Angel? Earth to Angel." She heard her sister saying very loudly.

"What? Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I was with Alice down in the rabbit hole thinking." She said with a laugh. "What do you need?" Angel said as she looked at Alex.

"Oh Baby. I could tell you what I need, but, then I might embarrass you and Dawn, and we don't want that to happen do we?" Alex grinned as she stared at him.

Angels face blushed when she realized the implication of what Alex had just said.

"Alex was just talking to you Angel. Oh hey Alex, don't worry about embarrassing me, nothing much does. Now Angel on the other hand, embarrasses easily, so be careful there." Dawn said as she laughed and then looked at Angel.

"Angel? Angel!"

She heard her sisters voice calling to her, but, she felt like she was in a tunnel and the words she heard were garbled and jumbled together. And she could only hear muted words. She was staring at Alex's eyes. Bright blue, steel cold as ice in color, and they were mesmerizing, and she thought hypnotizing her.

"I was wondering what sports you are interested in my Angel." Alex said as he laughed.

"I'm not…I'm not interested in sports." She growled when she heard "my angel" again.

"Oh, my mistake. I was positive you said you enjoyed wrestling."

"What? When did I say that? When I was in Boston, I believe I spoke all of 10 words to you, and I'm sure I never mentioned wrestling." Angel was staring at him again. She just couldn't help herself, even though she was trying very hard not to stare at him, she couldn't help herself.

"Ahhh that's right. You said it would never happen when I mentioned it to you." He laughed at her as he watched a blush travel from her throat to her face. She knew what he was talking about, but she wasn't about to say it in front of Dawn.

"Angel you are staring at Alex again, are you sure you're okay?" Her sister Dawn said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I saw someone I knew behind Alex and I was checking him out. I mean checking …oh never mind." She waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss the topic and get her sister to shut up once and for all.

Alex adjusted himself as he sat on the chair and when he did, Angels eyes went right to his crotch. Judging by what she saw when Alex adjusted himself at the table, she now realized that she was wrong. He _WAS_ massive everywhere. She could see the outline of his penis as it grew from his hard on and it caused her to squirm once again. "Whew, what she could do with that massive missile of his." She thought as she stared.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of all the sexual things she could do to him, and when she realized that he and Dawn weren't saying a word but watching her stare at him, she was mortified.

"Ah, Angel, what could you do with that missile?" Alex whispered as he leaned closer to her.

A blush crept up her neck to her face once again and she could feel her face heat with embarrassment. She remembered that vampires could read minds and when he laughed aloud, she realized that he must have read hers. She broke out in a sweat and then excused herself as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant to her car.

She didn't stop or turn around when Dawn called after her, asking her what was wrong. She was too humiliated with what she had said and Alex reading her mind. She ran to her car, and once there, she took out her high powered camera and took a digital picture of Alex. Vampires usually do not show up in mirrors or on film, but, with this digital camera, the image was perfect. She planned to find out why Alex was following her around town. She didn't believe he was doing it just to get to know her better. She was sure he was looking for something, and she intended on finding out what if it was the last thing she did.

As she drove away she chastised herself for doing the very things she called pathetic in the restaurant. She swooned over Alex, just like all those other women did. And for that she was pissed off at herself. Very pissed off!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As she was driving back to VPR, she couldn't help but laugh. It all was kind of funny. Here she is, a confirmed NUN (none in the morning, none in the afternoon and none in the evening) for the past 5 years, devoted to her job, yet, she is making goo goo eyes at a vampire. She, the woman that swore she would never have a thing to do with a vampire, wanted to ravish that one. Now, that was funny! Funnier still was the fact that Angel was making a fool over him and ogling him. It just wasn't her usual Modus Operandi.

As she drove, she started laughing some more. Anyone watching her would think she'd lost her mind, and you know what, she probably did at the restaurant. Alexsander literally caused her to lose her mind. She made a fool of herself at lunch, but her actions were quite funny, and right about now, she didn't give a damn about what others thought.

She arrived back at VPR and went straight to her office. When she entered the office, she went to her desk, got on the phone, and called Marcus to tell him to meet her upstairs in the conference room. He agreed and was in the conference room within 10 minutes.

Angel had downloaded the picture into her laptop and when Marcus arrived, she turned the laptop toward him. When Marcus saw the picture his face seemed to pale more than it was already. The picture of Alexsander was a good one, and it showed him as clear as day sitting at the table with Dawn.

"Okay, so he is good looking, I'll admit. Who is he?" Marcus said as her inspected the picture.

Angel stared at Marcus. "What the hell" she said as she stared at Marcus and then added. "I didn't ask you if he was good looking Marcus! I want to know if you know him. I only know he works for Silverton's laboratory in Boston, but I want you to find out what he wants from me. He has been tailing me for over a week and tonight when I went to the ladies room at the restaurant, I came back and found him sitting with Dawn at the table having a grand old time. He introduced himself as Alexsander Charviteau."

"What do you think he wants? Was he aggressive with you?"

"No, he was not aggressive at all. I know he works for Silverton Laboratories as a personal security guard to Robert Silverton. What I want to know is why he is tailing me? I want a full report in the morning. I'm going out tonight alone. I don't want you with me or any of the other vampires."

"Angel that's crazy. You should have back up, just in case you come across more than one vampire. At least take one vamp with you."

"NO, I want to be alone. If I come across more than one vampire, I'll just leave the area. Champ wasn't feeling well this morning, so I'm leaving her and Bully here, keep an eye on them for me okay? If there is any problem at all with Champ, call me."

"Gotcha." Marcus knew it was useless arguing with Angel when she wanted to do something no matter how dangerous so he shut up and left the situation alone. "I'll begin the report and put it on your desk when it's complete."

"Thanks Marcus, see you tomorrow night."

"You got it boss. Hey be careful out there will ya? Call me on my cell if you need me."

Angel shook her head okay and then waved her hand in the air as she walked out of the room and took the elevator up to the penthouse to change her clothes and get ready for the night. After changing into a clean black wife beater t-shirt, leathers and shit kicker boots, Angel stopped at the weapons room and grabbed her Glock, loaded it with silver bullets filled with silver nitrate and then she filled her backpack with stakes, knives and silver handcuffs.

Champ and Bully began prancing about when they saw her gear up to go out hunting. "You two stay here tonight." She told them as she loaded up on stakes, and got ready to leave the penthouse. They weren't happy, and that was evident in the low growls that escaped their throats as they laid back down on the floor. They didn't like staying behind when she went out to hunt. She looked at them sternly and said. "Don't you talk back to me." Both of them turned their heads away from her as if in defiance of what she had just said. If anyone were to tell her that dogs don't understand what their owners say to them, she'd have to argue that point until hell freezes over. She loved her dogs, and she knew that they wanted to be with her 24-7 and that was a good thing, it's just that sometimes Angel wanted to be alone, and tonight was one of those nights.

She bent over to give each dog a pat on the head and a kiss on the nose (no ewwwws please) and then she left the penthouse to go down to the company garage where the old beat up company Ford Explorer was parked.

It was the perfect cover for her. She started the car and drove off the compound grounds to A1A, and then headed west down Lake Worth Road toward Bryant Park . It is a known hangout for renegades, and she usually found a lot of hungry vamps out that way so she had been concentrating on that area for over a month. The biggest problem is, once she began concentrating on an area, the renegades moved their nests to another location. It seems that might be happening right now in Bryant Park because lately there haven't been as many vamps as usual.

"Looks like I'll have to send out some feelers to see where the nest has been moved to." She thought to when she didn't see any movement to speak of in the park.

In the meantime, Marcus knew that he couldn't start any sort of investigation for Angel. Not any investigation that had anything to do with Alexsander Charviteau that is. The problem was he knew Alexsander Charviteau. In fact, they fought together side by side in many a battle against rampant vampires. And, it was he that had hired Alex to tail Angel, but of course, he couldn't tell her that.

And, since Alex was not supposed to meet Angel and he did, Marcus had to question him about it, and find out how he could be so careless.

"Alex, hey dude." Marcus said as Alex answered his cell phone. "Listen, I need you to meet me in my apartment a.s.a.p."

His apartment was the one place Marcus knew that Angel wouldn't see Alex teleport into, which is why he told Alex to meet him there.

Alex arrived within minutes of the phone call and when he saw Marcus, they knocked knuckles and hugged.

Marcus didn't look like a happy camper, and Alex knew he was in for trouble.

"Alex, what the fuck is going on?"

"Uh what do you mean, what is going on?" Alex said as he sat down at one of the chairs closest to the window and twirled around in circles in the office chair he had sat down in.

"You are supposed to watch Angel, tail her, nothing more. What the fuck do you think you're doing sitting at the table in that restaurant with Dawn and introducing yourself to Angel. _AND_, you used your real name. Are you nuts?"

"I am tailing her. I was just being courteous is all. Listen, she met me in Boston anyway. So, when Dawn asked me to join them, I saw no reason not to. Besides, what better way to watch her than to let her think I'm interested in her. She won't suspect a thing."

"I don't think so. What if she falls for you. I don't want her hurt and you are going to blow this thing apart with your stupidity Alex. Angel is too smart and she will figure it out. We can't have her find out what is happening it's too dangerous."

"Okay okay, I'll stay away and just tail her. But, she is one helluva beautiful woman. A man might have a hard time keeping his thoughts and hands off that body of hers."

"You are not a man my friend."

"Semantics."

"Awww Alex come on now, let's not get into that. You took this job and agreed to the terms, don't fuck this up man."

Alex had heard the anxious tone in Marcus's voice so he agreed to just tail Angel and not talk to her again if he could help it. Key Words = if he could help it."

They ended the conversation, but before they did, Marcus checked the location of the Explorer that Angel had taken tonight via the GPS that was installed in all of the company vehicles, and told Alex the coordinates. They said their good-byes and Alex teleported to the part of town that Angel was patrolling, making sure to stay downwind from her, else she could smell him and know he was following her.]

He found Angel rather quickly. She stood out like a sore thumb wherever she went and if in a crowd of people, most especially men, she was being checked out like a slab of meat on a hook ready to be devoured. Hell, there wasn't a man alive, or vampire, that wouldn't want her dangling on his hook.

Angel pulled into a parking space in the back of a restaurant and turned off the lights of the Explorer as she put the car in park and turned it off. She was sure she had seen a man and woman walk into the darkened park next door, and when she sniffed the air, she could smell the renegade. The woman looked as though she wasn't walking on her own and it was possible that the vampire used mind control on her to get her to do what he wanted her to do.

Alex was standing downwind from Angel. He didn't want her sniffing the air and getting his scent. If the vampire she was tailing turned out to be a renegade and she didn't catch his scent right away, and caught Alex's scent instead, it could be disastrous for her. Therefore, he stayed as far away as was possible while still giving him an edge if she needed him.

Angel crept closer to where the renegade and the woman were, using the trees in the park as her cover. She sniffed the air once again, and discovered that he was indeed a renegade. She opened her backpack, and took a wood stake in her hands and prepared to use it. She crept up to the renegade, and staked him in the heart through his back. He didn't know what hit him as he turned to dust. But, Angel had been too late. Looking at the woman's eyes, she could see she was too late.

The renegade had already drained her of her blood, and she was dead. He must have started feeding off the woman somewhere else; it didn't make sense that he could bleed her dry in minutes. She leaned over the woman and gently closed her eyelids and said a prayer. It was the least she could do for her. Now she was royally pissed off. She was sick to death of renegades and it seemed that no matter how many she sent to dust, 10 more popped up to take his place. Someone was turning innocents into vampires by the dozens on a daily basis. She had to find out who that person was and put an end to his disgusting renegade life.

Note to self: Enough is enough is enough.

As she stood up, she looked around the area and sniffed deeply. A vampire was near, but, it was not a renegade vampire. He was watching her. She knew she could easily lure him into the alley. All vampires are stupid. They consider their stomach and their thirst for blood before their ungodly lives. That was how she had managed to kill so many. She goes out early enough in the night to catch them when they are hungriest, lures them to where she is and stakes them. The young ones are so foolish that they walk into her trap believing she is their dinner, when actually they are her victim.

She walked slowly into an alley between a hotel and restaurant on Lake Worth Road and she waited patiently. She knew the vampire would follow her. She just needed to be patient. As she leaned against the wall of the alley, she took a wood stake from her backpack, and held it tightly in her hand and waited. Good or bad vampire, if he was hungry and intended to drink from her, he was going to die tonight.

It was pitch black in the alley. He didn't need to see her. He could smell her. But, it wasn't her perfume that intoxicated him. It was the blood that flowed in her veins keeping her alive that filled his senses. A Positive. He knew it was A positive because that was his favorite flavor blood and, it was the one flavor of blood that could make his body tremble with anticipation of his next meal.

Her heart was beating wildly but it was not out of fear that it did. She seemed to have no fear within her. It beat that way only because she had been running. She raised her head and sniffed the air, her already green eyes beginning to glow iridescent neon green. She was ready for a fight.

Waves of goose bumps traveled from her head to her toes. She knew she wasn't alone, she could feel a presence. She smelled it, and it wasn't human. But then, it was the scent of musk, so it was not a renegade vampire. She really had nothing to fear, unless the vampire she smelled hadn't eaten in a while, and that was entirely possible.

As she stood and waited for the vampire to come into the alley, she smelled a renegade. She walked to the opening of the alley and looked around. She didn't see him but, figured that he would make an appearance very soon. His hunger had to be intense if he hadn't fed yet. She waited impatiently for over 30 minutes and still he didn't show.

"Damn!" she said to herself when she realized that the renegade didn't follow her into the alley. She looked around; the alley was a dead end. One way in, one-way out. If the renegade went to get help and more than one renegade came into the alley, she would be hard pressed to be able to kill all of them without suffering some harm to herself.

"Damn damn." She whispered again to herself. She knew that she had to leave the alley as soon as possible because it was too dangerous to be in it by herself. With her senses in full alert mode, she crept along the wall of the alley looking around for an easy and fast way out. Where she entered was not an option especially since there could be three or four renegades waiting on either side of the walls, ready to kill her.

He stood to the back of the alley waiting. His hunger grew as she moved closer to where he was standing. His fangs slowly unsheathed with a slow hiss. Just a quick sip was all he needed. Just enough to take the edge off his hunger. She would never know what hit her he reasoned. He would do it quick. "Come closer little fly said the spider. So nice of you to come for dinner." He whispered to her as he licked his lips in preparation of his dinner.

His body vibrated with anticipation as she slowly backed herself closer to where he was. He was so hungry that his stomach felt like it was tearing him open from the inside out. Hunger pains to a vampire were one hundred times worse than those of a human. It makes a vampire uncontrollable and violent and heightens their senses in every way. And, since vampires are cannibalistic in nature, the bite could be quite vicious because of that hunger.

He wasn't hiding from her. He didn't need to hide from her. The fact that he is a vampire usually scared the beejeevees out of humans when they found out what he was. He hid only because she intrigued him. She was exquisite. She was at most 5' 10" tall, the perfect height, he thought. He need not bend over to get to her neck. Her body was long and lean and though it drove him to distraction, his hunger was most important right now. She wore a black wife beater sleeveless t-shirt that outlined her breasts perfectly and black leathers that fit the curve of her hips and thighs like a tight glove. She topped all of this off with black shit kicker boots. The clothes she wore, even the boots, made her incredibly sexy. The curves of her body from behind were so incredible he ached for her to turn around and wished her to do so immediately so that he could cure the ache he felt for her in his groin.

Her heartbeat was so quick that her scent was enhanced and that made it so much easier to smell her. Mortals have a very distinct "sweet" smell to them. Not syrupy, but, like fragrant flowers and fruit in bloom. Her smell was so very sweet, like ripe strawberries still on the vine. Her scent was intoxicating, so much so that he was beginning to feel quite turned on by her, which became evident by the bulge that was building in his pants.

His prayers were answered when she finally turned toward him, lifted her chin toward the heavens, and smiled as though she hadn't a care in the world. "My God she is beautiful." He thought as he watched her every move. Her fingers deftly released her hair from the hair tie that had held it in a ponytail. Her hair was incredible, a flowing river of blonde waves falling from the crown of her head, all the way down her back and when she raised her hands to her hair she ran her fingers through its length as if to comb it, her breasts rose ever so slightly as her head tilted toward the heavens leaving him breathless. The throbbing vein in her neck was completely exposed to him, as if inviting him to taste her. Her every move was seductive and his breath caught in his throat as the bulge that grew in his pants hardened and pulsated.

He stared at her, captivated by her beauty. Her face was flawless, her skin as fine as white bone china and her mouth full and supple. She had the kind of mouth that one would fully enjoy kissing, and not ever want to stop. He longed to let his tongue caress hers. And, as her breasts rose with each deep breath she took, he longed to caress them, to make love to them, to feel her nipples harden under his tongue. Her eyes were the brightest and most clear green he had ever seen. And, as he stared at her eyes, he saw them turn a bright iridescent green, and he felt as though he were being pulled to her and enveloped into the deep abyss of her soul. She was luring him to her. With her eyes, she was pulling him to her, making love to him in a feral kind of way. He realized at that moment, that she had Vampire eyes, and she seemed to have an enhanced sense of smell as well.

She had two trademarks of a vampire that led him to believe that quite possibly one of her parents is a vampire, which would lead her to be a half-breed. Half mortal, half vampire. Although unlikely it is quite possible if the man were mortal and had sex within the first three days of being turned. He'd heard that sperm could live within a vampire's body for three days before it finally died. If that fact were so, the vamp could impregnate a woman.

Although that would seem very unlikely, as when a mortal is turned, it is during the first week that they are at their worst. The vampire coma lasts at least 24 hours in which their mortal body dies and it is transformed. They are in intense pain as their insides are torn apart and rearranged and their hunger is enormous when they first awaken.

It is upon waking if the newly born vampire is not taught how to control the urge to bite and feed, they are more than likely going to drain the human of their blood, and the human would die. This is what makes a renegade. The man is turned and not taught how to drink. He would become a scavenger, a killer. The man had to have great strength and determination within him to not bite and harm the woman he loved. In addition, that love had to be a deep and abiding love that would be so intense that he would want to protect her from all harm, even if that harm was himself. If it were so, if her father were indeed a vampire, than yes, she was a half-breed.

And though this vampire standing in the darkness of the alley had one hundred and sixty one years of living and learning the ways of the vampire, he was hungry, very hungry. He hadn't had time to consume synthetic blood before leaving his apartment to tail Angel. For that reason he had to stay hidden from her, but, only for now.

Later when he got back to the lab in Boston, he would have to do some research and see if there were any other half-breeds in history, or if she were a first and gone undetected somehow. If she were indeed a half-breed, her life could be in danger. The evil vampires could use her to their advantage to kill.

He would have to keep her safe until he could figure out what to do with her. He would need to consult his sire Robert and see what he knew about half-breeds and where they would fit into the vampire society.

He thought her to be about 30, and he knew she had no mate. But, she should have one. She was too beautiful to be alone. "Who protected her from the monsters of the world?" He wondered as he watched her.

Just the thought of her and her scent had him breathing faster as his erection pulsated. He wanted her. Never had he felt the need to make love to a mortal like the one standing before him. He'd had other women over the course of his life, but those he walked away from without a thought and never looked back. This one however, he knew he could never walk away from.

The need to make love to her and leave her sated was so strong that he knew that if he didn't leave the area right now, at this very minute, he may do something stupid. Hungry and horny at the same time wasn't a first for him, but, he hadn't experienced those two feelings at the same time, in a very long time, and being both could mean disaster to a mortal woman.

Still, as if having no control over his mind, he zipped out in front of her, which caused her to walk into his arms where he held her tightly so she wouldn't get away from him.

Because it was dark in the alley and she couldn't see the vampires face, she immediately began fighting him. He allowed the fight to go on each time, blocking her blows and moving quickly away from the stake that she tried to impale him through his heart.

When he's had enough sparring, he grabbed her from behind and held her close to him in a more possessive manner than he needed to. He couldn't help himself however as he had a strong need for her body to be next to his.

She stopped fighting after she sniffed the air, and found that although he wasn't human, he wasn't a renegade either. Still she said. "Dammit! Fuck me running."

He started laughing and then he whispered upon her hair. "Fuck me running? Even if that were possible I doubt it'd be enjoyable for either of us."

"Yeah like that would ever happen between the two of us." She spat as she recognized the vampires voice. "Shit."

"One never knows, does one?" He said with a smile that showed pearly white teeth and of course his fangs.

"You're a freaking vampire." She said matter-of-factly. "I _know_ it wouldn't happen."

"I am indeed." He said with sarcasm in his voice. "So happy you noticed, now let's get down-n- dirty hmmm?"

His eyes glowed red. She had him so hot and horny that he wanted to take her right here, right now and throw caution to the wind.

"You're eyes are glowing red."

"Uh huh. I got the 3-H's real bad."

"I hesitate to ask you what that is, but, what the hell, go on, tell me, I can see you're just itching to."

He brought his face closer to hers and in a whisper said. _ "HOT, HORNY AND HUNGRY."_

Her face paled and she felt weak in the knees. Not only was he going to bite her and drain her of her blood but he was going to rape her as well. Maybe he was planning to keep her alive, use her as his private stock of blood, and make her his whore. That thought scared the shit out of her. Just because he wasn't a renegade didn't mean that he couldn't and wouldn't bite her and feed off her blood if he was hungry enough. Not all vampires are bottle fed, and this one could be the type that still fed off humans, when he has run out of bottle blood.

"I won't be your private whore. So get your mind off sex, because, I can assure you there will be _NO_ down-n-dirty!" And you are _NOT_ feeding off me, you comprenez- vous Ami? Oh and by the way, I don't give a sweet shit if you are hot, horny and hungry."

She was out of breath and panting hard and fast, and getting more and angry as time went on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Marcus is going to have a field day chastising Angel about how stupid she was walking into this alley, when he found out." She didn't need him to though, she was chastising herself enough, and hating the fact that she was in such a predicament and it was her fault.

The vampire never relaxed the hold he had on her, and in fact he held her closer to him, smelling her hair, and her skin, nuzzling her neck as his tongue tasted her, all the while rubbing his erection against her thigh as he drew her scent into him in deep breaths. Her heart beat quickened, her breathing was as deep and as quick as his was.

She was as turned on by him as he was of her. The scent of her desire was swirling around him. He could smell her womanhood and knew that she was wet, very wet for him. He wanted to lay her down right here and fuck her, pleasure her, make love to her, own her, and then leave his mark on her for all eternity. _Oh shit._ He thought. He was bonding with her, it was happening. So fast, so intense, with no logical thought behind it, he wanted to possess her, mark her so that other male vampires and humans would know that she had a mate. They would be forced to stay away from her, or be killed by him for touching her in any way sexual or not.

No other vampire would touch her if his scent was upon her skin, vampires would know that she was bonded and would avoid her, or risk death.

Her defenses began to cave when his tongue licked her neck and her desire showed in her eyes. She furrowed her brow and sniffed the air. "What is that smell? You smell like Drakkar Noir." She said in a whisper.

He didn't answer her, he couldn't, he was so enrapt with her that his voice left him. He didn't need to answer her, his scent was driving her crazy. She wanted him as much if not more than he wanted her, and she knew that he could feel her desire.

She felt the heat of his desire envelope her from the top of her head to the tips and soles of her feet. Her need for him grew as she squeezed her thighs together. He slid his hands down her body, caressing her, touching her all over driving her crazy with desire. She moved her hips in unison to his as he pressed his erection against her. She wanted him, needed him. She was lost in her own desire.

Then something snapped in her brain and she realized that sex with a vampire was not what she wanted regardless of how he made her feel. She couldn't allow a vampire to make love to her. It just wasn't right. She wanted a mortal, someone that would grow old with her, not someone that would be forever young, as she grew old and wrinkly. She tried pulling her body away from him, but he held her in a vise like grip so she couldn't move a muscle. He seemed to enjoy her struggles and he rubbed his body against her once gain. This time she knew that his erection enormous and for the first time since meeting him, she was intimidated by him, by all of him.

There had to be some way out of the alley. She had to fight him she couldn't just stand here and allow him to take what he wanted without at least an attempt to get away.

She was happy she wore her shit kicker boots tonight as this was as good a time as any to sock it to him. She squirmed and then she slammed her right foot, down hard onto his foot. He didn't flinch and she realized that he was wearing steel toe shit kicker boots too and wouldn't have felt her foot as it came down on his, which now made her his prisoner in every sense of the word.

"So tell me, ma chere, why you are alone, and why are you in this alley. Don't you know how dangerous it is? He hated that he had to act like a dummy and not let on that he knew why she was in the alley, but, that was the agreement that he had with Marcus. To keep things on the up and up, he had to lie and that was something he was not proficient in. Lies were insidious in many ways. One lie is usually followed by another and so on, and before you know it, you are caught in a spider's web of deceit. It wasn't a road he liked to travel, but, in this case he had no choice.

His voice was a whisper. Low and husky and incredibly sexy and Angel felt herself swoon. She was being held gently in his arms and when she looked up at his face, she felt his eyes bore into hers as if searching out her soul. His lips were full and sensuous and as he smiled at her, she felt the desire to lean into him and kiss them. His full-length coat covered a black wife beater t-shirt tucked neatly into his leathers. She could feel his arms through the leather coat and between them and the smell of leather, she wanted to ravish him right here, right now. His arms were strong and massive and she felt safe in them.

"Are you in some sort of trouble? Is there someplace I can take you?" He whispered in her ear as he smelled her hair and then pulled her tighter to him.

"What? No No." she shook her head in an effort to clear the cobwebs that seemed to have taken over her brain and then she said. "Get your hands off of me you gigolo!"

"Gigolo? I am not a gigolo!" He laughed as he continued to hold her protectively in his arms taking in her scent once again.

"What do you want? Are you planning on making me your whore?"

He face registered surprise and then he started laughing again only this time his laughter rang out in the night uncontrollably. He was enjoying his _tete a tete_ with Angel, though she was not inclined to enjoy it as much as him as she scowled and hissed at him as he held her in his arms.

She didn't know what he found so funny, but she figured it was the perfect time to get away from him. As he held her in his arms, she squirmed and tried to head butt him but he moved his head away from hers too quickly so she did him no damage at all. He smirked at her and laughed again and when he did, he let his guard down and she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. Just because he was, a vampire didn't mean that he was immune to getting kneed in his balls. Did it? She knew that he would squirm in pain for a few minutes and that was her chance, maybe her only chance to get away.

He let go of her arm as he grabbed at his crotch and bent over moaning. When he let her go, she ran to the ladder that was attached to the building wall and began her climb. She had noticed the ladder as he held her, and figured that might be her way out of the alley and away from him. She climbed as fast as she could and didn't look back. She couldn't, she was afraid of what she would see.

His eyes did not leave her body for a second. He didn't really have pain in his groin but he knew that she couldn't get away from him so he pretended to be in dire pain and just watched her climb the ladder, enjoying the sight of her ass as her climbing the ladder afforded him.

"All this just for a lousy sip of blood." He thought.

He walked slowly to the ladder and watched her as she traveled up the ladder and when she got too high to keep his eyes on her, he levitated to where she was but did not reach out for her. He just kept levitating at every step she took on the ladder, smiling at her, playing with her.

"Shit." She groaned inwardly. She had forgotten that vampires could levitate. Still she pressed on and climbed the ladder to the top of the building. When she reached the rooftop, she dragged herself over the side of the building and fell to the rooftop.

"So much for being the great slayer." She said as her body dropped over the ledge and her face hit the graveled rooftop.

She was pissed off at herself for running into the alley when she knew that it was the wrong thing to do. Now she was at the mercy of the vampire that knelt next to her. She hadn't really felt a deep fear while being in the alley with him but all the same, she could tell that he was very hungry, his eyes told her that much. And not just hungry for blood, he wanted it all.

She figured she soon would be dead. Especially if his hunger was intense. Even a trained vampire has trouble stopping his feeding when he had been without blood for a long period of time. "If he bit her, could he control his thirst?" She wondered as she looked at his face.

She was exhausted physically and mentally. Yet, curiously turned on when she saw him standing in front of her. He black full-length leather coat swirled around his ankles from the gusts of wind as he stood atop the building. His arms were folded across his chest as he stood, his legs spread apart just enough for Angel to see that he still had a massive hard on. He looked down at her and smiled, showing his pearly whites. God he made her horny. An orgasm could happen very quickly if he even touched her intimately.

As she stared up at him, she thought he could be a God. But, even though he was incredibly sexy, and she wanted him to do crazy sex things to her, she was still afraid. She knew her life could be over if he drained her, and as he lifted her off the rooftop and stood her on her feet, and held her close to his body, he brought his mouth close to her neck, and at that moment, she screamed as she said a prayer and then she fainted.

She crumbled in his arms so he picked her up and held he held her gently close to him. She could pass for a real angel as she lay close to his heart. He felt close to her as if he had known her a very long time.

"Such a magnificent angel." He thought as he brushed stray hairs from her face and tucked them behind her ears.

He stared at her face, as she lay lifeless in his arms. The vein in her neck throbbed, engorged with blood. He needed that blood. His hunger had grown and the pain was getting worse as he stood there. His desire to bite her, to feel her, to taste her was so intense that soon he would not be able to control his thirst. He had to drink now, before it was too late. He told her that he was sorry just before his fangs unsheathed and he bit into her neck and began to drink.

He was careful with her, careful not to take too much of her blood. He took only what he needed to ease the pain in his stomach. He would not be foolish again to leave his home without first drinking enough blood to sustain him throughout the night. He would not take that chance again, he was sure of that. When he finished drinking her blood, his fangs sank back into his gums and he licked the fang marks on her neck with his tongue leaving behind his saliva to heal the bite marks. He held her gently in his arms, staring at her face, caressing it with his eyes, loving her with his mind. Seconds later he teleported with her, out of the alley.

Within minutes, she was lying in his bed, the sound of the waves of the ocean crashing to shore lulling her into a deeper sleep. She dreamt of him but he was no killer. He was but a man who could live for all eternity and she was in love with him.

She awoke late in the day and when she did not recognize where she was, she jumped off the bed and stood ready to fight. The house was quiet and it seemed she was alone. She checked the windows to see if there were bars on them that would prevent her from leaving. There was none. She then went to the door of the bedroom and opened it slowly expecting to see a coven of vicious vampires outside the door, but of course there was no one in the room the door led to. Vampires sleep during the day. The entire house was quiet.

"Where the hell am I?" She wondered as she wandered around the house. She had to pee so she found the bathroom and when she was done, she flushed the toilet. It was as she was washing her hands and face that she saw a note taped to the mirror.

_So sorry I frightened you last night. I didn't mean for that to happen. Make yourself at home. Alexsander_

"So sorry I frightened you." She said angrily. "Yeah right! So bring me to your lair and think I'll happily stay and be your Florida Spring Break whore and private blood bank right?"

The vampire wasn't in the house, and when she looked in the mirror, no marks were found on her neck. She assumed he planned on sleeping throughout the day and then attacking her when he awoke.

She needed to find her cell phone so that she could call her sister and ask her to come and get her. When she found it, she called her sister Dawn and asked her to drive over to where she was and get her.

"Okay Ang, where are you?" Her sister asked.

"Oh My God, I don't know. I haven't a clue where I am. Wait a second, let me go outside and see if there are any landmarks, I know. Be right back, don't hang up!" she said as she ran outside.

There was water everywhere. But no houses, just the ocean.

"Uh Dawn, I haven't a clue where I am."

"What do you mean you don't have a clue where you are, who were you with, where were you last night, are you a stripper on the side and you didn't want to tell me? Cause if you are, that's okay honest."

"Dawn stop STOP! I am not a stripper. I was staking out Bryant Park in Lake Worth. It's known to be a vampire hangout and because there were so many vampires in the park and I was alone with no backup, I ran into an alley and unfortunately another vampire was in there and he might have bit me. And, I didn't have my weapons. Oh, my God this is ridiculous. I'm in the middle of BFE!" She yelled in frustration.

"What the hell is BFE?" Dawn asked.

"You don't know what BFE is? My God, are you kidding? Never mind, it's BUM FUCK EGYPT!"

There was a slight pause before Angel heard her sister say. "Egypt? You think you're in Egypt?"

"Oh my God. Are you fucking kidding me? I am NOT in Egypt, that's just a saying! I am in Palm Beach." Angel tried to stay calm but sometimes it was hard to do with her sister who at times seemed so ditzy.

"I'm going to call the police right now. You hold still, they have technology now that can hone in on the cell phone to get locations of where the cell phone is."

"NO! Don't do that. I will walk around the perimeter of the house and see if there is a road close by. Do not call the police you hear me? I'll call you back in a few minutes. Stick by your cell."

In the back of the house was an old orange orchard. Its trees were old and the arms of the trees were mangled, black, and dead. It looked like none of the trees had produced fruit in years. The only tree that still lived and flourished was a huge elm tree on the north side of the house, whose limbs climbed upward toward the heavens as if reaching out to someone it once loved.

There was a paved road behind the orchard that led to an even larger two-lane road. She recognized the road and then she called Dawn back to give her directions.

"Hey sis. Do you remember the portion of A1A that was resurfaced about 2 years ago a couple of miles south of the Palm Beach Pier? Okay, meet me at the little store on the corner okay? Yeah, Little John's convenience store." She told Dawn when she asked which store.

It took all of an hour walking to get to Little John's store where she would meet her sister. As she waited, she went into the store, bought a Pepsi, and then took it outside so that she could keep an eye open for her sister. And, she seethed. She was so angry at Alex that she could spit. If she ever saw him, again it would be too soon.

Dawn drove up quickly causing the tires of her car to screech and leave rubber on the road when she braked to a stop.

"What the hell Angel! Her sister said as she jumped out of the car and ran to hug her. "Why do you find it necessary to scare me half to death all the time? You have got to stop this or you'll be the death of me I swear!"

"I'm so sorry." She said as she hugged her sister. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Where were you?" Her sister asked. "You said a vampire got you, what did you mean? Did he bite you? What do you remember?"

"All I know is that I was in downtown Palm Beach last night checking out some things for VPR and then when I awoke it was in some house by the ocean." She said as she hugged her sister again.

"Show me the house Ang? Do you remember how to get to it?"

She said she did and after they got into Dawn's car, they drove to the road that led to the house that she had slept in last night. She and Dawn decided to go back to it and see what they could find out about the vampire that had brought her to it. It was early so she knew that there could not be vampires there as they were still sleeping. Sunset was not for another 4 hours so she figured they would be safe. The house looked deserted anyway.

It took them just a few minutes to get to the house. Dawn parked the car in the back and the two of them got out of the car and walked through the old orchard to get to the house.

"Oh my God" Dawn said as she viewed the ocean in its entire splendor. "This is like paradise. The house is so cute, look at the swing on the front porch, imagine sitting on that on a warm summer's night swinging back and forth watching the waves roll to shore and the sunset?"

Angel had to agree with her, it was magnificent. She climbed the porch steps that led to the front door and she let herself in. Dawn followed her inside.

"The house looks deserted you know?" Dawn whispered. "There isn't even furniture in the house, it's completely empty.

"Well there is furniture though. In the bedroom, there is a bed. I awoke on that bed this morning." Angel said as she made her way into the bedroom. Again, Dawn followed her.

"Look at this picture Ang." Her sister said. "Woweeeee that man is handsome isn't he? Hey he looks like the guy from Silverton's Lab, doesn't he?

The picture was a very old one taken before the turn of the century. The man looked just like that vampire Alex that she had met last night in the alley.

"Yep that's Alex. Where did you find this picture?" Angel asked.

"Under that table by the bed." Dawn said. "Is it really Alex, the vampire that you said works at Silverton's?"

"Yes, hey, give me the picture so I can put it back where you found it."

"Okay, let's check around and see if we can find clues as to who brought you here last night."

"Uh Dawn, I think it's pretty obvious who brought me here." Angel said as she held up the picture of Alex and frowned.

"Ahhh. Oh yeah. Duh."

Angel looked at her sister and laughed. "Uh huh."

Angel continued to look around the house, admiring the handiwork of the man who originally built the house. The bedframe and dresser were identical to each other, in color and design. An elm tree was expertly carved out of the headboard wood, and leaves of the elm carved out of the center of the wood that made up the dresser drawers. The knobs of the dresser drawers were also made of wood. There was no stain on the wood, nor paint. . It was absolutely exquisite, and Angel could almost feel the great love of the man that created this bed and dresser.

Hey Ang commeer ." Dawn yelled out to her, breaking into her thoughts.

"What?" Angel said as she made her way to where her sister was standing.

"This door seems to be locked from the inside, wonder why?" Her sister said as she pulled on the doorknob and shook it as she tried to open it. The sound of the shaking doorknob gave her the heebie-jeebies. Even though she knew that the vampire was in his death sleep and wouldn't wake for hours, she got the creeps. She had vampires that lived at VPR, but she never once watched them in their death sleep. That just seemed too creepy to her, so she never bothered to check them out.

"Uh Dawn, listen leave it alone, don't bother." Angel said. "We don't need to know what's down there. I got the creeps, let's go okay?"

"Oh okay sure." Dawn said. "Let's hit the road."

Dawn and Angel got into the car and drove home. Angel knew a vampire lived in that house and that is why that door was locked from the inside to protect him as he slept. He must have his coffin in the basement of the house and that is where he was in his death sleep so the locked door was to keep humans out. She and Dawn didn't need to see a vampire in his death sleep. Or, the coffin he slept in. That would be too freaky for either of them. Besides, Dawn might expect her to stake this vampire, and she couldn't do that. Not yet.

She was surprised that he brought her here last night. Surprised that he allowed her in on his secret life but, most of all she was surprised that he trusted her not to stake him as he slept. Too trusting. Way too trusting.

Angel and Dawn drove back to VPR and when they reached the front door, each went their separate ways. Dawn to her office to begin her day's work, Angel to her penthouse to take a shower and get dressed to begin her day. She couldn't get her mind off that vampire as she undressed, stood in the shower, dried herself off after the shower, dressed and made her way down to her office. Even as she walked to her office and her employees bid her a good morning, she heard them and responded to them, but her thoughts were on_ him_. It was as though she was still sleeping and in her dream world, and it was a dream she didn't want to end.

"Wow Angel, you got it bad." Her secretary said as she entered Angel's office to give her paperwork to sign.

"Hmmm? Got what bad?" Angel smiled.

"I dunno, but, you're in dream world, who is he? Who did you meet between 7 yesterday and this morning? You look like you're in love. I don't think I've ever seen you this way. You got that Cheshire cat look."

"What? " Maria's words pulled her out of her dreamland. "No no…..I'm ah just thinking how well things are going lately."

"Hmmm uh huh, okay if you say so. But, whatever you've been drinking I want some. I wouldn't mind feeling dreamy like that." She laughed as she waited for Angel to sign the papers she brought in and then left the office to return to her desk.

Angel picked up the phone and when her secretary answered, she said. "Maria, I forgot to tell you when you were in here, I need you to call the local golf shop or whoever sells golf carts and get me a 4 person golf cart. I want it delivered immediately. Have Dawn cut you a check for it when you find out how much it is. And, don't let the salesperson talk you into a Cadillac of a golf cart. It doesn't have to be fancy. Thanks."

She knew Maria wanted information on why she needed a golf cart, but, she didn't ask. She knew Angel would tell her soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The morning went incredibly well at the office, and around 1p.m. Angel closed up her office and left to go up to the penthouse to sleep for a couple of hours before going out to kill some renegades. When her alarm sounded at 6 p.m. she jumped out of bed and got into the shower and after she toweled off she dressed and geared up for a night of killing. By 6:30 p.m. Angel, Champ and Bully were at theoutside the building, walking along the water's edge waiting for their first altercation.

A chilly breeze crept in with the ocean tide as Angel stood at the water's edge of the beach, and watched her dogs rollicking in the surf. It was the perfect night to be here as it was a full moon and it is the largest and closest to the earth than it had been in 18 years. She had been watching the moons rays dance off the water as the waves rolled slowly to shore. It was a breathtaking sight. And none of it was lost on Angel, she loved the sights, sounds and smells of the beach. Most of all she loved the ocean because it was most magical at night. She drew her sweater tighter to her body to ward off the chill of the night and then she smelled the air. Champ and Bully stopped playing and stood at full alert, their muscles growing tense and tight as they growled under their breath.

"Renegade." She said as she looked at them. "Looks like we are going to have some fun tonight eh? Oh well, all work and no play makes for an unhappy trio."

"But dammit. She was enjoying the calm of the night so much, she had begun to hope that tonight would be a night off for her, and she would be able to just enjoy the peace and quiet of the beach.

Champ and Bully kept their eyes peeled on Angel as they wait for a command from her. When she began walking up the beach, they followed one step behind, still growling low in their throats.

Just one night is all I ask for. One night without a fight." She inwardly groaned. She thought of the vampire that she had met the night before in the alley and wondered if he would show up tonight. She hadn't stopped thinking of him all day long and soon he was becoming a major distraction in her life. A distraction she definitely didn't need. But no, it wasn't the vampire from last night, the smell was that of a renegade.

She knew they were being watched. She walked along the beach until she came to a lifeguard tower where she climbed up the ladder to sit on the bench. Champ and Bully climbed up to sit with her. She scanned the beach but there was no one around. She didn't see the renegade but she knew it was out there in the black of the night.

She was glad the beach was empty because that meant people were in their homes and safe, and no human would die on this portion of the beach tonight. As she scanned the boardwalk, she noticed that all of the benches that lined the beach sidewalk were empty except one, and as she stared at it, she knew that the figure sitting on the bench was a renegade. She could feel him and smell him and she knew that he was waiting to attack her. He was watching her hoping for an easy kill. She took a wood stake out of her sweater pocket and waited. She was ready. She was always ready. She need only sit and wait. They always came to her.

Vampires did not like their dinner to be kept waiting. She fingered the wood stake that she had stashed in her sweater pocket, twirling it round and round between her fingers and then she took it firmly in her hand. She waited for the renegade that owned the eyes that had been watching her, to advance in fight.

She looked toward the ocean and watched the tide as it slowly made its way to shore. A shiver of excitement crawled up her back and the hairs on her arms stood at attention. The renegade was coming. She jumped down from the tower and she braced her back and legs against the wood crossbeams of the tower, and prepared for a fight. He had arrived. She could feel him, smell him, he was near, and about to materialize. She raised her arm above her head, wood stake in hand and when he finally materialized in front of her, her hand came down with a fury and she stabbed him in the chest. He stood cemented in front of her, his face frozen with shock as he looked down at his chest.

"What the fuck!" he hissed as he pulled on the stake to get it out of his chest. "Are you fucking crazy?"

Champ and Bully were going nuts barking and running around the vampire, as if to let him know not to pull anything stupid. His scent confused them. They didn't know if he was friend or foe.

She had missed his heart by millimeters. One stake, one stab, and she missed.

"What the hell." She said angrily as she realized that she had stabbed the vampire, not the renegade. "Dammit! You're not supposed to be here."

"Well I am. Do you indiscriminately stake every HOT (emphasis on hot btw) vampire you come across?"

"Champ, Bully stop now. Sit and be quiet." Angel said to the dogs as their barking became incessant and grated on her nerves. Both dogs obeyed immediately and though they sat quietly, Angel could tell that they were both on high alert and ever ready to tear the vampire apart should he make an attempt on her life.

Angel scanned the beach for the renegade and found him running to the road behind the lifeguard tower. "Shit, you see that?" She yelled loudly as she pointed to the renegade running down the beach to safety. "Can you see what you've done? Because of you butting your head into what is not your problem, that renegade is getting away and running for the road. You made me miss him. Dammit!" Angel was pissed, really pissed again. And then she yelled at Alex. "Hot? You think you're hot? Conceited maybe, but hot? You're obviously dreaming in Technicolor. Oh wait, you can't dream, can you?"

He stood in front of her, blood spilling onto his shirt from the wound in his chest. His shirt was soon saturated. Alex stared at the wound and waited for it to abate which usually happened quite quickly, only this time, it was not.

"Are you going to die now? She was chomping on her fingernails, what was left of them anyway. Since meeting him, she chewed all of them down to the quick which again pissed her off royally. She hated that bad habit but, he had her so nervous that she bit her nails without even thinking.

_Wow, now that question was cold even for you._ She thought as she watched him take off his shirt and wipe the blood from his chest with his shirt. Oh God, that chest. Wooooooo! Everything about this vampire was perfect, and exactly what she had been looking for all her life. But, no way was she going to allow anything to happen with him, even if he was the perfect specimen of a man albeit vampire for her.

"Shit, fuckin shit. I swear." The vampire spat. "You really need training lady." His voice was icy cold and the look in his eyes was so full of anger that if looks could kill she'd been dead already.

His chest gleamed in the moonlight causing her heart to pump harder, and her thoughts to race thinking about the things she could do to this vampire, sexually that is, and then she came back down to earth with what he had just said.

"You swear what? God dammit, what the hell are you doing here? Why don't you stay away from me dammit! You really screwed up that kill! I bet without even trying you could screw up a wet dream." She didn't care if he was pissed off at her for stabbing him. He was wrong, and she was right. End of story.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said talking through his teeth. He was angry, very angry. "Why did you stab me, do you know that a couple of millimeters to the left and I'd be a pile of dust?"

"That is exactly what I wanted. Well I mean for the renegade. Listen! A renegade was coming for me, ready to materialize, you showed up instead. I can't tell which is which during materialization. It's your fault you got stabbed. Besides, why did you have to show up when you did?" She sneered back at him and then she shrugged and added. "Dust, such a lovely sight."

Alex growled to let Angel know he was not happy.

"Hey, don't you growl at me. You aren't supposed to be here. That wouldn't have happened had you not done something so stupid as to materialize in front of me."

"You didn't have to stab me you know."

By now, Angel was yelling at the top of her lungs. "I was supposed to stab the renegade! YOU weren't supposed to be here, the renegade was. Listen YOU need to do yourself a favor and just stay away from me. I'm working here you know." This fight was really becoming ridiculous.

"Why didn't he just concede and say he was wrong. That would be the noble thing to do." She thought as she looked away from him and stared out at the ocean.

"Working huh? Looking to get killed is more like it; do you even know how to fight, to protect yourself? I don't think so!"

"_**Excuse me**_?" Angel yelled loud enough to wake the dead. She was so pissed off she walked away from him before she did something stupid, like shoot him with her Glock that was filled with silver bullets. As she walked, she cooled off and thought about what she had done. Even though it wasn't her fault, even though he materialized at the wrong time, had she really turned him to dust, she would feel horrible. Not that she liked him you understand. Just that he was an innocent bystander. A stupid one nonetheless, but an innocent just the same.

So she tried her hardest to make nice and said. "Ummmmm. How's your chest doing. Not gonna keel over and die on me are you?"

"It's healing, though no thanks to you. Man! Angel you have got to pay attention. Stop and use that brain God gave you. You have the ability to smell renegade from vampire. Even in that split second instance, you should have been able to discern which one was materializing in front of you. You are so _gung ho_ to kill that YOU are going to get yourself killed one day."

Angel looked at him and thought here we go again. She had just gotten to the conciliatory stage of this problem and he started right back in on her causing her anger to begin its trek back up to the point on the scale labeled _who gives a shit_. She was about to completely lose it. Just who did he think he was to preach to her. "Hey, you are not my father, stop preaching to me."

They must have looked off the wall to anyone that was near the boardwalk and saw them fighting. Her down by the water's edge screaming at him and flailing her arms around above her head, him up by the lifeguard stand yelling at her and pointing his fingers at his chest.

Never had anyone talked to her in that way. And, now he really pissed her off. Two pissed off slayers. She rushed him, and before he had time to think she caught him off guard as she twirled high in the air and planted a hard kick to his knees. He went down with a thump but he didn't stay down for long. When he got to his feet, he matched her blow for blow and when he stopped to check the hole in his chest, he again left himself wide open. Again, she twirled high and as she came down, she kicked his knees hard, knocking him to the sand again. As he was down, she reached behind her and grabbed the wood stake from the waistband of her pants, and she threw it toward him. She didn't want to kill him, she just wanted to show him that she could defend herself and use that brain God gave her.

He caught the stake as it sailed toward him and then he grabbed her arm and twisted it hard behind her and when he did, she fell to the sand below and winced in pain. He looked at her and then brought the stake down to her chest as though he was going to kill her.

"Number 1." He said as he tossed the stake to the side of him and stood up and he relaxed his grip on her wrist. When he did that, she twisted her body so that her arm was no longer twisted and she kicked his him hard on the shin of his left leg so that he went down with a thud once again. She jumped to her feet, grabbed the wood stake and thrust her body toward him once again, the stake in her hand, raised high in the air, ready to do damage once again.

As Angel landed on top of him, he flipped her over so that she was under him and he grabbed the stake from her hand and once again brought it to her chest. He did that in a matter of seconds and she was shocked, and it showed on her face.

"Number 2." Once again he tossed the stake to the sand below and stood up and looked at her. "Care to try for Number 3?" He said as he wiped the sand off his clothing.

She was breathing hard, panting, and angry as hell. He, on the other hand, looked as though he could go another 50 rounds of sparring with no problem.

"God dammit you are freakin stubborn! Sweetness, listen, the next time you want to fight me, practice a bit first. You are rusty. I could have killed you many more times during that exhibition you gave. In fact, when you are ready for some lessons, get in touch with me; I'll be more than happy to train you." He bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth, and when he was finished, he took her hands in his and lifted her up from the beach.

He handed her back her wood stake and said. "Now, make me a promise not attempt to kill me again. I'm one of the good guys you know."

Angel rolled her eyes and wiped his kiss from her lips with the back of her hand and angrily yelled. "I don't make promises I know I can't keep. I'm a perfectly good fighter. I didn't get the name slayer for nothing you know. And don't you ever kiss me again!" With that she stomped away from him, the back of her palm wiped his kiss off her lips again as she headed to the lifeguard tower where she left her bag of goodies.

"Oh you'll do me a favor alright." He yelled after her as he wiped the sand off his clothes and out of his hair again following her closely. "Listen Mon Petit chou, a_ perfectly good_ fighter is not good enough. You need to be GREAT, not just good. You need to learn different maneuvers. An off night will get you killed you know." He yelled after her matter-of-factly.

"You as well." She yelled back. "You are not infallible you know."

He ignored her remark and walked toward her and said. " I've muddled through 161 years since being turned, and survived and do you know why? Because I know how to fight, how to defend myself. I train daily, I have to. More and more renegades are being created every day. We need to be strong, and know the different techniques available. Not just you, but me as well.

He watched Angels face and figured he really wasn't getting through to her. So he said. "Angel, remember this. IF you come across a Master Vampire in your travels, you will die.

He is powerful, and has lived for centuries, and during those centuries, he has gained strength, and determination AND he trains daily. He is cunning and will fight you in ways you never believed possible. His moves will astound you, and because they astound you, as he performs those moves, you will not be thinking of how to kill him, you will be wondering how he did that particular move. And, while you are wondering, your guard will be down, and the advantage will be his, and he will be at your throat tearing it apart as you stand there wondering. He will talk to you and try to mesmerize you and he will probably be successful. He will teleport from in front of you to behind you in seconds and then kill you from behind. Believe me when I tell you this, he will kill you within 30 seconds of your encounter. Trust me on that."

Angel got goose bumps on her arms and a chill traveled up her spine. She never realized. She'd only encountered a newly born or weak renegade, and never one that could teleport for more than a second or two. She also never fought a renegade that has lived for centuries. She knew Alex was right. She had to make changes in her life and it had to be soon.

"I love you Angel. Alex continued as he looked into Angels eyes. "But you my love, need training. You're too rusty. You have your employees train daily, yet you don't. What is the good of having that company if you don't plan to be around to run it? Have you relegated anyone to run the company should you not return from a kill? You should you know, because you never know when you will meet the most formidable killer on this planet and your life will end in a New York heartbeat. Angel honey, remember this, _pride comes before the fall._"

Angel stopped dead in her tracks. She knew he was right. What was the purpose of having VPR if she wasn't around to run it. Who would?

"You're right. I never thought of that before, never realized." She said as she stood and thought about all he said and when he said. _Pride comes before the fall._ She knew she'd been prideful. She thought she was the best renegade slayer on the planet, but actually, she was merely passé. A mediocre fighter at best. Maybe that is why she had so many aches and pains after a fight. She was soft. Her muscles screamed at the abuse because she used them for nothing but a nightly kill. Not a fight with a Master vampire, but a mere weak renegade.

Alex walked to her, took her in his arms and said. "I hope you will keep the promise not to use a weapon on me again. Darling, I don't play silly girlie games. I play for keeps. I plan on you being my love for a long time." At times, his words were harsh, but his voice was always seductive and sexy. And, when he turned her around, and pulled her hard to his chest, he held her tightly to him.

"Oh my God. You take such liberties!" She whispered, as she attempted to free herself from his arms that were holding her close. "I'll take your advice and use it, but, I want you to stop following me around town. You think I don't know you are following me? I'm not stupid you know and this is becoming ridiculous."

"Aww mon chou." He said as he brought his face closer to hers as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm following you around town because you are beautiful and I want you. I need you."

"Are….You…..Crazy?" Angel put great emphasis on those three words as she tried to wiggle her way out of his arms. But, his massive arms held her tight against his body. She could feel every nuance of him. She wanted him and that was evident by the wetness between her legs.

"Yes. Yes I am. I am crazy about you." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her and lapped at her throat with his tongue.

"Oh good, now I have a looney tune vampire holding me prisoner in his arms." She whispered as her heart beat wildly in her chest and a tingling traveled from her throat down to the very core of her being.

Alex looked at her and laughed as he stroked her chin with his thumb. "Sweet Angel, you didn't give me time to finish what I was going to say, but I will now. I'm crazy about you. You captivate me; you cause me to long for you. There is a fire that burns deep within me for you that I don't want to put out. I think of you every minute that I am awake. And, if I could dream of you in my death sleep, I believe I would. So yes, I am crazy."

This magnificent warrior vampire, strong, determined, compassionate, passionate and loving, professing how he felt about her, and she stood flabbergasted without a decent thing to say.

But, of course she had to say something that would deter him from her and so she said. "You are indeed crazy. What makes you think I want anything to do with you?"

"You know you do. I can tell just by the way you kiss me, but the smell of your womanhood as you drip with desire for me is what really gives you away."

"Will you stop that dammit!" Angel said as she rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of his embrace and walked toward the ocean. "You're driving me nuts you know."

She was standing on the edge of the water, watching the tide roll in and out and she was conflicted. She wanted him, in all ways, but, she couldn't. She couldn't allow herself to love a vampire. She was lost in thought when she felt his arms encircle her waist and his lips softly touch her neck in a tender caress and then he spoke so softly, that it was hard for her to hear him so she leaned her head closer to his lips.

"Je vous aime, je serai toujours vous aimer." He was stroking her arms, and whispering in her ear. "Ensemble, nous allons marcher dans les rues de l'amour, je suis comme un papillon à une flamme autour de vous. Je ne vivent un autre jour sans vous."

She heard the words he spoke and they vibrated within her heart. _"I love you, I will always love you. Together, we will walk the streets of love. I am like a moth to a flame around you. I cannot live another day without you."_

She knew what he was saying. And again her heart was melting. She was being seduced by a vampire warrior whether she wanted to be or not. She couldn't dissuade him. Didn't want to dissuade him, she was falling in love. A lump gathered in her throat leaving it so parched so that she could not swallow. When she turned around to face him, she smiled.

"Are you trying to mesmerize me because if you are, forget it, it won't work." She said quietly. "I'm immune to um ahhh you know…. vampire mind control."

"You have no idea how much I want you." He whispered as his eyes blazed red with desire. "You want me. Right now. I can still smell your womanhood as you drip with desire for me. Such an enticing scent you have and yes my darling, you do want me."

"Wait a damn minute! I'm not here for sex you know. You try anything and I swear you will live to regret it." She threatened. "And I am not dripping for you! Nor, do I like you to kiss me. You are not a part of my life, and you never will be. A friend perhaps, a sparring partner, maybe, but a lover. No."

She was trying hard to make herself believe what she was saying, but, even she knew it was futile. He was on her mind 24 hours a day. Whether awake or during her dreams at night, it mattered not, he was there.

"Angel, contrary to what you want to believe, I am a part of your life. I know you think of me." He said as his lips caressed her cheek. "You are longing for me right this minute. Your body betrays your brain. I can't get my mind off you, and you can't get your mind off me. How many times do I have to say that to you to get you to believe me? I am a part of your life. I will always be a part of your life."

"If you are a part of my life then why do I feel like I always have to argue with you, and push you away?"

His hearing was keen however and he heard every word she said. "Darling, you are resisting the inevitable. You have dated men who were incompetent wimps and who tow under to all you say. You wore the pants in your relationships, you were too strong willed for them and because of that, they ran from you, afraid they would be emasculated by you before they had a chance to get you in bed. Am I right or wrong?"

God, he was tearing into her with his words, but she knew he was right. She always dated wimps, she had to have the upper hand, be in control, and she was tired of it. Maybe she was just testing the men to see if they had any balls and when they ran from her, she was relieved. She could never live with a ball-less man. Still she said nothing but she was sure that her expressions were showing Alex that she knew he was being honest with her.

"Angel, your need for a strong man to match your own strength and the determination you possess. You are careening through life like a freight train that has lost its brakes and you are hoping some man will come along and stop that train. None you've dated have been able to do that. I know what you want, what you need, what you desire. I see it in your eyes, every time you look at me. I know that you want me, not only sexually, but in so many other ways. You need to let go and let this happen. You know in your heart that we are destined to be together, equal partners in every way. Let go, my Angel."

He pulled her tighter to him so that she could feel the bulge in his pants growing as the heat of his desire grew. She sizzled as he planted kisses along her neck and face. When his lips found hers, she felt the fight in her leave and abandon her.

Her mouth parted and he stroked her tongue with his. Angel moaned and each time she did, he rubbed his erection against her as he dry humped her thigh. Her insides were melting, and she wanted him, she knew she would always want him.

She weakened at the knees as his kiss became more urgent. His hands caressed her back lovingly as his tongue caressed her mouth slowly and with purpose. If not for his arms holding her close to him she would slip to the sands below and puddle up like water at his feet. His hand slid down her thigh touching her through her jeans.

"Grrrr love why have you chosen to wear jeans tonight. Why not a skirt so that I might have free access to your love mound as we make love on the beach." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed his erection against her thigh once again.

Wait a minute she said. "Are you crazy? Make love? Listen, I am not going to be your girl is this port."

"Darling I have had sex with female humans all the time, you would not be the first, I assure you. Though none as beautiful and alluring as you and none who have so captured my heart as you have." He said as he bent to kiss her. "And, my love, I am not a sailor. I don't have a woman in every port or city I visit."

Her breaths were shallow and short and her face had blushed red from her own desire. She was sure that both their eyes glowed red at the passion they both had felt. Still, she played the cat and mouse game with him and she didn't know why.

"I believe I will call tomorrow and let him know that one of his vampires is bothering me and following me around. Do you think he will be happy to know that?" She whispered in his ear.

"He knows." He whispered back. "I have important business I need to talk to you about first. Then we can make love."

"What kind of business?" She asked. "We will not be making love! We really don't know one another, we just met last week remember? Man, you are one thick headed vampire."

He said with a smile. "Oh, we will be making love, just not this minute. I'm here to talk to you about your gifts."

"Umm gifts? They don't exist you know." She said as she walked away from him trying to gain back some of her composure.

"Oh they exist alright. I've been watching you for months, I've seen you in action, and I know they exist."

"You've been watching me for months? What for? What about my gifts and how did you find out about them? Did Mr. Silverton tell you? And, if he did, why? What do my gifts have to do with you being here and following me?"

He didn't have a chance to answer her as she realized something as she looked at him. He wasn't bleeding any longer. She knew that vampires heal quickly; she just never realized they healed this quickly. She looked at his chest and the blood that was on his shirt was dried. "Amazing." She said.

"What is amazing?"

"You are not bleeding anymore." She wanted to touch his chest, caress it, make love to it, love him in ways he had never been loved before.

"We tend to heal very quickly. The hole where the stake went in began healing the minute I pulled it out. I bleed, but nothing like a human bleeds. While I am in my death sleep it will fully heal."

There was so much about vampires that she didn't know and then she realized that Alex was right. She needed training, but in all areas concerning vampires.

"It's too bad humans don't heal that quickly. It sure would save on hospital and doctor bills." She mused trying to change the subject away from her gifts. She just didn't like talking about them to anyone, not even Alex.

"Darling, I think you are trying to change the subject, but, it won't work. Now, back to your gifts. You are the great slayer, aren't you? Didn't you stab me in the chest hoping to kill me because you knew me to be a Vampire? Did you not sniff the air for my scent? Oh and just to let you know, I am not an evil vampire, I will not rip open your throat and kill you. Protect you with my life but never my darling hurt you." He smiled at her and when he did, her heart skipped a beat.

"YOU were not supposed to materialize in front of me." She whispered. "I don't kill vampires, I kill renegade vampires."

"What?"

"They are renegade vampires, we, my employees and I don't call them evil, we just say renegades."

"Okay. Renegades."

"They also have a very distinct scent to them that is completely different than the scent that you have."

"Yes, Robert said they smell like rotted blood and we smell like Musk?"

"Yes. Well other vampires smell like Musk, you smell like Drakkar Noir."

He stared at her as she began walking toward the water's edge. "Other vampires smell like Musk, but I smell like Drakkar Noir? Hmmm odd. Well I'm glad I don't smell like musk." Alex grinned at her. "Or I'd forever think I smell like a skunk."

"Better than a horse's ass." She said as she smiled. She was attracted to this vampire and that thought scared the hell out of her. She swore a life with a vampire would never happen. Not ever, yet here she stood falling for this one, telling him about scents, and talking as though he were a mere man and she a woman who are simply attracted to each other.

And, she trusted him. Had he wanted to hurt her he had many opportunities to do so. She began to feel more comfortable being in his presence. It was a good feeling, that was for sure.

Angel kicked off her shoes and began walking along the shore of the beach, the waters of the ocean lapping at her feet. She needed to get away from him, but he would not leave her alone. She watched him as he also took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his jeans so that he could walk beside her in the water. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her hand and held it tightly as they walked. It felt so natural to be walking with him as though meant to be.

She normally did not talk about vampires or her gifts in public; but, the beach was empty and since no human ears were around, she answered his questions.

"What other gifts do you have?"

"My sight is very keen and other than smelling vampires and renegades, I think that's it."

"Have you ever tried to levitate or teleport?"

"No. Why would I. I'm not a vampire."

He walked next to her. She felt safe as though sheltered from the world, protected from all evil. A sly smile played upon his face and he moved his hand from hers and placed his arm possessively around her shoulder. He was making sure she couldn't' leave him, and, he wanted to be close to her. He wanted her body next to his. He had so much to talk to her about. Things he felt she should know.

"Did you ever wonder where you got these gifts? Did your mother ever talk to you about them?

He asked her questions in between kissing her. She wondered if this was a technique he used on all women he was hired to protect. It made her a bit sad to think that, she liked thinking that he was interested in her as a woman, not as someone he HAD to protect, someone he was getting paid to protect. Still, she answered his questions. But, she couldn't figure out why she did, did she love him?

"Not to any length. She just said they were of God to kill renegade vampires. I found it odd that she knew about renegades, but, then she knew a lot about a lot of things so I never questioned her."

Darling, let's find some place secluded." he whispered just before he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I know what you are trying to do." She hissed as she pushed him away from her. "But it won't work. I'm not going to be your one night stand."

"Really sweetness what am I trying to do other than seduce you?" His face nuzzled her neck as they continued their walk along the water's edge.

"Oh. God. You're a freaking vampire. You can't seduce a woman. Go to your own kind and do your seducing!" She was angry that her body was betraying her. She hated herself for succumbing to his words and his body as he rubbed against her.

Alex licked his lips and then he bent down and kissed her yet again. She was immobile again and though she fought his advances, she was enjoying the seduction though she would never tell him that.

"Now tell me love, tell me you don't like me touching you, kissing you. Tell me you didn't enjoy my tongue caressing the inside of your mouth, and your tongue."

Bloody hell if she did not get woozy all over again when he caressed her face with his finger and kissed her softly on the lips, and yet still she told him how she truly felt.

"I don't like you touching me. You are a vampire and you are dead!" she spat at him in anger. "It is your kind that killed my family!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Alexsander took her in his arms and whispered. "Oh love, I am sorry for your loss. I lost my family to vampires as well, many years ago. It is something that one truly never gets over."

His words sounded so sincere. A vampire with compassion. This was a first for Angel. No other vampire before him showed any modicum of anything other than the intense desire for blood. That was amazing to Angel. She stopped crying and looked at him. She was trying to make some sense of what he had just said. "You lost your family to renegades too?" She sniffled.

"Yes, my wife Elena, my son Joshua and my daughter Alexis. They were killed because I foolishly trusted two travelers who stopped at our home and who said that they were hungry. I told my wife to make two plates and bring the food to the men who were resting under the elm tree in our yard. They killed Elena. They slashed her throat open, and they drained every drop of blood from her body. They did the same thing to my son, my daughter and me. If it wasn't for a stranger, a vampire passing through, who turned me, I would not be here to avenge their deaths."

"I'm sorry for your loss as well." Angel said as she continued to sob first for her family and then for his.

"It's time for some truth Angel." Alex said as he gathered her into his arms and held her as she cried. "Sweetheart, I have been following you for days because I was hired to. It is my job, not that I wouldn't anyway as I find you so completely alluring and compelling, I can't stay away from you. Not since that day at the lab in Boston."

"Why? You are a vampire. I have over 100 vampires in my employ and countless mortals who protect me on a daily basis. Why you?"

"At the moment who hired me to protect you is not important." Alex said as he held her close and allowed his tongue to gently touch her neck sending shivers up and down her body.

"Stop that and talk to me." Angel said as she pulled out of his embrace and stared at him waiting for an explanation to her questions.

"Okay, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. However, at this time I cannot reveal who I am working for. When I was hired by this person it was clearly stated that I was to work anonymously, until such time as you needed to know his name. I will tell you this, he is a vampire. Not a renegade."

"Okay but again I ask you why? Why when I have vampires in my employ, why would I need you, an outside vampire to guard me and keep me safe. Safe from whom? Safe from what? This is all sounds so ridiculous. I don't need you, nor, do I want you. Not for my safety, not as my lover, and certainly not as my mate."

The vampire could not be dissuaded and seemed not to have heard all she had said and that was evident by how he smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Hey why don't we go somewhere and get some coffee and sit down and talk. The very least we could do is to get the sand out from between our toes and relax while I tell you the reason why I was hired to protect you."

"Ahhhh I thought vampires didn't eat or drink. I mean anything but blood that is."

"We don't but I don't mind sitting there pretending to drink as we talk, if that's alright with you."

"We can, but you have to promise me not to try and seduce me again."

"I promise. And if anything happens, it will be on you, not me. I will be a gentleman."

"Ok…it's a deal. I don't have to worry about it being on me, I have no intention of seducing you, not tonight, not ever."

"It's settled then. Coffee and no seducing." He smiled as he stood and reached down to take her hand to help her up.

They walked in quiet to the café on the pier and chose a table in the back of the café so that the noise of the other patrons wouldn't bother them.

They sat in quiet, keeping their thoughts to themselves until Angel spoke. "That house you took me to, was it yours and Elena's?"

"Yes, I had built it soon after we moved from New York City to Palm Beach. I hadn't used it for almost 100 years and when I came home to Palm Beach a couple of years ago I decided sell some of the land and use the money to repair it and modernize it. I took you there as the sun was ready to rise. I didn't know where to bring you after you fainted on that roof top, so I took you to my home."

"Were you in your death sleep in the basement, and you locked the door to keep humans away from you and your coffin?"

Alex laughed heartily. "We don't sleep in coffins anymore. You were sleeping in my bed; so I slept on the floor of the basement as I didn't want to freak you out by you waking to see my dead body next to you."

"Great idea, I surely would have staked you as you slept." She smiled. She was nervous being so close to him and it showed by her tearing a napkin apart into tiny strips and then balling them up and tossing them in the ashtray. Neither of them smoked so she didn't have to worry about the napkin strips going up in smoke from a lighted cigarette. Well except from her fingertips which she was sure were going to spit out flames any second from the heat she felt coursing through her body from sitting so close to Alex.

"Ha! No you wouldn't. You would have seen me lying there, naked I might add, with my Johnson wiggling about, at your disposal and you would have had your way with me."

Angel laughed hard. It was the first time in so long that she could laugh and really enjoy it.

"Johnson huh? At my disposal? Ummm we are talking about your death sleep right?" She laughed again. "You, my friend are a trip! If you're in your death sleep wouldn't that mean that I would have to hold your limp Johnson inside me just to get a twinkle of feeling?" She was unabashed and that surprised her, but she continued to tease Alex. "I hate to tell you this, but, I'm not into limp dicks."

She smiled at him as she shrugged her shoulders, and then laughed when she noticed that he had to think about what she had said for quite a while before answering her.

"Gotcha!" She said as she pushed her chair away from the table and excused herself to go to the ladies room.

On her way back she noticed that Alex was still roaring with laughter at what she had said to him. He stopped laughing and smiled at her as she sat.

"I was afraid you were going to skip out on me, my love." He whispered as he reached for her hand.

"Now would I do that to you?" She didn't correct him and what he had said. It was just a losing battle so she allowed him to sweet talk her.

"I do believe you would." He smiled. "Limp dick though? Really? Well okay, that may be in my death sleep, but, not now." He stood and walked to her side and held out his hand.

She looked up at him, and put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet where she stood against his body. His arms wrapped around her back and together they swayed to the music on the Juke box.

"Do you feel the swelling of my penis rubbing against your thigh?" he whispered in her ear. "That is because of you sweetness. I have a perpetual hard on when I am around you. Hell, even when I'm not around you, I get hard. One thought of you, one vision in my mind that shows you, makes me hard."

Her face blushed as she pulled out of his embrace. "Do you enjoy embarrassing me?"

"No darling, I just want to make sure that you know I mean business. I'm falling for you, hard. Very hard in all ways. Now, do you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you, and you must believe me when I tell you that I cannot fall for you. I just can't. I'm sorry. I have to go." She said as she grabbed her purse and ran for toward the front door of the restaurant.

Had she stayed there, she might have told him that she wanted him, that she didn't know if she could stop him again, when he kissed her. She was afraid she might invite him to her home for a night of wild sex.

"Or, we could go to your house for some wild sex." She heard him say from behind her.

She turned her head toward him and stared into his eyes. She felt a blush work its way from her neck to her face. Her resolve to keep him away from her to stop any feelings she had for him had begun to vanish. As she looked at him, it disappeared completely. "Yes, we could, couldn't we?" She whispered upon the wind knowing full well that he would hear her. Her resolve was over, done, kaput. She would fight him no more.

He smiled and whispered. "Yes we could." He walked closer to her, and took her into his arms and held her close to him. He couldn't keep his hands off her; he was like a moth to a flame where she was concerned. She didn't fight him, she just allowed him to hold her close to him. She just wanted to be free just for one night of her life.

He read her mind again and decided to give her the one thing that she wanted the most of the night. Freedom. He was going to set her free.

He took out his cell phone and called her number. When the answer machine picked up and he heard her voice, he teleported the two of them to her house.

Everything went black for a second and then she realized that she was standing in her living room still in Alex's arms.

"Wow, what the hell just happened?"

"I teleported us here, to your parents' home. Relax sweetness, I read your mind and you said all you wanted was just one night of freedom. I figured that here we wouldn't be interrupted. I intend on giving you that freedom you so crave. But, I will be a part of your freedom, for tonight anyway."

"I know I say this to you often, but, I'm going to say it once again. YOU are so presumptuous! You have a lot of nerve to think that I would allow you to be here, alone with me, in my parent's home, to have your way with me."

"I am, my darling. I certainly am. I want you and I can tell you want me. Just succumb to this night, give us this one night. That is all I ask."

His fingertips lifted her face so that he could kiss her lips. He didn't wait for a protest as he brought his lips to hers. She didn't stop him because she needed him. She parted her lips and his tongue found hers and slid in and out of her mouth as though he were fucking her. Her heart raced and she no longer cared that he was a vampire. And, if she were going to die, dammit it would be in the throes of orgasm if she had anything to say about it. Besides, she knew she could trust him, she felt it in her heart. He had suffered the same unhappiness and sorrow she had. They needed each other, even if only for one night, and that was all it could be.

His gentle kiss became more demanding, and for a split second, she hesitated, placing her hands on his chest to push him away to stop him.

He stopped kissing her, and took her face in his hands once again, and looked deep into his eyes and then said. "I'm not a man Angelique, even though parts of me look like one. I am a vampire. We are strong, and determined to get what we want. I want you, in every sense of the word. That kiss we shared is nothing compared to what I want to do to you. I want you now, I will want you tomorrow, and I will want you 10 years from now. I will want you when you are old and grey. I want you on the kitchen table, in the shower, on the couch, on the beach, hell; I want my head between your legs so that I can lick you until you scream my name. I want to fuck you against the wall, I want you to mount me and ride me until I scream your name as I come in orgasm. I want you every which way there is. You do something to me that I just can't control. I want you. I just want you but, most of all I want you to want me."

She was afraid. It was so long since he had been with a man, she was afraid her girl parts had frozen and shriveled up and she would feel nothing. But, she had to admit that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to her so she could kiss him. Her tongue entered his mouth and caressed his tongue slowly, methodically, causing her body to vibrate with desire.

Her heart pounded in her chest and her body cried out for him to take her. His hands possessively roamed the length of her body, touching and squeezing areas of her that hadn't been touched in years. When his hand slowing caressed her breasts through her shirt, bringing her nipples to attention, she moaned and kissed him with more passion than she had known in years. It was when his hand traveled down her stomach and he massaged her through her jeans that she knew she was close to orgasm. No man she had ever dated had ever succeeded in producing an orgasm without touching bare skin. Soon she was pulsating with his touch as he brought her to orgasm. She was breathing hard and panting and calling his name. She wanted him inside her, wanted to feel his hardness slamming into her.

The shyness she had felt earlier in the day was thrown to the wind as she kissed him with a passion that was sending him over the edge of reality.

He picked her up and carried her over to the rug on the floor in front of the fireplace and laid her down gently. He placed his body over hers, and propped himself up on his elbows as he kissed her deeply on the mouth, his erection rubbing against her stomach and his tongue sucking on her neck.

"I'm going to make love to you now." He whispered. "You will not orgasm until I tell you to, do you understand?"

"But I."

"No buts, not until I tell you to, tell me you understand." His voice was hard and almost seemed angry, but, then he kissed her deeply again and allowed his fingers to play with her through her pants. "Tell me."

"I, I understand. I'll try." She whispered as she wriggled and panted and cried out to him to allow her to orgasm.

"No baby, you will wait. Today you are not in charge, I am. Do you understand?"

She murmured a yes and when he'd heard that, he kissed her deeply, his hands never stopping the onslaught of her body.

With that, he undressed her, first starting with her shirt, and then her bra. This he undid with his teeth, licking her back as the bra straps fell off her shoulder. His teeth pulled her bra off her breasts and when it fell to the side, his teeth and his tongue found her nipples and he lapped at each of them as a baby would at his mother's breast, sucking hard until she cried out for release.

"Oh my God. Please. Please let me. Oh yes." She was near tears; she wanted him to finish her now. She wanted him to tell her it was okay to orgasm. She needed to.

His hand explored her stomach, moving slowly down to her nether land. His fingers found her clit and he massaged it slowly and then he stopped and moved his hand away. She was begging him for release.

"My God, you are so beautiful, your skin as soft as a baby's, and the heat that radiates off of you drives me to distraction." Alex said as he stared at her breast blowing puffs of air upon her nipples in between licks of his tongue.

He brought his mouth down to her breast once again, and sucked deeply, licking, nibbling and teasing her nipples. Her body jolted with his touch as though thousands of amperes of electricity poured forth from his mouth to her skin. She was on fire for him as his fingers squeezed her nipples bringing her to a frenzy.

"Alex, I need you." She whispered as her body arched up to him as if to offer him her most prized possession.

"Darling I need you too." He whispered as he took her hand and with it he placed her hand on his jeans and allowed her hand to touch his penis to show her how much he needed her. "Do you feel that? I am harder than I've ever been in all 161 years. Even when I was human I don't remember being this hard. If I had a heart in my chest, it would beat wildly for you. My desire for you equals yours for me, in every way. Believe me when I say I love you beyond all that I could have imagined."

Angel said nothing, she couldn't. She was in awe of this magnificent man that shared her desire.

He smiled at her as he licked her neck causing pleasure to ripple through her body to the inside of her legs. Every part of her was tingling.

She moaned and whimpered as he continued to tease her nipples with his tongue stopping every now and again to lick her neck and kiss her deeply. Her heart raced wildly with each touch of his tongue.

He released her nipple and as he did, he lifted his head and his eyes met hers.

"Will you let me pleasure you with my tongue?"

"You are asking me?" She asked in a whisper. No man had ever asked her if it was okay to do something. They simply took it upon themselves to do what would pleasure them and never worried about whether she was pleasured.

"Yes my darling, I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do. So?"

"Yes, yes, please, do to me what you will. Lick me, fuck me, hurt me, love me, do it all please."

When she said yes, his tongue licked a path from her mouth down her stomach to her love mound. His mouth found what it had sought out and as he licked it slowly, Angel thought she was going to orgasm and she screamed with pleasure.

She heard him murmur a quiet "no" but, she didn't think she could hold herself for much longer. It had been too long since she had been loved this way. Her body jolted again as his mouth moved to the inside of her thigh and his teeth scraped the tender skin while moving slowly back to her , and he began nibbling on it once again. She felt as though she were soaring through the air and when his fingers found her opening, and they began massaging her inside walls hitting her G spot, her juices flowed drenching his fingers with her scent. She screamed and begged him to allow her to come.

"Please, please Alex." She moaned as her body bucked wildly.

"NOW!" he whispered. "Come for me now my love."

"Oh my God." She screamed over and over as she felt her orgasm erupt within her like a volcano spewing its lava. Her body bucked wildly. His fingers fucked her insides while his mouth sucked on her clit. He saw her through from beginning to end and when her body finally rested, he continued to suckle her clit, allowing her to have orgasm after orgasm. When he knew she was sated and her body had stopped moving, he lay next to her, holding her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

She lay next to him exhausted and panting like a female dog in heat. "Oh my God, I never. I mean I really never experienced anything like that. You are….you are magnificient!"

"And you my love are so wet." He said as he smiled and brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her love juices from them. "Mmmm I knew you would taste delicious."

She smiled, her eyes still closed, relishing the orgasms that she had just been given. This was a new experience for her. She'd never really had an orgasm with any of the men she had dated in the past. The men were always looking out for themselves. Once they orgasmed, that was it, they fell asleep. She could count on her hands how often she went to sleep frustrated or having to go in the bathroom to do for herself so that she wouldn't walk around the day pissed off and in need.

She didn't realize that he was not finished. He planned on giving her more orgasms than she had ever experienced in one night. He planned to love her over and over again.

His hands roamed her body, caressing every inch slowly and methodically. He kissed her lips softly, his tongue mingling with hers, and then licked his way down her stomach to her nub and once again, blew puffs of his breath upon it, as his tongue lapped her juices as it flowed from her. As he sucked on her nub, his fingers once again found their mark and he finger fucked her slowly bringing her to orgasm faster than he had before.

Angel screamed again as her body bucked so hard that Alex had to hold her hips to his face so that he could pleasure her completely. She was as he wanted her.

His tongue played with her, but, it was when he moved his mouth away from her love nub and he licked the opening of her that she swooned and almost passed out at the intensity of what she was feeling. When he pushed his tongue deep within her and he stroked the wall of her, her orgasm burst forth shattering her as it reached heights of passion she had never before experience.

"Alex oh my fucking God!" She screamed. "I can't stop this, I can't!"

"My love, this is just the beginning." He whispered. "The beginning of forever."

His tongue moved back to her, but his head did not move away from its target. He once again blew puffs of his breath upon the swollen sensitive nub and licked at it slowly and deliberately, as his fingers fucked her to the nether land of orgasms. He was driving her crazy and her body moved wildly as his tongue picked up speed and another orgasm began to rise within her speeding her toward the ends of the earth.

As her orgasm intensified, her insides tightened around his fingers holding them in a vice like grip moistening them thoroughly. Once again she screamed with the intensity of the orgasm and on the release that swept through her, robbing her of her sight and hearing and as she concentrated on the path of the orgasm as it crawled its way up her body to her head, she forgot to breathe and she climaxed calling his name and then she passed out.

When she came to, Alex was leaning over her, a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"What happened?"

"Petite Mort." He said, and then he explained to her what petite mort was. "During orgasm if the person holds their breath for too long, they pass out, but before they do, their orgasm is the most intense it could be. It's called Petite Mort or Little Death."

"OMG I died?" What little color she had in her face was gone and she looked paler than ever.

"Nooo, you didn't die. And it is not a serious condition in fact; a lot of people practice this method to make their orgasms more intense, so rest easy, you are okay."

She could feel her cheeks begin to regain their color and she began to relax again, savoring the orgasm that she had just had.

Alex stood and slowly began to take off his clothes. His eyes never left hers and when she sat up and tried to help him undress he shook his head no, so she resigned herself to lying there as she admired his body with each piece of clothing he shed. Her eyes drank in every inch of him. His smile, his teeth, the clarity of his skin, the smoothness of his chest, the muscles of his arms, his six-pack abs. His hair that was by now loose of its holder flowing around his face, he is incredibly sexy and everything about him was magnificent.

Her eyes watched Alex as he unbuttoned his jeans and began to push them off his hips to the ground below. She could see his penis as it outlined and strained against the confines of his jeans.

"Ah love, why did you wear those jeans when you could have worn a pair of shorts that would have made it so much easier to get to?' She said with a sly smile on her face.

He laughed and then he stepped out of his jeans. His penis sprang forth like a snake seeking its victim. A look of shock appeared on her face when she saw the size of it. It was massive. Thick, long and powerful and for a split second it scared her. She remembered what she had said that day at the restaurant when she told the women at the restaurant that he was not _all that_ and that they shouldn't bother with him. Thank God they didn't bother with him she thought. He defiantly was all that!

When he was finished stripping off his clothes, he lowered himself to the rug and lay down beside her. No words were spoken, none needed to be spoken each knew what was before them. Each wanted what was happening.

She kissed him tenderly as her hand reached for his penis and gently took hold of it and caressed it, as his hand stroked her body. He moaned and arched his back lifting himself to her hand, offering her what was always to be hers.

Her eyes stared into his and she watched him lick his lips. The power of suggestion was not lost on her. Her nub tingled with desire and though it was, she pushed herself away from his hand and raised herself to her knees. She was no longer shy, she was bold and intense as she tossed a leg over his stomach and she straddled his body with hers. She stared into his eyes as her hands roamed the length of his body squeezing his nipples and licking them until they hardened to her touch. As he squirmed with each lick of his nipples, she sat up and smiled at him. She was driving him to distraction as she moved her body slowly back and forth rubbing her nub on the length of him bringing herself to orgasm and driving him crazy.

"I hope you're ready for me now sweetness." He watched the vein in her neck pulsate. He licked her throat; the pulsating vein in her neck was driving him crazy with desire. With each lick of his tongue, Angel felt desire travel straight to the core of her. She needed him now and told him so as she reached up to pull him down to her.

He lowered himself slowly so that he was just above her but not touching her. Her chest was heaving and she was panting like a female bitch in heat. He smiled and kissed her gently, his tongue pleasuring the inside of her mouth.

He pushed against her opening, but did not allow himself to enter her. She gasped and slapped his arm to let him know that she was going crazy with desire. He smile at her again, taking his time, teasing her. She was clawing at his back begging him to enter her, to take her, to make her his.

"Hurry Alex, please don't make me wait any longer, you are driving me crazy!" She growled as he continued to tease her.

He sat on his elbows, and looked at her. Then he kissed her softly, lovingly. His mouth possessed hers and when it did, he plunged deep within her core.

Angel gasped and screamed and raised her body to meet his. Her hands clawed at his back as she succumbed to the pleasure of his body.

"Oh Angel, you are so tight, so wet, so ready for me. Scream for me baby; scream my name as I scream yours."

He stroked in and out of her slowly as he licked her neck. Each lick caused her to tingle and pulsate. She was going crazy with the intensity of him pounding into her. She knew her orgasm was near as it begin to climb within her, her insides wrapped tightly around him and held him in a vise grip within the walls of her vagina. She was milking him as it slid in and out of her. Her skin was on fire and she could feel the walls of her vagina tickling with immense sensations.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tighter to her, matching his movements with her own.

He moved inside her with vampire speed, sending her over the edge of desire and when his mouth caressed her neck and his tongue licked the pulsating vein of her neck, his fangs jutted out and gently scraped her neck sending ripples of pleasure to her clitoris. She screamed with her orgasm as he pushed himself deeper within her. He yelled something in French as he reached his own plateau and then he collapsed upon her. They lay together, panting with satisfaction.

"Oh my God, that was fantastic." She whispered.

"Hell yeah it was fantastic." He laughed. "But, I never doubted for a second it would be anything less than fantastic, did you?"

Angel shrugged. "Well, ah hmmm."

"Hey now!" He growled playfully showing his fangs.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She laughed gaily.

"You smell of Drakkoir Noir." She whispered. "Why do I smell that on you?"

"I'm not sure." It was a lie, he knew it was his bonding with her, but, he didn't tell her, he was afraid she would bolt and run. He didn't want to lose her so he shut up and pulled her closer to him.

"That's odd, I'll ask Robert if you want and let you know, okay. But, for now, it's time to get back down to business."

"More business? What kind of business, if you don't mind my asking. And, you consider what we have done as business?"

Angel started moving to stand and get away from Alex. All she was was business. How insulting, how humiliating. That thought swirled around in her mind never letting go of her, causing her great distress.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" He said as he grabbed her arm and held her from leaving him.

"Business?" She screamed. "I'm just business to you? You are horrible, now let go of my arm and leave me alone."

Alex's face showed great concern and compassion. "Oh darling, I didn't mean YOU. I meant the business of making love, not that you are a business for me to complete. Please forgive me and stay with me."

"You didn't? But, I thought." Angel was biting her nails again, especially since she had made a complete fool of herself, which seemed to be what she did a lot of lately.

"No darling, I didn't. I'll have to watch my words where you are concerned. I wouldn't want you getting the wrong idea about anything. I'd never hurt you my love, protect you with my life but never hurt you."

As Angel lay back down on the rug, Alex kissed her and held her in his arms to reassure her of his love for her. Both were quiet for the longest time, both thinking about their feelings for each other, but, wondering the same thing.

She was pensive as she thought of him and how she felt. Was it possible to love someone you have just met? "My God." She thought to herself. "Is it possible that she was in love with this vampire? And, if she were, what would the ramifications of her love for him be?"

Alex stood leaving her warmth and he gathered her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bathroom where he planned on washing her body in a most exotic and erotic way. She rested her head on his chest and allowed him to love her.

He pushed the door to her bathroom open with his foot, and walked to the shower and put her down in the shower stall. She looked up at his face and swooned once again as she watched him turn the water on and regulate it so it wasn't too hot or too cold. When he got into the shower beside her he allowed the water to cascade off him onto her, and then he kissed her as his hands roamed her body, his fingertips teasing her.

His eyes looked at the vein of her neck that was still throbbing with desire and he had to fight the urge to bit her, to make her his for all eternity.

"Angel, please forgive me."

"For what?"

"I want to …drink from you." He whispered upon her ear.

"I don't like pain, will it hurt?"

"Just a bit in the beginning, but we vampires know how to make it pleasurable."

She trembled, but she wanted Alex to take her all. "Do it Alex, drink from me."

He felt as though he were about to explode, but, he wanted her orgasm to bring her to the edge of the cliff so that when he orgasmed they came together. He slowly caressed the walls of her innermost sanctum and when he felt her walls tighten, and begin to milk him again, he reached down between their bodies and lightly pinched her nub. She screamed loudly as her orgasm grew and her walls tightened around him once again. Her screams excited him and caused him to pump her harder and deeper all the while caressing her nub with the tip of his thumb. His fangs extended and he licked her neck before piercing her skin.

Angle stopped moving for a split second, afraid, but then the intense feeling of love overcame her and as he sucked at her neck drawing her blood into his mouth, she screamed his name and began her climax, her body bucking wildly as her nails scored his back, placing her own mark on him. Together they screamed in unison as their orgasms dragged them into an abyss of orgasmic pleasure. The ecstasy they experienced had no limits and there was no stopping it. It was there and it was pleasuring them in ways they never dreamed possible.

Alex released her neck and licked at it to seal the piercings made by his fangs. As he licked her, she squirmed. His tongue was adding to the orgasm that flowed through her body causing her to moan louder and louder.

When her body stopped vibrating, she leaned against Alex and he held her in his arms as he listened to her panting. Silently he whispered his love for her.

"And this is what I've been missing all these years. Tracking and killing a vampire does not compare to making love to one. Not in the least." She whispered.

He laughed as he kissed her again and pulled her closer to him.

"You laugh?" She said lovingly. "I may not be able to work tomorrow with the workout you gave me tonight. But, of course, I'm not complaining."

Alex smiled at

She was exhausted and it was not long before Alex carried her to the bedroom and gently put her down on the mattress of her bed. She smiled up at him as she held out her hands and beckoned him to lie down next to her so they could hold each other as she fell into a deep sleep tucked in Alex's arms, their bodies aligned as they spooned.

It seemed like minutes that they had made love but in all reality it was 6 hours since he had teleported them to her home. He could feel his body moving toward his death sleep. Sunset would happen soon. He needed to leave. He did not want to leave her but he didn't want her waking up and seeing him in his death sleep, motionless. He watched her as she slept, kissed her gently on the forehead, whispered that he loved her and then teleported home.

Once home, his body gave out and he felt his coma trying to take over. He had not taken the necessary precautions of security before he fell upon his bed, he didn't have time. So, he prayed that as he slept, no one would enter his home and stake him as he slept. He closed his eyes and the last thing he thought of was Angel. He was sure he would sleep with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Morning arrived and the alarm clock was screaming to be turned off. Angel stirred and as she awakened, she smiled as she remembered the past nights adventure with Alex. Her eyes were still closed as she stretched and then swept her hand across the mattress feeling for Alex's body. She thought for sure Alex would spend the night after all they had shared last night, but, he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and realized that she was alone in her bed which made her feel like a hussy. For a woman, the worst thing that could happen after spending a night of lovemaking was to wake up alone. It made her feel cheap, and used, like an old rag.

Disgusted with herself for falling for Alex and his proclamations of love, on top of how she acted last night put her in a foul mood. What was worse was the fact that her body felt as though it had been put through a wringer and she ached all over. Even though her legs hurt, she forced herself to sit up and move off the bed, and as she did, she squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her face from the pain, she yelled "ow ow ow owwwwoooo as she tried to walk. She felt as though sand paper had been implanted on her genitals because every step she took it felt like something was grinding her skin to mush.

"OMG! I hope I don't walk funny at the office." She thought as she filled the tub with water and then poured oatmeal into the water to soothe her raw skin.

The cell phone beeped letting her know that there was a text message for her. Since she had awakened so late in the morning, she knew the text must be about work. As she slowly walked over to the dresser, she picked up her cell phone and saw that she had two text messages from Dawn telling her that there was some sort of problem at VPR there that required her attention.

She left a text for Dawn telling her she would be there as soon as she could and to handle whatever problem there was, and then went into the bathroom and slid into the tub and laid there for what seemed like an hour.

She made it downstairs to VPR and her office in less than an hour and the minute that she sat down at her desk, she heard a loud crash in the hallway down by the gym.

"Angel! You have to come out here and help me!" Her sister Dawn yelled as she pushed the door to Angel's office open looked at her and then and slammed it shut behind her.

"Dawn if this is not an emergency YOU take care of the situation please! I am too busy right now." Angel yelled back.

"But – But." Dawn's nose was pressed against the glass of Angel's office door and she was looking out at the commotion in the hallway.

"No buts, you take care of whatever the hell is going on that you feel is so urgent a matter that you have to disregard what I said earlier about leaving me alone for the morning. Or better yet get Marcus!"

"Okay but when the entire building is destroyed don't say I didn't let you know about the fight going on by the women's locker room outside the gym." Her sister said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door.

"Fight? Who's fighting?" Growling Angel jumped up but not before she slammed her hands on the desk in frustration and cursed loudly. Fangs, fighting, vampires, sore pussy, sore body what next?

She ran down the hallway leading to the front entrance and caught up with her sister. "Tell me who is fighting."

"It's Marcus and one of the white lighters." Her sister was puffing hard and coughing as they walked.

"Smoke another cigarette Dawn." She said as she listened to her sisters wheezing through ragged breaths.

Dawn growled at her but didn't say a word. Which was just as well as Angel would have told her she hated the fact that she smoked and had asthma. That was a conversation for another day that's for sure.

"Which white lighter?"

"It's one of the new ones that you just hired. I don't know what his name is. I don't think you even told me his name after you hired him last week."

"Dammit Dawn, you are the head of personnel, you had to have looked at his files and entered the information into the computer. How could you not know his name?"

Although Dawn was the head of personnel, it was Angel that did all the hiring and firing. It was easier because she could ask certain questions about Vampires and misfits that Dawn wouldn't think of, but, still it was Dawn's job to know all of the employees.

They could hear the fighting before they came upon it. The sound of broken glass greeted them as they both ducked as a chair from the waiting room came flying toward them through the glass panel door that led to the gym.

"HEY! STOP NOW!" Angel roared at the two men who were tossing each other around like rag dolls. Both men stopped their fighting and stared at her. They knew that her name might be Angel, but, she had the authority of the devil and could literally emasculate a man with her tone of voice and her words. No one wanted to lose their balls in front of her or the other employees that was for sure.

"What the hell is going on?"

No one spoke up and that pissed Angel off big time. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on or you're both fired!" She said calmly even though inside her she was seething with anger. They destroyed walls, doors and equipment in the gym and someone was going to pay for the destruction. It wouldn't be her and VPR that's for sure.

That was the worst thing she could have said because both men barraged her with their explanation as to what happened.

Holding up her hand, she yelled STOP again. "Marcus, what happened and I want the truth; you know I can sniff out a lie."

Her hands were on her hips and she stood tall and straight with an air of authority. She had to be tough or all the men would question her authority. Angel knew that men regardless of whether they are vampires, shape-shifters, white lighters or human, throughout time had been the strength in his family. He made decisions and expected his mate to follow them. Here was a woman giving the orders and if she wasn't strong, they would laugh at her and pay her no mind and her business would tumble like a child's blockhouse around her feet.

Sometimes Angel felt like a Cub Scout den mother settling arguments between little boys. So many different temperaments lived among the walls of VPR, all a part of the men and vampires she hired and when they clashed, it could be disastrous for them and VPR.

Marcus, a vampire she had hired two years earlier and the 1 vampire that she would go to battle with and believe him to have her back found the white lighter peeking in on the woman as they changed in the locker room, and then entered the locker room when the women went into the gym to work out.

"Angel, I told him to get out of the women's locker room and when he refused, I attempted to move him. Unfortunately, he is like a vampire and can de-materialize at will so there was no way for me to get a hold of him."

The white lighter kept trying to interrupt but Angel kept putting her hand up as if to tell him to wait. And, when Angel finally told him to speak, he did quickly never taking his eyes off Marcus.

"Angel, one of those women you hired yesterday is not who she told you she was. She is a vampire, yes, but, she is in the employ of a coven master from Greece, and if I remember correctly, he is not the least bit civilized." James, the white lighter said. He had a smirk on his face and he was still staring at Marcus as if to say fuck you asshole.

Angel was listening intently and when he stopped talking, she looked at him and waited for him to finish his explanation as to why he was sneaking around in the women's locker room.

"I needed to get proof of her employment before she came here, and the only way I could do that was to check her locker contents. Fortunately for me, the proof was right in front of me so I took it and tried to materialize out of the room but then Marcus came barging in and started hassling me." He held out the coven masters card and handed it to Angel.

Marcus looked first at Angel and then at James. As Marcus bent over Angels shoulder to look at the document, he felt his anger subside. James was just doing what he was hired to do. Protect Angel and the integrity of the company.

Angel looked up at Marcus and with her mind; she asked him if he had anything he wanted to say to James. He knew what she meant and he didn't hesitate and apologized to James for thinking him a pervert. They soon patted each other on the back, knocked knuckles, and went together to the gym to work out.

"Bye the way asshole." James said as he walked beside Marcus to the gym. "I am not a perv." He said it straight faced but before long he laughed and Marcus joined in.

"Hey, by the way. Before you two leave." Angel yelled. As the two walked down the hallway to the gym. "This damage is both of your faults. I'll be damned if VPR will pick up the tab for it all. I'll send you a list of things that both of you will pay for, you can decide how to pay me for it."

Both men watched their boss walk down the hall to her office. They knew she was pissed and they should pay their fair share of the damage so they both agreed and then went on their way to the gym.

Angel walked into her office and put the coven's business card down on her desk. She picked up her phone and asked Maria, her secretary to call down to the women's locker room and have Jessica come up to see her. Maria said okay and then asked Angel how everything was outside the gym. News travels quickly in this building and Angel knew that Maria had heard about the vampire and white lighter's fight. Angel said everything was okay, but then asked her to send a custodian up to the gym and hall to clean up the mess.

"Oh and Maria, call Louis and ask him to come and make the necessary repairs to the walls and glass and send me the bill." She knew she couldn't charge the men for all the damage they'd done, but they would pay some. They were just doing what they were hired to do; she just wished they would move their disagreements outside of the building where they could do no damage.

When she hung up, she reached into the bottom drawer of her desk, grabbed a wood stake and a silver knife, and placed them on her lap. She would be ready when Jessica came in, especially if Jessica had murder on her mind. If Jessica teleported into the room, that would show as a sign of aggression and Angel would be ready to pounce. No teleportation. That was one of the rules of the company and she knew that she had told the woman vampire the rules when she applied for the job. No teleporting into her office or any other room of the building at any time or risk being fired. That applied to all of the employees that could vanish or teleport.

There were many things going on at VPR that didn't need to be made known to the public, which is why Angel had all employees sign a confidentiality agreement before beginning work. If they broke the agreement, in any way, shape or form, they were disposed of, plain and simple. She didn't need the public terrified at the knowledge of what her company does, so she made sure that her employees kept their mouths shut.

Jessica appeared at the glass door of Angel's office and knocked on the door. Angel let her guard down just a bit but still stayed on high alert as she waved Jessica into the room.

"Please, have a seat." She said to waving to the chair directly in front of the desk.

Jessica looked at ease as she sat down, crossed her legs and put her hands on her lap and then smiled at Vanessa. "You wanted to see me?" She asked.

Angel smiled as she thought how well Jessica kept her composure. Usually if one is called into the boss's office within a week of hire, one would be jumpy and wonder what he did wrong. Jessica was at ease and calm leaving Angel to believe she was either innocent of attempting to infiltrate the company and report to the Greek coven master what she had learned OR she was just a good vampire with nothing to hide. Vampires are very good at hiding their feelings.

"Jessica it has come to my knowledge that you might be double teaming." Angel said matter-of-factly as she watched Jessica's face for any emotion that would prove James right. Jessica's eyes opened wide but that was the extent of her emotions.

"I'm sorry; I don't have a clue what you are talking about." Jessica said as she sat still in her chair, not moving a muscle.

"Did you meet James Venture yesterday while at the gym?"

"Yes, I believe I did. He seems like a nice person. Why?"

"James told me that he met you many years ago and that when he knew you, you worked for Peter Bogdono, a coven master from Greece. And, that Peter still bites, feeds and kills humans."

Angel waited for Jessica to speak. She had her hand on the silver knife ready to throw it if need be. She knew that if she did throw it at this close proximity, she was sure to watch Jessica crumble to dust.

Jessica was staring at her hands and when she looked up; Angel could see red tears on her face. That was totally unexpected and caught Angel off guard. She offered her a tissue and Jessica took it and said thank you. She waited for Jessica to gain her composure and then she asked her the question again.

"Are you double teaming? VPR and Bogdono?"

"No, no I'm not." She said and then continued. "When I saw James yesterday in the gym I kind of figured he would say something to you. And then when I saw him taking something from my locker a little while ago I knew for sure he was."

"Okay, But I'm still wondering why you had Bogdono's business card in your locker, and why you didn't just come to me sooner to let me know this. Didn't you think I would find out when you noticed James here?"

"I was going to give it to you so that your company could investigate him. You see I was released from his coven and protection months ago. I was surprised when he granted me the release but happy at the same time. I knew that he and his coven still fed off humans and killed them; I just wasn't sure how much you knew, or if you even knew about him. I swear to you I am not double-teaming. I don't want to drink from humans any longer, and I don't want to kill anymore. I had heard talk about you and your vampires and I thought what better way to stop my feeding off the innocent then to work around others like me who could train me to be a better vampire. I swear that is the truth." Jessica said as she blew her nose and she wiped her eyes once again.

Angel could tell that Jessica was telling the truth. She stood up, the wood stake, and knife falling to the rug below and she walked around the desk to where Jessica was standing. She hugged Jessica and welcomed her to the family.

After talking for a few minutes getting as much information from Jessica as she could about Peter and his coven, she thanked her and told her to find James and let him know about the information she had just told Angel. She then told Jessica that her training would start immediately and to report to the gym and the instructor that was waiting there for her. Jessica thanked her and left the office to look for James.

Angel then picked up the phone and asked Maria to call Marcus and her advisors and tell them there would be a meeting in Conference room B in an hour. Then she told her to call Dawn and tell her that Angel needed the folder and all information on Jessica Monroe she had sent up to her immediately.

Angel sat once again, closed her eyes, and leaned back in her chair, but not before she closed the blinds of the windows and locking the office door. She picked up the office phone and waited to her secretary's voice. "Maria, I don't want to be disturbed, for any reason. I mean it. Hold all my calls, and don't allow anyone in my office unless there is a tornado outside."

She hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair again. She just needed a few minutes of peace and quiet. Angel was still leaning back in her office chair, and still hearing the din of the office personal as they went about their work. Yet still her eyes stayed closed and she thought of everything that had happened over the first year of the completion of the building and VPR's official opening and ribbon cutting. It had been a long two years, but, VPR was flourishing and she had no complaints. Still, she wondered how long she could continue to work 18 hours a day, 7 days a week before crumbling. She needed a vacation, even if only for a few days.

Marias voice was loud and clear over the office intercom and Angel jumped out of her office chair as she opened her eyes. The constant din of her secretary's voice jarred her from her sleep. When she hit the button on the phone that would allow her to answer Marias question, she didn't have time to say anything. "You're late for your meeting, everyone is up in the conference room already, and they are wondering where you are." Maria said sternly not allowing Angel a word in edgewise.

Angel thanked her, grabbed the folder, and ran to the elevator. She punched in the code and when the doors opened, she stepped in. It would take her up to the second floor and the conference rooms. Inside the elevator, she listened to Billy Joel singing "Uptown Girl." He was her favorite artist, she had every one of his cd's, and of course, she had requested his music be played around the clock in the elevator.

She wasn't sure how many people liked Billy Joel, but, really, it didn't matter, she could listen to him 24-7. The elevator dinged when it reached the second floor and then the doors opened slowly. She bolted out of the elevator and collided with Marcus who was coming to look for her.

"Oomph" she said when she collided with him. "Damn Marcus why don'tcha just put me out of my misery and get it over with."

"Well you know it wouldn't hurt you to find yourself a man to keep you company so you're not here all the time. It's not like I can't handle situations like this you know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

She shot him a dirty look, then a smile and followed him into the room, and sat at the head of the table looking at all the men and vampires that were sitting in front of her waiting for her to talk.

"Okay guys, listen up." She began. "As many of you know I hired our first female vampire today. She will begin working this week."

The men were excessively quiet, looking at each other, and whispering among themselves. Angel thought they were displeased with the fact that she hired a female vampire, but then all hell broke out. The men and vampires began talking loud and excitedly about her. And, the men that had seen her in the gym the night before remarked that she was gorgeous showing her figure with an outline of their hands. Then they began taking odds on which vampire would get her first.

"Whoa!" Angel yelled as she stood up. "Wait just a minute. You men better put your peckers back into your pants and calm down. I am not running a bordello here and this is not the Chicken Ranch in Texas! I don't think I have to tell any of you that you will treat Jessica with respect and if you don't, I have a stake, right here in my pocket with your name on it." She meant what she said, and they knew it, but she smiled as she looked at them and as they grumbled a bit, she knew that they wouldn't do anything stupid. Still, she felt she had to let them know the consequences of their actions, and some background on her new employee.

"Just to let you all know. Jessica was once in the employ of Peter Bogdano, the coven master of Greece. He still feeds from and kills humans. She has come to us in an expressed desire to not do that any longer. It seems that this company has become known to take in vampires who no longer wish to follow the old ways of the vampire and learn the new ways. Which is a good thing for us. We can never have too many great vampires like all of you working with us. You know?"

The men smiled at her for the compliment and then began asking questions about her when they heard that she had worked for Peter Bogdano and that he was a vampire that fed off humans and then killed them.

"First, before I go any further, I need to make sure you all know what is going to happen in the next few days. Marcus, I need you to set up a task force and teleport to Greece and find out what you can on Peter Bogdono and his coven. I need you to get someone to infiltrate the coven. I know it will be dangerous, but we have no choice. It is my understanding that Peter is terrorizing all of Greece and the surrounding countries, killing as many humans as he can and turning them into renegades. I believe he is attempting to build a renegade army. I need to know why, and what he is planning to do, what coven, or covens he planning on attacking. Will this be a vampire war?"

"I agree Angel." Marcus said when Angel had finished talking. " I've also heard talk about Peter. I met him when I was first turned and yes, he is vicious. When I met him, it was during a meeting between my coven master Jeffrey and himself. He was trying to create a union between both covens. From what I remember, Jeffrey wanted nothing to do with him. Jeffrey is wealthy beyond his means and didn't want to screw up the good thing he had. A biter or not, Jeffrey has a lot of friends in other countries and he didn't want to make enemies of any of them. I'll find someone to infiltrate Peter's coven and gather information and let you know my findings when I get back."

"Thanks Marcus, I appreciate that. I'll await your findings before I bring in any other coven masters and let them know what is happening. You men and vampires under Marcus leadership remember one thing. Marcus is the boss when out in the field. He answers to me out there, but you all answer to him. What he says goes. Everyone understand that? When all the men agreed, she brought the conversation back to Jessica.

Okay, as I said earlier, Jessica used to work for Peter Bogdono. She no longer works there because she does not want to feed off humans any longer. Although I have talked to her at great lengths before hiring her, I still expect all of you to keep your eyes and ears open to any form of disloyalty to VPR she may display. We can't be positive that she is what she says she is. We can only watch and wait and see. Do not approach her yourselves. Let Marcus or myself know what you have found out and we will handle it. Just keep your eyes and ears open. She might be a great actress and though I would hate to think that this is all a ploy on her part and she is double-teaming VPR and Bogdono, it still might be a possibility.

"Any questions?" Angel said as she looked around the table at the men and vampires in attendance.

"Does she drink from a human or will she drink animal blood like we do, or will she have to be trained?" Vincenzo a vampire asked.

"She will need training." Angel said. "But yes, she will drink the same blood as you all do. Vincenzo, you know I will not tolerate any vampire that works for me to drink from a human, so I fail to understand why you even brought that subject up. You all should know how I feel about feeding off humans. She is not the queen of England and she does not and will not have special privileges. Just because she is a woman vampire does not mean she doesn't have to follow the same rules you all do. She will be trained in all facets of the business. That includes drinking blood from an animal, and fighting with all weapons and learning martial arts."

Vincenzo was duly chastised, and he knew it. And, Angel had to admit that his question irked her. It was as though he were testing her because Jessica was a female. She didn't like being tested by any of her employees. They should know that she doesn't show favoritism. And if they didn't know before, they sure do now.

Angel hesitated for a minute and the men sat quietly waiting for her to speak again, and then she said. "James, I want you to be the one to train Jessica."

James looked up from the folder he was reading and said. "Wait! I'm not even a vampire, I'm a white lighter, why me?"

"You….because you know her. I think she would feel better being acclimated to the building and the organization if a friend were to train her." Angel explained.

"She isn't my friend. She was just an acquaintance is all. Come on Ang, let one of the vampires have her."

When James said that, all the men went nuts yelling "ME ME. I'll do it. Give her to me, I'll do her real good." She watched them as they slapped each other on the back and made sly comments as to how they would do her real good.

"Calm down everyone. Sorry guys, but doing her real good isn't the issue, so get your minds off her and sex. Sorry, James, it's you. End of story."

"Shit." James mumbled under his breath. He was in no mood to babysit a new vampire. That is exactly what she is. A baby, even though she might have been turned hundreds of years ago, she was a baby. She had to be trained to not bite anymore and to drink animal blood. That could take a long time; but hopefully she was a fast learner. He didn't want to be around her any longer than he had to. It wasn't that he didn't like her; he just didn't want the job. A vampire could do so much better than him at training her.

Just to let you all know, I have decided that Jessica will be living downstairs with all of you for now. We only have one room available at this time. The one between Marcus and James room, so for now that will be Jessica's room. You men will respect her privacy and you will not attempt to enter her room at any time, even with her permission. I do not want to hear of any of you being in there for any reason. I hope I make myself clear on this issue.

"James, when you have a chance, please show Jessica her room and inform her that she is to have no romantic contact with any of the males in the company."

He grudgingly agreed. Angel continued with what she had to say keeping an eye on James and his facial expressions. She could read a person by what his or her face shows, and right now James was showing hatred.

I plan to hire more female vampires and because of that, I will be changing two of the conference rooms up here for their living space, but until that happens, she is downstairs with all of you. Please make sure she is comfortable. She saw the looks on the vampire's faces, and added. "But not THAT comfortable." She smiled. They knew what she was referring to, NO SEX with the female vampire.

"Awww come on Ang…if she is willing, why not?" Some of them asked.

"Again, I am telling you all, this is not the Chicken Ranch in Texas. There won't be any hanky panky here. What you do outside of this building is your business, but inside, it's mine. Got it?"

Again, the grumbling began and Angel knew the reason for that. Vampires are sexual beings, they hated being told no when they wanted a woman. Still she didn't want a bordello in the basement and decided to have Marcus monitor the goings on between the female and the vamps.

"Marcus, it will be your job to make sure everyone and everything stays on the up and up downstairs. You see anything going on, you tell me immediately."

He nodded his head in agreement, and said nothing. He never thought of having sex with Jessica since he was already having sex with a human. And there was no way in hell he was going to ruin a good thing for a quick thing. Nope, he knew which side of the bread was buttered.

Okay everyone, now to get on to other pressing business. Mr. Roget from New York, the chemist that invented the synthetic blood some of you drink wants a demonstration of our security system. He will be here this Wednesday at 8:00p.m., and the security test is to begin at 8:05. I will be giving Mr. Roget a complete tour of the building and grounds, please make sure you are courteous at all times, and if he needs anything, please ask or comply immediately to what he needs. How all of you are is a direct correlation to how this business is run, I want him to see us at our best.

Since you men will be off duty, and the vampires on duty, I only ask that you make sure the downstairs is kept clean. The house cleaners will be in earlier than usual to clean, so I want you all to make sure that you keep it clean after they leave.

One more thing. Some of you have been smoking in your rooms. That is not acceptable. I have given you smoker-designated rooms around the inside of the building and areas outside the building in which to go to, to smoke. There are filter systems in those rooms to keep it free of smoke, so no one else is affected by smoke, so please use them. No smoking in your rooms. I don't want to have to say this again. If I have more complaints from the non-smokers, your choice will be to use the rooms available for smoking or quit, or leave our business, effective immediately. Your choice.

Nobody said a word. Which was just as well as there were certain areas that Angel would compromise on, smoking was not one of them.

Angel looked at the men and said. "Anyone have any complaints or need to talk to me, now is the time to do it. I didn't want this meeting to take up too much of your time.

When no one spoke up Angel added. "One more thing. I want you all to know how much I appreciate your hard work. Because of all of you, this business is flourishing, and I know that it is because of all of you. You can expect a bonus in your checks this week. Have a great night and thank you."

As Angel walked to the elevator, she thought of how happy the vampire men in her employ were when she mentioned hiring more female vampires. She had made them as happy as flies on shit. Because of that, it was a good night.

As the men left, the room there was a lot of talk about the future female vampire employees. Again, she had to remind them that this was not a bordello. She smiled as she walked to the elevator. It wouldn't hurt if there were some real love around here, so long as it wasn't her falling in love.

"Oh and Marcus…do me a favor. James gave me quite a look of hatred when I told him he was training Jessica. Check him out again okay? He doesn't seem to like my authority or me. It kind of makes me wonder why he would want to work here, you know?

"You got it boss. I'll send out emails to the coven masters again and see if they have heard anything about him."

"Thanks Marcus I appreciate your help. I want you to know that I thank God for you every day, and have since you arrived here that day smelling like a skunk."

"Me too boss, me too, and I thank you for the shower and clothes that day in case I didn't thank you then."

They both laughed and then Marcus went to do his rounds and Angel headed back downstairs to leave some notes for Maria to take care of when she came in to work in the morning.

It was 7:30 and she was exhausted. She went down to her office, put everything away, and then headed upstairs to the penthouse. The offices were empty and the place was quiet as she walked down the hall to the elevator. All of the humans that worked for her had clocked out for the day. She knew the vampires were awake and stationed around the building doing security checks making sure no renegades were wandering around ready to cause havoc. The human men were in the basement or out for the evening at one of the various bars or strip clubs that was opened in town, but they knew they couldn't be out all night as tomorrow morning they would start their day guarding the vampires as they slept. It was a vicious cycle but it worked out well for all involved.

Punching in the code to the elevator, the doors opened and she stepped in. Billy Joel was singing "Just the way you are" her all-time favorite. She sang along with him and didn't get out of the elevator until the song was over. When it ended she stepped out feeling refreshed which is how she felt each time she sang along with Billy.

She walked down the hall to her apartment, which was furthest from the elevator, but she didn't mind, she chose the apartment for that reason, it was far from business.

As she walked past Dawn's apartment, she heard a giggling from behind the closed door. She smiled, happy that her sister had found someone to make her smile and giggle like a teenager. Sometimes she wished it were her though. She was tired of being alone and afraid she would die an old maid. She felt herself getting depressed and decided to take a bubble bath and drink a couple of glasses of wine and forget about men. Maybe she was better off this way. Alone she can devote herself to her business, if she were _with_ someone she would be in prison. Love just wasn't worth her time.

When she arrived at her penthouse, she unlocked the door, and let herself in. She flipped on the lights and went to the window to look out over the ocean. It was a beautiful night, clear and bright because of the moon rays that shone down upon the water. She swore she could see across the ocean to the Bahamas. That's where I need to be she thought. In the Bahamas lying on the beach drinking a Mai Tai and with a pool boy at my disposal.

She heard laughter and loud yelling and when she looked down at the pool she could see her employees enjoying themselves. It was an Olympic size pool with umbrella tables and chairs around the pool so there were plenty of places for everyone that lived in the house to sit. She sometimes wished she could put on her bikini and go swimming with everyone, but then she felt it might take away from her being an authority figure so she stayed away from the pool while her employees were enjoying it. Actually, she swam more in the ocean than she did in the pool anyway.

As she began to walk away from the window, she caught the outline of a man standing next to the trees. She looked back quickly but when she did, no one was there. Must have been shadows from the trees as they swayed in the wind, she thought and went about getting herself a glass of wine, and a bath started. She picked up the remote and hit the button that would electronically close the red satin curtains, and shut off the world to her. Even though she knew that no one could see her, she felt a sense of security having the drapes closed. It wouldn't be long before she was out of the tub and lying on her bed watching some inane television show and then falling asleep. She might get lucky and be able to watch her favorite show "Criminal Minds" before she nodded off and allowed the sand man to take her to dreamland.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, her dream began. She was in her parent's home. She had arrived that day from Orlando where she worked as a director of operations for a well-known chain of hotels. It was her first day of vacation and she was exhausted. She had just gotten into the shower and was washing her hair when she heard screams pierce the quiet of the night. At first she thought that her parents were watching a scary movie and the TV was very loud but then she realized that the screams were coming from the living room.

It was her mother screaming and it seemed to go on for a long time, and then there was silence. Angel's feet were cemented to the floor. She couldn't move, couldn't go to the door and try and help her mother, she was frozen with fear. She then heard her father begging for forgiveness. Why? What had he done that was so bad that he had to beg forgiveness? And, from whom? And then she no longer heard his voice. She heard nothing. Nothing but a loud sucking noise as though someone was drinking something and slurping as they drank.

She tip toed to the bedroom door and looked through the peephole and she saw two men leaning over her parents, their faces to her parents' throats and one man standing above them smiling broadly. The sucking noises was coming from the men, and when they were through, they stood and faced her door. Blood was smeared on their faces and clothes, and they had fangs extended from their gums.

Angel was screaming in her dream, and then she awoke. She was drenched in sweat and breathing erratically. She sat up in bed, wiped her eyes with her hands and looked around her. She was in her penthouse. It was nothing but a dream. The same dream that had invaded her dreams over and over again since her parents were killed by rogue vampires.

"Will this ever stop?" Angel whispered as she lay back down and closed her eyes hoping for one night free of nightmares. Before falling asleep, she thought of Alex. Since making love with him, she has thought of nothing else. She wanted him lying next to her, she missed him. She fell asleep with Alex on her mind, and for the first time in a long time, she slept soundly.

He stood next to her as she slept. He had heard her screaming as he stood outside under a palm tree, so he teleported into her penthouse to comfort her. She did not see him standing in the shadows when she had awakened from her nightmare, but, he was there watching over her, as he had every day since meeting her at the laboratory.

He walked over to her bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead and as he did, she moaned and smiled. If he had a heart that beat, it would have quickened at that moan. He loved her so much, and longed for her to accept him completely.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Angel finished off her day with her body still aching all over, but, it was a good kind of ache. She thought of Alex often throughout the day and wondered how he was, and how he felt after spending the night before making love to her. She didn't want to think about him, nor, did she want to love him, but, it seemed she had no control over what her heart was feeling. He was on her mind every minute of the day and she had a hard time concentrating on work, and more times than she cared to admit she would find herself daydreaming about what had happened between them last night. How she managed to get any work done throughout the day was amazing to her.

At the end of the day she cleaned up her desk, left her office, said goodnight to everyone and then walked to the VPR parking garage and got into the Mustang.  
She sat in the front seat thinking about Alex and all that had happened to the two of them in less than a week. He told her over and over again how much he loved her. Her OCD and basic insecurities made it hard for her to believe, and now she questioned all he said and all he did. After all, they had only just met a week ago. Maybe he was playing her. Maybe he was working for Bogdano. Maybe the vampire that he was working for was after her business and her money. Maybe there was a plot to put her out of business.

There were so many "maybe's" going through her mind that she thought she was going crazy, and soon a migraine began to rage.

"Great, just what the fuck I need right now, a freakin migraine!" she yelled as her fist pounded the steering wheel." If it isn't one thing lately it's another!"

She sat rubbing her temples with one hand as her other hand rummaged around inside her purse to find the aspirin bottle. When she'd found it, she popped it open and dropped two aspirins into the palm of her hand.

As she took the aspirins, she felt as though something had popped in her being. She was either having a nervous breakdown, an aneurism or her _give a damn_ button had broken. It couldn't be an aneurism because although she had a migraine, it wasn't a bad one and it couldn't be a nervous breakdown, because she didn't feel depressed or loony tunes, so the only thing left was her _give a damn_ button. That's what it was. Her _give a damn_ button gave way and for the first time in a long time, she didn't _give a fucking_ _damn _about anything!

Thinking of her dream, finding out who killed her parents, all of the stress of the past few years caused her give a damn button to pop and shatter. She loved VPR, but, right now she decided that she couldn't worry about VPR or put it first in her life anymore. It wasn't fair to her. She had to live, had to be happy, needed to love and be loved. A couple of days of doing nothing would give her some relief, and some time to think.

She called Dawn and told her that she was leaving for a couple of days.

"Where are you going? Angel come on, it wasn't that bad at the restaurant, you are over reacting."

"This has nothing to do with the restaurant, or my behavior, which I might add was inappropriate for a woman my age. I just need a couple of days of peace and quiet. Can't you just once not argue with me about my decisions? Dawn, I'm tired. Just physically and mentally tired. I need a break that's all. Hey take care of Champ and Bully for me okay?"

"Okay, but Ang take some of your men with you, or some vampires, just to keep you company and keep you safe."

"Dawn, I just asked you to stop. Why can't you just say have fun, see you on the flip-flop? Anyway, tell Marcus he is in charge. And, do me a favor and don't call the police. I'm not abducted I'm leaving of my own free will for a couple of days that I desperately need. I swear if you call the _POPO_ I will NOT be happy."

Dawn reluctantly agreed and after she told Angel she loved her, she hung up the phone and immediately called Marcus to let him know her sister's plans.

When she ended the call, she clicked the off button on her cell phone and tossed it into the back seat. She was free. She didn't have a change of clothes but, she didn't care about that either. Wal-Mart was in every city, and she could stop anytime to buy clothes, _or_ walk around naked. Now that would be a novel idea and add to the ridiculous way she had been acting lately. Still, she didn't _give a damn_.

She drove to PBIA, parked her car in the long term parking lot and then booked the first flight to Asheville N.C. she could get. Her flight was at 2:20 a.m. Add three hours of driving time to Gatlinburg and it would be five or six in the morning when she finally got to the chalet. But, again, she didn't give a damn. One good thing was no vampires would be around to bother her, and if she were unlucky enough to get to the chalet while still dark, she would handle whatever came her way as she had for the past few years. She would stake the sucker. End of story.

Everywhere she went in the airport she smelled vampire. Even the woman at the ticket counter had that musky "air" about her. Not even her perfume could hide that smell. She smiled at Angel and then her eyes reflected a knowing. Angel knew that the vampire ticket agent knew she was a slayer. She could see the fear in the woman's eyes. It was funny though how vampires could work side by side a human and the human would have no realization of the risks they were taking if the vampire hadn't eaten that morning.

Imaginary News flash:_ Vampire ticket agent at PBIA goes on a blood drinking rampage and kills dozens._

Angel laughed as she got her ticket, smiled at the vampire and walked toward the boarding gate. Truthfully though, Angel didn't give a rats ass about vampires right now, she was so totally over it all, but yes, she had wood stakes with her carry on luggage. Don't ask me how I did that, let's just say it pays to know those on the inside.

When her plane touched down in Asheville, she rented a car and drove up the mountain on Rt. 40 to Gatlinburg. It was a quiet ride from the airport. A ride she had taken with her parents and Dawn every summer for as long as she could remember, so she knew the road well. An added plus was it is autumn in the Blue Ridge Mountains and the tree leaves were turning from a dark green to orange ,red and yellow. She would have the benefit of seeing the splendor when the sun rose, but right now it was muted by the darkness of the night. When she pulled into the driveway of her parent's chalet, she sniffed the air. No renegades. Angel sighed in relief. She just didn't want to fight tonight, she wanted a break.

After she had gotten the keys out of her purse, she opened the garage door and drove her car inside. Since she hadn't smelled a renegade when she drove her car into the garage, so she got out of the car and headed into the chalet. Flipping on the light switch in the kitchen, she looked around. It was as her parents had left it last year during their vacation. Everything in its place. The chalet, it seemed was the one thing in her life lately that never changed.

She let her body relax as she went about putting the food away that she had bought when she stopped at the local 24 hour IGA supermarket on Main Street as she drove into town.

She also stopped at the 24 hour Wal-Mart in Asheville and bought some clothes and as she put them away in the bedroom upstairs, she looked out the picture window expecting to see renegades waiting for her outside. There was none however and so she went back down to the kitchen to brew a cup of tea. As the tea brewed, she looked out the kitchen window at the mountains in the distance, and even in the darkness, they stood majestic. She felt ethereal watching the moonlight as it skipped over the treetops. Magic was in the air, she could feel it.

Or was that a renegade. Yep, renegade. She could smell it, and he was close to her. Her hair stood up on the base of her neck and a shiver ran the length of her spine. He was in the house with her, and before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed her to the floor below her feet. She saw stars appear in her vision that looked like fireworks on 4th of July.

Angel was lying on the floor with the renegade standing over her, his fangs extended, ready to kill her. He made the mistake of staring at her as if anticipating her next move, and as he stood there, she raised both her feet and kicked him in his kneecaps and when he went down, she stood and leapt into the air. While airborne, she rotated backward four or five times until she was far enough away from the renegade to give her time to bend down and pull the leg of her pants up and grab the knife that she had hidden in her sock. As he charged toward her, she threw her knife at him. It spiraled wildly but hit him in the heart. Within seconds, he was a pile of dust. She wiped off her hands, looked at the pile of dust, picked up her knife and put it back in her sock and frowned.

"My God will I ever escape these things?" She groaned inwardly as she wiped the sweat from her face and forehead and headed back to the kitchen. As she washed her face and hands at the sink, she thought. "Freakin bastards are everywhere."

_Meanwhile back at VPR_

"Thanks for getting here so fast." Marcus said to Alex when he materialized in front of him. "Hold on, you didn't call to let me know you were coming and the alarm system is going nuts. I gotta call down to the office and let them know there is no breach in the system." When Marcus got off the phone he placed the receiver back on the console and then he looked at Alex and said. "Thanks, next time call me and let me know you're coming will ya?"

"Sure, will do. What's up?" Alex said as he slumped down onto one of the chairs in front of the desk. "What vampire do you want me to kill?"

"Ha! Very funny." Marcus said with a laugh but then his demeanor changed when he said. "Angel is missing."

"What, what do you mean she's missing? Alex sat up straight in his chair and said. "She was having lunch at Coconut's with her sister the other day, what happened. " His voice hesitated.

"No one knows. Angel was flustered about something and left the restaurant without as much as a fuck you. Alex, you didn't have anything to do with her leaving today, did you?" Marcus eyed Alex looking for some kind of clue as to what was going on, but Alex's face gave no hint.

"Do you think she was kidnapped?"

"Truthfully Alex, I don't know. I know Bogdano has a hit out on her, hell, you know that too, but, until we won't know the details about her leaving until we locate her and have a chance to talk to her."

Alex wasn't telling Marcus all he knew. He figured it was best to leave the fact that he made love to Angel last night out of the conversation. He was supposed to be low key and stay undercover while keeping an eye on her, not sitting at the restaurant table visiting with her or making love to her for 6 straight hours. If Marcus knew about them, he didn't mention it. Though he was sure that Angel has his scent on her and he had hers on him. It could be that Marcus was playing dumb, but Alex couldn't be sure.

"Okay so where is she. Do you have a lock on that GPS device you planted in her purse?"

"Yeah I do." Marcus said and then added. "Give me a minute to get the info on her." Marcus said as he got the coordinates off Google Earth, and waited for the information to finish printing so he could give Alex a copy.

"Okay." Marcus said as he handed Alex a copy of the coordinates. "Looks like she's staying at a chalet in Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

"I teleported to the area this early this morning after I got the coordinates and I found out she is in Chalet 262. Her parents built the chalet years ago when Angel and Dawn were young. She never told me about the chalet but I'm guessing that's because she wanted a place to go to where she could be alone and not bothered.

Alex had no clue why Angel would leave, but it must have been something bad. He knew she would never leave for just any reason; she was too responsible and loved VPR too much to walk away. So long as they had a hit on where she was and he could still protect her.

"Look, I know you don't need any help to protect and watch over her, I just want you to be careful. I'm not sure if she has any equipment with her so don't let her out of your sight. Call me if you need any help and in the meantime, I'll call Charlie Grant up in North Carolina and ask him to have his coven keep an eye out for her too. Mostly I'm concerned because she will be able to smell you, actually any vampire. So try and stay downwind from her okay?"

"You know she is going to be pissed off when she finds out that you put a GPS homing device in her purse." Alex said to Marcus.

"Yeah I know. But better she is pissed off at me now, then everyone pissed at me if we are forced to go to her funeral because I didn't know where she was and I couldn't protect her."

"Yeah, you're right there. Okay I'll keep in touch. I wouldn't tell Dawn where she is, this way if Dawn is kidnapped she can't spew the information about Angel's where abouts."

"I agree. Dawn called here earlier and told me that Angel had called her as she was leaving. She didn't tell Dawn where she was going, but she said to have me run the company until she gets back. I will just reassure Dawn that we are doing all we can to find her sister, and tell her to stick close to VPR for the time being." Marcus said as he walked to his desk and sat down. "She will be okay."

"Anything else?" Alex said as he prepared to leave.

"Nope. God speed Alex. Call me when you get to the chalet tonight."

"You got it." Alex said as he teleported out of the office to his home where he would sleep for the day and then go to Gatlinburg tonight. He knew that Marcus had had vampire's teleport mortal men to Gatlinburg so that Angel was protected around the clock, so he was at ease over her being away from him. For now.

Alex slept in his death sleep until the sunset and when he awoke, he took a bottle of blood from the refrigerator and heated it in the microwave. It took two bottles to get him full. He filled a cooler with ice and put two dozen bottles of blood in it for his trip to Gatlinburg. He wasn't sure, if any of the storeowners were vampire and if there weren't he didn't want to risk getting hungry, nor did he want to leave Gatlinburg to come back and get some.

After he had showered and dressed he took out his cell phone, called VPR, and asked for Marcus. The operator put his call through within minutes.

"Alex! You ready to go?" Marcus asked.

"Sure am, have you heard from Angel?"

"No, and I doubt we will. She doesn't want to be found_. _ I asked Charlie Grant, the coven master in Asheville to lend us two of his mortal men so that she won't realize she is being watched. Ricky and Michael have been watching her all day. There haven't been any incidents, are you heading there now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to roll. Before I leave, I'll call Ricky and I'll teleport there through the call. He can brief me on what's going on after I get there. You know Marcus, we can't be too careful, I did some research on Peter, and my contacts have told me that he is vicious with his victims often keeping them alive for days to feed off them and then killing them slowly."

"I know I also did research; he is a bad ass who needs to be brought down a notch. Maybe we will be the lucky ones and it will fall upon us to bring him down, wouldn't that be cool, you, and me fighting side by side once again?

"You know it buddy, keep me in the loop, okay. Catch you later."

Marcus said he would and when they hung up Alex called Ricky and used his phone connection to teleport to where he was in Gatlinburg. They met at the parking lot outside the Howard Johnson's restaurant and Ricky filled Alex in on what Angel has been doing, which was nothing.

"She hasn't left the chalet at all since arriving. She did have a visitor but she made quick work of that one real good. He is a pile of dust on the kitchen floor." Ricky told Alex.

"That sounds like Angel alright. Thank God she can handle herself in a fight. I'll take over now, you go on and sleep. Did Marcus tell you that he got you and Michael the chalet next door so that if she sees you she won't be suspicious, she'll think you both are just a couple of husbands having a fine ole time on vacation with your wives."

"Yeah he did. Man, that place is top of the line awesome! I'll have to call him and thank him. Especially for the babes he sent us pretending to be our wives. Sweeettt! I mean gorgeous babes. Whew, they make me so hot."

"Uh I think you might have missed something here. The key word here is _PRETENDING_ to be your wives. That means you get none of the perks."

Alex laughed as Ricky realized that bit of information and there was a look of disappointment on his face.

"Dayummmm I was so hoping." Ricky said as he laughed. "But, hey you never know. Right?"

"Uh huh. Careful my friend. Don't do anything you might soon live to regret, especially if those two women are vampires. Just don't piss them off and make sure you have plenty of bottle blood on hand for them, you hear?"

"Holy cow, I forgot about that. Uh yea, shit, I have to call Marcus and give him a report, and tell him to get someone to teleport over with some blood for them. Catch ya later."

"Okay, but don't forget, I leave at sunrise tomorrow morning."

"Gotcha, we'll be here with bells on." Richie whistled loudly as he walked away from Alex and headed to the chalet to sleep for a couple of hours.

Alex called Michael, the other man guarding Angel and then he teleported to the chalet that Marcus had rented for them to use while in Gatlinburg. He wanted to wash up a bit before he went outside to monitor Angel and make sure she was protected.

After Alex had showered he walked over to Angel's chalet and when he got there, he did a complete perimeter check of the grounds to make sure there were no renegades around. The area was clear so he relaxed a bit and waited behind the tree large maple tree in front yard hoping to get a glimpse of her. He hadn't seen her since yesterday and he missed her.

He knew that Angel was suffering. On the surface, she was tough; she was the boss of a major corporation and had a lot of responsibilities, but inside her heart, a great pain lives. She carries the pain of losing her parents to a vampire contract hit, and it is that pain that keeps her from loving and being loved. He felt her pain and knew it to be more hurtful than any cut she could get. The pain of losing his family still resonated within him and it's been over 156 years since they were attacked and killed. Pain such as that never goes away. Not until it is replaced with something stronger. A stronger love perhaps. That is what Alex wanted to give her, if only she would stop resisting him.

Angel stood by the kitchen window staring out over the Blue Ridge Mountains and although they are beautiful and majestic, they do not compare to the roar of the ocean as waves of the ocean crash to shore. She missed her ocean. She wondered if she should go home. Everyone there must be worried sick. However, if she knew Marcus, he would have every vampire coven this side of the Texas border searching for her, and if she wasn't careful, he would find her. She had hoped that it would take time for one of them to find her though, as she just wanted some time for herself. It was something that she sorely lacked since opening the doors to VPR and working 18 hours a day 7 days a week.

She was mentally tired. She needed this time to continue her healing process. She wished she hadn't waited so long in life to realize that she needed to heal. She held her parents murder deep in her subconscious and wouldn't allow it out, and it caused her constant stress, unhappiness and anger.

Now, she is forcing herself to remember but she is doing okay. She is finally giving up the ghost. Not falling apart as she suspected she would, but feeling the pressure and guilt feelings of being alive while they died, and she did nothing to help them, finally leave her. She knew she could now live with her parents being gone. She didn't like it, and she missed them, but, their death wouldn't consume her anymore. She was free.

On top of all that, the fangs that she didn't want, had broken free and her mouth bled on and off for hours since she arrived here. When she thought of blood, they dropped down, when she stopped thinking of blood back up they went and hid out in her gums. How was she going to explain these things to her sister, her employees, and the people she knew, she had no clue. It was just another dilemma for her to deal with.

Alex saw her standing at the window. Her eyes reflected sorrow and he wanted to go to her, to hold her, to make love to her again to put a smile on her face. He couldn't though. Her life were in danger and though he believed that she should be at VPR safe among those that love her, she was here in Gatlinburg ignorant to the fact that a coven master had a vampire hit out on her. And, he knew that she would refuse to leave here.

The contract hit was for 1 million dollars to the first person to bring her back to him alive. How gallant that the coven master didn't want her dead, she had to be alive in order to claim the money. But of course, he could drink from her while he tortured her, repeatedly as she became a shell of what she once was. His research showed him that Peter was a vicious vampire and because of that, because he loved Angel and because he promised to protect her, he would go to the death for her.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Angel said as she walked toward him.

"Oh shit." Alex groaned inwardly.

He walked to where Angel was standing, he couldn't help himself, he took her into his arms and kissed her hard on her mouth.

When the kiss ended, Angel pushed him away from her, but did not speak to him she just turned her back to him and walked toward the kitchen door of the chalet leaving him standing by himself. She was mightily pissed off.

"Angel, go in the house now, and stay there!" Alex yelled at her.

"What? What for?" She said as she turned back around looked at Alex. He stood tall, straight and tight, feet spread wide apart waiting, ready to pounce. Angel could see two renegades advancing toward him. They split apart and came at Alex from both sides. She yelled at Alex to watch out but it was obvious that he knew what he was doing. He grabbed one of the renegades by the arm and flipped him to the ground, bent over and stabbed him with his knife, and the first renegade turned to dust. The other renegade ran toward him and when he got close enough, Alex grabbed him by the throat and within seconds, Angel could hear the renegades neck snap in two.

She was still furious at him for coming here, and when he followed her inside, she exploded at him. "How dare you come here against my wishes. I told Dawn to tell everyone not to try to find me, to give me just a few days alone. All I wanted was a few days. Dammit to hell. How the hell did you find me?

"Well I." Alex began. But, Angel wouldn't allow him to finish speaking as she began to rant at him again.

And Alex? Don't you ever do that to me again. I can handle renegades too! I might be "rusty" as you so nicely put my lack of training, but I can still fight. I don't appreciate you treating me like I am a poor woman who can only stay at home and take care of the house and children. I am NOT Elena! There she said it. He treated her like she was Elena and he had to protect her.

Alex was angry, but, he did better than Angel did, he kept it in check knowing that they would have time later to clear this entire mess between them up. He hoped anyway.

She walked into the house and Alex followed her to the kitchen sink. Together they stared out the window at the mountains in the distance.

"What are you doing here Alex?" She asked.

"Where's your purse?" He asked her as his eyes scanned the kitchen counters.

"What do you need my purse for?" She leaned on the kitchen counter watching him as he looked around the room for her purse.

"I just need it, where is it?" His face was rigid and tight and Angel was completely confused by his attitude. He was all business, but she didn't know what business he was taking care of. She was lost.

"If you need money just tell me, I'll get you what you need. How much?"

Alex smiled and then frowned. "I don't need money, I need your purse, now where is it?"

It's in the closet in the hall by the front door. What's wrong? What the hell is going on?"

He didn't answer her, he went to the closet and got her purse and put it on the hall table. He emptied everything keeping an eye open for the homing device, which could be as small as a dime. It wasn't loose in the purse. He should have realized that Marcus would have it sewn into the purse lining. He ran his fingers along the inside of the purse and when he felt what he was looking for, he pulled his pocket knife out of his pocket and slashed a hole in the purse lining and withdrew the homing device.

"God dammit Alex." She said with a fury as she walked into the hall and saw the homing device in Alex's hand. "You put a homing device in my purse? What the hell is going on?"

"I didn't." He said. "Marcus did, for your own protection however, we think that it has been compromised and you are not safe here." Alex put the homing device in his pocket and then asked her where her car was.

"Is the car you rented in the garage?"

"Yes, why?" Her anger grew as she followed him around the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?"

"I need to check out the car you rented. I heard some vampires talking, before I killed them by the way, about how they homed into a bug that was placed somewhere on your car, and it led them here. They are waiting for their coven master to get here now. They were told to keep an eye on you and not allow you to leave." He said as he headed to the garage door off the kitchen.

Angel said her eyes never leaving his as she grabbed his arm to hold him back from leaving her. "Wait a minute! What coven master? Why would a coven master not want me to leave here? Do you think he is out to kill me as a retribution for killing one of his coven? Because if it is, that's just tough shit right?"

"Stand back Angel. Shit, I don't have time to explain. Just be quiet and let me do my job will you?" He said hastily yet still he grabbed her and kissed her quickly before he opened the garage door. He saw her wipe his kiss off her face with the back of her hand. Man she was pissed off at him. They really did need to talk.

"Right Alex? The coven master, so what if I killed his renegades, right?"

She waited for Alex to give her an answer to her questions, but, he couldn't, because when he opened the door leading to the garage, a vampire jumped at him, his fangs extended and the urge to kill shinning neon green in his eyes.

Angels give a damn button started working again as she leaned up against the doorjamb, her arms crossed on her chest with one leg over the other at her ankle and she was watching Alex kick the renegade's ass. She knew he could handle himself, he didn't need her help, besides it was kinda fun not being the one to fight and kill the renegade so long as she didn't feel as though he was kicking ass because he thought she couldn't. Watching him kick a vampires ass was quite fulfilling to say the least.

"YES!" She yelled excitedly when she saw Alex toss the renegade to the floor quickly put the him down and stake him in the heart with a piece of wood that was once used in the garden outside.

"Man what a freakin rush! Between the two renegades outside and now this one in the garage, she had to say she was impressed with Alex's fight maneuvers." She'd never seen him fight and she had to admit, it turned her on big time. And, he didn't even break a sweat. Not that he could, he is a vampire, and vampires don't sweat.

"Stupid vampire." She whispered. "You didn't know you were going to get your ass kicked today did you?" She said as she leaned on the doorjamb watching the vampire's body turn to dust.

She sneered at that revelation but then laughed hard and long because Alex started acting like a prizefighter accepting his championship belt. She couldn't stop laughing even though she was still hopping mad at him.

"Yeah you got what you deserved you evil renegade, you ain't so big n bad." Alex laughed as he zipped vampire speed to Angel and took her into his arms.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. blah blah blah." She said as she performed a mock funeral, dabbing at fake tears that could have been in their eyes had they cared about the dead and dusty vampire. They laughed hysterically and then fell on the couch exhausted by their laughter. When they stopped laughing Angel got off of the couch and went to the picture window and stared at the mountains in front of her.

"Sweet lips, please come here." Alex beckoned to her, his arms outstretched toward her, his eyes tender and loving.

She hesitated. She looked at him and remembered what she had to say to him. She had to tell him what she had decided since she had arrived here in Gatlinburg.

"Alex, I can't love you. I am a mortal, you are a vampire. What kind of life would we have? I want a baby, and you can't give me one. As I age, you will forever stay young looking. I would be old and wrinkly and gray, and you would leave me for a younger woman. I can't face that, and I won't." She was crying. Crying for the love she had found and had to give up. She was crying for not just herself but for Alex as well. Crying for what simply couldn't be.

Alex walked closer to Angel and tried to take her into his arms. But, she wouldn't let him. She pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Alex, I can't. Please leave and forget about me. It's over, whatever it was, it is over. I won't change my mind."

"I can't leave without you." He said as he walked toward her. Everything went black as his arms closed around her waist.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Dammit you teleported me to your home? You have got to stop that!" Angel said as she tried to steady herself. Her molecules felt as though they were jumbled and her legs had turned to jello and she couldn't stand on her own. Like a newly blind person, she put her arms out in front of her and inched her way to the kitchen table so she could hold on to it until her legs gained back the strength they had lost through time and space.

Alex reached out to help her, but, she slapped his hands away, and gave him a look that would kill if knives were attached to it.

Angel looked around the cottage, ignoring Alex as he stared at her. Nothing had changed, it was as she left it the last time Alex transported her there.

"Angel, I heard what you had to say in Gatlinburg. Alex said as he walked to the table and sat down next to her. "But Angel, we need to talk. There are some things you need to know. After that, you can decide if you want to go back to VPR or go back to Gatlinburg. Please sweetheart, don't make rash decisions, okay?"

Alex pointed to the swing on the front porch and asked her to go outside with him. She hesitated for a minute and then she walked outside and plopped down onto the porch swing. As she sat, she crossed her arms over her chest, and made it evident that she was far from being a happy camper. Her refusal to even look at him was evidence of that fact.

"What do you want to talk to me about that is so damned important." Angel finally said, still not looking at him but simply staring out at the ocean.

Alex had to tell her, he had no other recourse. He hoped that Marcus wouldn't get too pissed off, but, if he did, he would have to get over it, Angel needed to know everything. She couldn't be left in the dark anymore. No more lies, no more holding back.

"Angel, you know those gifts you have but, don't know how you got them?"

"Yeah." She answered him but she still didn't trust herself to look at him. She was afraid that she would give in to her feelings, and she knew that could never be again.

Well, Marcus and I have been investigating the reasons behind your gifts, and where they came from."

"You know Marcus? How? Wait a minute, how long have you known him? I thought you just met recently. Alex, What the hell is going on?"

Alex ignored Angel's questions. Those could be answered another time, right now Angel needed to hear the truth about her self. "Angel, Marcus, and I, we might have found your father."

"What are you talking about. My father is dead. He died 1 1/2 years ago. I was at his funeral, I saw him in his coffin." By now, Angel was really pissed off again. It seemed that Alex had the knack of really getting her goat. She didn't know what Alex was up to but she was determined to find out. "Listen, I need you to tell me the truth. How do you know Marcus and for how long? You owe me the truth Alex."

"Okay. Yes, I do owe you the truth. I'm in love with you and for that reason alone I owe you the truth. Marcus and I were turned by the same man. My sire and his is Robert Silverton. Marcus and I have fought together through the centuries, having been turned around the same time. Marcus hired me to watch over you since he couldn't do it. He never counted on me falling in love with you. In fact, he is not happy that I did, but, it wasn't something I could stop, it just happened."

"All this time, all this time, you knew I needed to know truth in my life. I told you that over and over again. You should have told me." Angel said through her tears. "Because you were dishonest with me, and you lied to me, I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again. Or Marcus."

Angel got off the swing and walked away from Alex. As far as she was concerned he was dead to her. She could forgive a lot of things, but, lies? No.

"Okay, we can debate that at another time. Right now sweetheart I have other pressing things to talk to you about. When your mother got pregnant with you, she was in love with a man that she had known all her life. He grew up with your mother. They were childhood sweethearts and they planned to get married."

"What the hell have you been drinking Alex, fermented blood? I just told you that my father died 1 1/2 years ago. My mother told me that she had met my father and it was love at first sight and it was during their first lovemaking that she got pregnant with me so they decided to elope." Angel was crying and it was breaking Alex's heart to hurt her.

"Angel, honey you are a half-breed. Half mortal, half vampire."

"What? Are you fucking crazy? The gifts I have are not vampiric! I am all-human. I am not a fuckin vampire. I'm not!" She was red in the face, her eyes glowed green, and she was ready for a fight. She was at the ocean's edge, staring at the water as the tide brought it in and then took it back out to sea. She stood in the water seeing the wave's crash to shore but not thinking of anything around her except what Alex had just said to her.

Alex said nothing. It was best not to, he just followed her to the beach and waited for everything he told her to sink in. She had to vent her anger and disbelief so he said nothing until she was able to digest the information he just gave her. When she was ready, she would ask him the questions, and he would simply answer them.

Angel could see that Alex was completely sure of what he was telling her. After all, fangs had shown themselves to Angel at the chalet. Maybe what he was saying had some validity to it. Angel thought back to when she was a child, trying to remember a time when her mother might have talked about vampires. She didn't remember a single time when her mom had even made an inference to vampires let alone mention that a vampire was a part of her life.

"Okay, talk to me Alex." She said as she sat back down on the kitchen chair prepared to listen to his explanation.

"Your real father is a vampire."

"How could that be? Alex, it isn't possible, isn't it? I mean, even if it were true, I would have to have been conceived within the first three days of him being turned. He would have ripped my mother apart in his first frenzy for blood after he awoke from his vampiric coma wouldn't he?"

"Yes, of course that is what usually happens, unless of course the human man loved the woman with all his heart. If he did, his human mind set toward her would still be one of protection. He would be tender and loving with her, and go out to the world to feed from strangers."

"Oh my God." Angel cried. "All these years I believed my father to be my true father. I never guessed, and my mother never breathed a word of it to me. Why wouldn't she tell me? When I got older, why wouldn't she confide in me? I could have handled the truth. Instead of feeling like a freak from the time I was born until now." Angel looked at Alex and said. "Who is my father? Do you know him, or his name? Is he a renegade?"

"Angel, he is homeless. He is living in Galveston, Texas in an abandoned warehouse not far from where he and your mother grew up. We can't be sure, but, we have contacts in Texas now, checking him out. As soon as we get something definitive, we will tell you and you can decide where to go from there."

"This can't be Alex. It just can't. Maybe you've made a mistake? My father died 1 1/2 years ago. He is the only father I've known for 30 years."

"Angel, that's not all. We believe there is a coven master from Greece that has put a 1 million dollar vampire hit on you. The first vampire or mortal to bring you to him alive, gets the money."

"Well at least you said ALIVE. But, why is he offering so much money for me? What have I done that warrants that amount of bounty?"

"He just found out recently about your gifts. One of his covens was going to attack you but before he did he saw you sniff the air, and pull out a stake from your backpack. He figured that you had gifts that could help the coven, so he went back to the coven master and told him of your gifts instead of killing you. His coven master is Peter Bogdono."

"OMG are you kidding me? Peter Bogdono, was the coven master who watched two of his renegades kill my parents."

"Are you sure? Alex asked as he held her hand and comforted her as she cried.

"Yes, I'm positive. I dreampt about the murders the other night, just as I have for the past 2 years. Usually I only saw the renegade's faces. The other night I saw the face of a vampire who stood off to the side, smiling and laughing at my parents as they screamed. Angel said as she walked calmly to where Alex was standing.

"When I got to the office I pulled up a website that Peter Bogdono has, it was him Alex. He is the renegade that led the killing of my parents."

"Peter Bogdono? Are you sure?"

"It was him. I'm positive of that. But, why did he kill my parents? This is all so incredible."

"I don't know why he killed your parent's. We are still working on the whys and how's of what is going on."

"This is all so strange. One day, I'm going about my business with not a care in the world, then the next I have a hit on me for 1 million dollars. I don't know whether to be pissed off that the amount is so low or be happy it's that low."

"That's not all. The worst part of this is the fact that we have found out that one of your employees is double dippin. That person was promised money to give Peter Bogdano information about you. And we believe it will be him to try to kidnap you to bring you to Greece so that he can collect the million dollars. We have him in our custody at VPR and Marcus has been, ahem, working with him to get him to tell him everything he knows."

"Working with him eh? That's code for starving him to get him to talk?"

"You could say that, and he did too. He finally spilled his guts for a drink of blood and told Marcus everything. Marcus has him in silver cuffs and chains, and keeping him in the spare garage on the edge of the property chained to the wall. He is going to keep him there until we decide what to do."

"So we are talking _VAMPIRE. _I'm so disappointed. I thought I could trust all of you vampires, now it seems I was wrong. How sad is that? Nevertheless, I am going home. Not your home, my home. I refuse to hide out." Angel said angrily as she gathered her things.

"I'll teleport you to VPR." Alex said as he walked to where she was and put his arms around her to comfort her.

"NO! not yet. I want to know who the mole is. Is it Vincenzo?" She asked. She had hoped that Alex would say no. She hated to think that one of her employees would be so callus as to use her to better himself.

"Yes, Marcus found him in your office and he confronted him immediately. Vincenzo said that he had just put some paperwork on your desk for you to read and that was it. Marcus allowed him to leave, but then went back with one of the security team and they swept your office for bugs. Your computer was compromised, your phone had a bug on it, your office had bugs to listen to your conversations, and your apartment as well had bugs. Peter heard all you said in both places.

Angel felt horrible. First, because she trusted all of the vampires she hired and never wanted to think that they would betray her and second because Alex and Marcus had deceived her. Yes, they had done it to protect her, but she didn't need protecting. Both of them should have known that she could never run and hide from an adversary. It wasn't in her to do that, nor, was it in her to sit back and allow someone to fight her battles.

What she felt for Alex seemed to be lost in the anger she was feeling. Once again, that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach began to ache. She looked at him with a deep sadness in her eyes and then she told him not to bother coming back to get her.

"I can never trust you or Marcus again. The fact that you kept me in the dark about this, sickens me. Marcus should have known that I would rather have known the truth, he should have told me. You should have told me. YOU! You should have known that I need truth and honesty in my life. That I need to be able to believe in the person I'm in love with. I don't want to see you again, ever. I don't think I can ever trust you again."

Alex put his hand out to touch her, but as he did, Angel slapped his hand, and he pulled it back."

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him. "Don't ever touch me again. If I see you anywhere near me, I will kill you! I don't ever want to see you near VPR. Not to visit anyone, not to see Marcus. In fact, he might be in the same deep hole you're in. I'm not so sure I can ever trust him again. I hope you understand what I'm saying." Her voice was cold, icy cold.

Alex could feel her hatred and it killed him. He really did nothing but try to keep her safe. It was as much as any man or vampire would do for the woman he loved. Maybe he would get lucky and she would realize that and allow them to love each other again. That was something he could only hope for.

"I won't try and stop you from going back to VPR. But, please don't cut me out of your life, I do love you Angel and I only wanted to protect you.

Angel waved her hand over her head, as if to tell him to fuck off. She didn't want to hear any more. She'd heard more than enough. Her life, she felt was in a shambles and it crumbled around her leaving her alone once again.

She had to go back to VPR. It was the only place she would be safe. She had an entire arsenal of weapons at her disposal. She had hundreds of vampires at her disposal. Staying here put her in jeopardy from more vampires than she and Alex could fight. She called Dawn and asked her to pick her up at Alex's home on the beach A.S.A.P.

When Dawn drove up, she hopped into the car and told her to drive. When Dawn tried to ask her questions, she told her to just drive.

And that is what she did. She drove one block over from Alex's house and pulled into VPR. Angel looked around stunned that she was so close and never realized it before. "Oh my God." She whispered. "I bought this land from Alex? He was the owner? Shit, shit shit."

"Yeah what a coinky dink huh?" Dawn said. She knew about Angel and Alex, which is why she never asked her what she did with her spare time, she figured that Angel and Alex were doing the same thing she was. And, it was none of her business, so long as her sister was with a nice man albeit he is a vampire, she still thought of him as a man, and happy. What the hell happened between the two of them she didn't know but hoped that Angel would talk to her about it soon so she could help her heal her broken heart.

"So what's the big deal that the land belonged to Alex? Who cares right?"

"I care….I do. Oh never mind. I want to get in and get to work." Angel said as she opened the car door and walked up to the front steps.

"Ah Angel, you sure you don't want to go around back and take the back elevator up to the penthouse?" Dawn pointed to Angel's attire.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I can't possibly go in there dressed like this. I'll walk around. Thanks for the ride. See you later."

"Angel, Mr. Silverton from Boston will be here in an hour. He said he called your secretary last week to make an appointment to meet you and check out the facilities."

"Oh shit, okay I'll make it fast. A quick shower and I'll be down. If he gets here before I'm down in my office, stall him, show him around the gym and lunchroom if you have to. The rest of the building and grounds I want to show him myself. Ok? Oh and listen, pass it along to the other employees that we are having a security drill at 8:00 for Mr. Silverton. He had been informed that our security system was extraordinary and he requested to see it in its entirety."

"K, will do. Better make it a quickie shower though 'cause it's 7 now. And Angel?"

"Yes?"

"When you have the wherewithal to talk, I'm here. About whatever. I love you."

Angel nodded and without saying another word, she ran to the back entrance, punched her code into the key pad and when the door unlocked she rushed to the elevator and it took her to the penthouse floor. As she ran to the bathroom, she stripped off Alex's clothes, and tossed them into the dirty clothes bin, turned on the water in the shower stall and stood under the showerhead as the steaming hot water enveloped her.

She couldn't stop thinking of Alex as she dried herself off and went to the dresser to get her underclothes before choosing an outfit to wear to meet Mr. Silverton. She picked up the clothes she had been wearing and she held them to her face. She could still smell him on the clothes. She started to cry again. She never wanted to fall in love with a vampire. She had fought against it for so long and then Alex came into her life, and all that changed for her. She fell into an abyss of him the day they met at Mr. Silverton's laboratory. And although it had only been a matter of weeks since they met, she fell deeply and madly in love with him. But, she should have remembered that mortals and vampires are like fire and water, and a union such as that could never truly be. In time, one would extinguish the other.

She finished dressing, blew dried her hair and then applied a light blush to her cheeks, a little bit of eye shadow on her eye lids and lip gloss and then she took the elevator down to the main floor and her office. She had managed to get downstairs with what she thought was fifteen minutes to spare, which was just as well, she just needed time to collect herself. She knew that he had to pass through security and that would give her a few minutes to just sit and relax.

When the phone on her desk buzzed, she picked up the receiver and listened to her secretary announcing his arrival and to let her know that he was on his way in. "Thanks Maria." She said and then she hung up the phone.

Angel watched the monitor showing the outside of the front porch. It showed Mr. Silverton and his entourage of vampire guards as they reached the front door and rang the doorbell. "God Bless." She whispered.

She knew that Robert Silverton was gorgeously handsome. She had met him at his laboratory in Boston. She knew he was tall, muscular, intense, menacing, and intimidating all in one magnificent body. But, his wife. She surprised her. Waif-like, yet elegant, dressed to kill in a beautiful sundress, low cut, but not so low as to stop traffic, and red sandal heels. She has long blonde hair that caressed her back in waves and a delicate peaches and cream complexion. Her face was perfection with not a flaw to be found anywhere. And her eyes were pale blue sea glass in color and they were undeniably captivating. They were an unlikely pair, she was human, he vampire, but their relationship seemed to work. They were a stunning couple and from what she could see, they looked deliriously happy.

When she saw Mr. Silverton at her office door, she got up from the desk and opened the door and extended her hand in greeting. "So good to see you again Mr. Silverton" she smiled. "Please come in."

He was not alone. Alex stood behind him. She knew he worked as a security guard for Mr. Silverton, but she never thought he would be here today. She felt very uncomfortable with him there, but, she had no choice, she had to deal with it.

Her eyes refused to look at Alex. She was afraid she would cry again, and she couldn't afford to allow her emotions to be seen by these people in the office. However, he talked to her telepathically and asked her why she left and then said they had to talk. Although she couldn't hear him, she told him it was over and to leave her alone, and then ignored him and greeted the vampire and his wife.

"Ms. Rogaire, Please call me Robert. I hope you don't mind that I brought my wife Jennifer with me, she was interested in your security system, and this was a great excuse for her to visit Florida and do some shopping and go to the beach. I hope you don't think me too forward."

"No of course I don't mind. It is so nice to meet you Jennifer. If you haven't made reservations in one of the many hotels on the beach, perhaps you will allow me to offer you the use of one of our guest suites on the second floor. You would have full access to the beach behind the building, and an Olympic size pool along with the gym, and cafeteria. And, you would be protected throughout your stay here, so your time in Florida could be a very nice one. She shook Jennifer's hand and offered her the chair next to her husband. And please, call me Angel. All my friends do and I'd like to consider you both friends."

"Thank you so much." Jennifer said as she smiled her approval at Angel. "We would love to take you up on your offer to stay here, wouldn't we darling?"

"Of course my love. " Her husband said without hesitation as he took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "By the way Angel, that is quite a security force you have at the front gate and front doors leading inside the building. I am impressed already."

"Thank you Robert, although, I do apologize that my guards frisked you and took your weapons from you. We follow protocol for all people or vampires entering the building. No one, not even the President of the United States, is immune to the pat downs and confiscating of weapons of any kind. If one walks through the security scan at the front door and the alarm sounds, the guards will check for weapons, and remove them. I believe the vampires that were with you also had their weapons confiscated, and of course, those will be returned to them and you before you leave the premises. We take the security of all of the employees both vampire and mortals very seriously. I'm sure you will be impressed with the entire security system we have in place here at VPR."

"Do you mind if I ask you where the security scans are located. I looked around me at the front door and didn't see any."

"The steel plates for the security scanner are built into all of the door jambs of the building that lead outside. They are also built into the doorjambs, of my office, Marcus office, and my sister Dawn's office as well as the elevator door jamb that leads to the vampires living area. Unless you knew in advance that they were there, you wouldn't know where they were installed, and couldn't find them."

At that time, Angel looked at Marcus and she nodded her head. When she did, he spoke into the walkie talkie he held in his hand and within 1 minute the alarm sounded, loud enough to get everyone's attention. And, within 1 minute from the alarm sounding, the steel plates between the window casings dropped in place as well as the steel against the front door and every door that led outside. The building was in lock down. Every room was in total darkness and it was at that time the emergency generators turned the lighting on in each room.

Robert stood quickly and scanned the office, as fear lined his wife's face. He appeared ready to fight as he took the stance of a warrior at battle first placing his body in front of that of his wife's ready to protect her. "What is this?" He said in a loud and booming voice. The look in his eyes was ferocious as his eyes glowed neon green, an indication that he was going to kill if need be.

Marcus reached for a weapon when Robert stood and he saw Roberts eyes change once again to neon green. Alex rushed to Robert's side to protect his sire. Angel looked and spoke to the both of them with her mind and told them to stand down. Marcus did so but reluctantly. Alex however, was torn between his loyalty to Robert and his love for Angel, and yet still he held his ground protecting Robert and Jennifer. It was as it should have been. And because of that, Angel said nothing.

Within seconds, the voice of the Director of Security could be heard over the loud speakers that were installed in every room including the bathrooms.

"Ladies and gentleman, please stay calm. We have had a breach in security. Please note that there is no way out of the building until such time as the breach is found and the building is safe once again. Although this may only take minutes, it is possible that it could take as long as 24 hours. Please make all phone calls to loved ones now making them aware of the situation. We will keep you informed of the situation as it occurs. Thank you."

"Please, that is just a demonstration of our security system. Not a declaration of war." Angel said as she stood to face Robert who by this time was standing before her as she stood at her desk. His stance was menacing, however, Angel was not afraid as she knew he would appreciate the security system as soon as he realized that it was a demonstration only.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Wow that is some security you have here. I have to say, I was ready to fight to the death if need be. You completely took me off guard. I am very impressed with your ingenuity." Robert said as he walked back to his chair and sat down. By the way, I hadn't realized you could talk to us through our mind. When I heard you tell Marcus to stand down, I have to say I was at awe. You are one helluva woman."

Angel smiled at him and thanked him for the compliments about the security system.

"Are we really locked in? Wow, you can talk to vampires through your mind? Oh, my God girl you and I are going to be great friends. I hope! " Jennifer exclaimed. Then she added. "There really is no way out? We need to talk you know."

Angel smiled at her new best friend and then said. "There is no way out. We are completely and positively secured. No one can get in or out of the building if there is a breach in our security either by a thief, or renegade vampire. The building goes into a complete and total lock down mode. If a renegade teleports into the building, the building also goes into lock down. There are special sensors that record a renegade's scent within seconds of their arrival. There are two sensors in every room including hallways and bathrooms and the security system goes into an automatic lockdown until the renegade is found and killed. If he escapes before being killed, his scent is kept on record along with pictures of him taken by digital cameras also located in every room, hallway, and bathrooms."

"By the way, Robert, thank you for inventing those digital cameras that capture vampires pictures. They are a huge help to us here at VPR."

"You are quite welcome. They certainly are proving to be a big help to all the covens across the world as well as mine."

"Those pictures and files are never deleted, and they will be on hand for the next 50 years. We also send the files complete with pictures to the coven masters around the world, so that they can keep an eye open for the vampire and kill him

when they find him."

"What about your vampire employees? What happens when a friend or employee materializes within the building. Does the same situation occur?"

"No, our employees, the vampires I mean, are expected to call the security office and let them know before teleporting in. This way we don't go through this lock down every 5 minutes of the day. As for teleporting within the building, that is okay, it's only when they teleport in or out that the breach is considered. Also, when a mortal employee is coming in that has weapons on them, they are checked in as well. The weapons are not confiscated; however the serial numbers of the weapons are taken and matched to the name of the person carrying the weapon."

"Fabulous idea! We do that as well, however sometimes we run security checks and have them teleport in without notification. It tends to keep our security officers on their toes."

"We do that as well, although there are times when one of them does waltz in without calling first." Angel looked directly at Alex, her eyes lingering on him, and then she looked back at Jennifer and Robert and she continued talking. "And the security officers go nuts turning off the alarms and shutting down the system before it goes into lock down."

Jennifer looked first at Angel and then at Alex. She furrowed her brows and thought something was fishy about the looks that they gave each other, but they were not a couple. Her brain started in overdrive and she became determined to find out what was going on between the two of them before she left Florida.

"What if someone that applies for a job is claustrophobic? What do you do then?" Jennifer said.

Angel smiled at the now calm woman and said. "Before anyone is hired to work here, we of course do a full background check, through the FBI, CIA , and the DMV from every state. We speak to the coven masters around the world sending all information to them about the person we are considering for employment, and before the person is hired, we await notification from the coven masters. They are our final authority. We also ask if they are afraid of closed in spaces and give

them a demonstration of the security system, much the way we did just now for you. If they show no signs of panic, we consider their application. If they do, we don't have to tell them no, they say no to us, and usually grab their application and run out of the building as fast as their feet will allow."

"Oh my God." Jennifer said as she looked at her husband as she laughed. He said nothing, but he did have a look of admiration on his face when he looked at Angel.

"I am pleasantly surprised." He finally said. "Can we see the rest of your facility?"

"Of course. Marcus can you please call the security office and let them know that we can now bring the building back from lock down?"

He agreed and once again spoke into the walkie-talkie and as soon as he finished, all the steel lifted up back into the casings and the steel at the front door disappeared in the doorjamb wall. The generator shut off and the lights came on at full strength.

Once again, the security office broadcast the message that the breach was repaired and the building was no longer in lock down.

Thank you Marcus. You and Alex can leave if you wish. I believe I can show Robert and Jennifer around the facility. She smiled but it was a half ass smile as she was still very angry with both of them, and they knew it.

Both men left the office, but Alex took one last look at Angel before he left. Angel ignored him and when they were out of the office, she locked the office door and asked that her two guests to follow her. They stood, but had no clue how they could leave if the door was locked. Angel walked to the back wall to the left of her office desk, found the hidden button on the panel, and pushed it. As she did, the steel panel door attached to the wood panel slid open, disappearing into the wall, and opening up to a stairway.

"Wow, what is this." Jennifer said as she stood behind Angel and made her way down the flight of stairs.

As they made their way down the stairs, Angel told them about the room they were

headed to. "One of the things I knew we had to have here was a panic room. I knew that if I wanted to provide security to vampires, or dignitaries or anyone of character, I needed to have a safe place for the person or persons to go to that was completely secure."

When they had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, Angel punched in the code on the key pad, the 1-foot wide silver door slid open, and the three of them stepped into the room. When they were all fully inside Angel pushed a number on the key pad and the door closed. The lights came on automatically and Angel was pleased with how wonderful the apartment looked.

"Holy cow! Will you take a look at this place." Jennifer said as she looked at her husband. "This is like a private vacation home complete with a pool and a Jacuzzi." She watched Jennifer as she walked around the living room and then made her way into the master bedroom. When she came back into the living room where Angel and Robert were standing, she said. "One could live down here and never know one was underground."

Their faces reflected awe as Angel told them about the room. "Every wall is secure with 1 foot wide silver. The ceilings and floor included. No vampire can teleport in or out. Would you care to try Robert?"

"I believe I would." He said as he looked at her.

Angel stood and smiled as she and Jennifer waited for Robert to teleport out. He never did although she could see him trying and being frustrated because he couldn't.

"This room is fantastic and you're right. I can't teleport out. My panic room is similar to this one however, not quite as luxurious. I'd like the name of your security company, I might need to beef up our building a bit."

"I'll more than happy to give you that information. My friend in the CIA is the one that created the system and maintains it. I'm sure he will be happy to work with you on updating your system. And yes, he is well aware of vampires. In the meantime, please follow me."

Angel went to the master bedroom and hit a button on the panel and when she did, the door slid open. She once again asked her two guests to follow her.

"This isn't the same way we came into the panic room, where does this lead to." Jennifer asked.

She didn't have time to say anything because before she knew it, they were at the top of the stairs. She again punched a code into the key pad looked up at the monitor to make sure the area was clear before pushing the word _GO _on the keypad. The door opened leading them out of the stairway to the garage where a limousine was parked.

"Wow, this place is full of surprises." Robert said. "A garage with a limo, and the keys are inside the car and in the ignition no less. Ready to go. Amazing! This is absolutely ingenious. I have to applaud your ingenuity to put this here. I would never have guessed. But, what building is this connected to or is it free standing?"

"The garage has a false front to it. From across the yard one would never assume this to be a garage with a limo lying in wait to be used as an escape mode. One would assume it is the main building that we were just in. Here let me show you. Once again, she looked at the monitors on the wall that showed the grounds outside the building, and when she was sure, it was safe, she pushed the word _Open_, on the private key chain fob that controlled the garage door. When she did, the wall rolled up and hid in the ceiling of the garage. Angel stepped outside and waited for Robert and Jennifer to follow her and when they were clear of the room, she hit the _close_ button on the fob. The wall came down quietly and tightly against the walls of the building leaving no way to tell what it was. The building assumed its original look complete with windows that when looked into, was given an image of a room with an office desk, chair and computer.

"Wait, we were just in there, there was a limo in there, now there is a desk and chair? It is an office? I'm confused." Jennifer said. Her husband nodded in agreement. " Have we done a 360? Are we both lost or are we in the Twilight Zone?"

Angel laughed. "No you're not both lost, and no 360 occurred and it certainly isn't the Twilight Zone. The security program that my friend designed, created this fake "3-D office front" and the way the picture is projected, leaves one to believe this is an office. As you both can see, it is not. I consider the panic room to be the most secure room known to man, and vampire. The entire building is built to withstand a category 5 Hurricane and or category 5 Tornado. It is also built to withstand water surges from the ocean."

"Did you think of all these things alone with no help during the designing of the building?" Robert asked in stunned voice.

"I did, however let's talk after you have a tour of the rest of the grounds and the building, okay?" Both Jennifer and Robert agreed. Jennifer she thought was more interested in the landscaping anyway, it seemed.

The entire building and grounds were flooded by up-lighting so everything was easy to see even in the dead of night. Security lights lined the pathways so that one wouldn't fall and be hurt. Along the walls of the building were tall King Palm trees. And, pink and red hibiscus plants in full bloom surrounded each palm's trunks. The only plants and flowers used in the landscaping are indigenous to South Florida. Along the bottom of each tree were colored lights that pointed up to the palm fronds of the tree. The color wheel rotated and presented a different color every, 60 seconds.

"This is beautiful, isn't it Robert?" Jennifer said to her husband as she followed Angel around to the back of the building. "The landscaping here is breathtaking; I often wish we lived in a warmer climate so that I could have some of these exotic plants around me. This is absolutely stunning Angel."

"Thank you, although this is the one area of the property I can't take credit for. I have a dead_ green_ thumb." She said as she laughed. "My sister Dawn drew up the blue prints for the landscaping, koi pond and pool area, and she supervised the planting of all the trees and plants as well. I believe there are some plants here that would live in New York and just go dormant during the winter and come back to life again in the spring. We can ask Dawn about them if you like."

"Sounds like a vampire during death sleep." Jennifer laughed. The three of them laughed and agreed with that statement, as it was so true.

As they rounded the corner following the path of the building to the pool area, both Jennifer and her husband were speechless. It was a virtual Garden of Eden with a gazebo that had bougainvillea growing around it and through the slats of the lattice. Within the gazebo was a Jacuzzi, a table and chair set and a bar area. Hibiscus and other exotic plants indigenous to Florida graced the grounds surrounding the pool and King and Queen Palm trees swayed in the breeze off the ocean. Angel then led her guests down the path lined with palm trees and exotic plants to the beach where she had cabanas available for her guests to use.

"Angel, you have a virtual fantasy land here, my God, one could live out here and be perfectly happy for the rest of one's life." Robert said as he stared out at the ocean. "The smells of the ocean are intoxicating."

Jennifer said nothing as she stood looking ethereal, a true sentiment to the look of complete and total happiness that seemed to entrance her waif like face. For a split second, it felt to Angel that Jennifer was conferring with the moon, luring its rays to envelope and bath her in its warmth. She didn't move until her husband walked to her, placed his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him and then he kissed her softly on her lips. He whispered something in her ear and it was only then that they exchanged a deep kiss and walked toward Angel and thanked her for the experience they had just had. As if she had anything to do with the moon and the love that they so obviously felt for each other. All she could do was yearn for that feeling they shared.

"Angel." Robert whispered. "Thank you so much for this." He spread his hands in front of him as if showing her the ocean in all its glory. "You have no idea how much my wife and I needed to just be alone. My days are spent in death sleep, and then our nights are spent with business. We are so consumed with work that at times we overlook each other. We so needed this moment alone to once again be _one_ in accord with each other. To rediscover. Thank you so much."

He walked to Angel and took her in his arms for a hug and then he brought his mouth close to her neck and whispered in her ear. "Love such as Jennifer and mine is easily attained when one allows the heart to explore the possibility between mortal and vampire. You have that love in front of you, possess it, own it, allow it to grow and flourish. It could mean a lifetime of happiness for you."

Angel stayed in the warmth of her new friends arms and she let her tears flow.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"I am his friend, his boss, his confidant. I know when he is happy and when he is in pain. I can say no more as it is not my place, but Angel, a deep abiding love is possible, if only you allow it."

"I can't. I just can't." she whispered.

Robert released her from his arms, first looking into her eyes and smiling, and then walking to his wife taking her hand in his and holding it tightly to him. It was a somber moment for all of them. One discovering the possibilities of love, the others discovering the deep love that seemed to be pushed upon a shelf of their hearts, only to be found again this night.

"I have to say I feel such a peace here, you must love it at night. The moon's rays dancing upon the water is so captivating. I never realized how wonderful Florida is. Perhaps I can talk Robert into buying a summer home here on the beach for us. And when we have children, they will love coming here." Jennifer said as she played with the sand of the beach with her toes.

"I would buy you the moon if that was what you wanted my love. If a summerhouse is what you would like, of course, you will have that. I'll have Jessie call around the local realtors and have them look for us." Robert said as he held his wife's body close to his heart.

"Marrying you was the best thing I've ever done in my life." Jennifer said as she looked at her husband with a deep and abiding love shinning in her eyes.

Angela felt as though she were intruding on a very intimate moment and because of that, she slowly walked a bit down the beach and relaxed as the wind rocked her and took her breath away.

Children? Vampires and humans can have children? That bit of information totally floored her. She thought that vampires were dead. During the day anyway and if they were, wouldn't their sperm be dead too? This was a question she might be able to ask Robert before he and Jennifer left to go back to New York.

Angel hated to tear them away from the ocean but she wanted them to see the rest of the building before they retired for the night, so she led them inside.

The French doors that Angel brought her guests in through led to the cafeteria on the first floor. Along the entire back wall were floor to ceiling windows giving anyone who was sitting in the cafeteria a full view of the ocean. Jennifer was in awe of the views and reminded her husband of his promise to buy her a summer home on the beach. "I want windows like these." She said as she looked at her husband.

Robert nodded and then laughed as he said. "She knows I can't deny her anything. She has me so wrapped around her little pinky. My vampire employees say I am whooped. I tend to agree and don't mind at all." They all laughed and then Angel continued to show them the rest of the building.

She gave them a quick tour of the gym and then headed downstairs to the employee lounge and living area. As they entered the elevator, Billy Joel began crooning _Just the way you are_. And, although they were only in the elevator for a few minutes, she could tell that her guests were very much in love as Robert put his arm around his wife's shoulder's and kissed her gently. She looked up at him in complete adoration. Angel longed for that kind of love, that kind of security in a relationship. Jennifer completely trusted her husband and it looked as though he felt the same.

As the elevator door opened, all of the vampires not on duty stopped what they were doing and stared at the three of them as they entered the room. Angel rarely came down here as she felt this was their private space. However, she brought Robert and Jennifer down so that they could see the accommodations for the vampires and she wanted to introduced Robert and Jennifer to all of them. A reverence for this master vampire seemed to overcome her employees as they called him "My Lord" and bowed to him as they shook his hand. Angel would have to ask Marcus later time why they called him that, for now however, she could only wonder.

Angel asked Marcus to show Robert and Jennifer the bedrooms and then the living area. When they had gotten to the living room, Jennifer saw one of the mortal men

playing a Sega game on the 60 inch high Def TV. She stood and watched and then as she got more comfortable with all the commotion in the room, she plopped down next to the man on the couch and watched him play the game.

"Hey I play that game at home." She said. She immediately began giving him hints on how to pass the level." I've actually completed it. What level are you on?"

"Level 39 and it is driving me nuts. I just can't figure it out. I get to this point and I am stopped and forced to start the level over. I can't go any further because I can't find the key."

As Jennifer watched Jeremiah play the game she said. "You know, the key doesn't necessarily have to be in the shape of a key. It can be anything. Like that sconce on the wall to the left. You will see that handle on the sconce? Pull on that, it opens a secret door to a stairway leading up. When you get to the top of the stairs, go to the left in the hallway, you will meet the commander of the brigade, kill him, and you beat the level." Jennifer said excitedly.

"Oh my fuckin God, you are a genius!" Jeremiah shouted.

As Jeremiah fought the commander and killed him, the level complete notice appeared. Jeremiah jumped off the couch, grabbed Jennifer into his arms, and twirled her around. They laughed hysterically and then Jennifer screamed when they almost fell to the floor below.

Robert stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes flashed iridescent green, and he zipped vampire speed to his wife's side, grabbed Jeremiah by the throat, pushed him up against the wall, and held him 3 ft. off the ground. His fangs were extended and as he held Jeremiah in his death grip, his hand squeezed around the man's throat, cutting off his air flow to his lungs. The world stood still in the room. Everyone was in shock, including Angel. Jeremiahs life would be over soon if Robert didn't let him go.

"Robert! Stop Robert! Let the man down, he did nothing wrong. I'm sure he didn't know that he shouldn't touch me. There are no bonded women here Robert, how could he know?" Jennifer implored her husband. As she touched his shoulder and calmly talked him down. "Darling I'm so sorry, even I forgot in my joy of the moment.

Please darling, he is turning blue, put him down."

"Robert, please let him go." Angel said as she walked to him. His anger radiated throughout the room, but, finally he allowed Jeremiah to live, and he put him down on the floor. Angel was on her knees her face showing signs of her tears as she checked out her employee and friend to see how he was doing.

"Sir, I implore you to forgive me. I didn't know. Honest." Jeremiah croaked as he lay on the floor gasping for breath. "I'm human, I couldn't know."

Robert stared at Jeremiah. His anger finally subsiding as he realized that the man did nothing wrong. He didn't know about bonded women.

"Sir, I also apologize to you. What I did was unforgiveable. I understand that there are no bonded females here for you men to learn from. Perhaps Jennifer can talk to Angel and she in turn can tell you all why it is important to never touch a vampires woman, or in this case, his wife." Robert said as he stretched out his hand to Jeremiah to shake. It was a peace offering, which was unusual as a Master Vampire never ever succumbed to a human for any reason, and certainly never to apologize for anything he has done, even if he was wrong.

Jeremiah looked at him, and then looked at Angel. He was afraid to shake the vampires hand and didn't until Angel shook her head up and down to let him know it was okay.

To change the outcome of the day Angel asked Robert if he would like to see the kitchen area. "I think Jennifer is already in there checking things out."

As they walked to the kitchen, Robert was apologetic about what had happened, and then he said to her.

"Angel, may I ask you a personal question?"

Angel looked around. She didn't want big ears hearing the conversation she was having with Robert. When she knew no one was listing, she said. "Of course."

"Did you make love with Alex, and if you did, did you smell anything particularly odd such as the scent of musk?"

"No. I smelled Darkkar Noir. It is my favorite males cologne. Why?"

"What? No smell of musk?"

"Robert, all vampires smell like musk to me. Alex smells like my favorite cologne for men. He has an individual scent unlike all the rest of the vampires I smell."

"Wow, now you have me shocked again. I'm not too sure what that means, but I would venture to believe that you are in love with him, and for that reason, he smells familiar to you. He smells of Drakkar Noir because that is your favorite scent for men. And I believe that means that bonding has begun, not by Alex, but by you."

"What?"

My dear, your father was a vampire. You display vampiric qualities. It is entirely possible that not only is Alex bonding with you, but you are bonding with him as well. He has left his scent on you, and you have left your scent on him. I can smell him on you, and when he is near, I can smell you on him.

When a vampire, leaves his scent upon your skin and within you it means that you are his woman, and in this case, he is your vampire. Neither of you will love another as you do each other.

Even if you don't stay with him, he will never love another. You could move on, but he never will. When a vampire leaves his scent on a woman, it means that no male mortal or vampire will ever be able to touch that woman, while she is with that vampire as he is the one who bonded you. It means that Alex will go to his death to protect you. You see Angel, he loves you deeply. Only a vampire in love will bond. He may have sex with other women, but, if the feelings are not love, he can walk away and not see that woman again, and think nothing of his tryst. Bonding means he has committed his life to you for all eternity. It is the same for you. If you leave your scent on him, the same happens for you.

"OMG. Are you serious? He can never love another and neither can I?"

"No. It just means that you both will never commit to another. We take bonding very seriously. We don't usually bond without making sure that the feelings are mutual, I'm afraid Alex believes the feelings between you and he is mutual, since both of you bonded each other."

Angel stopped walking and stood thinking. She had to admit the truth about Alex. She didn't want to hold it in any longer. She needed to talk to someone about him, and since Robert brought him up, she thought she might be able to tell him.

"I don't know what to say. I told Alex that it was over. But, Robert, I do love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I would give my life to save his. Five days I've known Alex, and in five days, I've never been happier. I didn't think love was possible in such a short period of time. This is the first time I've admitted it to anyone, or myself but it can't be. I can never be with anyone that will live a life young looking while I grow old, wrinkle, and die. And I can't forget the fact that Alex lied to me. How can I live knowing he lied?"

Robert thought for a few minutes as he stared at the ceiling of the room and then he said. "Angel, sometimes we men lie to the women we love in order to protect them. We are born with the knowledge that we must protect our loved ones. It has been our job for centuries, and it's a hard thing to forget and to stop doing. Being a vampire enhances those beliefs. Maybe when you come to terms with the whys of what Alex has done, you will be able to love him again freely."

"Thank you Robert. You are so right. You're right! Thank you Robert, thank you so much. What you said is so true. Even I have lied to Alex to protect him." Angel felt the weight of the world slip from her shoulders. She loved Alex, and she would not allow her insecurities cloud her judgment concerning him.

Robert laughed and then said. "Let's see if we can find Jennifer. Maybe we can talk again before we leave to go home? I think there is much about vampire and mortal love that you need to know. "

"Of course, perhaps I can take you and Jennifer out to dinner and the three of us can have a chat."

"I think Jennifer can give you some insight as to loving a vampire. She is mortal after all. She has decided however to be turned after we have children and they are

at an age where they won't need her as much as when they are young."

Angel's mouth hung open. It had been a most incredible night so far and so informative. And what Robert told her about Jennifer shocked her. And children? Is that really possible?

"You can have children? But, I thought…."

"Yes Angel we can produce children. Although the DNA in our sperm is dead, we can take the DNA from a mortal man and implant that DNA in our sperm. Of course the DNA would have to be a near match so that our children will look like Jennifer, and I as well."

"Robert you have completely floored me. I never thought, wow this is revolutionary. How many vampires have children now?"

Robert looked at her, smiled, and then said. "None. Not a one." We would be the guinea pig couple. We have no real idea if our baby will be born vampire, mortal, or both. Like you. A half breed with vampiric capabilities."

"I am a half-breed." Angel thought. "I truly am vampiric." Wow, what a revelation!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Another person tells her that her gifts are vampiric in nature. She wiped her forehead with her fingers and massaged her temple. She felt as though she was going to burst. Too much information had to be processed.

"We really do need to talk. There is so much I need to know. I feel like I've been in the dark for years. Can we talk later?"

"Yes, we can. I can hear Jennifer talking with the vampires. Let's go find her." Robert said as he touched her arm in a most gentle manner.

When Angel and Robert found Jennifer in the kitchen, she was opening cabinets, and ooooing and awwwwing over the stainless steel appliances and granite countertops of the room. At the first large commercial refrigerator that Jennifer opened, he only saw food for the mortal men. She closed it and then she opened the other commercial refrigerator and saw that nothing was in there for the vampires.

"As you can see, there are no bottles of blood in that refrigerator." Angel said to Robert and Jennifer. "I hate that my vampire employees that protect this business need to teleport out of the building and go elsewhere to feed off animals. It's degrading for them. We all know that a vampire is not an animal, so why should they feed off an animal? You know? Because of that, I'm hoping you agree to sell your synthetic blood to us so that my employees can feel more worthy of themselves, and perhaps allow their past to leave them and set them free."

"Oh Angel, you just gave me goose bumps. You truly love these vampires don't you." Jennifer said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Yes, I truly do. They are a part of my family. Many of them have been with me in battles with the renegades and as much as I would sacrifice my life for them, I know that they would do the same for me. For that, I would give them the world if I could."

Robert looked at her with a tenderness in his eyes and then said. "It would be an

honor to sell our synthetic blood to you Angel. In fact, I will call the office now and have a delivery to you by tomorrow night, no charge." He turned to his wife, took her once again in his arms, hugged her, and then said. "We have found a great friend and comrade here." As Jennifer agreed with her husband, the vampires waiting for his decision heard him say that and they roared with appreciation. They then hugged each other and slapped knuckles together. Then they hugged Robert and bowed to his wife.

"As you can see, everyone including myself is very happy by your decision. Thank you so much." Angel said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm so relieved. Thank you."

Jennifer hugged Angel and they became fast friends as they walked to the elevator and took it up to the third floor. Robert followed the two women and shrugged his shoulders when a remark was made by one of the vampires about him losing his wife to girl talk. He shrugged his shoulders, entered the elevator, and listened as the two women talked as though in hyper speed. He'd made two women very happy and to him that was a good thing.

When the elevator door opened on the third floor, Angel showed her guests to the apartment that they would be staying for the weekend. She gave them a tour and then showed them the master bedroom where the wall-to-wall windows would afford them the best view and breeze off the ocean.

"Oh my goodness. Robert, isn't this the most magnificent sight you've ever seen? I'm in love with this place. Angel, I have to commend you on this building, you have forgotten nothing. Heaven on earth is right here."

"I agree completely." Robert said. "Congratulations to you on the magnificent job you have done here. I'll say it again, I'm impressed."

"Angel, this building is magnificent." Jennifer exclaimed. "You haven't missed a thing. Every detail of every room is astounding. I don't know how you did it, but, when I'm ready to build, and decorate, I hope you don't mind if I call on your expertise."

"I hope you don't think unkindly of me by this question, but, I was wondering how much this building and furnishings cost you." Robert asked.

"Robert! You should never ask that kind of question." Jennifer said. But, she wanted to know too so she hoped that Angel would tell them.

"I know, but I'm just curious. If I wanted to re-do our building and grounds approximately how much it would cost."

"Angel laughed. "I don't mind telling you. In total, security system, panic room, grounds, buildings, landscaping, and furniture was 100 million, give, or take a couple million."

Both Robert and Jennifer stared at Angel with their mouths hanging open. "$100 million? Holy cow." Jennifer whispered.

"I'm sure that you have enough business coming in that has paid you back 10 fold. You and your business are known all over the world, and spoken very highly about from master vampires and dignitaries around the world as well." Robert said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you. I have many friends in the covens around the world. And yes, this building has paid for itself over and over again. Oh and Jennifer, I'd love to help you should you decide to build. Tomorrow while Robert is sleeping perhaps, you would like to see the two penthouses upstairs. I live in one, and Dawn, my sister lives in the other. After that, we can go shopping. Unless you prefer to wait for Robert to wake and all of us go together."

Both women looked at Robert to see what he thought. He laughed and said. "Well Jennifer knows how I feel about walking around stores, so please, don't hesitate to go on without me. I won't even know you are gone. You will be taking security with you?"

"Definitely. I take the mortal men with me during the day, who are well trained with all weapons. Alex and ahh Marcus hates to see me go anywhere alone. They are like a bull dogs after a bone if I don't take someone and don't call in to let him know I'm alright." Angel said as she smiled.

"Yeah." Jennifer said as she looked at her husband. "Robert hates it when I drag him through stores, but that is because I tend to look and touch and try on things over and over at each store we go to. And I never go out without security. You never know who is going to try to do something stupid. You know?"

"Hey, I do the same thing in stores. Sounds like a plan then. Please make yourself at home. The cupboards are filled with food, so is the refrigerator. Please make yourself at home. Robert, I apologize, I have nothing to offer you, perhaps you can ask one of your men to teleport in and bring you some of your synthetic blood, this time only, the next time you visit, I will be well stocked." They all laughed as she walked to the front door.

"Oh one more thing, please don't hesitate to use any of the facilities. The pool outside and gym are open 24 hours a day. Just call down to security and let them know you are going out so that the guards can patrol the area as you enjoy the evening.

I also have a cook and room service on duty from 7:00 a.m. until 9:00 p.m. As well as laundry services which is provided to the employees that live here or our visiting guests. Should you need anything ironed, please call down and someone will come up to get your garment and bring it back to you when it is cleaned and pressed. Please don't hesitate to call down for whatever you need. Sleep Well. Goodnight."

Angel left the apartment feeling happy one moment, and sad the next. She had seen Alex, but, as she requested, he left soon after accompanying Robert and Jennifer to Palm Beach, and VPR. At least he cared enough about her to leave, but maybe he left so easily because he didn't care. Either way, whatever he felt it hurt her deeply.

Angel called down to the security office when she had gotten back to her penthouse. She wanted to make them aware that Robert and Jennifer might use the pool area and to have the chef bring a tray of fresh fruit out there and some drinks. She also wanted to make sure that security was of the utmost importance tonight, more so than any other night. She didn't want Robert and Jennifer harmed in any way.

She opened the door to her penthouse and immediately felt _home_. She had an open floor plan so that when she entered, she walked directly into the living room, and was standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows that spanned the entire length of the living room wall. Nothing could have been more breathtaking than the view that she had of the ocean. She missed Alex and wished things had been different between the two of them.

Angel slept fitfully, tossing and turning all night. There were times when she had awakened in the darkened room and thought she had seen the outline of someone sitting in the chair in the corner of her bedroom. She thought it was Alex. It couldn't have been an intruder because if it was, the alarm would have sounded and an army of vampires would have invaded her bedroom ready for a fight. Maybe it was Alex. Or, maybe she'd been wishful dreaming that it was Alex and that he had come to her room to make love to her, to hold her in his arms and profess his love to her. That had to be it. Wishful dreaming. She missed him so much that she wished for him to appear.

"Yeah like that would ever happen! What planet are you on Angel?" She said as she tossed the blankets off herself, jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She felt sluggish but she had so much to do today that she couldn't laze around her apartment all day long.

As she showered, she had a long talk with herself.

Her voice of reason said. "It's your own damn fault Alex is not here, you know. Somehow, Angel you ruin every good thing that comes your way where men are concerned.

Her voice of negativity said: He isn't a man! He is a freakin vampire! How many mortal women have love affairs with vampires? Just ONE I'm sure. And do you know why? Because no one in society is supposed to know about vampires. Aren't you the lucky one Angel, you know an entire army of them. How special you are." Her sarcasm was showing as she talked to herself.

Her voice of reason: "Forget it! Just move yer ass gurl. You got major work to do today." She said as she showered and then dressed for the day. "Okay so now call the men in white coats and drag my ass off to the loony bin. I am deranged. I'm talking to myself and answering as well. "Now, that is scary!" Her voice of negativity silenced yet again. It never seemed to win any conversation, and probably never will.

Angel left the conversation she had with herself at the front door of the penthouse as she walked to the elevator, but she knew it would find her throughout the day. She was an analyzer and that would never change.

As she walked to her office, she stopped at every office she got to, to say good morning. When she got to Marcus's office, she knew that his office was empty and that he was in his death sleep and would be until sunset tonight. If it was nighttime and she wasn't angry with him, she would stop in, and talk to him about what needed to be done or tell him about something she wanted him to do. She would do that any other time, but not tonight. She was still quite angry with him and Alex and she knew that if she did see him tonight, she would probably fire him and she didn't want to do anything as rash as that. So, until she calmed down, it was best to ignore him and allow all correspondence to be handled through her secretary, Maria.

The buzzer sounded letting Angel know that Maria had to talk to her. After she pushed the intercom button to answer it, Maria let her know that Bryan Dickman was on line 2. She picked up the receiver and said.

"Bryan, hey whazzzzz uppppp?" She giggled at herself for being so foolish but she knew Bryan would enjoy what she said and laugh too.

"Hey kid. Hey wazzzzzz uppppppp? I like how you answered the phone." He said as he laughed and then said. "Listen I'm faxing you the quote for the Gatsby House. You realize that this house will be 21 thousand square, and have 25 rooms. This house is going to be enormous, and the price ain't cheap."

"I know Bryan, go ahead, and send the fax. I'll faint later."

"You got it. Call me if you need to."

"Alrighty then. Have a good one. Say hi to Betsy for me."

"Will do, see ya later kiddo."

After the phone call ended, Angel went to the fax machine and got the estimate that Bryan had sent her. Looking it over, she came to the final estimate portion of the paper. $6 million. So, it was a bit more than she planned but that included landscaping and pool, so it was a fair price. She sent Bryan an email and asked him when he could start. She was meeting with the architect tomorrow at two and she wanted to make sure she had Bryan on board before she went to get the blueprints started.

Most of the afternoon had passed by quickly and now Angel was finally able to sit and relax. She pushed her chair away from the desk, and put both of her legs on top of the desk, crossed at her ankles, closed her eyes and immediately started thinking about Alex. thinking about Alex. She missed him. She missed his smile, his walk, his hair, his body, she missed all of him. She missed the man himself, even though he was in actuality a vampire, she thought of him as her man.

"_My man." _She whispered.

It felt so good to say that aloud. Alex was her man, her vampire. Sexy, powerful, mysterious, loving, compassionate, and alluring. He was a combination of all the things she had wanted in a man.

Before this moment, she couldn't admit to herself how she truly felt about Alex, but for some reason the truth really did set her free. She was in love with him and she knew that no matter what happened, they were meant to be together. And she didn't want to let him go.

Sitting up, Angel hit the intercom buzzer and told Maria to call Marcus when he awoke. "I'll be down by the beach."

Angel left her office and walked along the hibiscus-lined path that led to the beach. It was the one place she could think with no interference from anyone. She couldn't count how many times Alex had called her. He didn't try to teleport into the building, so she guessed that he thought it best to call. The thing of it is, with caller ID on her phone, she could see his name flash up on the screen, and she would hit _end_. And, the phone would stop ringing. Even though she loved him, she didn't know if she could forgive him. It wasn't that he didn't tell her about the hit on her life that made her angry, it was that he said he loved her, and still didn't tell her even though he should have known that she could handle whatever he had to tell her.

As she walked along the water's edge, her cell phone rang once again. It was a VPR phone number. She hit the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"I miss you." She heard Alex say.

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. And, the tears began to flow.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. All Alex heard was the sea gulls squawking as they searched the sea for food, and the waves crashing to shore.

"You still there Angel? Please don't hang up on me."

_Oh,God _She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she couldn't.

"Angel?"

"I'm sorry Alex. I…"

"Angel honey, I am sorry. I should have told you. Should have known that you of all people could handle what was happening. I guess after that day at Silverton's I fell in love with you and was afraid of losing you. I had just found you, how could I lose you? I only tried to protect you."

"I know you wanted to protect me."

"I can't stop loving you Angel. Even if you ask me to."

"Alex, don't say that."

"Angel, I have to, it's how I feel. Let me come to you. Let me prove to you how I feel. My touch will tell it all. Angel I know you love me. I see it in your eyes when we are together. I feel it in your touch."

Angel said nothing and in a flash of a moment, he appeared in front of her.

They stood staring into each other eyes, both afraid to touch. Angel because she knew one touch and she would melt, and Alex because he didn't want to be turned away and told to leave.

What could Angel say? That she felt the same way he did? That she missed him when he wasn't around, thought about him every minute of the day? Would that mean that she was giving in? If she gave in today, would he would think in the future he could lie to her as often as he wanted and she would always give in?

"Angel, I have no pride left within me where you are concerned. I will never lie to you again Angel. And no, you will never have to give in to me again. I swear that to you. I swear it upon the graves of my dead wife and children. Please believe me Angel."

He had read her mind and though he is a warrior, hard core in every way, he wasn't above begging her. He would do whatever it took to win her back, even if that meant getting upon his knees and begging her to forgive him.

Angel looked at Alex as he stood before her. A warrior, strong and brave, a killer of renegades, not afraid to beg for her forgiveness. She felt the wall she had built begin to crumble. She loved him. She couldn't not love him. He was right, they were meant to be together. It was kismet.

And then she got angry again. " It's all bull shit you know, and here's a quick tip to chew on, I don't like being lied to, not by anyone. Alex I swear if you ever do that to me again, your ass is grass and I'll have a smoking party." Not that she smoked that funny weed, but he didn't know that. Hell, she knew enough mortals and vampires that smoked it; she would just go to their party.

Alex walked toward her, his arms outstretched and he waited for her to walk into them so he could hold her. She hesitated for just a minute and then she ran and jumped into his arms. Together they fell to the sand below and laughed and kissed and then laughed some more.

"Come with me." Angel said as she took Alex's hand and led him to the Cabana behind them.

They lay on the doublewide chaise lounge beside each other, quiet, not saying a word, cocooned in the love that they had allowed to begin all over again.

Alex made quick work of their clothes. He held her in his arms and teleported out of the cabana and then teleported right back to the chaise. Both were naked.

"Wow, hey, I like that." Angel laughed as she looked at her body and saw that she had no clothes on and neither did Alex. "I know we teleported somewhere, but where, and where did our clothes go?"

"When a vampire teleports, he has to think of materializing with his clothes on. If he doesn't, he comes back naked as a jail bird. So I let my mind go blank as we teleported, and voila! Naked! And, where our clothes are? I have no clue."

"Ahhh there are so many things about you that just about amaze me. This is one of them. I kinda sorta like teleporting like that. It's quick that's for sure, BUT, that is the only thing I like quick." She grinned at him as she stared into his eyes. She could see the love there.

He looked at her face and as he brought his hands up to cradle her face in his palms, his mouth sought her lips, and he kissed her slowly, relishing the feel of her lips on his. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him and then gently so that he was atop his body and she could feel his arousal hard and pulsating against her.

As he lay atop her, he kissed her gently, licking her neck as if cherishing her with his tongue. He was a massive warrior, heavy and strong, and yet as he lay upon her, she didn't feel the weight of his body, she felt the weight of his love.

There was no thought of foreplay at this moment, it wasn't needed. Not right now. Right now all they needed was to love each other, completely.

She was ready for him anyway. The moment he begged her to forgive him, she could feel herself getting wet, lubricating her insides for him to enter her.

And, when he entered her, and he began to move in a steady rhythm, the heat within her rose, her climax rising within her, ready to explode.

"Omg. That scent radiating off of you, is so sensual." The smell of him caused her heart to flip flop, and race. It was a dark, musky, sensual smell, and as it caressed her body and enveloped her senses, and soon she found herself dripping wet with desire.

"Mmmmmm." He said as he kissed her. "The scent is what happens when a vampire bonds. If you stop me now it will go away. If you allow me to continue loving you, touching you, it will envelope you inside and out. My scent will be on your for all eternity."

"I love the scent of you." She whispered.

"And I love your scent as well." Alex laughed just before he kissed her again.

He paused for a split second and prayed she would not stop him. He waited and when she sighed and placed her palms on his face, and drew his mouth to her, he began to move again, in a perfect steady rhythm, penetrating and retreating, each time the thick head of him teasing her before penetrating her again. Her arms wrapped around his back, caressing his skin, scoring his back with her fingernails, leaving her mark on him even if only for seconds. He was hers, for all eternity.

"I was meant to be inside you, and we were meant to be together. Fate." He whispered as he penetrated her once again, thrusting hard and long, touching the very area inside her that was needed for her to climb to her climax.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Her teeth nibbled his neck and drew blood. It was a wonderful taste and when he thrust into her once again, she screamed his name and within seconds, her fangs sprang forth and appeared in her mouth. She panicked and pushed him away from her and hid her face. She turned away from him so that he wouldn't see them, wouldn't find out about her fangs. She talked funny when the fangs were extended so she said nothing. She got off the chaise and walked to the corner and stood there facing the tarp of the cabana, squeezing her eyes and mouth shut and prayed Alex would just leave her.

When Alex came to her and touched her shoulder, she forced his hand away with her own. "Angel honey, what's wrong. Turn around and look at me. Come on sweetheart, look at me, it will be okay."

"No, ith is not otay." She said as she lisped her words. She tried to talk but her lips seemed to press closed since the fangs were so long and draped over her bottom lip stopping her from being able to move her lips when she talked. The lisp was an instant giveaway that something had changed her.

"Darling, look at me. Come on, look at me." He was concerned. What would force her to leave his arms he wondered.

"She turned her head slowly toward him and in the dim light of the cabana, he could see her fangs. "Holy cow. When did they appear? They are gorgeous! Wow, I guess I'm kinda shocked. When did this happen?

She forced the fangs back up into her gums, and began to cry. "I'm thurning nore and nore like a ampire."

"Darling, they are beautiful. You are beautiful. Please don't cry." He said as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks and pulled her close to him. "I thought you might be turning more like a vampire, but, I never thought it would happen this quickly. I'm sorry Angel. I know that you don't want to be like me, and hey we can have them removed if you want. We have vampire dentists that I'm sure can remove them for you and replace them with canine implants."

She was forcing them to retract, but they wouldn't. She could still smell the blood on Alex's shoulder, still see it, even in the moonlight. Finally, she pointed to his shoulder.

"Oh, the blood. They come out when you are ready to feed?"

Angel's eyes grew wide. "theed? No No!" She lisped.

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean feed, well I did, but I mean, well you know what I mean right? The sight of blood causes them to drop right?

Angel shook her head up and down and then lisped. "Yesth. Kover thoulder ease."

"Oh right. Hold on." Alex said as he ran to get his shirt and draped it over his shoulder so she wouldn't see the blood, but she could still smell it, so he kept his distance and looked for something to put over his shoulder that would mask the scent that would cause her fangs to drop again.

The only thing he found was a dead fish outside the opening of the cabana, lying on the sand. He picked up the fish and wrinkled his nose at the smell of it, and although the smell of it was disgusting, he held it in his hands and as he brought it to his shoulder.

Angel gagged as she said. "Donth do datt. It thells horridle." She held her nostrils together with her fingers of one hand and pointed to the outside of the cabana with her other hand.

He tossed the fish outside but he knew that so long as she could smell his blood, he couldn't go near her, so he stood at the far end of the cabana and talked to her from there. Being too close would cause the smell of his blood to be that much more intense. But, by keeping his distance, the scent of his blood wasn't as strong and as he stood there, he saw her fangs retreat back into her gums.

"Angel honey, you won't be alone as you transform,_ if_ you transform any more. I'll be here every step of the way. I promise. I'll never leave you. Okay?"

Angel looked at the warrior before her. He loved her so much he would do anything for her. Including bringing her to a dentist to have the fangs removed. How foolish she would be to have them removed. So she was changing more into a vampire, she already had most of the traits of one now, what harm can fangs do?

"Implants? No, never. I won't have them removed. I'll get used to them. I just hope they don't show themselves when I'm eating a bloody steak in a restaurant."

They both laughed when she said that and then Alex said. "I'll help you learn how to control them. I won't let you go through this alone, I promise."

"Oh Alex, do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Hmmmm I might need a hint." He said as he walked to her and took her into his arms.

"Alex, my fangs. I can smell your blood they are going to come…awwww thoot. ang it, duh angs are ere agin."

Alex couldn't help it, he was laughing so hard he was crying. Red tears fell from his eyes as he listened to her try and talk with her fangs extended.

"ou lauth at ne?" Angel said but then started laughing too when she realized how she must sound.

"I'm sorry, really." Alex said as he wiped the tears from his face and forced himself not to laugh at her. When he had controlled himself he said. "They are okay. You will lisp for a while as they are extended but you will learn to control them quicker as time goes on. Leave them be for now, I like seeing them, they are quite the turn on."

Angel smiled at him and said. "I ant iss you wit dem down."

"Huh?" Okay that sentence is lost. I haven't a clue what you just said."

Angel looked down at the ground and concentrated on getting her fangs back up to her gums so that she could kiss him and when they'd disappeared from sight, she walked to him and said. "I can't kiss you with them down."

They laughed "Oh okay." Alex whispered and then he kissed her tenderly but with a passion unrivaled by any man she'd known before him.

They lay upon the chaise once again and began to finish what they had started earlier. As Alex held her close, she could smell the blood on his shoulder from when she had bit him earlier and once again, her fangs appeared. She flinched and tried to pull away but Alex wouldn't let her, he held her steadfast to him and then whispered.

"Bite me if you want Angel. I don't mind, in fact, because it is you biting me, I will fly to the moon and back during orgasm. I would welcome your bite my love. With that, he lay upon her and penetrated her so hard and so deep that she screamed with desire.

The scent of his blood caused an uncontrollable lust that forced her to sink her fangs within the soft skin of his neck and soon she was drinking his blood, truly tasting her love.

He stopped for a moment, and when the shock of her biting him wore off he thrust inside her harder over and over again until both of them screamed in unison as they climaxed together and they fell over the edge of passion into the pit of their own sexuality and mortality. His body shuddered within her and when he was still, he lay upon her bathing in her love.

They lay upon the chaise quiet, each not knowing what to say. Alex saw blood on Angels face so he grabbed his shirt and gently cleaned the blood off.

Angel pushed his hands away from her mouth so she could speak and then they both laughed. " It's funny that I'd never seen the fangs before. I wonder why they came out now? Why not years ago?"

"Well let's see. Have you ever had sex that great in your life before?" Alex was smiling as he puffed out his chest in a he-man sort of way.

Angel looked at him and frowned. "Uh, hmmm do you really think that what we just had was really great?"

Alex gave her a pathetic little boy look.

"Oh okay." She said with a smile. "No, I never had sex that great before. You, my love, are talented."

Alex puffed out his chest again and Angel said. "Don't let it go to your head my love." Then she kissed him deeply with a passion all her own.

So now I have fangs. What more is there left for me to discover about myself? I mean, don't get me wrong, having fangs is not the worst thing in the world I could have. I've accepted my other vampiric ways, and the fact that my father is a vampire, so I guess I'll get used to the fangs it's no life changer that's for sure. But, am I going to drink blood now?

"Wow Angel I don't have a clue. This is all new to me. Until I met you, I never knew a half-breed. Your powers surprise me. And now fangs? And man I have to tell you, you are one sexy broad with those fangs."

"Uh that means I wasn't sexy before? Hmmmm?"

"Oh baby, you are sexy as hell. Remember, I told you before, I have a perpetual hard on because of you. You are incredibly sexy."

Alex was as perplexed as Angel was though concerning the fangs and he wondered if Angel would stop eating human food and begin to drink blood. The only person he knew to talk to was Robert. Maybe he would know what is going on because he had no clue what the hell just happened, or what else was going to happen. When he did know what that he was going to have to work with Angel to see what other vampire things she could do such as teleporting, mind control, etc.

"Oh Alex, your neck, you have two huge holes there. Oh my God, I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine darling, use your saliva and lick the fang marks. See if your saliva contains the healing agents, we vampires have in our saliva.

Angel licked the wounds and each time she did, the wounds closed up more and more until soon there was just two red marks showing on Alex's neck. Still, she felt terrible that she had bit him even if she did it in a fit of passion.

"Thank God you healed. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Alex laughed as he kissed her and then said. "On the contrary, that orgasm was the best I ever had and believe me, it was because you bit me. Angel, you bonded with me when you bit me. It was an acceptance of my love for you. You do realize that we are now bonded for eternity.

"And to think, at one time I wanted to turn you to dust." Angel said as she smiled at Alex.

He smiled back at her and then drew her to him and kissed her with all that he had within him. She was his. He was possessive about her. He would kill the first man or vampire that attempted to harm her in any way, shape or fashion. He would go to his death protecting her if need be.

"My Warrior." She said possessively as she held his body close to her heart. She would kill for him if she had to.

She and Alex talked at length of the plan she had for eliminating Bogdano and freeing all of the humans and lower vampires from his grip, and blackmailing schemes. He didn't like what Angel decided to do, but, he knew he couldn't talk her out of it.

"Let's head on over to your office and set this plan in motion okay?" Alex whispered. "Then we can go back to bed and continue our tryst on something more comfortable than a chaise lounge."

"Ahhhh Mr. Charviteau, I believe you are a bad influence on me." Angel smiled as she kissed him before he transported them both to her office.

"Oomph, ouch, dammit I'll never get used to teleporting." Angel winced as she attempted to get her land legs back in working order.

"You will my darling, you will."

"Okay let's get started…I'll Skype Marcus and we can both tell him the plan." She didn't wait for a reply.

Angel turned on the computer and clicked on the icon for Skype so that she could do a face-to-face call to Marcus who was at the VPR villa in Florence keeping the Hollingsworth family safe from renegades. Intel from the vampires Angel had planted within the Bogdono coven came back to her about the contracted hit on Mr. Hollingsworth. It showed that Peter Bogdono and his renegades were the perpetrators in the contracted hit.

The Hollingsworth Hotel in Dubai was taking away too much business from a hotel that Bogdono had built there and because of that, he offered Hollingsworth a large sum of money to sell the hotel to him. Hollingsworth refused and the contract hit was put on him, and anyone associated with him. Up to and including his wife and children. Dead. Not alive.

The only way to save the Hollingsworth family was to kill Bogdono. He could not be stopped any other way. Angel needed Marcus so that they three of them could formulate a plan for that to happen.

When he appeared on the screen, Angel said. "Marcus, hey I need to see you, meet me in the conference room as soon as possible."

Angel was sitting next to Alex when Marcus materialized in front of them and for one instant he was shocked to see the two of them together, but then he had smelled Alex's scent on Angel before so he figured they had bonded weeks ago.

"Hey Marcus, I understand you know Alex." Angel said when she saw Marcus appear. "For centuries hmmmm?"

"Hey boss, ah yes I do know Alex and listen I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but….." Marcus said nervously as he took a seat directly in front of Angel on the other side of the conference table.

Angel cut him off. "Listen I know about you hiring Alex to protect me, and I have to admit that at first I was livid. Then as I thought about all that Alex had said to me, as he defended you and I realized that you both did what you did to keep me safe. For that reason, and only that reason, I'll let the situation go and not fire you. BUT, don't do it again. I hope I make myself very clear. We need solidarity, you know?"

"You got it Angel. So what's up?" Marcus said as he shifted himself in the chair trying to get comfortable. He was uneasy and he had good reason to be. He never should have hired Alex to protect Angel. It was wrong, but he did what he thought was right at the time.

"Marcus, Alex, and I have talked at great length about what we have to do in order to keep Hollingsworth safe. We actually have no choice, we have to get rid of Bogdono. Since he is a master vampire, Alex made me quite aware that he would be too strong for me to fight him. Because of that, I'm going to be the decoy. He put a contract hit on me, so I might as well let him get his paws on me, and I'll work from the inside."

"You can't do that Angel. Alex, tell her she can't do that." Marcus looked at Alex and expected Alex to back him up, but he didn't exactly say what he thought he would say.

"Ahhhh you know as well as I do that no one can stop Angel from doing what she wants. All we can do is support her and keep her safe. Listen, we have a plan and we need your help and all the other vampires you have working for VPR. The white lighters as well." Alex put his arm around Angel and rubbed her back.

"I don't like how this is turning out. Angel you can't put yourself in the middle of all this, what about VPR. What happens to VPR if you are killed? Have you really thought this out? Alex come on man say something."

"Marcus, for the next month, VPR is yours. I'll be training every day for as many hours as I can. Alex pretty much showed me that I need to train . I'm lacking in technique and because of that, Alex will be training me. I want to be able to fight my way out of Bogdono's hold if I have to. I don't want to depend on you or Alex or anyone."

"Man, I don't know. For you to put yourself in such danger just doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does Marcus. There is no one else he wants but me and Holllingsworth. I can't expect Hollingsworth to do it, I have to be the one that gets kidnapped by Bogdono's henchmen. Trust me, I don't want to die, but, I'm believing I won't. I have Alex and you and a lot of other vampires to help me and keep me safe. Now stop worrying and listen to our plan okay?"

"Okay, okay, lay it on me." Marcus said with resignation. He didn't like it, but, he wouldn't back out of it. Angel was more to him than a boss, she was his kid sister, and because of that, he would die protecting her.

"You did put a plant in Bogdono's house right?"

"Yep, I sent Vincenzo over like you asked me to. By the way, he is the mole. He is the one working with Bogdono and we, Alex, and I believe that he will be the one to kidnap you and take you to Bogdono."

"I know, Alex told me. But, that's perfect. Vincenzo believes us to be friends, not only employee-employer. So when I go with him, willingly, he won't think anything of it. It's the perfect plan to get Bogdono inside our panic room. What I need you to do is send out invitations to all of the coven masters along the East Coast and ask them to attend our 3rd annual costume Valentine's Day party. We will be handing out full-face masks at the door so that everyone's face will be concealed.

The invitation will also state that mates and seconds in commands are also invited. Since Vincenzo is your second in command, he will be at the party and having him there, sets off the course of events that will take Bogdono down. He will make his attempt before the party is over, I'm sure of it. At exactly 9 p.m. I will make my way to my office, and head downstairs. I'm sure Bogdono will follow me. You have to allow him to do that Marcus."

Marcus contemplated what Angel had said, and then asked her. "And once you are inside the panic room, then what?"

"Well, that's where you and 5 of your best fighters come into the picture. Before the party begins, you will have 5 of your vampires hidden down in the panic room. Since I'm sure that Bogdono won't go down there by himself, I'll need backup for that _just in case_ scenario. Alex will make his way to the garage and hide on the back stairwell until he gets the signal from me that I am in the panic room and so is Bogdono. At that time, he will punch in the code to open the door and he will come inside to help should I need him. Once the door is closed, we know that Bogdono can't teleport out and none of his vampires can teleport in. He will die in that panic room."

"What about me, what do I do?"

"You are the most important part of this. In order for it to work you, have to be the one to tell Vincenzo that I received word that Hollingsworth and his family were brought to the panic room and he needs to talk to me. YOU will tell Vincenzo to accompany me down there to protect me. We are sure that he will tell Bogdono that Hollingsworth and I both are down there and he can kill two birds with one stone. If we have figured Bogdono out, he will fall for it hook, line and sinker."

Marcus stared at Angel and then at Alex. "You can't talk her out of this can you?" He asked.

"Nope, she is stubborn, but then you know that already. Marcus, you and I will keep her safe. She will be okay, I'm sure of it. If we follow the plan to a _T _she will be fine. Marcus, you and I have fought many wars where we didn't know if we were coming back or not, this time, like all of the others, we will come back."

"Marcus all of us will be wearing wires. Nothing can happen to us unless one of us fucks up. My training starts tomorrow morning. From now until the party, I train. But I'll train secretly. No one will know I'm training, they'll be told I'm taking a two week vacation, and have left VPR for you to run. In reality, I'll be at Alex's house."

"Okay, if you're sure you want to do this, you know I'm behind you 100%. So let's get the ball on the roll."

"Okay, I'll buy the invitations tomorrow, and Dawn can fill them out and get the postage on it. We only have a month to get this plan worked out to perfection. Right now, I'm heading out to take my walk on the beach. You two care to join me?"

"Not, me." Marcus said as he stood. "I have someone I need to see."

"Mum's the word Marcus. That means no one gets told about this, not even my sister Dawn."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Alex stood and walked over to Angel and took her in his arms and said. "By the way Marcus, in case you haven't noticed, Angel and I are in love."

Marcus stopped walking out the door of the conference room and turned around and looked at both of them. "Uh, I gathered as much. Congratulations, to both of you." He knocked knuckles with Alex and then hugged Angel. "I'm very happy for you. I had a feeling you two were going to hit it off. I'm glad I brought you two together regardless of how I did it." He winked at both of them, and started walking out of the conference room.

"Hey, Marcus, are you dreaming in Technicolor? Oh wait, 'scuse me, you can't can you? Then you're just delusional. "You didn't bring Angel and I together, fate did." Alex laughed as he took Angel into his arms.

"Yeah yeah, believe what you will." Marcus yelled to them as he walked down the hallway to the elevator that would take him back downstairs to his office. As he pressed the button to his floor, he yelled out. "I will always pat myself on the back for you two being together."

Angel and Alex laughed and hugged tightly. As he was holding her in his arms he said. "Time for our walk my darling? To the cabana?"

"Just a walk?" She whispered as she tsked. "How disappointed I am. We are like an old married couple already."

"I'll show you an old married couple." He said with a growl. "Come with me to the Kasbah where we weeel make ahhhhhh beauuuuuuutiful loveeeeee."

Angel laughed at the accent that Alex had used. It was a cross between French Canadian and Count Dracula. And, when he took her into his arms and kissed her, chills ran up her spine exploding throughout her body, as it always did when she felt his lips on hers.

As his hands explored her body through her clothes, his hands rested on her ass for a split second and then his hands pulled her body closer to him so that he could rub his erection against her.

"Ummm we could just make love here on the conference table and leave the scent of our bodies in full bloom for everyone to smell during your next meeting."

"Mmmm tease! But, I think not. I can just imagine the employee's faces when they walk in here and smell sex. We'd have a riot on our hands. Nope, the cabana it is." She smiled as she nuzzled her face in his neck and felt herself grow wet with desire.

"Dayummm. Okay no conference room. And btw, you know I don't tease my darling." He laughed. "Training starts early tomorrow morning, so old lady, let's go get our groove on before it's too late."

Angel giggled as she followed Alex out of the conference room to elevator. She tapped on the button that would take them to the ground floor, slapping his hand away from her breasts lest someone see him. "Stop, you incorrigible sex fiend, someone might see you."

Alex laughed loudly. "Incorrigible? I'll show you who is incorrigible!" "My sweet strawberry, have you ever done it in an elevator?" Alex teased as he pushed the _stop_ button on the elevator panel.

"Hm. Nope I never have. But, Alex, my employees will wonder why the elevator isn't working and they will probably put the building in lock down." Her heart had begun to race and the familiar wetness between her legs drenched her panties. The thought of doing something so unlike _her _drove her wild with desire.

"Well then darling, I believe we have to rectify that. Hmmm?" He whispered. "And with the door locked, and the building in shutdown, we will have plenty of time to finish what we have started."

Alex didn't wait for an approval from Angel. He took her in his arms, and as he kissed her, his tongue played with hers as he fucked her mouth. He pressed his body close to hers and they swayed together to the magic of Billy Joel crooning in the background.

He was getting rock hard again and as he rubbed himself on her showing her his desire and love, she moaned as she whispered his name. He loved to hear her moan and scream his name. It thrilled him, and sent desire coursing through him like a speeding freight train not able to stop. He was going to cum in his pants, something he hadn't done since he was a young boy. He needed to make love to her, now, but, he wanted her to be completely satisfied so he held off and waited for her to get to the same point he was.

His hand caressed the back of her neck with his fingertips, sending shivers of electrical current straight to her G-spot.

"OMG you are driving me wild." Angel whispered. He had her vibrating with desire, her pussy throbbing wildly. She reached to caress his cock through his jeans, rubbing her hand up and down and massaging the tip of his cock as she licked her lips in want.

"Oh baby." Alex said as he stopped what he was doing to Angel. His eyes were watching her as she took off her shirt and reached up behind her to unhook her bra allowing her breasts to be free of their confines. Her hands took hold of her breasts and she squeezed them and then pinched her nipples. She knew she was driving him to distraction, but, she kept up her assault on her body.

She was moaning his name, over and over again, and with each caress and each pinch, she'd moan louder as her body gyrated with the orgasm that was building within her. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't think of a thing as she teased his body into submission.

"Do you know what you do to me? I want to fuck you hard and long." He whispered as his cock pulsated with desire and want of her. His fingers reached for the waistband of his jeans. He felt clumsy, like a teenage boy who was experiencing his first lay. He unbuttoned his jeans to allow his cock the freedom it needed to be loved by Angel. When his jeans were to his ankles, his cock sprang free and danced gaily knowing that soon, it would be_ home_ making love to his woman.

Angel went to her knees so that he was within inches of her mouth. She looked up at Alex, staring into his eyes and then she took him into her hand and massaged the tip with the precum that had dripped down the sides onto his ball sac. She licked her lips and smiled at him, as her tongue licked the precum off the sides and then deep throated him sucking hard and nipping at the tip.

His body began to vibrate with his impending orgasm, and he was moaning loudly and calling out her name.

"Oh baby, baby, baby, do you know what you do to me? I can't hold back much longer." He knew that if she didn't stop now, he would cum in her mouth, and he didn't want to do that, he had to stop her. He moved away from her and reached down and pulled Angel into his arms

"Not yet darling." He smiled. "I want this to be the best first elevator fuck you would ever experience, and if you don't stop now I won't be able to stop."

As he was kissing Angel, he reached down and pulled her dress to her waist. His hand slid into her panties and when he cupped her vagina with his hand and rubbed her nub, her body screamed with desire and she fucked his hand, her hips moving quickly looking for that sweet orgasm that she knew was going to come very soon. She was dripping wet and her scent drove him wild with desire. His finger slipped into her and he finger fucked her, until he could feel the walls of her vagina swell and begin to wrap itself around his finger, holding it tightly in place.

She was ready. She was more than ready. "Alex, fuck me, fuck me hard. Slam me now!" Her voice was insistent and as she spoke, her voice never wavered.

He picked her up and when he did she wrapped her legs around his waist and he allowed his body to tease her. Angel screamed when she felt him touch her clit and toy with it. She was ready, she was impatient. She wanted him in her full hilt.

"Now Alex, fuck me now!" She screamed. "Don't tease me please!"

Alex didn't move, and he held Angels hips so that she wouldn't move either. And then, when she least expected it, he slammed himself into her and let it rest there for a minute. Angel gyrated her hips as Alex's tongue slipped inside her mouth and he fucked her tongue.

Finally, his missile began pulsating, making love to her. She was breathing heavy and crying out for him to fuck her harder.

"Oh Alex, I do love you." Angel whispered just before her fangs sank deep into the vein in his neck.

He looked at her, told her he loved her as he placed his lips on her neck and licked her skin. As his fingers played with the small hairs on the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine, he bit her neck and sank his fangs deep into her throbbing artery as he slammed his cock into her. Angel screamed loudly when she felt his fangs pierce her neck. Her body matched him stroke for stroke as she fucked him back, her hips moving up and down on him, milking it dry.

He waited until he could feel her nub swell to its thickest and hold him in place as it milked him. And when it did, he fucked her harder. When he heard her scream his name over and over again, he moved with vampire speed as they climaxed together.

Alex watched Angels face. It thrilled him to no end to see her facial expressions as her orgasm worked its magic on her body. It thrilled him to know that he was the reason for her enjoying their lovemaking so much. Just watching her pulsate with orgasm caused him to swell. He loved fucking her. When he heard her scream his name, he slowed down and fucked her slowly, touching her face, kissing her lips, loving her as only he could love her.

Angel had entered a world of her own when her orgasm started its trek within her body. Her head was thrown back against the elevator wall, her mouth open, her eyes squeezed shut and when she felt her orgasm tingle and travel down her body to her toes, she held her breath and allowed the orgasm to explode within her as it flew her to the moon and back. She heard nothing, and she saw nothing. She was lost in an abyss with no one other than Alex, in a place no man had ever taken her before.

She stopped moving as fireworks exploded within her, her body shaking uncontrollably, her breathing labored. Her body was spasming and she was bucking wildly against Alex's body, screaming in joy, riding her orgasm to its fruition. As their orgasms hit them, neither said a word, or moved. The held each other tightly until their bodies slowed down and returned to normal. When Alex felt his legs turn to jello, he turned around and put his back to the wall, and while still holding Angel in his arms, he slid to the floor below.

Angel was the first to speak as she whispered. "OMG Alex, I never realized how absolutely fantastic an elevator fuck could be. I should have done this a long time ago."

"You see my love, I told you it was the best you could ever experience." He said as he laughed at what she said. "And, my love, I'm happy I was your first. Oh, and I better be the last too!"

"That my love is a given." Angel whispered as she placed butterfly kisses to his face and neck, and then leaned down to place her head on his shoulder to rest for a minute or two.

Alex allowed Angel's body to slowly slip off his hips so that she could stand on her own. She was wobbly at first and he had to hold her close to him. Smelling her hair, and the scent of the love they had just shared, gave him reason for him to get hard again.

Angel smiled at him as he caressed her cheek with his lips. She was exhausted and ready for bed and she told him so. "Ah bed, now that sounds comfortable enough for round two." He said as he held her tightly next to his body so she could feel how hard his cock was.

"Round two? Are you serious? I can barely move now with that horrid assault you just flounced upon my body." Angel smiled coyly as she skirted quickly to the other side of the elevator and tried to straighten her clothes and her hair so that when the elevator door finally opened she wouldn't look too much like she'd been fucking. She didn't want everyone in the building to know what they'd done, that was for sure.

"Horrid? Horrid? I'll show you horrid." Alex said as he walked toward her.

"Now now. Well okay, I'll admit, it was not horrid, maybe just a bit unsufferable."

Angel laughed as Alex chased her around the elevator and then she allowed him to catch her. He took her into his arms and held her close and whispered that round two would be at a later date since they had so much to do these next couple of weeks.

After Angel had picked up her bra and had put it on and then put her shirt over it, she straightened herself again and watched Alex button up his jeans and put his hair back in a ponytail behind his neck. He was turning her on again just watching him compose himself for when the elevator door opened and they had to leave their new love nest.

"Ready?" He asked as his finger touched the _open door_ button.

"Yep, as ready as I'll ever be. We should be lucky and have no one needing this elevator, it's way past 11:00 and everyone should be sleeping or on patrol."

"Okay, here goes." Alex hit the button as he held Angels hand. As the elevator door slid open, Angel closed her eyes afraid of whom she might see.

Angel opened her eyes and threw her fists in the air and yelled _yes _when she saw that no one was standing in front of the elevator. Alex laughed at her and then grabbed her and took her into his arms. Together they dance an Irish jig and laughed loudly.

They walked arm in arm to the door that led out to the garden. As they walked along the Hibiscus lined sidewalk toward the ocean, they didn't talk. For the first time since they'd met, no words were needed. Their love for each other was evident in unspoken words.

When they reached the beach, they stopped to enjoy the "blue moon" that was clear and bright over the ocean. Its rays traveled the ocean tide to where they stood enveloping them in all its magic.

"Ready to go to the cottage?" Alex whispered as he took Angel into his arms.

"Yes, I'm ready." Angel whispered as she sent up a prayer of thanks to the heavens above, for bringing Alex into her life.

Alex transported them together to the cottage this time remembering to bring them to them there fully dressed. Their training would begin tonight. He would train her in the dark of night so that Angel would become proficient in fighting without the benefit of her eyes. She didn't know it yet, but, she was going to be blindfolded the entire time she was in training. He needed her to fight like a vampire, not like a human. She needed to shed her human façade, so that she could enhance her vampiric traits. He figured he might have a fight on his hands getting her to do that, but, he was hoping that at the same time, she would realize how important it was to fight like a vampire in order to kill a Master vampire.

He had less than two weeks to get Angel trained to the point where if she fought a master vampire she might live through it. If she fought one now, she would surely die within seconds. He couldn't lose her now, he had to make sure she was capable in all forms of fighting.

Vampires are dirty fighters. A Master vampire the most violent. He will think of nothing less than the worst he could do to a human from slowly peeling their skin from their bodies to eating their flesh before finally putting them out of their misery, all the while laughing as he watches them writhe and scream in pain, until death arrives.

He brought Angel back to his home to train her. He had to bring her here. No other place would do. His wife and kids were killed here. Training Angel here would give him some sort of closure. He didn't know how it would, he just knew it would.

"Angel, honey wait here, I'll be right back. We are starting your training tonight." He said as he walked to the barn to get the tools he needed to begin her training.

"Tonight? But, but, I'm exhausted. Aren't you? Alex? Alex!"

He couldn't hear her, he was already in the barn, or at least she thinks it's the barn, hell he could be anywhere. Its pitch black here except for the moon's rays that provide some light but not enough for her to see past a foot in front of her.

"WTF!" Angel yelled. "Where are you?" She got no response. Now she was getting nervous. She sniffed the air. No renegade was in the vicinity, and Alex was somewhere near but, she didn't know where.

She didn't see Alex approach, didn't hear his footsteps and his scent didn't reach her until he was standing next to her and his hand touched her shoulder.

She screamed loudly and began thrashing her arms out in front of her, like a scared little kid.

"Whoa, what the hell." Alex said as he backed away from her hands so as to not get hit.

"OMG Alex, I am so sorry. I panicked when you didn't let me know where you were going. I felt as though I was transported back in time to when I was a young girl and a vampire accosted me as I walked home from catching fire flies."

"Aw I'm sorry honey. Though I feel for you, you can never let that happen again. YOU keep in control every second of every day, do you understand me?" Alex's voice went from soft to hard in 20 seconds flat. He waited for Angel to answer him and when she hadn't he said loudly and with a lot of force and strength in his voice. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes! Yes I hear you." She yelled back. "Why are you acting like a bully?" Angel was in shock. Alex had never acted that way before.

"I am not acting like a bully! That display you just gave could have gotten you killed if I was a renegade. YOU need to be in control all the time. You cannot allow your feelings and fears to work through you. Face your fears! You take those fears and hide them deep inside of you. NOW! Don't hide behind them. I don't want to see them appear again, not ever, you got me? Now, let's get started."

Angel stood and stared at Alex, her mouth hanging open. She was speechless and she didn't speak up because she knew he was just being honest with her. She had to bury her fears, she had no choice, or she could end up dead.

"Okay, let's do this." Angel said. "What do we do first?"

"Turn around." He said as he walked up behind her and put the blindfold on her eyes, and made sure it was snug and secure. "Can you see anything?"

"No, but Alex, why a blindfold?" She could feel fear creeping up her legs to her mind, and her body began to shake. Her legs became unsteady as though her equilibrium was off and she was teetering on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall to her death. "Alex, I don't like this, please take this off." She said as her hands reached up to release the blindfold.

"No Angel." He grabbed her hands and stopped her. "You need this so you can learn to experience what a vampire experiences. "You have the gift of being able to smell a renegade when he is coming in for the kill, you need to enhance that sense of smell, without using your eyes to see which direction the renegade is coming from.

"Walk to me Angel." He said as he moved away from her.

"I can't. I don't know where you are." Angel was walking with her hands outstretched in front of her trying to find Alex.

"Smell me. Smell my scent."

"Alex, your scent is all over me, how can I smell you past my own body?"

"Angel, stop! Separate the scents. My scent on you is old and faded. My scent, what I exude, is strong and stays strong. Stop, and smell."

Angel stopped walking and began smelling the air. He was right. His scent on her was getting weaker by the minute, while his scent on him was strong. She followed his scent to where he was and when she reached him, he took her in his arms and held her close.

"Very good Angel. That will take some practice, but, you soon will develop your sense of smell above what it is now, and that will help you fight a renegade in places where you might not be able to see as well as a renegade does. I want you to practice that even in the daytime so that you get used to your new sense of smell.

"Now, hit me."

"Hit you? Why?"

"Angel dammit just hit me."

Angel drew back her arm and punched her fist toward Alex, but, hit empty air. She punched over and over again never touching him. She didn't realize that he had stepped back away from her fists.

"Angel, stop! I want you to sniff the air, and walk as you do it. When my scent is the strongest, hit me."

Angel didn't question, she knew it was useless to do so. She stood still for a minute cocking her head in all directions and walking until she came to where the scent was the strongest and then she punched. Since she was as tall as Alex, her punch landed on his cheek.

"Again." He moved from his location to beneath the elm tree and he waited.

Angel, smelled the air and walked straight over to Alex and punched him hard on the cheek again.

"Again." He said as he zipped to the ocean's edge and stood in the water as it lapped the beach shoreline. Angel found him faster than she had the last three times. This time when her hand connected with his cheek, it was with a caress, not a punch.

"Okay you can take that blindfold off now." Alex said as he stood before her still standing in the water.

Angel took a step and pushed Alex into the water and then laughed as she ran up the beach to escape him. Of course, he was upon her in seconds and when he reached her he lifted her into his arms and carried her out to the water's edge and tossed her in. Although she protested, he tossed her in anyway. They played in the water for a while and then they walked to the cottage to dry off and change their clothes.

As they walked to the cottage, Angel smelled a renegade. Alex knew the renegade was close by, but, he didn't say anything, he wanted to see how long it would be before Angel smelled him, if she hadn't already. She had confused his scent with a renegade's once already, and she almost killed him with a stake to the chest, he had to be sure she could distinguish the two before continuing with her training in other areas of fighting.

Alex didn't see Angel stop to pick up a piece of driftwood from the sands of the beach, so he wasn't sure she could fight the renegade without his help. She waited for the renegade to get closer and when he had, she turned and stabbed the renegade in the chest hitting his heart causing him to turn to dust.

It wasn't much of a fight, but, it proved to him that Angel had learned to distinguish a renegade from a vampire and he could go on to other areas of her training as was planned.

Alex trained Angel every night for two weeks straight. He was her drill sergeant and she was his private in training for combat. When she complained of being tired, he told her to suck it up, when she complained that her body ached, he told her to man up, when she complained that the exercises were exhausting, he told her to stop complaining. When she complained that the weights were too heavy, he told her to add more. He loved her but he wouldn't allow her to act like a baby, or die an early death because she couldn't fight the way she needed to.

She grew lean and muscular in all the right places. Where her muscles used to be painful after a fight with a renegade, now, she could fight for hours without getting tired or feel pain when the fight was over.

He taught her all he knew as far as fighting was concerned. And on their final day of training, he knew that she could now handle herself in a fight with a master vampire. He didn't have to worry about her any longer.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Angel had missed VPR and all of her employees during the time she was in training with Alex. She was happy to be back and she greeted everyone she met as she walked to her office with a smile and a thank you. She made her rounds to every office, and the lunchroom to say hello to everyone and to stop and chat for a bit with each person, who helped her run this business.

When Angel finally stopped at Maria's desk on her way into her office, she asked her to please have Dawn meet her in her office a.s.a.p. She needed to talk to her about the invitations for the Christmas Ball they were having. Angel was going over the list of the Master Vampires around the country that were invited along with some from Europe that she was friendly with and had business with in the past. She wanted to make sure that Peter Bogdono's name was not on the list, and from what she could see, it wasn't. That meant that Vincenzo would have to tell him about the costume ball himself and if her plan worked, Peter would come uninvited.

When Dawn knocked on the office door and Angel could see it was her sister through the glass panel in the office door, she waved and motioned for her to come in.

"Hey sis, so good to have you back, I missed you, we all missed you." She said as she rushed into Angels arms for a hug. "Marcus did a great job running the business as you can see." Dawn said as she held Angel at arm's length to talk to her.

"Hey sis, OMG I missed you too. I missed all of you, and I'm so happy to be back. I can see Marcus did a great job, I'm lucky to have him." Angel said as she hugged Dawn tightly. "Remind me to give him a bonus for his hard work these past two weeks. Okay? Hey have you received the invitations to the Christmas Ball costume party from the stationary store yet?" Angel said as Dawn walked around the desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Angel's desk.

"I sure did and they look wonderful. No mistakes that I can see." Dawn said as she handed Angel one of the invitations to show her how it looked. "So what do you think?" She asked as she handed the invitation to Angel and waited for a response.

"Wow, these are gorgeous. Did you create the design yourself? They are perfect!" I love that the card is shaped like a Christmas tree, I love the gold edges and the white embossment on the red background, and the colorful ornaments. Very elegant."

"Glad you like them, they weren't cheap. But, maybe you don't want to know how much I spent hmmmm?" Dawn grinned like the Chesshire cat and walked around the desk and sat down. "Angel so what's happening, is this really just a Christmas Ball or something more?"

"I know they were expensive, you forget I sign all the checks that leave the building, but, that's okay, they are gorgeous and I'm so impressed." Angel hesitated and then said. "What do you mean, something more? Dawn, you are my sister, I wouldn't hold anything back from you, of course, it's just a ball. I was just in the mood to throw a party, tell me you aren't in the mood as well."

"Well of course, you know me I'm always up for a party. What I mean is what 's going on? Marcus is tight lipped and that is unusual for him, and I get the impression that something is going on and no one is keeping me in the loop."

Changing the subject Angel said. "You and Marcus seem to be a couple lately, no?"

"No! We are not a couple, I've told you before, we are just friends with benefits, is all. But, I do love, well, I mean, I care for him deeply. I guess I'm holding back because he has never mentioned love or well you know, anything like that. So, why should I fall in love." Dawn didn't look up when she said that, she kept her head and eyes looking down at her lap as though afraid to admit that for the first time in her life, she was in love and it scared her.

"You love him? Did I hear you right? YOU? The woman who said she would never fall in love. You know, he might know your reputation with men, and might be holding back because he doesn't know how you feel. Have you ever mentioned to him how you feel about him?" Angel got up and walked around the desk and sat down in the chair beside Dawn.

"No, I'm afraid to. What if I'm not in love with him? What if this is just an infactuation? Angel, I don't want to make a mistake. I play these silly games with him. One minute I want him. The next, I don't want him. And then later on, I want him again. It's ridiculous, and I don't know why I do what I do. Maybe I should just break it off and see how we both feel if we are apart for a month or so." Dawn was crying and it was obvious that she was in pain because of being so indecisive.

Angel handed her a tissue and then took her sisters hands in hers and said. "Dawn, I don't know why we do what we do in life. I guess we've been so independent for so long that we are afraid to let go and allow a man to take care of us. But, Dawn, we can only try and if it doesn't work out, then we go on about our business and try again and again, until we get it right. But, we can't close ourselves off to love, it isn't fair to us. Dawn, let yourself love Marcus. I know he loves you, he is just waiting for you to give him the go ahead to show you."

By this time Dawn was crying a river of tears and using up the box of tissues that Angel had handed her.

"Thanks Angel. Having you as a big sister is one of the many things I give thanks for everyday. At the Christmas Ball, I'm going to tell Marcus that I love him. Do you think that is a wise thing to do? At the ball I mean."

"Ummm yeah. Okay, but, in the meantime, we need to get these envelopes done and get them in the mail. December will be here before we know it, and I really want us to have a great party, and yes, I think that is the perfect time to tell him." Angel handed Dawn half of the envelopes and kept the other half for herself.

Before they got started, Angel got a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses with ice and poured each of them a drink from the bar that she had installed in her office. If ever they needed a drink it was now. So much was going to happen on the 24th at the party, but, she didn't tell Dawn that

Dawn was going to tell Marcus she loved him and Angel was going to allow herself to get kidnapped and possibly killed. But, Dawn didn't know that, and she couldn't tell her. If Dawn knew it would complicate things and she didn't want Dawn to be privy to anything so that she couldn't slip up and say something to the wrong people. Dawn's nickname around the office was "loose lips" as she was known to not be able to keep a secret, so best she not know the details.

As a result, Angel toasted Dawn and her decision to talk to Marcus, and kept that conversation going for as long as she could.

Dawn and Angel addressed over 400 envelopes and when they were done their fingers were cramping and they were drunk from the Jack they had been drinking. They were flying high and feeling no pain when Marcus and Alex came into the office to see if they needed help with the invitations.

"Hey girls, want some help?" Alex asked as he picked up the empty bottle of Jack Daniels and looked at the two of them, and then at Marcus who was grinning from ear to ear when he looked at Dawn and she blew him a kiss off her fingertips. She wasn't much for public displays of affection so he was happy when she stroked his arm and when she stood to kiss him he felt as though he had broken through her tough interior and maybe, just maybe she could love him as much as he loved her.

"Hey you two, whatcha up to?" Angel slurred as she spoke and then she and Dawn giggled like two teenagers on their first date. "I ah think I'm tipsy and might need some help getting upstairs." She smiled and winked at Alex

"Oh, you're more than tipsy I can guarantee you that. When you finally stand up, you're going to keel over."

"Nooooooo, I'm not. I'm not drunk. Just feeling good, is all." Angel said as she stood and then felt a rush from her head to her toes and she almost fell as she tried to walk. Her head was spinning.

"Whoa Nessie." She said as Alex rushed to her side and effortlessly took her into his arms and held her close to his him. She tossed her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder and when she did, she became dead weight. But, if she was too heavy, Alex didn't let on. As he held her tightly in his arms, she sighed and quickly fell asleep.

"Marcus I think you're going to have to help Dawn upstairs. She seems to be three sheets to the wind as well and falling asleep in the chair. I'm taking sleeping beauty to her penthouse and put her to bed, you should do the same for Dawn, she looks like she is going to keel over as well. I'll catch you tomorrow night. I'm going to stay with Angel and make sure she is okay. I'll leave before dawn, but, in the meantime, she might be upchucking before the night is over, and need help with something." Alex laughed as he teleported the two of them up to Angels penthouse.

As he laid her on the bed in the master bedroom, and began undressing her, he wanted so badly to make love to her. Of course, he couldn't as she was three sheets to the wind and out cold and that would be too much like rape. One thing was for sure, he'd never had to rape a woman before and he sure didn't want to start with Angel. He had too much respect for her and loved her way too much to do that.

After he'd gotten her clothes off of her, he lay down beside her and watched her sleep. Even sleeping, she was the picture of perfection. Every now and then she sighed in her sleep and muttered his name. He planted butterfly kisses on her face and pulled her into his arms and held her as she dreampt. Taking care of her was what he was born to do and he knew that he would love her for all eternity if she would let him. For hours he watched her and listened to her breathe and when sunrise threatened to catch him in her bed and put him to sleep, he kissed her goodbye and teleported to his home on the beach and prepared for his death sleep.

He wished he could be there when she awoke, but, vampire sleep wouldn't allow for that. No, he would be out cold in his own way and would only begin breathing once again at sun set

Angel awoke the next morning with a migraine that was kicking her ass the minute she lifted her head off the pillow. On the table beside her bed was a glass of water and two ibuprofen pain relievers and a note from Alex.

_Good Morning My Blessing. I hope you don't awake with a migraine from that Jack Daniels, but if you do these will help. See you tonight. J'taime. Alex_

She loved it when Alex called her his blessing, it made her feel special. No man albeit vampire had ever given her reason to feel special and good about herself. Alex was surely one of a kind and she knew that was why she loved him. She got out of bed, took the ibuprofen and headed to the shower hoping that the hot water would aleviate the migraine she awoke with so that she could finish mailing the invitations for the Christmas Ball.

Although there was a lot to do in the months before the gala, Angel hired a party planner to come to VPR and handle all the details so that she could continue to kill vampires and run the business. Besides, there was no way she could do it herself and get it ready before the 24th.

In the meantime, Angel had a impromptu meeting planned for all of the Master vampires and their second in commands within the week, to let them know about some of the changes she has experienced of late and to let them in on some things that she, Marcus and Alex had heard through the grapevine. It was customary in the vampire community to keep everyone in the loop about changes that have happened in the vampire community so her throwing this meeting was almost mandatory.

The week flew by quickly and soon it was the night of the meeting. Angel made sure to dress appropriately tonight. The Master Vampires from across the United States and Europe would be at VPR for the meeting. She wore her hair loose, parted down the middle flowing down the center of her back. Her makeup was minimal. A light eye shadow, blush on her cheeks and red lip gloss was all the makeup she allowed herself to use. Alex, Marcus and she wore the same outfit as each other. Black full length trench coats over black wife beater t-shirts tucked into skintight leathers, topped with shit kicker boots. Alex wore his hair loose around his shoulders and he was a most incredible specimen of vampire. When Angel stood between the two vampires they made a most formidable trio.

As the Master Vampires began arriving at 7:45 along with their second in commands, Angel sniffed the air often to make sure that a renegade didn't slip in unsuspected.

She then had Marcus do a second head count at 7:55 so that at 8:00 promptly she would be able to start the meeting. When she questioned Marcus earlier as to how many vampires had accepted her invitation, he told her not more than 200. But, the gym was so packed with vampires that there had to be over 300. She was happy that she had the presence of mind to have 300 chairs in place for that just in case scenario. Vampires never ceased to amaze her that's for sure.

Looking out over the mass of vampires, Angel was thankful that these vampires were all friends and colleagues whom she had worked with over the years because if they weren't she would have a helluva time keeping control of them all if a fight broke out. When she was sure there were none, she motioned to Jeremiah to go on with the introductions.

Jeremiah walked to the microphone and introduced the three of them, and they walked out to gasps from the vampires. Male and female alike sat with their mouths flapping open. Angel could hear the male vampires whispering about how they'd love to get her to their bed, while the women vampires said the same about Marcus and Alex.

The Master Vampires that was in attendance had the most comfortable chairs brought into the gym from the conference rooms for them to sit on. She couldn't risk insulting them as they were most powerful vampires on the eastern seaboard and she needed their help. Everyone else however, was seated in regular folding chairs.

She stood on the platform with Marcus on one side of her and Alex on the other and when the room had quieted down, she went to the podium and she welcomed everyone to VPR and asked them to please be seated.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to VPR. I'm so happy you took the time to come to the meeting. I know that you all are very busy and because of that I will try and make this short and sweet. Please make yourself at home; this meeting won't take much of your time. I have some very important things to tell you. Some of these things might be common knowledge to some of you, however, to many of you it will be new and something you are learning for the first time here with me telling you, either way, you are all entitled to be informed of the current events that seem to be testing VPR waters, as it might at some point spill over into your territory and cause problems for you and your coven.

As many of you know, my name is Angelique Rogaire, and I am the owner of this wonderful corporation. Many of you work closely with my employees and I to stop the violence to society by renegade vampires, and I want you to know that I do appreciate your help, and I hope that we can continue our friendship far into the future.

Should you get thirsty, there are tables to your right where we have enough blood on ice for all of you here, please help yourself. Microwaves are also available and are located at the far end of the tables. For the mortals in the room, we have placed refreshments along the left side of the gym, please also help yourself.

And now, if everyone can please quiet down, I'd like to get to the reason for this meeting. Please bear with me while I give you a short look into my birth, which is the reason why I asked all of you here tonight.

When I was born, I was born with gifts. I was led to believe by my mother that they were Godly gifts but it has come to my attention of late, that, that is not true. My mother was in love with a man that she had grown up with and they had planned to get married. One night when they were out having dinner, they were attacked by renegades and while my mother was bitten and fed off of, she was not turned. My father however was. It was during the first week of his turning that he got my mother pregnant.

The vampires started talking and discussing what Angel had said. Most could not believe that a situation such as that could happen.

I know, a lot of you are wondering how that is possible, but, after consulting with a well-known vampire doctor in Switzerland, it is entirely possible if the man had sex with a mortal woman during the first three days of his turning. His sperm can live for 3 days before dying. I know you must be wondering the same thing I wondered. How did this man not feed on my mother without killing her in his new born thirst? I was told that if he loved my mother more than life, truly loved her deeply he would continue to protect her, and feed on other humans, and not harm her. I was also told that a good man makes a good vampire, turning does not make him an instant renegade.

I do not know the rest of that story but it has been brought to my attention that my father, the man that raised me for 18 years of my life was not my real father, he was my step-father.

I was born as I said earlier, with gifts. These gifts have always given me an edge when it came to killing renegade vampires. My eyes are green, but, if you have ever seen me very angry or fighting a vampire, they glow iridescent neon green.

I can speak to your minds through mine and have conversations with you that way instead of the typical way we humans do. During her training with Alex those two weeks, he had helped her learn and develop gifts she never knew she had. She had only recently learned how to hear what the vampires said to her. Alex worked with her for weeks to perfect the ways of telecommunication between vampires. Some of the vampires in the room seemed to doubt her, so it was best to give them a demonstration.

She demonstrated by choosing the Master Vampire named Jeremy from New Jersey. She looked into his eyes and when he felt the ice cold breeze hit his forehead, he sensed her entering his mind, he looked at her with a surprised look on his face, but allowed her to enter.

"You look incredibly sexy tonight. Have you a girlfriend?" She asked him.

He answered her that he did not, and wondered if she wanted to offer herself to him.

They both laughed and then she said. "I wonder, what do you think Alex would say if you asked him that same question?

He said as he smiled at Vanessa. "Are you telling me that Alex and you are romantically involved?"

She shrugged, smiled, and walked to the center of the platform looking back over her shoulder one last time to where Jeremy sat and together they laughed at her last comment to him.

Jeremy stood up and said. "She does indeed have the ability to speak to us through our minds. And by the way Alex, congratulations, I do believe you have struck gold."

Alex looked toward Angel with love in his eyes and then he covered his heart with his hand. She smiled and did the same, and then continued to speak to the vampires before her.

As you can see, this gift gives me an edge because when I speak to the renegade vampire I am about to kill, he gets flustered hearing my voice in his mind and I kill him as he wonders what the hell I'm saying to him. Usually it's "rest in peace asshole." That remark elicited a laugh from the vampires sitting before her.

Another gift I have is that I can smell a vampire before I see him. I can see that you are wondering if that means I can smell all of you as well and the answer to your question is _YES. _

Everyone in the room sat in stunned silence. It was one thing to be able to talk to a vampire through his mind, quite another to be able to smell them before they are seen.

In case you're wondering. NO, that doesn't mean I'll make a mistake and take out one of you or your coven. The reason for this is that you all have a particular scent. A renegade's scent is one of pure evil, of rotted blood. You all have a completely different scent. You all smell like musk to me. Which is how I tell the difference in who to kill and who to let live.

Again, the vampires began discussing what Angel had just said to them. One asked her why musk. I haven't a clue, it's just the scent that comes from you all.

She lowered her head to the floor and thought about the last time she was with Alex and they had made love. She wanted him, she was hot and ready for him right now. And when she looked up at the crowd of vampires, she looked at them through glowing blood red eyes.

The crowd was stunned but before long vampires cheered when they saw her eyes glowing red and some began calling out to Angel offering her their services. She looked at Alex and he was not happy hearing the men call out to her, but she dipped her head toward him and spoke to him through his mind and told him that she loved him. His eyes widened and for the first time since he met her, he truly knew how she felt. He told her he loved her as well. She smiled and then finished up the meeting.

One more thing. Angel said as she smiled and allowed her fangs to extend down for everyone to see.

"There is no way in hell. You are more than a half breed. You have every characteristic that a vampire has with the exception of teleporting and levitation." One of the master vampires called out to her.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot." She said just as she began levitating to the ceiling and then allowed her body to come back down to the floor. At that instant, she teleported to the back of the room and disappeared from view."

The noise of the room rose in decibels, to a roar.

"Hey guys, back here." Angel yelled and when the vampires looked toward the back of the room, she quickly teleported to the front of the room onto the stage between Marcus and Alex. "Hey, over here." She yelled.

"What kind of trickery is this? You mean to tell all of us here that you have powers of a vampire but you can walk the day in full sun? How is that possible? What magic are you using on us?" Commotion ensued and Angel had to talk louder to make herself heard. "Please believe me when I tell you I never had these powers until recently. Never knew I had them anyway. Alex has been training me and we found these powers quite by accident. Honest, I would never have hidden any of this from all of you."

"No magic. I have those powers. I'm noticing lately that the sun hurts my eyes so badly that I must wear sunglasses or I go blind until my eyes are cooled again. And the suns rays upon my skin burns me, and causes my core temperature to rise making me violently ill. For some reason, all of these vampiric attributes are showing now. I turned 30 this year and I'm wondering if perhaps my body was stagnating all those years waiting for fruition to grow. I don't know, I just know that I am a half breed with more vampire qualities than that of my human DNA.

And now the full reason for this meeting. I need your help. A master vampire by the name of Peter Bogdano, of Cypress, Greece has placed a 1 million dollar hit on my head. However, he wants me alive, not dead.

Everyone began talking at once and before long it was loud and Angel couldn't be heard over their talking. She raised her hands in the air, and asked that everyone please bear with her for a few minutes more. When the vampires calmed down and stopped talking she continued.

"I'm assuming that this vampire needs my gifts to help him grow his coven, to make him more powerful. Since I am fertile, and am told that I could conceive a baby even now, this would mean that he would need me to conceive a baby for him OR lots of babies for him to grow his army. Of course, I would unequivocally refuse that offer, as it is my intent to kill him."

However, should I be captured and forced to use my gifts as an aid to help Peter's coven grow by killing good vampires. I want you Master Vampires, my friends, to promise me you will find a way to kill me. The vampires sat in stunned silence once again. I want you to know that if any of you asked the same of me, I would not hesitate to kill you, _IF_ it would save the vampire world and humans from a costly war, where many would die. Saving one life is not worth losing thousands over.

I need to know that all of you will back me should this lead to war. I need your help more now than I ever did. I hope that you all know that should you ever need my help and that of my men, I would be the first to stand behind you. I hope I can say the same about all of you, my friends.

We surely do not want a war however, we cannot allow this vampire to gain providence over the human race as well as the vampire world. If you are with me I appreciate your help, if you're not, that's okay too, I'm sure you have your reasons.

And now everyone please help your selves to the refreshments. Thank you so much for coming, it's been great seeing you all again, be safe and God speed.

As Angel left the podium and off the stage to meet and greet the vampires that she called friends, she received their assurances that they would stand behind her if she went to war with Peter, but, they all said they would not kill her NOR would they allow anyone from their coven to do so. She thanked them again and again and promised to be there for them should they need her help.

"You were fantastic!" Alex said as he came to stand at her side. "But when Jeremy said to me something about striking gold, what was that all about?

"Thank you, I'm still shaking in my boots. I'm still very nervous, about the plan. Alex, how many of the men and vampires in this room do you think will go after that million dollars and attempt to take me to Peter?" Angel conveniently ignored Brian's question about what Jeremy said to him. That was for another time, not now. I'm going out and mingle. You should too."

One vampire simply would not allow her to just meet and greet him. He is the Master Vampire of a large and wealthy coven in North Carolina. And, he has tried to get her to his bed for years. She smiled as he walked to her and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Michael, so nice to see you again, how's Asheville? I bet it's gorgeous this time of year." She said as she led him to his chair.

"It is. Michael answered and then added. "However, Asheville is not quite as beautiful as you. You really should come and visit me, I'm sure we would get along wonderfully." He stared at her but she paid him no mind. She was only being cordial, and he knew that, but he hated to stop trying to get her into his bed, one day he might get lucky and she will say yes.

Angel laughed. "I'm sure we would, however, my heart belongs to another." She walked away but smiled at him as she blew him a kiss off the tips of her fingers. He laughed and caught the kiss and planted it onto his lips touched his heart with his hand and then sighed heavily.

Angel didn't realize that Alex was watching her every move and when she blew the kiss to Andre, he fisted up his hands and growled. When she was his, she would not blow kisses to anyone but him he said to himself. Little did he realize, Angel would not be imprisoned by a jealous vampire. She'd surely resist and give him a run for his money, that was for sure. And if he wasn't careful, he'd learn that lesson soon enough.

When the meeting had ended and the vampires were leaving, Marcus waved for Angel and Alex to come over to where he was.

"Angel, I've just been told that there is another _double dipper. _ Do you want to know the name." Marcus was acting a bit weird. Normally he wouldn't hesitate telling her all he knew, but, for some reason he hesitated as if in regret that he had to mention this at all to Angel.

"Are you kidding me? How many are we going to find? I thought this organization was safe and secure. How did this happen? Tell me, tell me who it is. I'd love to kill him but I won't. I will pass that job to whoever wants it. What's his name?"

"Actually, Angel, it's a woman."

Angel was shocked. A woman? "Are you freakin kidding me? How can this be? A woman that works here? For me?" Angel was astonished and it showed in her demeaner. She was so upset that she began pacing the floor from one end of the hall and back again. No one said a word, as if waiting for her to calm down. As if she could. She stopped and stared at Marcus and said. "Who? Tell me who the woman is and then I will decide what to do with her."

"You know that cute little gal in the accounting office; I think her name is Wendy."

"Oh fuck no, not her. Dammit. Wendy? Son of a bitch. I practically raised her when her mother passed away of cancer when she was 14. Why, why would she do this to me?"

"People and vampires will do almost anything for money. She was being paid very handsomely to spy on you and report to Peter your activities on a daily basis." Alex said as he tried to calm Angel down.

Angel seemed not to hear a word Alex said as she began pacing again. "Where is she?"

"We have her in the downstairs storage room off of the kitchen. She is chained to the wall. She won't be going anywhere for a while. Well, except hell maybe."

Angel stopped pacing the floor and said . "I want to see her. I want her to tell me to my face why she would betray me."

"I doubt she will tell you anything more than she told me. She said she didn't do it for the money, she did it for love. She said she is in love with Peter and they will marry once you are a part of his coven."

"She is in love with a butcher? Does she even know his reputation? Did you tell her about him?"

"Yes I did. She doesn't believe me." Maybe she is just under his spell and having you in front of her will snap her out of it."

"I think you might be right." She wasn't really anxious to see her, because she was so angry at her, but, it was something she had to do. If she was indeed under his spell, then she can't be blamed for obeying his commands. She couldn't not obey him, even if she tried, the hold on her would be too great.

They took the elevator down to the lower level of the building, where Wendy was being held. They entered a small 4x4 ft. room and the first thing Angel noticed was how musky it smelled. The only furniture in the room was a wooden bench against the west wall, a toilet and sink. This was the one part of the business she hated getting involved with. It wasn't in her to torture someone to get information from them even if that information would save her life and protect her employees. She left the torturing to Marcus and other vampires. Their methods seemed more efficient anyway and true to how the saying goes, what you don't see, can't bother you.

Wendy was chained to the east wall and when Angel entered the room, she noticed that Wendy hadn't been harmed, which was a relief to Angel. Although she gave the go ahead for extreme punishment to get the truth from renegades, she never wanted any human to suffer the same punishment. It was too archaic.

She hated that they had to keep her chained up, but, at the same time, right now it was more for her protection than it was for anything else. If Peter was informed that Wendy had been found out and spilled her guts to Alex and Marcus, he would send vampires to kill her immediately. If they saw her chained up, they would assume she hadn't said anything that would implicate them, and possibly keep her safe another day.

Angel saw Wendy and immediately felt pity for her. She walked to her and put her arms around the young woman's shoulders and held her close to her and then she whispered in her ear as she hugged her tightly. When she told her that she loved her and that everything will be okay, Wendy's eyes closed tightly and then opened wide, and she looked around herself and then at the chains on her wrists. It was when Angel sat down on the bench in front of her that Wendy began to cry.

"Oh Angel, I am so sorry. Seeing you here in front of me, I realize what I've done to you; after all you've done for me and mom. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. One minute I was standing in line at Starbucks, the next I was sitting at a table with this incredibly handsome man, and as he staring at my eyes and telling me that you had to die, though I didn't want to agree, and I tried to stop, I just couldn't. What happened to me Angel? Why was I agreeing with him?"

"I believe he used mind control on you. What I don't understand is why you came out of his spell so quickly and why you remember any of it. Usually a spell leaves you with no memory. Alex? Have you ever seen this happen before?"

"No, I've never seen that happen, but, I've never seen anyone break the hold of a master vampire before. What did you say to her?"

"I just told her that I loved her mother and promised her I'd take good care of her daughter, and even though she has done this, I will love her forever. And then I said a quick prayer."

"I wonder." Alex said as he looked at the two women. "Is it possible that one of your gifts is to break a Master's hold on an innocent? It is possible that you have other gifts that have just not surfaced yet."

"Oh gosh don't tell me that, I don't know if I can handle anymore gifts. I think I'm overloaded as it is." Angel said as she looked at Wendy and wondered what to do with her. Her admitting to everything could be an act, to get Angel to release her. This was a jumbled mess. If they kept Wendy out of sight but not at her job, Peter would assume she had not been compromised. But, if we allow Wendy to leave and tell her not to come back, Peter will know immediately that he has been found out and have her killed. She sure put a kink in their plan for the taking down of Peter on Christmas Eve, that's for sure.

Angel motioned to the door and started walking out of the room so that Wendy wouldn't hear their conversation. When the three of them were outside of the room, Angel closed the door. She was glad she had the presence of mind when she built this building to have the room sound proofed. Wendy couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What do you suggest we do with her Alex? Marcus?"

Alex looked first at her and then at Marcus and then said. "I think you have to allow her to go back to work, but also give her a place to live for now."

"True that." Marcus added. "If you don't, Peter will find a way to kill her. This way, she will be safe in the building. When Peter is dead, she will be able to go on her way, but, right now, she needs to stay here 24-7. She definitely needs protection for now.

"Okay, I'll have the maids prepare one of the apartments upstairs for her. Marcus you have some of your men go over to her apartment to gather up her belongings. Talk to the landlord and pay her rent for the next couple of months. This way she won't have to go back there at all. So that's it then, she stays here and is not allowed off the grounds. Put a security guard on her 24-7 especially if she goes outside the building. If she is seen talking to anyone not in employ of this company, then we will put her out and she will have to face her consequences."

"I'll stay here and talk to her and let her know the deal. If she agrees, fine, if not, she goes, right?" Marcus said as she was walking down the hallway to go upstairs to make arrangements for Wendy to stay at VPR.

"Yes Marcus, exactly. If she chooses to go, then whatever happens to her is not on us. I love her, but, I won't die for her. I'm going back upstairs to get things rolling, see you later."

Angel felt exhausted and it was not even 10:00p.m. She walked to the elevator and as the elevator door opened, she smiled remembering her first experience making love in an elevator. It wouldn't happen now though, there was too much for her to do and Alex had stayed with Marcus to help him with the preparations for keeping Wendy safe. Still as she stood in the elevator as it made its way to the second floor she could feel a tingle grow within her when she closed her eyes and pictured Alex and her fucking. She squirmed and wished he was with her, but, when the elevator door opened and some employees entered, the tingle was nothing but a memory that she would re-live at another time.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After she notified the house cleaners about what needed to be done in the apartment that she had assigned to Wendy, she made her way to her penthouse. The minute she closed the door behind her, she felt the weight of the world fall from her shoulders.

Angel took her shower, got dressed and left the penthouse to go downstairs to work. As she entered her office, she saw an invoice on her desk from Silverton Laboratories for the bottled blood she had ordered. She smiled, it would be a good day, today.

Robert Silverton was true to his word. He promised her that he would have bottled blood delivered within the week, and he has. A semi-truck loaded with 400 cases of synthetic blood had arrived and the driver and truck was cleared to deliver and unload the delivery.

Her men unloaded the truck and put the inventory into the refrigerators in the kitchen. It would be the housecleaner's job to keep the refrigerator in the vampire quarters full at all times. As for the vampires that worked for her around the world, Angel would have blood delivered to them each week to keep them fed. An end to her employees drinking animal blood or blood from the Red Cross ends today, she thought happily. After she filed the paperwork in the file cabinet, she picked up the telephone receiver and spoke through the P.A. system so that all of her employees in the building would hear, the good news.

"Good morning everyone. Good news! We have just received our first delivery of synthetic blood from the Silverton Laboratories. It's a good day! Pass the word to the vampires when they awaken please. Thank you!"

Angel could hear a collective "Yayyyyy!" by her employees that resonated around the building when she said they'd gotten their blood supply. She smiled; it felt good to know that her human employees cared as much for the welfare of her vampire employees, as they did for themselves. VPR has proven that it is not just a business, but, a family as well, where everyone has the back of another, and protects each other.

Angel picked up the phone and asked Maria to have James, the whitelighter who is training the female vampire Jessica she had just hired, to come to her office. She needed an update on how Jessica was doing. If she wasn't fitting in, she needed to know that immediately so that she could move her to another location. She hated to lose her, but, if she wasn't fitting in with the other vampires here, she couldn't stay. One thing was for sure, she didn't need discord of any kind in the building. The business ran like a charm only because everyone got alone. Put one bad apple in the mix and everything could go haywire knocking everyone off their feet and put the building and employees in jeopardy. She had Marcus check James out after the last meeting when she told him he would be the one training Jessica. He'd given her a look of pure hatred when she'd told him she wanted him to train Jessica. So she had Marcus talk with him to find out where he stood working for Angel and VPR. She wanted to make sure he was still true to her and the company. Marcus's report showed that he was, so she no longer worried about him.

James knocked on her office door and she motioned him in.

"Hey boss. What's up?"

Angel motioned for him to take a seat and after he did she said. "Hey James, I was just wondering how Jessica's doing."

He growled and then smiled and as he shrugged his shoulders, he said. "She is doing as well as can be expected. She is accustomed to fanging humans for blood and that is hard for her to change. I know you expected that to be hard for her to break right?"

"Yes, I figured that would be really hard for her, but, how is she adjusting? The blood from the Red Cross that Candace sends over, she is drinking that right?"

"No, she said she wants to drink what the other vamps drink, so they don't say she gets preferential treatment because she is a woman. And you know that they drink animal blood."

"Yeah, but not anymore. We received the synthetic blood from the Silverton Labs today, so that is what all of the vamps will be drinking. It's being loaded into the refrigerators as we speak. When they awaken tonight, they'll see it I'm sure. As for her training, how is she doing?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. Listen Angel, I'm so not the person to be training her. She should have a vamp training her."

"James I chose you because you aren't a vamp, I wanted her to have the benefit of both worlds of training. You can train her in ways that a vamp can't. You are a whitelighter, you are filled with compassion. You can show her a side of life that is unlike what she has learned all these years of fighting side-by-side renegades. Just because she is a vampire doesn't mean she can't know what compassion and love is. I know you're unhappy doing it, but you know, that is part of your job description."

"But boss, you can't teach compassion."

"I think you can. I believe that compassion is learned from the child's parents throughout one's life. You don't learn it like you would math, but it's not something that you're born with either. If we were all born with it we wouldn't have mean people. Men wouldn't ever hit women, people wouldn't kill people. The world would be calm and peaceful. Since Jessica has lived among renegades, who kill for the thrill of it, and she has worked for one of the vilest renegades in the history of vampires, she needs to learn compassion. She has only learned killing and death through her life. As a result, since it's been shown that compassion is not an innate emotion, and that it is a _learned behavior,_ you can show her what true compassion is through your teachings."

"Okay well I guess I can't argue that with you, all I can say is we'll see. I'll do the best I can."

"James, that's all I want. Do the best you can. I do need you to give me updates on her progress at least once a week. I want to be kept in the loop. Okay?"

"You got it boss, anything else?"

"No. Nothing else. I just want you to know that I appreciate you, I hope you know that."

"I do boss, I do." James stood up and started walking to the door at the same time Angel did.

As Angel stood, shook James' hand and walked him to the door. Just seconds after she opened the office door, the security alarm sounded and the building went into lockdown.

"What the fuck!" Angel said as she dialed the security office on her cell phone to find out what was going on. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered, and it was then that Angel knew something was seriously wrong in the building.

"James, go to the security office and see what's going on and I'll check around the building.

Angel grabbed her Glock and checked it to be sure the clip was full, but left the stakes behind, knowing that whatever was going down, didn't involve vampires. They were in their death sleep, so it had to be a human problem.

Her first thought was of Wendy and she wondered if she was okay so she headed to the elevator to go upstairs to Wendy's apartment.

As Angel ran to the elevator, she reached behind her head and grabbed her hair and put it in a ponytail and then tightly into a bun. She didn't want her hair loose because it could be used against her in a fight and could hinder her fighting techniques, if she had to fight. Having it down and loose could get her hurt or killed. If she had to fight that is. During training, Alex had told her repeatedly, to begin putting her hair up the minute she suspected a fight. The few times she had forgotten to put it up, he had grabbed it and used it to twirl her around and toss her to the floor leaving her defenseless and open for the kill.

She still didn't know what was happening, but she had to assume that somewhere in the building there were intruders and they were probably up on the 3rd floor where Wendy was, and she was sure that there was fighting going on as her men defended the business and their home.

Angel entered the elevator and hit the button that would take her to the apartments on the third level. The door closed and even in the elevator with the door closed, Angel could hear a commotion on the floor that the elevator was stopping at. When the elevator door opened, Angel saw her men fighting the men that had infiltrated VPR. Bodies of men, some dead, some wounded writhing in pain were on the floor and blood coated every surface of the walls and floors.

"Holy Mother of God!" She yelled, which was totally ridiculous. She should have come out of the elevator prepared to fight, instead, she'd come out of the elevator yelling at everyone.

"Dammit Angel you are going soft." She said seconds before one of the men who had broken into the building attacked her. As she fought him, she caught every punch he threw and tossed him against the wall like a rag doll. He was dazed and when he looked at her, he had a look of pure terror on his face. A woman had never tossed around him like this. Then he realized, he was fighting Angel, the half - breed vampire/human. And, true to the stories told about her, she was stronger than most men and vampire. She saw fear replace anger in his eyes. For a split second she thought he had whispered "_fuck me_" when he knew he was going to die. He tried to get up and run, but she caught up to him and put him in a choke hold and then finished him off quickly snapping his neck in two with her bare hands.

His body dropped to the floor and Angel stepped over him and found herself right in the middle of a melee of men, hers, and the intruders fighting to gain control of the situation. She fought beside her men, with swords and knives and soon the fight was over with the intruders under control and in handcuffs.

It wasn't an equal fight to begin with. Her men were trained in all facets of combat by a retired Navy Seal officer. They trained daily and could fight for hours without tiring. They made _little work_ of the fight and gained control quickly. The intruders, those who were not injured, were handcuffed and taken down to the interrogation room, while the ones that were injured were taken to the infirmary where they were treated for their wounds, and then taken to the interrogation room where they would all be held until Marcus awoke from his death sleep.

After checking on her men, she found all of her men were accounted for, and not a one of them had injuries that were life threatening. That meant that those that were dead were the intruders. Their training paid off, and was well worth what she had paid the Navy Seal, who trained them.

After checking on Wendy and finding her shaken but okay, Angel told her to stay put, to lock the door, and not to open it to anyone but her. Wendy nodded her head, still crying, shaking and afraid, but Angel couldn't stay and coddle her, she had to find James and see if he had any news for her about how the intruders entered the building.

The building was still in lock down, which meant no one could leave, and since this is a huge building, there are plenty of places in which to hide, so in order to be completely safe, Angel had her men checking and re-checking each floor from top to bottom.

"I want every nook and cranny of this building checked and then re-checked, from the roof to the panic room to make sure we don't have anyone in hiding. Does anyone know who these men are and how they got into the building?" Angel asked as she inspected the dead to see if she knew any of them. She didn't, and she had no clue who they worked for, but, if she knew Marcus, he would get the ones chained up in the interrogation room to talk, there was no question about that. And, when she found out who the person was, vampire or human, she would take care of him when the time was right. He or she would pay for this, of that she was sure.

None of her men knew any of the intruders either, and she figured that the vampires might know, so they would be held in the interrogation room until the vamps woke up at sunset. That was 9 hours from now, so in the meantime, the intruders were chained to the wall with armed guards watching every movement.

Angel took the elevator down to the ground level where all the offices were looking for James. She found him in the control room standing over a dead intruder.

"This bastard killed Benny, the security guard that was on duty when the hit happened. I came in just as the intruder was fiddling with the control panel. I don't think he knew what he was doing as nothing happened except an error message with each key he pushed. I doubt he did any damage to the control panel." James said as he kicked the dead intruder's body as he walked past him to where Angel was.

"Do you have any idea how they breached the system?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, I questioned him before I killed him but he wouldn't say a word. Then I checked Benny to see if he was alive or dead, and when I felt no pulse, I knew he was gone. I tried to stop the alarm from sounding. I finally found the button and turned it off, it was driving me crazy. Man, poor Benny, such a nice guy too."

"Yes he was." Angel agreed as wiped tears from her eyes. "I'll have to notify his wife and let her know what happened to him. I'll make sure his wife and children are taken care of. In the meantime, let's go look at that delivery truck. This happened right after the delivery of the synthetic blood was made."

Before going to check out the delivery truck, Angel got on the PA system and let her employees know that they had the building was back under control and they had nothing to worry about. "As soon as we do a preliminary check of all levels of the building we will bring the building back from lock down. Please bear with us. Thank you."

Angel and James did a thorough inspection of the truck and found nothing out of the ordinary until James looked under the truck and noticed three separate compartments that stretched the length of the semi-truck. In each of those three compartments, five men hid. In total, 15 men plus the driver were able to infiltrate VPR.

"Son of a bitch!" Angel said as James showed her how the men had made it past the security gate. "This gets fixed today and will never happen again! I swear to God, never again!" She paced the length of the loading dock, walking back and forth letting off steam as she walked. She was more pissed off than she had ever been. VPR was compromised and the safety of all her employees including the sleeping vamps were in danger. There could have been a lot more dead today if not for the men that fought with all they had in them.

As James inspected the compartments, he found the lever inside the compartment that would cause the false bottom to drop down and allow the men freedom to enter the building.

"Boss, the driver had to have flipped the switch for the drop down floor to allow those men get out of the compartments and to come inside the building. He had to have known the men were there, as there is no way for them to flip the switch themselves from inside the compartments." James said as Angel paced.

Angel's face paled more than it was already as rage built within her causing her body to shake uncontrollably. Her adrenaline kicked big time.

"Also." James continued. "The driver must have rang upsecurity, been identified and cleared to come in, and then spray painted the camera lens to conceal the others infiltrating the building."

Angel stared at James. "You're right, that's the most feasible answer as to how the intruders entered the building. I'm wondering if he is a regular driver for Silverton OR if he was a onetime hire to deliver the shipment of blood. Guess we'll find that out later when Silverton gets here. It looks like he might have a double dipper in his employ as well. In the meantime, get the cleaning crew down here to clean off the lens of the cameras. Then I want to meet with the security team to find out how we can eliminate this from ever happening again."

This had to be an inside job, as someone had to have given the men a layout plan of the building so that they knew where they were going and could take the route that would get them there the fastest. The only one she could think of was Vincenzo, since he was supposedly working for Bogdano as well as working here at VPR.

"Son of a bitch." Angel said loudly. "I'm so pissed off I could spit."

James knew that it was best if he ignored that comment and then said. "Angel, it looks like some men were on property before the truck arrived and they painted the lens of the security cameras around the property, so they couldn't be recorded. They must have been waiting for the delivery of the blood to get here to make their way inside the building." James said as he pointed to the camera lens that had been spray painted over. "I'll have to get a crew together and check out the security cameras around the property to see which ones were compromised."

"Hmmm this was a good test of our security system. But, it looks like we need more cameras around the property and maybe more than one man in the security office so this doesn't happen again." Angel said as she walked around the loading dock, cursing because there was only one camera in the vicinity of the loading dock. And she was super pissed off that this happened and that one of her men had died trying to protect her and the employees.

"One thing is certain, this will never happen again. NEVER!" She scolded herself as she went back inside the building to call Robert at Silverton's Laboratory and let him know what had happened.

She left a message for Robert to call her back a.s.a.p. and gave his secretary the low down on the break in here at VPR. Then she went back upstairs to see Wendy. Somehow those men knew what apartment Wendy was staying in and Angel wanted to know how they knew. Either Wendy called them or they had a snitch working at VPR, and she was going to find out if it was the last thing she did.

When she arrived at Wendy's apartment, she knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door. She waited about 2 minutes and then knocked again and when Wendy didn't open the door she used her master key to unlock it. As she walked into the apartment, she called Wendy's name hoping that she was in the bathroom and couldn't hear her calling. She knew something was wrong though by the smell in the apartment. The smell of death enveloped her and she knew immediately that Wendy was dead.

As she walked into the living room, lying in the middle of the floor lay Wendy, her throat slit from one side to the other and blood pooled around her head. Someone had staged her body to look like an angel in death. Her arms were outstretched, with her palms facing up, and her eyes were wide open, as if staring at the pearly gates of Heaven.

"Oh no, no." Angel whispered when she saw Wendy. There was no purpose in feeling for a pulse, as she was as dead as a person could get. There was no question about that.

She picked up the phone and called down to the security room and asked Brian to send a couple of men up to Wendy's room and to have them bring a gurney with them for her body.

When Brian asked what happened. Angel said. "I'll explain what happened to her when I get back down there, in the meantime, make her apartment off limits to everyone. Yellow tape it, and have the body removed and brought down to the mortuary. Do not allow the housekeepers in to clean the room. I want CSI to do a complete work up on the room so give Cynthia and Robert a call and ask them to get here a.s.a.p., and when that's done, get security in here to _scrub_ it. When they are finished, you can call in the house cleaners and have them clean the room. Then have maintenance rip up the rug and put in a new one.

And Brian, I want this kept on the down low until I figure out what to do. Cynthia and Robert are the only two on the police force I want called. They know to keep quiet about shit like this. Do not call the police that would only add to our problems. Besides, they wouldn't believe a word we said about how Wendy died, or what happened here. I'll handle it myself. Oh, and hey, have everyone from security meet me in conference room #1 as soon as the sun sets. That includes all the vamps when they awaken."

She wanted to cry, but, she knew she couldn't, she didn't want to appear soft to her employees, and because of that she held the tears inside her and walked away from the room quickly and got into the elevator and waited for the door to close. She didn't push any buttons, she just stood there and allowed the tears to fall. She had raised Wendy from childhood. These past few days finding out about Wendy weighed heavy on her heart and in a way she wished she'd never found out about Wendy and Bogdano. Had she not, Wendy would still be alive today. Alive, but working for Bogdano. No happy medium there. He killed her to stop her from talking. He was too late though she had already talked, and little did he realize, he had her killed for nothing. Though as vicious as he is known to be, he'd have killed her anyway, just for the sport of it.

Angel pushed the button to bring her back to the level where the offices were located. Angel checked her face in the mirror on the elevator wall to make sure that she had repaired her makeup, and didn't look like she'd been crying. When she walked out of the elevator, she went to her sister's office and knocked on the door.

"Angel! I've looked all over for you, where the hell were you?" Dawn said as she rushed to give Angel a hug. "After the building came back from lockdown, I searched this building upside down and inside out trying to find you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about me. I was worried about you!" Angel said as she hugged her sister back.

"Why." You know the building goes into lock down when there is a breach in security, and it locks all the doors to the offices stopping anyone from leaving or wandering around the building. I was completely safe locked in my office, though I was worried half to death about you because I know you. You would have to be in the middle of it all with your men."

Angel smiled happy to see her sister was okay and then she frowned and changed the subject and said. "Dawn I want you to go through training with the men. You have no clue how to fight, you depend on men or vamps to keep you safe, and you can't do that anymore. YOU need to be able to fight and keep yourself safe."

"Me? Fight? Not! Not in this lifetime anyway. You know me, I bruise easily. Why all of a sudden the desire for me to train?"

"Dawn do you even know what happened to day? Do you know that Wendy was slit from ear to ear and is dead up in her apartment?"

"OMG no. Wendy? Why? Why her?"

"Exactly! Why her? Had she known how to defend herself would she be dead? Which is why I want you to train and learn how to defend yourself. You never know when someone will attack you."

"Oh I dunno, tsk, okay, you're right. You've been telling me that for years, first when we were little about vampires and I didn't believe you and then over the years you've talked about dangerous men and I've never listened to you. I've ignored you. I'm sorry sis. I will begin training tomorrow morning I promise."

"Good, I still train every morning too…so I'll meet you there. I'll call the colonel in the morning and ask him to come over and begin your training. Please don't rookie out on me, promise?"

"I promise. I'll be there." Dawn said as she crossed her heart and pinkie swore with Angel.

"Okay great! We have 5 minutes to make it up to the conference room for the meeting. I'll head up there in just a few minutes, You go ahead. Love you Dawn." She said as she walked toward her office to pick up some paperwork that she needed for tonight.

Angel's phone began to ring the minute she stepped foot in her office and she ran to answer it and heard Robert Singleton's voice.

"Hello Robert, so nice of you to return my call."

"Hello Angel, so nice to hear from you as well. I understand you received the shipment of the blood today?"

"Yes, Robert, and I need you to teleport here a.s.a.p. to discuss what happened here. No, no, it's too long and complicated to talk about it on the phone, best you come here if you have time."

"I will be there shortly, have you notified your security that I will be teleporting in? Of course, Alex will be accompanying me, as well as some of my other employees."

"Yes, I have already notified them of your arrival. Please come up to conference room #1 when you arrive, Alex knows where it is. Thank you so much, I look forward to seeing you again."

She grabbed the paperwork and headed to the elevator that would take her to o the conference room where her employees were waiting patiently for her.

As she walked through the door, the din she'd heard in the hallway as she walked to the room quieted, and one could hear a pin drop.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Hi everyone. We will begin shortly. We are just waiting for Robert Singleton and Alex to arrive, and that should be shortly."

Angel looked around the room, and noticed that the majority of vampires that work for her were in attendance, along with the men that she fought beside today, as well as Master Vampires from the Eastern Seaboard, that she had sent faxes to, asking them to attend the meeting. When she'd heard Robert and his vampires talking in the hall, and then enter the room to join the meeting, she stood and thanked everyone for coming, and then she smiled at Alex as he walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"You had trouble today?" He asked as held her closely. "I'm happy you are safe, I don't know what I'd have done if you were hurt or killed."

"Yes Alex, but, thank God you trained me well. I'll tell you everything later on, right now I need to talk to everyone." When they released each other from the hug, Alex sat down in the seat directly beside hers.

After the greetings were finished, Angel got down to business.

"Thank you everyone, if you haven't already heard, we had a break in today and were attacked on the 3rd floor outside of Wendy McKenna's room. To make a long story short, Wendy's mother had been a good friend of mine over the years and when she died of cancer, I took Wendy in and promised her mother I would watch over her. We recently found out that Wendy was working for Bogdano and giving him intel about me and VPR. Although this information shocked me, I needed to keep Wendy safe until I could decide what to do with her. It seems that having her here didn't keep her safe after all, however, as she was killed this morning by the intruders."

The room became a chaotic mess with everyone talking at once. Angel raised her hands in the air and when she did, everyone stopped talking as Angel said. "Please, let me finish and then I assure you I will answer any questions you all might have."

"We now have confirmation that the intruders were indeed employed by Peter Bogdano and their orders were to kill Wendy and myself. If you remember, Peter Bogdano is the Master Vampire that has put out a hit on me to the tune of 1million dollars. His men attacked during the time that our vampires were in their death sleep, hoping to catch us off guard, without the benefit of our vampires to help us, they figured they could kill two birds with one stone. That didn't work however, as I believe Bogdano underestimated the human men working here who can fight as hard and as long as any vampire in our employ."

The men beamed at Angel when she made that statement. She smiled at all of them and thanked them for their loyalty.

As a final inspection of the building, we finally found the man that killed Wendy. He was trying to get the East wing door open to make his escape. Thankfully, the cameras and the sensors in that hallway picked up him and his scent and we now have that man in the interrogation room as well.

After careful inspection of the 18-wheeler, it has come to our attention that there was a false floor installed on the inside of the truck. Under the false floor, are three compartments that are big enough to hold up to five men in each compartment. Once a trigger was released, the floor was pushed up and away from the compartment allowing the men to get out and enter the building. Fifteen men infiltrated the building and we are assuming that the person, who was driving the truck, was the ring leader, getting the men inside the building causing the lock down and breach in security.

We counted nine of their men dead, and one of ours. We lost Buddy, our security controller, in the fight. He was killed when he tried to stop an intruder from getting control of our security system. Fortunately for us, he tripped a switch that would put the computer system in temporary lockdown thereby halting a possible virus takeover that could have virtually destroyed all of the security records on file.

Robert, we believe that the driver of the semi was in your employ, however, to be sure, we'd like you to look at the video feed we have of the interrogation room. If he is, I will of course turn him over to you to do with as you please. The others, Alex and Marcus will take care of.

Angel looked at Marcus and then at Alex and both had knocked knuckles, both having the same idea as to how to dispose of the men, and it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Angel turned on the 62 in. Hi-Def. T.V. that was hung on the wall and as soon as Robert looked over the men, he cursed loudly.

"I'm assuming that the driver is your man?" Angel said as she looked at Robert.

"Yes, he is my driver. His name is Rodrico LaPerez. He has been one of my best friends for over 100 years and in my employ for all of those years. I trusted him implicitly. He has even accompanied my wife to the mall and other places that she went. My God, I trusted him with my wife." Robert said in disbelief. His hands covered his face and when he'd let them fall to the table. Angel saw that his eyes were glowing green with anger.

"Robert, we interrogated Rodrico and asked him if he was a part of the break-in and he denied that he was. However, I personally saw him take part in the fighting upstairs, and to be honest, he was not helping my men he was trying to kill them. Because of that, we couldn't allow him to leave until you have arrived and since he works for you, you of course, should be the one to take care of him."

"Yes, this one I take care of, alone." He said as he looked at his men. "No one is to touch a hair on his head. Alex, make sure that everyone knows he is mine."

"Gotcha boss. I'll tell them. Will you be transporting him to the lab or will one of us be doing that?"

"I'll get him, but, we won't be going to the lab. Alex, have Henry watch over my wife until I get back. Tell him not to leave her side for anything. I believe that our security system might also have been compromised and the possibility of something happening at the lab, like what happened here today could come to fruition."

Alex nodded in agreement and then watched Robert's face to see if he gave anything away as to where he was taking Rodrico. He knew better than to ask. Vampire law has always been one takes care of the offender and no questions were to be asked. As a result, Alex said nothing."

"Alex, call the lab and have them check the security system and then have Richard double check to make sure it is secure. I want the cameras outside as well as inside also checked. Then I want you to alert everyone to the possibility of double dippers that we might have in our employ. If it can be done here, it can be done there."

"Gotcha Robert, will do. I'll have everyone keep an eye on Jennifer as well."

"Thank you Alex, appreciate that. I'll see you soon." Robert shook Alex's hand and then teleported out of the conference room but not before thanking Angel for keeping Rodrico alive.

"You're welcome Robert, I'm so sorry for how things turned out."

Angel watched Robert leave and felt sorry for him. Having a friend betray you is one of the worst things that can happen in one's life.

Angel called down to the interrogation room to let them know that Robert would be taking Rodrico with him and to allow him to do so. With that done, she called Maria and told her to put in a call to the Pentagon and talk to Charlie, her friend who designed their security system, and ask him to call her as soon as he can.

With that said, Angel thanked everyone for coming and ended the meeting. After everyone had left she stood and walked over to Alex and hugged him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am so physically exhausted today. Please take me to the_ casbah_ so we can make wild passionate love."

"Your wish is my command." Alex whispered. And before she knew what was happening, Alex has transported them to his home on the beach, and gently laid her on the bed so that she could rest.

"Perfect" Angel sighed as she leaned against the pillows on his bed and closed her eyes to relax them for a minute or two.

"Darling, would you like some coffee?"

"Mmmm I'd love some, thank you."

When Alex came back into the room, he was carrying a mug of coffee for Angel, and a mug of blood for him. Angel's fangs dropped down at the sight and smell of the blood, but she was becoming proficient in controlling them so she pushed them back up into her gums and took sips of her coffee.

She looked at Alex and tapped the mattress inviting him to join her on the bed, and then she said. "Alex do you realize I know nothing about you, well other than what little bit others have told me. You never talk about yourself, why?"

Alex walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, and after he thought for a moment, he said. "What's there to tell? I was turned 161 years ago and here I am." (shrug)

"Oh come on." Angel said frustrated already. "It's not fair, you know my history, but, other than the Alex I see every day, I know nothing about you. Where were you born? Who were your parents? Where did you live? Where were you raised?" Angel was insistent. She had decided that she was going to get him to talk to her about his life whether he wanted to or not.

"You really want to hear about me? Alex said as he laughed. "Darling, I assure you, it is a longgggg boring story."

Angel raised herself up so that she was sitting against the headboard of the bed. "Of course I want to hear about you, I love you, I want to know everything there is about you. I'm sure I won't find it so boring."

"Okay okay, gotcha." Alex laughed as he took her hand and stretched out beside her on the bed.

"Long story short, I was born, I was raised, I was turned, here I am." Alex laughed when he was finished. "There now you know my life story."

Angel laughed with him but playfully slapped him hard on his shoulder and said. "I don't think so buddy, talk, I have all the time in the world. I want to hear it all, Elena, the children, everything." Angel said as she leaned back on the headboard of the bed and prepared to listen.

"_Ahhh okay, okay. I was born in December 24__th__, 1821 to Jacob and Bernadette Charviteau in Ft. Kent Maine. I had one brother, Jeffrey, and one sister, Ellen, both younger than me. I had a fairly okay life in Ft Kent. I went to a one room school house every year until I was 16, and then as a young man I had no choice but to work with my father as a lumberjack. I didn't want to do that for the rest of my life, and as a result, on my 21__st__ birthday in the winter of 1842, I left home and went to New York City to find my fortune. I had very little money saved but it was enough to get me an apartment on 5__th__ avenue, and if I was careful it would last me through the winter and I'd still have enough to get me to Florida in the spring."_

_My first winter in New York was quite severe. Large snowdrifts lined the city streets from one snowstorm after another and it seemed like everyone in the city was sick and tired of the freezing cold, shoveling snow, and staying indoors to keep warm. Most were more than ready for spring to arrive, and I was no exception._

_As cold winter days waned and spring approached and the days got warmer, the piles of snow left behind by the snowstorms of winter had begun to melt leaving in its wake wet sidewalks and large puddles of water in the road. The first day of spring was right around the corner and I was itching to get out of the small apartment that I called home. _

_I wanted to smell the fresh spring air of the day, and walk among the budding trees of Central Park. I had suffered cabin fever from spending so much of the winter indoors, and I was itching to get out, so I decided to walk through Central Park and spend some time with nature._

_Soon the park would be alive with people, today however, it was just a young woman with her mother strolling arm in arm and me. _

_When I walked upon the two during my walk in the sunshine of the park, I thought I was seeing an angel of God walking toward me. However, she could not be an angel as she was more beautiful than any angel I'd ever seen in pictures or books that I'd read. It was love at first sight for me. And, I knew that she was my destiny._

_I stopped to bid her good afternoon and then I introduced myself to her and her mother. When she smiled up at me, she melted the ice that had formed around my heart. I felt as though I had waited all my life for her. From that day forward, we were inseparable."_

Alex stopped his story and looked at Angel. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips and told her he loved her. She whispered that she loved him too and then she smiled at him and nodded for him to go on with his story.

"_It was a month to the day of their first meeting that I asked for Elena's hand in marriage. Her parents thought me to be a good and trustworthy man and they gave us their blessings. Within the week, we were married and bidding goodbye to her family and heading south to Florida where we would build our lives together._

_We arrived in Palm Beach, Florida one month after we left NewYork City, and I bought 100 acres of land in the county called Palm Beach, The land was connected to the Atlantic Ocean, and we built our home facing the ocean making the sands of the beach our front yard. And, from our front porch, we watched the sunrise in the morning and the sunset each evening._

_Behind our home, we planted orange trees, and I tended and watered those trees daily to be sure that they grew healthy and strong. When fruit was evident on the trees; I sold the oranges to the grocer in town at a nice profit. _

_It was in our second year of marriage that God bestowed a son upon us. We named him Joshua. Our daughter Alexis was born two years later. For nine wonderful years, my wife and I were faithful to each other in body and soul. My family had become my reason for living, and the reason for my existence. I worked hard to give them the kind of life they deserved. Our bank account prospered and my family was happy and content. I was a rich man in body, family and soul, and content in all aspects of my life. _

_The month was December and the year 1851. Christmas was one-day away and great preparations and festivities were underway for Christmas dinner the next day. _

_Elena had just finished washing the dinner dishes and was sitting on the porch swing with me at her side, both of us staring at the ocean as its waves crested and then crashed noisily to shore. My arm was around her shoulder as her head rested against my chest, and I could hear her sigh with happiness. We whispered words of love as we teased each other with intimate sexual innuendo. _

_The children were in the house getting decorations ready for the tree that they would decorate before they went to bed to dream of fairies and sugarplums. They were giddy with anticipation of the gifts that they would unwrap in the morning._

"_Father, please bring mother inside so that Joshua and I can begin to trim the tree. It will be our bedtime soon and we haven't even begun." His daughter pleaded with him._

_I looked at Elena and smiled. Together holding hands, we walked to the front door and entered the living area to where the children were. As the children decorated the tree, Elena and I sat close to each other on the couch, and watched our children laughing and teasing each other. There was much laughter and happiness in that house that night. My heart swelled with pride as my children hugged me and then went to bed. I knew that no matter what, my life could not have been better, I'd had all he could ever wish for right here in this little home Elena and I had built._

_Elena went to the cupboards in the kitchen and began pulling out the gaily-decorated presents for the children that she would place under the tree, for them to open in the morning. The way her hair fell from its clip to her eyes made my heart skip a beat, and the way she pursed her lips together in a sly smile and licked them with her tongue when she saw the bulge in my pants begin to grow, drove me crazy. She still excited me to no end just by looking at her. Our sex life was so amazing and wonderful that at times I just wanted to take her down to the beach and forget everything around us and do nothing else but make wild passionate love with her every day and every minute for the rest of our lives._

_The sun had set in the west leaving behind streaks of orange and red patches across the sky. We both talked about how glorious the sunsets were in Florida and how happy we were that we had chosen this state in which to make our home._

_As we rocked back and forth on the swing, two men walked toward us from the beach up to the porch. They muttered a greeting Elena and I expressed the same to them._

_They looked to be clean hard workers a bit down on their luck and needing a helping hand. I offered them a bite to eat and a place to wash up and sleep for the night and they accepted gladly._

_As they were washing up Elena went into the kitchen to prepare two plates of food and two glasses of milk. She filled the plates high with food as she thought the men to be too thin and pale and felt that they could use a good home cooked meal with leftovers'; that they could take on the rest of their journey._

_I stood talking to the men as they sat beneath the elm tree that I had planted as a seedling 9 years ago for Elena. It was her favorite tree out of all the trees on their homestead and I was glad that I had planted it for her that day we moved to this state. It grew and flourished and its limbs were majestic in stance and offered a lot of shade during the summer._

_The men had said that they were traveling from North Carolina to southern Florida on business. In Tallahassee, a rattlesnake bit one of their horses and they had to shoot it so it wouldn't suffer. Their other horse was at the town smithy getting reshod and they had limited funds left, and were afraid to use those funds for a room and food as they might run out before they reached the town that they were headed to, and they would be beholding to Elena and I for our generosity._

_I asked them about the kind of business that they were in and their answers were short and to the point. I found that a bit odd that the men's answers to my questions were short and that they gave little information about the business that they had in Florida, but, at the same time, I figured that they were exhausted and just wanted to rest for a while and then be on their way in the morning. Still I felt suspicious of the men and the story that they did tell me, and I decided that I would watch them carefully while they were at my home._

_Perhaps I was naïve thinking the men to be good men, but, I was a God fearing man and I followed the bible religiously. Didn't it say in the bible, "Help your fellow man?" And, that is what I did, but not without reservation._

_As I sat on the porch swing, I stared at the men who were by now reclining on the grass with their backs resting against the trunk of the elm tree. A niggling prickle crept up my spine to the base of my head and the small hairs on my neck and arms stood at attention. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I wanted to tell Elena to stay in the house, and not to come outside, but I was too late. She was halfway across the yard with the two plates of food in her hands for the two men._

_It got dark very quickly, and I could hardly see Elena's outline as she handed the plates to the men. I wanted to yell and tell her to hurry and come back to the house, and I began to panic because she was taking so long time getting back to the house. I wished that she wasn't so friendly and trusting. I stood ready to go looking for her when I heard her scream. _

"_Elena?" She did not answer. I yelled louder. "ELENA!"_

_I screamed her name into the blackness of the night and began to run across the yard to the elm tree. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I prayed to God to keep my wife safe. As I neared the elm, I could see my wife's body on the ground with the two men leaning over her._

"_Is she okay? What happened? Did she faint or something?" I asked them over and over again what had happened, but, they didn't answer me._

_They stood quickly and in the blink of an eye, they ran toward the house. I knelt before my wife thinking that the two men had gone to the house to get some water for her. But, as I looked at my wife more closely, I saw that her throat was ripped open from one ear to the other and blood gushed from her wound and pooled around her head. Her eyes stared upward toward the sky as if looking through me to the heavens above. I screamed loud and long, and then I remembered my children._

_As I ran to protect my children, I yelled for them to hide. "Joshua, wake your sister and run. Hide Joshua. Take Alexis and hide." I was running through the dark afraid not for myself, but for my children._

_Alex was lying next to Angel on the bed and as he told her his life story, he had tears running down his face. It was a most emotional time for him and though Angel had told him to finish his story at another time, he wouldn't, he couldn't. He had to finish it now, and get it behind him so that he and Angel could continue their lives together. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and continued his story. He leaned in to her, kissed her and then continued his story._

"_I prayed that my son had heard me but when I heard my children's terrified screams coming from inside the house I knew that they were being attacked. Those men were five times faster than I was but I prayed that I could get to my children before they were killed. As I neared the front door of the house, my children's screams permeated the quiet of the night once again. Within minutes of their screams , I entered the house. I could see my children lying beside each other on the floor. Blood spread around their heads and met in the middle of them, connecting them for all eternity. The two men were leaning over each of them much the same way they did over my wife. Their teeth were plunged into the skin of my children's throats and they were drinking their blood. They were grunting and growling as they violently tore the flesh from my children's necks with long fang like teeth. My children's eyes were wide with horror and though I thought that they were talking to him through their eyes, I knew that was impossible. They couldn't be alive after that. They had to be dead._

_I went crazy and I attacked the two men jumping on them and punching them. They stopped feeding on the children and turned their heads to look at me. Their eyes glowed iridescent green and blood dripped from their mouths to the floor below. It was my children's blood mixed with the blood of my dear wife. When they looked at me they were growling and hissing. I was screaming for my family and it was then that they attacked me. Their eyes reflected pure evil. Both men knocked me to the floor and opened their mouths showing me their fangs and then they bit violently into my neck. They were too powerful and too strong and though I fought my best, it was useless, I could fight no more. I had nothing to live for anyway, and I prayed for a swift end to my life so I could join my family in heaven. Death was welcomed with open arms. My once perfect life ended in minutes._

"_Do you want to live to fight another day to get vengeance for the deaths of your family?" I heard a voice whisper._

"_God?" Was God talking to him?_

_Through my subconscious I heard a voice as it said. "Well, do you?"_

_I breathed a whispered "yes" and the world went black around me yet again. I had no idea how long I was unconscious but when I awoke and opened my eyes, it was to a raging pain in my stomach. I was ravenous. My throat was parched and my eyes seemed blurry as though not focused, but I saw HIM._

_God was here with me. He was standing before me. He was holding a mug of red liquid to my mouth and telling me to drink. I gagged as I smelled the liquid, but when it reached my lips, I drank eagerly._

"_Drink it." God said. "Drink else you will be so hungry that you will hurt and possibly murder the next human you come across." It was only because God had told me to drink that I did. God gave me mug after mug of the red liquid until I was sated and could drink no more and when I questioned what it was, God said "cow's blood." I looked upon the room and saw that my children's bodies had been taken from the room and only their blood stains remained on the floor._

"_What have you done with my family?" I whispered. "Please tell me my wife and children are in heaven."_

"_Sir, if you and your family are God fearing, I am sure that they are in heaven with the Lord and His angels." I heard God say._

"_I am sorry for your loss sir." His savior said. "I have taken your family's bodies to the back field and buried them there. I also erected crosses on the graves but since I didn't know the names of your loved ones, I thought that you could tell me and together we could write their names on the crosses when you are strong enough. His savior didn't tell him that he decapitated each one of them so that they would not rise as vampires one day and harm anyone else. He left that information for another day._

"_Are you God?" I whispered. "I believe God was here when I awoke."_

"_No sir, I am not God. I am but a servant sir and God was not here, unless you carry Him in your heart."_

_The man said his name was Robert Silverton and he was employed by the Wells Fargo Detective Agency out of New York. He said that he had been following the two men that had killed my family. He had received a wire from his company telling him about recent killings in Palm Beach, Florida and that is how he happened upon my family and I this night. He had heard the screams of myself and my family and knew he had to come and check it out._

"_What were those men?" I asked him. "They had long teeth and somehow were sucking the blood from my wife and children's necks. Did they suck my blood and eat from me as well?"_

"_They are renegade vampires." Robert replied. "They are evil beings who roam the country side killing humans for their blood, to appease their intense hunger, and yes, they killed your family and you."_

"_Me? They killed me? Yet here I sit talking to you, how is that possible?" Alexsander moaned._

"_The day those men killed your family, do you not remember someone leaning over you, speaking to you?"_

"_Well I vaguely remembered but I thought the voice belonged to God." _

"_Do you remember I asked you if you wanted to live another day to avenge your family's death?"_

"_Yes, I remember though I thought you were God and you were going to heal me, if that was you that spoke to me that day and you are not God, then how did you know how to heal me?"_

"_No, I am not God. I did not heal you. I am a Vampire as well, and I turned you else you would die for all eternity and now sir you are a Vampire as well._

"_Turned me? Turned me to what?" He whispered growing afraid. "You turned me into one of those animals? Oh my God!" I screamed realizing the enormity of what the vampire was telling me._

_My savior was not a savior. He was not God; he was nothing but a lowly vampire no better than those that killed my family. _

"_Now , I am an animal as well." I yelled at the vampire that claimed to have saved me. Now, I am like those men? Now, I will ravage a man with my teeth?" What right did you have to turn me into an animal?_

"_NO!" Robert Silverton yelled as he paced the floor of the small kitchen. "You are not like them. You are a warrior. You will live your life as a vampire warrior! You will avenge your family's death as a warrior. You Alexsander, will never be like those that killed your family. I promise you that."_

_Alexsander's eyes glowed green. He wanted to kill someone. "How can you guarantee me that I will not be viscous like the two that killed my family? How?" Alexsanders voice raged with anger._

"_Alexsander, there are two types of vampires. Those that cause havoc by killing people that they feed on. They are vicious and cruel and have no regard for the humans they attack. And then there are vampires like myself who would not drink the blood of a human if it meant that I had to kill the human." Robert said and then he continued telling me about vampires. _

"_Vampires sleep during the day away from the sun and they awake at sunset. It is at this time of day when a vampire's thirst for blood is at its greatest and where the most harm would occur should they drink from a human. It is done with vengeance. Most of the time the vampire will drink until the human's body is dry. They are vicious in their attack and often rip the throat out in order to get the blood faster. Because they have not been taught to control themselves, their thirst is almost never sated."_

_He said that vampires needed to be trained immediately after they were turned to make sure that they didn't go through the day killing unnecessarily. They had to learn how to control their thirst for blood so that their bite will not cause serious harm to the human as they feed. They need to be taught that they can use the power of suggestion through mind control on a human so that the human does not remember being bitten. He also told me that the vampire's saliva is a healing agent not just for the vampire but also for the people that they bite. A vampire can heal the marks left by his fangs so that no evidence is there for anyone to see. Vampires such as these are the good vampires. They never drink from a human without first obtaining permission from the human and that is done ONLY when no other blood is available to them. _

_Vampires have walked the earth through centuries of time, and the only way to kill a vampire is to stake him through the heart, decapitation, or shoot him through the heart with a silver bullet. The bullets eat away the insides of a vampire and kill him slowly._

"_Alexsander, it is your choice to be like me and others like me who try to save humans or, to be like the men that killed your family. Make your choice wisely as if you choose to be like them, I will kill you here and now and cut off your head so that you may never rise again." Robert said as he reached for his sword and pulled it from its sheath preparing to use it if he must._

_I didn't need to think about what I wanted to do. I knew the answer to his question already. I wanted to live and find the two men that violated my family. Who made my life a living hell, and so I answered him. "I choose you Robert. I choose to avenge my family's massacre."_

"_You have chosen well Alexsander." Robert said as he slapped him on the back and welcomed him as a friend. "Remember my friend. A good man becomes a good vampire. You are now under the protection of my coven until such time as you decide you want to be on your own. It is possible that I will allow that but we shall see when that time comes. Now that you are one of us, your time for vengeance is near. Saddle up son; it is time for us to leave this place."_

_One hundred and sixty one years have passed since I was killed and turned and over that time I followed Robert on his quest to kill renegade vampires. And kill we did. Thousands of vampires died at the hands of Robert and his coven. When we had to feed off humans we did so but never took more than we needed to survive and we erased the memory of us doing so before we moved on to find and kill more renegades._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Quiet enveloped the room, and Angel was stunned by the story that Alex had just told her. Stunned, and at a loss for words. What does one say to a story like that?

When Alexsander finished his story, his voice became quiet, and as he cried for his loss, Angel reached for him and he willingly went to her and placed his head upon her breast so that she could hold him close to her and love him. She stroked his hair with her lips as her fingertips lightly wiped the tears from his eyes. She said nothing, she couldn't think of anything to say. The word _sorry _wasn't enough, and so her silence and her love was all she could offer him.

She held a massive titan of a God in her arms and listened to him quietly sob and all she could do was hold him and allow him to release the anger he had buried deep inside him during his lifetime.

"And that, my love is the story of my life." He whispered hoarsely. "161 years of hell, living in a body that was dead. Until I met you, I didn't want to live, I did all I could to rid the world of my presence. I became reckless in how I fought, often leaving myself wide open for a stake to catch my heart. Marcus saved me more times than I can count on my fingers and toes."

"Thank God for Marcus." Angel whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Alex and told him she loved him.

"But, that my darling is not the end of my story." Alex added. "There is more. Do you want to hear the rest?"

Angel shook her head up and down and then sank deeper into the bed cushion to listen to Alex.

_One day, I traveled back here to try and find forgiveness from my family. At each of my visits, I would sell off some more of the land. It was lying in waste, the orchards were long gone and the land was producing nothing of value any longer. Palm Beach development companies had been calling me begging me to sell, and I figured, why not, so I did. _

_In an effort to let go of my past, during one of my recent visits here, I called a realtor and had the last twenty acres of the original one hundred acres of land I bought all those years ago, sold. I kept the five acres my home was on simply to afford me my freedom from people moving too close to my home. _

Angel interrupted him by saying. "I was the person that bought that last 20 acres from you, wasn't I?"

"Yes. When my realtor called to tell me he had an offer for the land and then told me who the person was, I told him to sell at whatever price you offered. He argued with me, but, I wanted you to have it. I needed you close to me, even if only through land. When you bought it my heart soared. I knew that I would see you more often because of you living next door. But, I told him not to tell you who the owner was. I wanted to be the person to tell you."

"Well I was pretty pissed off that it was you that sold it to me. Now, of course, I'm glad you did."

"Me too my love, me too. On with my story?"

Angel nodded her head and Alex continued where he had left off.

_It was during the last visit here to sell the 20 acres that I saw you. You were walking on the beach, at the water's edge, dressed in a pair of red shorts, a white tank top and flip-flops, and you were an angel to behold. You hair fell loosely onto your shoulders and down your back and loose whips of hair tickled your face from the Florida breeze off the ocean. I watched you as you stopped to push the hair from your face, as you stared at the stars and the moon in the sky. The moons rays that danced off the water illuminated your body, and you looked almost ethereal. You were human, but that didn't matter. I wanted you like no other woman before you._

_I could feel your sadness, as though you had lost your best friend. As I watched you, I wanted to go to you, take you in my arms and comfort you. I wanted to erase the sadness within you and replace that with a smile._

_Something pulled me to you, like a whispered lullaby. It tugged at my heart. You needed a warrior, a savior, a lover and a defender. You needed me and I knew that I needed you. You were my destiny; I could feel that fact down to my very core._

_I watched you daily. The minute the sun had gone done in the night sky and I would awaken from my death sleep, I would go to where you were, and follow you as you went about your killings, ever ready to help should you need it, but you never did. You are a formidable warrior, and when I saw you slay each renegade, My chest swelled with pride for you._

_And the morning you were at the cemetery, I was there as well, watching you. I knew your schedule inside and out, and I knew that I shouldn't be following you and yet still, like a moth to a flame, I couldn't stop. I was drawn to you, to everything about you. I had for the first time in 161 years, wished I was human, so that I could stand with you beside the coffins of your parents and mourn with you, but, I couldn't. The sun came up, and once again I was banished from the day and had to leave you._

_Still, I mourned with you, felt your pain, ached with you, loved you, and yet you didn't know I existed. However, I knew that you were my destiny and that one day you would know me. I was sure of that._

Alex was very quiet after that last admonition. And then he said. "And now, my very dream has come true, and I have a reason to continue living this life. I have loved you for so long Angel, so please don't be mad at me for watching over you, I'm a vampire. When we love, it is all consuming and nothing but death can put out the flame that burns deep within us. For when our mate dies, we die as well.

"Oh Alex." Angel whispered as she drew him closer to her, and kissed him. "Thank you for watching over me, and thank you for loving me."

Alex took Angel in his arms and kissed her slowly, and with great passion, his tongue caressing her tongue. She melted in his arms and when his fingers started unbuttoning her shirt, she ached with desire and wished him to hurry and make love to her.

"Wait a minute!" Angel yelled as she pushed Alex's hands away from her and sat up on the bed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't. I can't make love in Elena's bed." Angel moved away from Alex so that she could get off the bed, but, he pulled her back and held her in his arms and then said.

"What? This isn't Elena's bed. Why would you think it was Elena's?"

"I dunno, the first time you transported me here, this bedroom set was here, I figured that the tree that is carved on the headboard is the Elm tree from outside that you planted for Elena."

Alex shook his head. "Darlin, this isn't Elena's bedroom set. The one Elena and I had was old and rustic and falling apart and I'd gotten rid of that years ago. This bedroom set, I'd begun working on that first time I saw you on the beach. The tree represents us beginning our new life together. It is the _tree of life, _our tree of life."

Angel sat straight up and looked at Alex, squinted her eyes, tilted her head and said. "Mr. Charviteau, you take so much for granted for an old man."

"Old man? OLD MAN?" Alex was off the bed and running around the bedroom trying to catch Angel as she scooted across the bed and teased him by opening her shirt to expose her braless breasts.

"Well you are 161 years old aren't you? Isn't that OLD? I MEAN LIKE REALLY OLD!" She teased as she ran out of the room and out the front door to the beach and finally to the water's edge.

Alex ran after Angel and watched her as she stripped off her clothing leaving only her bra and panties on as she walked into the water. Already he was hard and ready to love her.

Alex walked to her in a menacing manner, his arms stretched out at his sides, ready to catch her should she try to get away from him. She walked backward into the water laughing as she did so, and he followed her into the water. When she was sure no one was around, she stripped herself naked, tossing her bra and panties to the shore line and then dove into the water and began swimming out into the ocean. Alex followed suit and he soon caught up to where she was in the water, and when he reached for her, she went into his arms willingly. He pulled her close to him so that their bodies became entangled as his tongue made love to her lips, and his hands caressed her body. He massaged her in all the places he knew would turn her on the most, and when he did, she moaned with desire. The softness of her flesh against his skin, and the cool waters of the ocean thrilled him and before long, his body was pulsating with desire.

There was nothing slow and easy about their love tonight. Tonight it was quick and before long, both of them were screaming each other's names against the wind as their orgasms overtook their bodies, and they writhed with complete pleasure, in unison to each other. The moonlight above illuminated them, but their bodies were so close that if one didn't know better, one would assume only one person was in the oceans surf. They held each other tightly, whispering their love to each other and when their hearts beat as one, they emerged from the water holding hands as they ran back to the cottage.

As Angel dried herself off and tossed a towel to Alex, he walked up behind her and took her into his arms and cradled her with his love.

"Baby? I have something I want to show you." Alex whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm something, such as?" She whispered back.

Alex smiled and said nothing as he walked to Angel and extended his hand to her. When she had taken his hand, he said. "Close your eyes my darling."

"Really?"

"Yes, this is a surprise."

"Okay. Closed."

"No peeking now."

"Nope, no peeking."

Alex led Angel into the room and when she was in the center, he told her to open her eyes.

"Wow! Holy shit. Look at all these mirrors. I feel like I'm in the fun house at a carnival." She said as she twirled slowly in place and looked at everything that was in the room. Every wall, including the ceiling was covered with mirrors. Every way she turned she saw herself, even looking back over her shoulder, she saw herself. Looking up, she saw herself. This was all kind of eerie, but, most especially it was all very new to Angel. She'd never expected this, though she have come to know that Alex is a very sexual vampire, she just never expected him to be interested in this.

"Wow, nice room, but, where is the TV?" She said as she looked around.

"TV?" Alex was perplexed. He figured she would know what this room was used for. "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding. Isn't this a TV room, like a den? It looks like one to me, but you only have one chair, is another being delivered tomorrow?" She didn't look at him, because if she did, she would begin to laugh, so she was busied herself looking and touching everything in the room.

"Uh, I think not, unless of course you want it to be a TV room, and then of course I could get a TV for in here, and another chair." The smile that Alex had on his face was gone when he saw the look on Angel's face. If he was even remotely hard as he stood in the middle of these things, she was sure he was flaccid now. He looked uneasy, and shuffled his feet back and forth, as he stared at the floor.

Angel looked at Alex. She scrunched her eyebrows together as she slanted her head and looked surprised at the change in Alex's demeanor. She stayed this way for a few minutes, causing Alex to squirm and when she felt he was ready to explode, she yelled, "PSYCHE!"

Angel watched Alex's facial expression when she said psyche, and the look caused her to laugh hysterically. His expressions were so funny, she couldn't help it. She had caught him completely off guard. The look he gave her was priceless.

Startled, Alex stopped what he was doing, and looked at Angel. "Excuse me? Psyche eh? I'll show you psyche!" He laughed as she ran around the furniture of the room, and he ran to catch her. They were playing a cat and mouse game and soon she allowed him to catch her.

As he held her in his arms, she said. "So, tell me, is this a sex room?"

Alex smiled broadly. "What do you think this is?"

"I think it is a sex room." She smiled as she released herself from his embrace and began to explore cabinets and drawers and racks that made up the furnishings in the room. With each drawer she opened, her eyes would get wide and she would close the drawer quickly, not bothering to ask what the item was used for. Most that she looked at was self-explanatory anyway. The cabinets held oils, massage creams, towels, and things one would normally use in one's bathroom.

"You are so observant Miss Rogaire. It is indeed _our_ sex room." Alex said as he walked over to the chair and sat down and said. "This chair is ergonomically made specifically with the comfort of the couple in mind. It is said that this chair is designed to allow a couple to explore up to fifty different sexual positions." "However." He added. "I believe we could come up with much more than 50 positions. What do you think?"

"I think I am beginning to like this room. It shocked me when I opened my eyes and walked in and saw everything, but, I think we will have a lot of fun in here. Is there a shower in here?" She asked as she opened doors and peered inside.

"Yes my love, and a sauna, and outside that door is a pool that I had installed just for us. Possibly to skinny dip in?" He was smiling when he winked at her and again, her heart melted.

"Hmmmm Possibly." She said as she smiled and continued checking out the room and the items that Alex had bought and installed.

"And this my lovey, what is this?" Angel asked as she pointed to what she thought was a portable potty (without the pot though).

"This my love is a sex stool. You see how low to the floor it is? That my darling is so that I can lay flat on the floor and still reach you to pleasure you."

Angel raised her eyebrow and said. "Really." As he talked, her heart began to pound in her chest and she could feel herself getting wet just listening to Alex explain the different sex objects he had bought for them.

"And you can sit on that stool as well?" she whispered as she walked to him and let her fingers stroll through his hair.

"Well it might be a bit uncomfortable for me, as my body parts doesn't bend downward, but, hey, we can try different positions." He laughed as he spoke. He watched her move about the room and for the first time since he'd begun dating her, he couldn't read her. He had no clue how she felt about the room or what was in it.

As Alex is talking, Angel slowly walked around the room touching different objects that Alexsander bought for them to use. As she walked to where the trapeze was installed she reached up to see if she could sit on it. It was too high, but, within seconds, it began to move downward to her. She smiled and looked at Alex. He has a remote control in his hand and had activated it so that she can sit down and swing.

"My darling, you have thought of everything I see." Angel whispers as she climbs on the trapeze and swings back and forth. "I'm sure this is not the reason for the trapeze though."

"That I have my love that I have. And Angel, the trapeze is for any reason you want it to be."

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"No bondage. No cat-o-nine tails, no whips, no nipple clamps, no handcuffs, no kinky bondage stretchers, none of that shit. I'm not into bondage, or any of that other kinky painful stuff, so I won't do it and I don't want you to ask me to."

"I didn't think you would, and besides, I'm not into that either. So not to worry okay? I don't get my pleasure causing pain." He was leaning against a wall of mirrors watching her swing and even doing that she was turning him on. His body never hesitated to get aroused when Angel was around. All he had to do was look at her and his Johnson was ready to rock and roll.

As she swung on the trapeze, she looked at him and said. "Well, a light slap on the butt during orgasm won't hurt me, but, nothing more. Okay?"

Alex walked over to Angel as she stopped swinging and he took her in his arms and held her close. "I love you so much Ms. Rogaire." He said as he held her tight against him. "And no, nothing more. You okay with the room and the things I bought?"

"Yes, I ahhh can see we will be spending a lot of our time in here." Angel whispered as she began taking off her clothes as she walked around the room. "Too bad we don't have any music." She said.

"Your wish is my command." Alex bowed low and immediately music had begun playing. She looked at him and saw that he had a clicker in his hand that worked a lot of objects in the room. The lights, the music, the trapeze and who knew what else. She was sure she would find out the what else's in the near future.

She was surprised by the music that began to play. "You have good taste Mr. Charviteau." She said when she heard the music playing. "Love Man" from the movie Dirty Dancing and she knew every word to the song, and began singing it almost immediately.

"My favorite as well. Care to dance?" He said as he walked toward her his arms outstretched to take her into his arms.

"To this song?" She laughed as she entered his arms and said. "You may not realize this, but, I played Baby in a high school play, in my senior year. I know the dances inside and out."

"And I dear love, was in the movie. So I know the dances as well."

"In the movie? YOU were in the movie?"

Alex laughed. "Yes, I was in the movie with Patrick Swayzee. In fact, this very dance in the beginning of the movie, was my favorite. Still is."

"I'm curious, I'm sure you look the same then as now, but, describe to me what you were wearing in the movie, so I can picture you in my mind's eye. I've seen that movie hundreds of times, I am sure I'll remember you."

"Ahhhh okay. Let's see. I wore a black shirt which I left unbuttoned half way, blue jeans, and I had a cigarette hanging out of my mouth for the entire scene, even though I didn't smoke, the director said it added to my persona. I also wore dog tags that I bought at an Army-Navy store. My hair was greased back in a duck tail, and the front of my hair fell onto my face as I danced. I wasn't quite as buffed then as I am now. It wasn't until after that movie hit the screen that I saw how skinny I was, that I started working out every day."

Angel stared at Alex and then said. "OMG, you were the sexy guy dancing with that blonde that usually danced with Swayzee? Wow, you really were in the movie. Maybe that's why I found you so familiar when I first met you, your face was already ingrained in my memory box."

"Could be, so now that we have that established, care to dance my sexy wench?"

"I'd love to, my sexy vampire."

Angel walked into Alex's arms and he pulled her close to him. As the music played he kissed her neck and stroked it with his tongue causing goose bumps to elevate on her body. Angel lifted her leg and wrapped it around his thigh and moved in closer to Alex's body and when she did, he took her leg in his hand and pulled it up to his thigh so that her body was as close as it could be. As he rubbed himself against her, she could feel herself getting moist.

As his body in unison to hers, his hands were around her waist. She arched her back so that she could dip herself backward and then he slowly pulled her back up to his chest and licked her neck as his fangs scrape along her vein, causing ripples of pleasure to course through her body. She was on fire for him once again.

Angel slowly left the comfort of his arms as she moved herself around to his back and began kissing it slowly and sensually, her fingertips leaving a trail of seduction around his tribal tattoo.

"Are you hungry?" She whispered.

"I'm only hungry for you my love." Alex whispered as he drew her into his arms and kissed her hungrily.

"Mmmm I was hoping you were going to say that." She whispered.

Angel straddled the stripper pole that Alex had installed in the middle of the room and as she played on it, Alex watched her, his eyes never leaving her body, completely enthralled with what she was doing to the pole. He could feel that familiar zing run amok in his body. He was getting hard for her. She never failed to turn him on and as was the case tonight as his cock strained from the confines of his jeans to get loose to make love to her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw him rubbing himself. Her heart skipped a beat and her breathing quickened. He had opened a whole new world to her when he installed these sex toys in this room and her inhibitions flew out the window as she bent over and grabbed her ankles and she shook her ass in a slow and seductive manner and then shimmied her shoulders causing her breasts to jiggle in a most enticing manner.

When _These arms of mine_ began to play, her movements were more seductive than at any time she danced. The song is the most sensuous song Angel had ever heard and because of that it had always been her favorite. Dancing on a stripper pole had always been a fantasy of hers, and everything that she had desired to do on the pole, she could now do for real.

As she sang, she danced provocatively around the room strutting her stuff, her hips moving slow and seductive, much like a stripper does when on stage. For Angel, the sex room was her stage for the night, as she strutted and she sang in a most sexy voice.

With each verse she sang she would strip off one article of clothing and toss it aside, often landing on Alex's head or face, which he delighted in. Soon the only pieces of clothing she had on was her thongs, her heels and a pearl necklace that her mother had given her the day she graduated from college.

"You sir are incorrigible." She laughed as Alex made a grab for her and tried to pull her to him. He still had a look of hunger in his eyes when he looked at her. They could make love 10 times a day and still he would be hungry for her. His sexual appetite was insatiable.

"Incorrigible? Hmm I've never been called that in all my years as a vampire." He laughed. Pointing to the lower half of himself, he said. "This is all your fault, this perpetual hard on is all your fault, you know."

"My fault?" Angel was laughing at Alex's comment.

She stopped, turned around to face him, ran her hands over the length of her body, spread her hands before her and said. "And, this, my darling, what I am today, what I have become, is YOUR fault. You have created a monster in me. A sexual monster. A monster who wants it all, to do it all, to see it all, to love it all. A monster who has finally found herself and is not afraid to do what she wants to do sexually, who is not embarrassed by what she does or says. You my dear, created this, so get ready for the ride, cause I'm gonna give you a wild ass ride for the rest of my life.

"Ha! Ms. Rogaine, I welcome that ride so long as I am the one to give you the ride of your life as well. Have you any idea how much I love you?" He voice was low and sexy and as he talked Angel found herself on the verge of an orgasm. It amazed her that she needn't be touched by him, just his voice started her body in motion.

"I drip for you. I am moist 24-7 when you are near me, or I hear your voice on the phone. It matters not what I am doing, I drip for you. My body responds to you in ways it never did for any other man."

"Well then." Alex smiled as she walked to her and took her into his arms once again, and held her tightly and said. "I guess that means you've said yes to my proposal?"

"Ahhh Mr. Charviteau, you are most engaging. I tried to fight you, I tried very hard, but who you are, how you are, stopped me at every corner."

"Engaging eh?"

"Yes, everything about you is engaging. As you are a moth to my flame, so I am to yours. I love you my darling. I'm afraid that I have found that I can't live without you. You have so quickly become my all, my world.

"Soooo it's a yes?"

"Soooo it's a yes to what? Oh, was there a proposal? I don't recall you getting down on one knee and proposing to me."

"One knee? Men still do that today?"

Angel was laughing at Alex's face as he said. He was completely oblivious.

"On knee eh?" Alex said as he lowered himself to the floor, and slid to where Angel was. When he lifted himself to one knee, took one of her hands in his, looked up and said. "Ms. Rogaine. I love you, have loved you since the first moment I saw you. You live in my heart; my life is your life to do with as you please. I promise to shower you with happiness all the days of our lives. To care for you, to protect you, to cover you with my love forever and a day. Will you marry me?"

Angel looked at Alex and any thought she had waiting in her mind to say to him, was gone, and evaporated to nothingness. Nothing in her past mattered. This moment, was all that mattered. She said nothing as she looked down into his eyes. Had he had a soul, she could see past the bullshit of life and see his heart beating a strong love for her, a love that encompassed her entire being, enveloping her in a mist of everlasting devotion.

She smiled and as she did, she said. "I love you Mr. Charviteau. And my answer to you is yes!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Angel took off from work later than she had expected. She had to hurry if she were to get to the mall in Wellington before it was too late and the mall closed. Christmas was right around the corner and she needed some last minute gifts for her employees. The Christmas Gala was less than a week away and the party planner was taking care of all of the essentials that are required to make sure the party would be spectacular, but things for her employees she wanted to get herself so that there would be more of a personal touch to each gift. The entire week coming up was booked with appointments so tonight was the only time she could do this.

She pulled the Mustang into the parking lot in front of the mall food court, put the car in park, got out of the car and sniffed the air. There were no renegades around so she continued to walk to the food court entrance. As she walked through the door to enter the mall, she sniffed again. From the scents that swirled around her nose, she could tell that there were more vampires working in the food court concession stands than there were humans. And yes, there was a renegade sitting somewhere in the food court as well.

She looked around for someone that looked skittish and uneasy. She scanned all of the people in the food court. The renegade didn't have to be male, it could be female. As it turned out, the renegade was male and he was sitting with a young lady who appeared to be about 19 years old.

"Too young to die, that's for sure." Angel thought as she strolled nonchalantly over to the table.

"Hi, how are you both doing this wonderful night?" She said as she stood in front of them and waited for the renegade to make his move. She could tell by his facial expressions that he knew who she was. He was probably saying his prayers OR he was a cocky renegade that thought he could beat Angel in a fight, and was contemplating when to make his first move.

Angel faced the young woman and said. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No. it isn't. My boyfriend is at home studying for a college math test. I just met this guy a few minutes ago. Why?"

"Hmmm, I was just wondering. By the way, did you know that _this_ is not human, that he is actually a renegade vampire?"

"A renegade what?" The young woman said obviously startled by the question put to her. And then she laughed and said. "Vampires don't exist, they are just myths or works of fiction."

"Vampire." Angel said again.

The girl laughed nervously and repeated what she had said. "Vampires don't exist, they are just myths or works of fiction."

"Really?" So what would it take for you to believe me?"

The young girl shrugged her shoulders, shook her head, and then said. "I don't know. Fangs maybe. Real fangs, not the plastic ones you get at a party store."

The renegade started to get up to leave. Angel looked at him and whispered in a most firm voice. "Sit down! If you don't sit down, I will kill you right here, right now. No ifs, ands or buts about it. You will be dust in a New York heartbeat, I promise you."

The renegade sat down without saying a word, but, that didn't stop him from looking for an escape route.

"If you are a good boy, I may allow you to live tonight. IF you cooperate that is."

The vampire stared at her and growled but he stayed sitting and didn't attempt to get away.

"So you really don't believe that vampires exist."

Before the young girl could say a word, Angel looked at the renegade and told him to show her his fangs. The renegade was defiant and refused. Angel allowed a wooden stake to fall into the palm of her hand from her coat sleeve. She turned her hand just enough for the renegade to see it and then looked into his eyes and told him to show the young woman his fangs.

The renegade looked at the girl, opened his mouth and showed her his fangs.

"Those are not real. Come on. They're fake, aren't they? I mean they totally fake."

"I would tell you to touch them, but, I'm sure that is not the direction you want to be going, is it?"

"No, I don't want to touch them."

"Now Mr. Renegade, please tell this nice young woman what you do with those fangs, and please don't talk too loud."

"Are you fucking crazy?" The renegade hissed. "What if someone hears me. It could create a melee in here."

"Well, let's just say, if someone hears you and you create a melee in here, I will personally hold you down as I give all these nice people lesson #1 in how to kill a vampire and then I'll outfit them each with a wood stake. As they are staking you, I'll just sit back and enjoy the show. So, I guess you better make sure you are quiet. "Don't you agree?"

The renegade was still defiant as he hissed at her and growled deep within her throat to let her know he was not happy.

"Do it!" Angel hissed as she leaned closer to him to show him her fangs in an attempt to let him know he can't put anything over on her.

The renegade moved closer to the girl and when he heard Angel hiss he looked at her. Her eyes gave him his warning not to try and hurt the girl.

"Hey, chill out will ya. I ain't gonna put no harm on this chick, not with you looming over me. Aight?"

Angel nodded and listened to the renegade tell the young girl what his fangs are capable of. When he mentioned piercing her jugular with his fangs and draining her of all the blood in her body, her face paled and she looked as though she were going to black out.

"Really?" He can do that?"

"Yes he can. Now, I'm sure that if you tell anyone all that you learned to day people are going to think you are mentally ill and put you away. So, I'm suggesting that you take the information you received and you shut up about it. I only wanted you to know so that you can be more discriminatory in who you share your table or your life with. Take a good look at this vampire. See how pale he is? Unusual for Florida don't you think?"

The young woman stared at Angel and then she said. "Yes, it's funny, I did wonder why he was so pale especially since he told me he was from Palm Beach and lived here all his life. Even if one doesn't go to the beach, just walking from one's car to the store or home one gets tanned. He had no explanation for that, so yes, I did wonder."

So now, when you go out at night, you know what to look for and if you encounter a renegade vampire, you start screaming to draw attention to yourself or you will be dinner for the vampire, and death for your parent's. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes, yes I do. Thank you. It's time for me to get home. Thank you so much for saving my life." She said as she picked up her purse and ran out of the mall to her car.

"Now you. What shall I do with you?" Angel said to the renegade as she sat down at the table.

"You told me that if I did what you said, you'd let me live." The renegade said as he pleaded with her to allow him to leave.

"Tsk. You know I can't let you live don't you?" Angel toyed with the stake that she slid up the sleeve of her coat and then down the sleeve back into her hand.

The renegade watched her intently staring at her eyes. "The great slayer doesn't keep her word. Kinda sad if you ask me." He said rather nonchalantly.

Ahhh I do think you didn't hear what I said. I didn't say I would absolutely allow you to live, I said I MAY allow you to live. MAY is not Will. So, let's go."

"Let's go where?"

"Outside of course. I couldn't possibly kill you in here, now, could I?"

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"Of course not. Are you fucking crazy?"

"Yeah I guess I am since I believed you would allow me to leave unaccosted. But, hey, whatever, let's head out to the alley and get this over with."

Angel stood and waited for the renegade to stand. As he did, she looked at him and asked. "How old are you?"

"I was turned last November. And in human years I'm 25." He whispered. "But, listen, I may be a renegade vampire as you say I am, but, honestly, I have never killed a human. I drink from them, but I am careful how much I take. And I drink because I have to, not because I want to. That young girl was going to be my meal for the day; however, she would not have died today."

"What is your name?"

"Michael. Michael Fornier. I am from Canada. I move here last year to begin a new job. I was out one night at a club in the city and as I left the bar, to go to my car, I was attacked. I hadn't realized what happened to me until I awoke a day later starving. But not for food. I needed blood. My whole life changed that day. I can't go home, I can't ever see my family again, I can't live. My life as I knew it is over so yeah, stake me, I have nothing left now anyway."

"Angel stared at Michael and only because he didn't kill his victims as he fed, she allowed him to live. She reached into her purse and pulled out her business card and handed it to Michael. "When you are ready to stop feeding off humans, call me. I have 100 or more vampires working for me but they drink synthetic blood out of a bottle. I should stake you; however, I truly believe you would change if you could."

"You're going to allow me to live?"

"Yes, I am. It goes against everything I believe in, but, as I said before, I think you want to change and when you're ready, I want you to come to me so I can help you. Who is your Master?"

"I don't have a Master. I was turned and left to my own devices. All I can say is thank God I didn't kill the first person I drank from, I was like a ravenous animal that first month. It's funny, even though I wasn't human anymore, I still felt human, like that aspect of me hadn't left me with the turning, and so I still had regard for the human body and what it can handle, even after a year of living as a vampire."

"That is rather amazing Michael. I've never heard of anyone still having human aspects after being turned. Even more reason for you to come to work for me. At least working at VPR you won't be piercing anyone's throat in the near future, but, you will eat every day and earn a living and a paycheck as you do, and have a place to live free of charge."

The renegade looked at the business card and told Angel that he would call her soon and then turned his back and walked out of the mall.

Angel watched him as he walked toward the doors leading to the parking lot and then disappear from view. She wondered about him. She could feel that he wasn't typical of all renegades, and that didn't make much sense to her.

She hurried through the mall and got all of the presents she needed to get and was heading for her car when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw that Dawn was calling.

"Hey Dawn what's up?"

"Angel, you need to come home right away, Champ is sick. She is squirming and whining. I think she may need to go to the vet. I called and made an appointment at the emergency clinic, you need to get her there within the hour."

"Okay, is her nose cold or hot?"

"Uh, hold on, let me check."

Angel could hear Dawn walking over to where Champ was and then she got back on the phone and said. "It's cold and clammy and dripping something, looks like mucus."

"Okay, I will be there in about 15 minutes. Keep her warm and don't leave her side." Angel said as she loaded her packages into the trunk and then got in the Mustang, and pulled out of the parking lot onto Forest Hill Blvd heading east toward the ocean.

Champ had never been sick and other than gaining a bit of weight, she was healthy, usually that is. Angel was afraid that she might have been poisoned by a renegade to get back at her for killing one of their own. Either way, she had to get Champ to the vet and see what was going on.

Don't it just figure, the onetime Angel was in a hurry to get back to VPR, traffic was backed up on Forest Hill Blvd, and at a standstill due to an accident between two cars. When she finally got to where the accident was she could see that it was a simple fender bender and no one was hurt. That pissed her off. Had there been causalities, she could see sitting in traffic and waiting, but for a fender-bender no fuckin way.

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me. I've sat in this fuckin traffic for 20 minutes for a fender bender? Son of a bitch! Fuckin rubber- neckers going 5 mph to gawk at a fender bender, don't that just fuckin make sense, right?" She mumbled under her breath as she drove past the accident and sped up to get to VPR.

After passing the accident, Angel made good time getting back to VPR and when she reached the driveway, she gunned the engine, spun her wheels spitting gravel all over the other cars in the parking lot, slid the car into a parking space and slammed the car into park. She then ran to the front door of the building, past her office to the elevator that would take her to her penthouse where Champ was.

As she entered the penthouse, Dawn greeted her and told her that Champ was in the bedroom. "She don't look good Angel." Was all Angel heard as she ran to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Awww Champ, what's wrong honey? You don't feel good?" Angel said as she walked to the bed and sat down next to Champ and began petting her and loving on her. Champ wagged her tail to let Angel know that she was happy to see her and then her body stiffened and she whined loudly.

"Where is Bully?" Angel asked when she didn't see him in the room.

"I dunno, he was here just a bit ago." Dawn answered. "I'll go look for him…he couldn't have gone far."

Champ started screaming and whining loudly, and Angel was at a loss as to what to do. Champ looked too sick to be picked up and taken to the vet so she told Dawn to call the vet and offer him any amount of money to come to VPR.

"I don't care what you offer him" She yelled. "Money is no object, if he still doesn't want to come, tell him I'm calling in a favor, and for him to get his ass here now!"

Champs body was on fire so Angel got some ice and put it in a washcloth and put it on Champs head and held it there. She lay down next to Champ and whispered soothing words to her. Soon, Champs body temperature came down but her body was still stiff and she was still whining. Before Angel knew what was happening, Champ began squirming and wriggling wildly on the bed. So much so, that Angel had to get off the bed.

As Angel went into the kitchen to get Champ some water, she could hear her grunting and groaning. It sounded like bones were splitting and grinding together, the noise was deafening and it freaked Angel out.

"What the hell?" Angel sputtered as she raced back into the room to give Champ some water.

"Who are you?" She said when she saw a stranger standing at the foot of the bed comforting Champ. "Get your hands off her!" She screamed as she charged the man and pushed him away from her dog. "Who the fuck are you?" She screamed loudly. "Tell me now or I swear I'll kill you."

"My name is Bully." The man said as he looked at Angel and waited for her response.

"What do you mean Bully? Bully is my pit bull and you sure don't look like a pit bull to me."

"I am Bully." The man repeated.

"My dog Bully? Okay this is too weird. Spit it out, tell me who you really are or I swear I will kill you."

"Yes, Angel I am Bully."

"What the fuck is going on. This can't be. You are a pit bull dog. You aren't human." Angel was caught in an abyss of shock.

"I am a Cynanthrope." The man said. "Champ is a Cynanthrope. Our parents are Cynanthropes . In layman's term, we are WereDogs. We are of a secret society, and usually keep to ourselves so that we are not found out, which I am sure you know would be trouble for our offspring's and us. I'm sorry we kept this from you, we should have told you sooner, but, we were afraid you wouldn't understand. And now, Champ…." Bully didn't finish what he was saying because Angel started yelling, so he shut up and tried to stay as much in the background as he could while still attending to Champ as she transformed from dog to human, while in labor.

"A Weredog? Are you fucking kidding me? I didn't know, never would have guessed. And now she is sick. I would have taken her to the vet immediately." Angel was pacing the floor as she chanted. "Champ and Bully are weredogs. Champ is sick and can't turn. Weredogs, have to be dreaming."

"Tell me I'm dreaming, please."

"Angel, Champ can't turn and we don't know why. "Is Tim coming? He knows about us, he can help." Bully pleaded.

"Wait, Tim, my friend from the SPCA knows about you two? Why didn't he tell me?"

"We asked him not to. We told him that we would do it soon. He didn't want us to wait, he argued with us not to wait, even threatened to tell you himself, but, we talked him into allowing us to tell you. We thought it was better to come from us."

Bully went to Champ and laid down next to her and caressed her head as she stretched and groaned. She seemed to find comfort in him being there, so Angel didn't tell him to get away from her again.

Champ yelled as bones continued to snap apart and then pop back into place. Before long, her human body was emerging.

"What is Champ's real name? Her given name?" Angel said as she sat down in the armchair beside the bed and waited for Tim to arrive.

"Christine. It's Christine." Bully said. "And my real name is Charles. As you can see we are anatomically correct as humans. I am an Alpha and so is Champ, which means that we can spend 95% of our day in our human form. The other 5% we spent as your companions going with you to kill renegades. Champ never had a hard time transforming to her human form until this last time. I guess being something is interfering with the transformation. Tim will be able to tell us what has to be done, I'm sure."

Angel stared at Bully aka Charles and was at a loss for words. She looked over at Champ aka Christine as she laid on the bed and saw that her human fingers and arms were emerging. Christine held her hands and arms out in front of her and shook them and popped them into their sockets and when her legs appeared, she did the same thing. Her face was almost grotesque as it changed, but, her facial features didn't need to change, they just had to become smaller. Soon one could see her shaking her head back and forth as if to get it to pop into place as well, and soon every part of her had evolved.

"Bully, I mean Charles, does Christine have any clothes? Or a nightgown?"

"Yes, however they are not here, they are at our place across town."

"You have a place across town? Where? What the fuck, this is blowing my freakin mind." Angel was pacing the length of the bed, first looking at Christine and then at Charles and then back to Christine again. Her brain was boggled and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the fog that settled in her brain to clear up, and allow her a normal thought.

"Palm Springs. We live in Palm Springs. It's a small town outside of the city. We have our own police force there so that if there is a problem, we don't need to call an outside agency and possibly lose our anonymity. The majority of the people living in Palm Springs are weredogs, and the one's that aren't, are either married to a weredog or related to one by marriage and are accepted into the pack. We are not at our home often as we are here so much, however, that was going to change after we had a talk with you to let you know about us. Christine, Champ I mean, just happened to go into labor sooner than we anticipated."

"Wait a minute. How do you pay for that home? How do you live with no money? How can you pay your bills, you don't even have a job. Well I mean you do, with me, as my dogs, but you don't get paid. How do you live? How are you going to raise a baby with no money?"

"We do have money. When I was younger I was riding a bike and got hit by a car driven by a teenager that had been smoking weed and drinking. The kids parent's are wealthy beyond reason. Their insurance company paid my parent's a hefty sum to keep them from suing. My parent's put that money in a hedge fund account and it's grown over the years, so much so that I don't need to work my entire life and we can live very comfortably."

"OMG this is just getting weirder and weirder." Angel whispered as she sat down in the chair next to the bed, put her head in her hands and quietly tried to take this all in and make some sense of it.

Angel stopped what she was doing and stared at Charles and Christine. "Palm Springs? Isn't that where Candace and her husband Louis live? So they are weredogs too?"

"Angel, I can't reveal to you who is a weredog and who isn't. That is their private business. Perhaps later today, you can call Candace and ask her yourself, I'm sure she will be open and honest with you."

"They have 3 dogs, are those kids or dogs?" Angel wondered aloud.

"Angel, I can't say, please call Candace."

"Okay, I understand. How's Christine doing?"

"She is fine, some pain, but, it's receding a bit now that she is in her human form."

"Good, whatever she needs please make sure she gets it."

"Thank you Angel, we do appreciate you. As soon as she is strong enough we will tell you everything." Charles looked over at Christine as she slept, and then walked to the bed and laid down next to her and took her into his arms and held her close to him. Love was evident in his eyes.

Angel got on the phone and called Alex and as she waited for him to answer, she walked over to Champ and tucked in the sheet that was covering her, and then caressed her forehead and told her she loved her.

"Angel, I can't find Bully anywhere." Her sister said breathlessly as she ran into the bedroom and stopped short when she saw the two people lying on the bed.

"What the, who are they? How did they get in here? Are they renegades?"

Angel said nothing. She just shook her head back and forth and looked completely confused.

"Angel?"

Angel raised her hand to tell Dawn she would be with her in a minute. She was talking to Alex on the phone, trying to explain the situation to him. After he told her he would teleport to her as soon as he could, she hung up the phone and looked at Bully and Champ and then at Dawn.

"Let's go into the livingroom and I'll tell you what I know." Angel whispered as she led Dawn out of the room and then she added.

"All this sounds so incredible, but here goes. Bully and Champ are weredogs. Did you call Tim and tell him I needed him here?"

"Weredogs? What? They really do exist? Yes, I did, he will be here shortly. Wow, are you sure we aren't in the Twilight Zone?" Dawn said as she peered into the bedroom to look at Champ and Bully lying on the bed.

"Yes. Weredogs. They can transform to human form at will, and no we are not in the Twilight Zone. This is just another facet of our lives to come to grips with. My brain right now is in a dead zone if anything. "

Dawn was staring at Bully and Champ as they huddled on the bed talking low enough so that she and Angel couldn't hear them. "Well, we know of the magic kingdom, we know that this and other species exist, but, did you know that they were weredogs?"

"No, and I never guessed either. This is a complete shock to me."

"Yeah I can imagine it would be. Why didn't they tell you or me or somebody?"

"It seems that Tim knows as well. I'm pissed that he didn't have the decency to tell me even though Bully and Champ asked him not to, he should have. This secret should never have continued as long as it did. You know?"

"Yeah really, so what now?"

"Nothing, I mean nothing changes. Well I mean they change, but, as far as being my dogs, that changes. I couldn't, wouldn't. Oh wow, this is bad, very bad."

A knock at the door let Angel and Dawn know that Tim had arrived. Angel stood in the middle of the livingroom with her arms crossed at her chest with a pissed off , I'm going to kick your ass, look on her face. Tim looked at her and knew he was in trouble.

"Sorry Angel. Where are they? Is Christine, I mean Champ okay? Is she in pain?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." She whispered and then showed him into the bedroom so that he could examine Christine.

Angel and Dawn stayed in the living room and waited impatiently for Tim to come out of the room.

"Wonder what's going on in there? Tim's been in there a really long time." Dawn said as she walked to the bar and poured them both a shot of Jack. "Here, I think we both need this, but, you more than me." Dawn handed the shot to Angel and the two of them downed it in a second and then slammed the shot glasses on the table.

"Another?"

Angel nodded and laughed and when Dawn brought her another shot, she downed it equally as fast as the first one. Soon, a nice warm feeling developed in her stomach and the shaking she had felt watching Champ transform had eased and she was feeling more calm.

Now at least when Tim comes out of the bedroom she won't jump all over him and give him hell, she'd give him time to explain why he deceived her and then jump all over him and give him hell.

Hours passed and in that time, Angel had paced a back and forth as she waited for Tim to appear. "What the fuck is taking so long?" She growled. "How long can it take to examine someone?"

She walked to the bedroom door when she heard Champ scream. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "What the fuck, who locked the fuckin door? And Why?" I want in and I want in now!" She yelled into the door. "Open the fuckin door now!"

Dawn stared at her and knew better than to get in the middle of Angel and her anger, so she just shut up and sat down on the couch and waited for the anger to subside.

Angel was ready to tear the door off it's hinges and demand that someone tell her what was happening. She'd heard Champ screaming on and off during the time Tim was in the room and it was when she heard Champ screaming that she had begun to panic. And then the screaming stopped.

And then Tim emerged from the bedroom looking haggard and exhausted. As he stood outside the bedroom door, he looked at Angel and Dawn and then asked them where the bathroom was. "I'll talk to the two of you shortly. Just let me wash my hands and face. Okay?"

Angela and Dawn nodded their heads in agreement and then pointed to the bathroom. As they watched him walk to the bathroom, Angel noticed that his shoulders were slumped over and his head was hung low with his eyes looking at the floor as he walked away from them and entered the bathroom. Panic ensued running rampant in Angels body starting with her heart, which began to beat wildly with fear. And then the most dreaded thoughts entered her mind. "Why did Tim look so dejected? Was there something wrong with Champ? Was she dying? And, if she were dying, how would she deal with that?"

"Oh Father, please please don't let Champ die. I will give you anything you want if you keep her alive for me. I can't lose her, not her too." Angel was praying out loud and crying at the same time.

"Shhh Listen." Dawn whispered as if afraid to talk outloud.

And, then they listened.

"There, do you hear that?"

"I do, I sure do."

"You ready?"

"Not really, I'm afraid. But, I have to face it." Angel replied as she walked with Dawn to the bedroom door.

"1-2-3!" They said together as they opened the double doors of the bedroom, and walked in, tears filling Angels eyes, as her heart beat a million beats a minute.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dawn and Angel quietly entered the bedroom where Champ and Bully were and fully expected to see Champ dying, and Bully sobbing over her body. They were both prepared to comfort him, and then to make funeral arrangements for Champ at the local pet cemetery.

What they saw though as they looked at the bed when they walked into the room was something unlike what they thought they were going to see.

"Holy shit!" They both whispered, their mouths hanging open and a look of complete shock on their faces.

As they stood staring at Champ and Bully, they both began talking at once, apologizing for what was going on.

Champ (Christine) was sitting up in bed, holding a baby in her arms, remarking how beautiful she was, and Bully (Charles) was leaning on his elbow, his chin resting on the top of Christine's head. As he stared down at the baby, a huge smile appeared on his face. It was evident to Angel and Dawn that he was proud of Champ and so happy that she and the baby were okay. It was also evident that the two of them were deeply in love and the baby sealed that love.

Champ beckoned to Angel to come closer and when she patted the bed beside her, Angel sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything Angel. I should have." Champ said as she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Angel shook her head, as if to erase the cobwebs that had appeared in her brain causing her to feel woozy and have empty thoughts. "I, it's okay. We can talk when you feel stronger. I'm just happy you are okay, I thought, omg I thought you were dying."

"Oh Angel, I am sorry to put you through that."

Angel had so many questions to ask them, but, she wanted Champ to have time to recover from the delivery so she said nothing. Besides, she was still in shock over the weredog information, seeing Champ transform and then finding out she had just had a baby. There was so much to process and still Angel felt as though there were cobwebs in her brain.

In the meantime, Tim walked into the bedroom and went over to the baby, caressed her cheek and smiled and wished Champ and Bully the best. "Marriage next?" He laughed.

"Very soon I assure you." Charles laughed as he shook Tim's hand and thanked him for helping Christine.

As Tim was leaving, Charles told Angel again that they would talk soon

"I understand." She told him. "When Champ, I mean Christine is ready, we do need to talk."

"We will. I promise. We love you Angel. You are part of our family. Truly, we are sorry we didn't come to you sooner."

Angel nodded to Charles, and then started walking out of the room at the same time as Tim. When they were outside the room and the door was closed, she said . "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tim knew she was pissed off and the look he gave her was apologetic. I'll be back in the morning Angel. We almost lost Christine and the baby tonight. It was a rough couple of hours and truthfully, I am just too exhausted to talk. We can talk in the morning when I come to check on them okay?"

Angel agreed but only because she could see that Tim really was exhausted. "I'll see you in the morning Tim. Thank you for coming so quickly tonight, I appreciate it."

After Tim had left Angel turned to Bully and asked. "Do you have everything you need for the baby? Crib, clothes, sheets, diapers?"

Charles' face paled. "Wow, we didn't buy anything yet. I was supposed to paint the baby's room last week, but, with all that's been happening here lately, I just couldn't get to it. OMG I have so much to do." Charles ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head as he released air slowly from between his teeth.

"Listen, you know we have some great painters here, I can send them over to the house. Just give me the address and we will get it done." Angel offered.

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much, I'll be more than happy to pay the painters."

"No, that is my gift to the two of you. Just leave everything up to me okay? You and Christine stay here, let us care for you and her and the baby for a while, Christine can get her strength back and then you can go home and live your life. Charles, I don't want to lose you two, please consider working here with us. Of course, I couldn't allow you two to come with me any longer as Champ and Bully but, I know we can find a great job for you here. Would you consider it? And also, please stay here as long as you like."

"Of course, I'd like that. Again, we can work it out and talk about it all in a couple of days, okay? As for us staying here, of course we will, but only if you allow us to occupy one of the apartments on the 3rd floor. I don't want us to take over your bedroom for a month. Does that sound okay to you?"

Angel laughed and agreed. She wanted to get to know the new Christine and Charles. She would miss Champ and Bully, but, she would at least have 2 old, yet new friends to get to know and love.

Angel walked to the bed and stood and watched Christine as she held the baby, and then she whispered. "Cham….Christine, may I hold the baby?"

"Oh Angel of course you can." Come sit here. Christine patted the bed next to her. Angel sat down and Christine handed her the baby. Angel felt clumsy and awkward as she held the baby in her arms. The baby fussed for a bit, so Angel hummed a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was young. Immediately, the baby stopped fussing and lay quietly in Angel's arms.

"She is gorgeous. So precious." Angel told Christine and Charles. They beamed and kissed each other when Angel said that.

Angel didn't realize that Alex had arrived as she was holding the baby. He watched her and as he did his chest swelled with pride. She looked ethereal holding that baby, like she was meant to have a child in her arms.

He walked to the bed, greeted Christine and Charles and sat down next to Angel. He bent over to kiss her lightly on the forehead, and she looked up at him with such love in her eyes, that he felt as though his heart would burst with happiness.

Angel handed the baby back to Christine, and said. "Will you be breastfeeding or do you want me to send out for some infant formula and bottles? Dawn has gone to Walgreens to get you some Pampers, she should be back very soon.

"I'm breastfeeding, unless something happens and she doesn't feed well. If that happens, yes, we'll need some bottles and formula. But, Charles can pick that up for us tomorrow if you can lend him a car."

"Whatever you both need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Angel, I appreciate all you're doing. We will sit down and talk very soon, I promise. And, Angel, really I'm sorry we didn't talk sooner."

"Me too." Angel said as she followed Alex out to the living room where they could talk.

"So how did this all come about?" Alex asked as he took a bottle of blood from the refrigerator and put it in the microwave to warm. "Did you know that Bully and Champ were weredogs and knocking knees?"

"I had no clue they were as you say knocking knees." Angel laughed as she walked to the microwave, took the bottle of blood out of it, and handed it to Alex.

As she walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch she said. "And, I never saw anything that would indicate to me that they could transform to human form. As for the sex thing, nope, didn't know. I thought that Bully was neutered when he was picked up and taken to the SPCA. One thing is for sure, we need to talk. Christine, Charlie and I. And, I need to know what their plans are now that they have a baby, and yeah, I need to know why they didn't tell me about themselves. It's all so damn confusing."

Alex sat down next to Angel and put his arms around her. "I think you need some old fashioned nookie right about now."

"Nookie eh? Alex, that is such an 80's word for _SEX. _People today say_ bootie sex, knock boots, hide the salami, make whoopee, ride the flagpole, dip one's wick_. LOL. But nookie? My mom and dad used to say that to each other."

"Ok. My darling…so do ya wanna dip my wick in your honey pot?"

Angel was laughing so hard she almost peed her panties. "Shhhh Charles and Christine might hear you, and if Dawn walks in she will too. Let's go into the guest bedroom where we can talk and not have to worry about being heard."

"Angel honey, your wish is my command." He said as he walked beside her to the guest bedroom and shut the door. "And hey, Dawn already knows about us just like we know about her and Marcus."

"True that." Angel laughed as she plopped down on the bed. "Dawn tries to hide what's going on though huh? I don't know why, I mean, who cares, you know? I want to see her happy, I just wish she would make up her mind."

Alex lay down on the bed to next to Angel and took her in his arms and held her close. It seems stubbornness runs in your family eh?"

"Ahem, are you saying I'm stubborn?"

"Ahhh yeah I am. But man, thank goodness you came to your senses and realized that I am the best thing to come your way in years."

Angel stopped what she was doing and stared at Alex. "Tell me you didn't just say that to me."

"Awww Baby, you know I was just kidding. Actually, I think you are the best thing that came my way in over 100 years."

"Uh huh." Angel whispered as she chuckled and then walked into his arms, kissed him and hugged him tightly.

For the first time in a long time Angel realized how precious human life is. And, for the first time in her life, she realized how desperately she wanted a baby, a child to love, a child to carry on the fight, so that one day humans will be able to live once again in peace without the fear of dying at the hands of renegade vampires.

"Angel squirmed out of Alex's arms, got off the bed and went to the picture window that overlooked the ocean. She thought for a while and stared at the ocean and then she asked. "Alex, do you ever want children?"

Alex took some time in answering her, thinking of the appropriate words and then he said. "If it were possible, yes. Most especially with you, yes. But, I don't think it is possible."

"Robert Silverton said he is perfecting a way for mortal women to get pregnant by finding a man who has the same coloring as him, and implanting his DNA into his own sperm and then implanting that sperm into his wife's eggs. He said that he and his wife would be the first guinea pigs. If it is possible, would you want us to be the second guinea pigs?"

"Are you saying you want a baby even though I am a vampire?"

"Well I have vampiric tendencies and traits too. But, yes, I do and if it's possible, I want to do it soon. Well, as soon as Robert has it perfected to where he believes it will work." She was biting her nails again, a bad habit, but she only did it when she was nervous and asking Alex that question put her nerves on end.

"It would be an honor to be the father to your child, our child." He said as he held her in his arms and kissed her.

Angel smiled and was relieved that Alex agreed to try to have a baby. They had already talked about marriage, but they never broached the subject of kids until tonight.

"Sooo my darling Angel, how's about you and I get our groove on." Alex said as he started stripping first taking his shirt off and then his pants. He always went commando so he had no underwear to take off.

She smiled as she watched him strip off his clothes. She loved his commando look. And, she loved that he was such a sex hound, because that was the one area of her life now that she never had to beg for like she used to do with her other boyfriends. Thankfully, Alex was always ready to rock n roll.

Angel came back to the bed and lay down and was instantly pensive, lost in thought, and then out of nowhere and for no good reason, she screamed.

Alex jumped off the bed and assumed his fighting stance. When he heard Angel scream he thought that a renegade had somehow gotten into the building and was going to try to kill them.

"What? What?" He yelled loudly as he twirled around to see all angles of the room. No one was in the room and from what he could see; there was no reason for her scream. "What the fuck is wrong?"

"Mike Buffalari!" That's who you look like. Mike Buffalari! He is the wrestler from T.V. I couldn't remember his name, but, geezz he looks like he could be your brother. When you have a chance, go online and check him out, I think he might be related to you.

"Really?" Alex had his hands on his hips, his cock swaying back and forth, like a pendulum, a look of concern on his face and a question mark glowing green in his eyes. "You're kidding me right? WTF Angel! You scared the beejeevies out of me." He was talking so fast she almost didn't understand a word he said.

Angel was hysterical laughing as she looked at Alex. It was so funny to see him hop off the bed and take a fighting stance. Naked on top of that.

"Beejeevies?" She was laughing so hard she almost peed where she sat. "Oh Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare the beejeevies out of you."

"Yeah right. Mike Buffalari? WTF Angel! Really? What made you think of him right now? And why? Most of all who cares about Mike Buffalari?"

"OMG I can't stop laughing. I wish I'd had a camera right then, that would have been priceless. Anyway, I had watched a wrestling match on TV the other night and there he was. I thought I was looking at you for a minute but then I looked at his name and it's different than yours, but, Alex, he could be your twin."

Alex calmed down and when he stopped brooding about her scream, he said. "Well darling I did have a younger brother. Of course that was before I was turned. This Mike guy could be a distant relative perhaps, but, unless my brother was turned, of course it can't be him, maybe its his great great great grandson. One never knows."

"Exactly, so he basically could be related to you. Honest, he looks enough like you to pass as you. You need to go online and check him out."

"I'll be sure to do that." Alex said as he grabbed Angel and held her tight.

She wouldn't let him change the subject so she sat up on the bed and looked him in the eye and said. "Promise?"

"I promise. But why are you so intent on me finding information on this guy?"

"I dunno, maybe because he looks so much like you that I'm intrigued. I can't believe you're not. "

"To be honest, I am curious about him, especially if he looks as much like me as you say he does. I hadn't seen my brother or family after I was turned. It is hard to tell one's family, oh btw I'm a vampire, ande in order for me to eat, I have to suck blood out of people to get nourishment."

"Yeah I can see how that would make for an upsetting conversation with one's family. Ummmmm Alex?"

"Yes love?"

"Stay with me tonight please? I don't mind if I wake up next to you in your death sleep, please stay. I hate waking up alone after what we share. I want to cuddle even if only for part of the morning."

"I'll think about it. I just hate to have you wake up and see me not breathing, not moving, not snoring. It's a bit embarrassing you know."

"Embarrassing? So what you're saying is that when we decide to get married you won't be sleeping with me ever? Are you kidding?"

"Angel, I haven't a clue what vampires do when they get married, remember I haven't lived through that part of being a vampire. Since being turned , I've been alone. I haven't a clue what the protocol is concerning marriage and stuff that deals with marriage. I know of married vampires, but, I've never asked them what they do or where they sleep."

"Well my love, I suggest you find out because I have no intention of marrying you and sleeping alone. And, remember, I will be awake most of the night hunting and will go to sleep around the time you go to sleep."

Alex looked at Angel and knew that she meant business. She was one tough ass broad but he loved her that way. "I'll talk to Robert tomorrow and see what he and Jennifer do. I know that she does spend most of the night up with him and sleeps part of the day, when he sleeps. I'll let you know what he says okay?"

"Uh huh okay." Angel whispered as she yawned and sighed. "I love you Alex, you know that right?"

"I do darling and I love you as much, if not more."

Angel snuggled up next to Alex and whispered to him that she loved him and promptly fell asleep. He held her tightly as she slept, and by sunrise the next morning Angel awoke on the bed alone, and once again, she felt like an old rag to be used and then put away wet.

Waking and finding herself alone was not the ideal way to wake up and Angel was once again pissed off to no end. And then she remembered the baby and Christine and Charles and that brightened her waking moments. As she showered, she wondered what time Tim was coming this morning to check on Christine and the baby.

It seemed as though during the night the anger she felt from the events regarding Champ and Bully seemed to ease and her mood was considerably better, or maybe it was the baby's arrival that brightened the apartment and lightened her mood.

After she dressed she went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and then turned on the TV to listen to the news before she went down to her office to begin her day. She still felt overwhelmed with the news she received last night, and she was anxious to talk to Charles and Christine, but, she didn't want to be the one to open the subject. She didn't want to rush them and because of that, when Christine came out of the bedroom with the baby in her arms, Angel rushed to her to greet her and the baby and wish them a good morning.

"Oh thank you Angel." Christine said as she handed the baby over to Angel. "I just have to go shower, she has already eaten and has been burped, she'll be okay for you I promise. And I won't be long, honest."

Angel watched Christine as she walked toward the bathroom, her mouth hanging open. She should have told Christine that she was on her way downstairs to start her day. Yeah, she should have, actually could have, but she didn't. She wanted to get to know the baby she thought as she smiled down at the perfect little sleeping face.

She was exquisite. Her features were perfectly formed from the almond shape of her eyes, to her petite pug nose (no pun intended) to her cute little perfectly shaped lips. She had a head full of hair the color of a leaf off a tree in autumn, copper red with gold hi-lights. As she slept in Angel's arms, her tiny fingers balled up as though she was a Brooklyn born little girl, ready to rumble. Angel smiled when the baby's face scrunched up and she cooed in her sleep. Her heart felt as though it would burst with the love she felt for this little one. Champs baby. Bully's baby. She couldn't' stop smiling. Her babies had a baby. Their lives have come full circle with the birth and were now complete. She wondered, as she watched the baby sleep, if her life would ever be complete.

Angel was standing in front of the picture window in the living room, gently rocking the baby as she slept, humming lullabyes to her as she stared out the window at the ocean waves as they gently rolled to shore. "You have so much to be thankful for." She whispered to the little one in her arms. "You have a mommy and daddy who will love you unconditionally and take care of you all the rest of your life. And, should something happen to them, I will take care of you and love you, and give you the world."

Christine came out of the bathroom and stared at Angel as she stood rocking the baby. She smiled and walked to Angel and put her arms around her, and rested her head on Angel's shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Angel? I am so sorry for not telling you about Charles and myself."

"I know, and I love you as much. But, I feel as though I've lost my best friend. I loved you being my best friend, I loved having you around me all the time, I loved how you were so loyal, so loving, so trusting. I loved taking care of you, feeding you, bathing you, playing with you. I loved how you jumped into the car always eager to be with me, and was always ready to protect me. I loved protecting you. I loved how you watched over me, always ready to go with me, sitting in the car, excited to be near me."

Angel was crying for the first time in a long time, but, she didn't stop the tears, like she usually did. She allowed them to slip down her cheeks and pool on her shirt. And then she whispered. "Champ, I will miss you terribly. I know I have you as Christine, but, it's not the same. You won't be here with me like you were before. I won't see you prancing about, happy to see me when I got home from work, I won't be able to walk with you along the beach tossing the ball and you catching them mid air and me acting like a child jumping up and down so happy that you could do that. It's the little things I am going to miss. I'm being selfish, but, I wish you weren't a weredog. I don't want you to leave me."

"Angel, I will never leave you, I promise. Within me Champ lives. Your Champ lives, and that will never ever change. We have a connection that can never been broken or lost. I will always be your Champ, always."

By now, Angel and Christine are crying, and Charles who was watching the scene unfold before him as he stood at the bedroom door was crying as well.

And the baby, slept through the tears, not knowing that her parent's and the woman who loves them so much have sealed the chasm that had opened last night and devoured all of them in anger, and uncertainty.

"Angel, I have something to ask you."

Angel wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "Anything, ask me anything. You know I would give you the world if you needed it."

Christine smiled. "No, Angel, but thank you. We, Charles and I know that you would do that. What I wanted to ask you was….would you mind very much if we named the babyAngelique Patricia?" Charles walked over to Christine and put his arms around her shoulders and waited for Angel to answer.

Angel looked down at the baby and started crying again. A tear fell on the baby's face. She took her finger and wiped the tear away and smiled as her Lil Angel squirmed in protest. Each time she opened her mouth to speak, a sob caught in her throat stopping her from speaking.

Christine and Charles stood quietly, waiting patiently for Angel to answer, their eyes quetioning, wondering what she will say.

"I would be honored and I know my mother would be as well." Angel whispered when the sobs had stopped enough for her to talk.

They both looked relieved, and they walked to her and put their arms around her and held her tight. "One last thing." Christine said. "We don't do christenings in our pack, but, we do have a ceremony, which basically has no name but, the purpose of the ceremony is to welcome the new pup into the pack. The pack leader welcomes the pup into the pack and then asks who will care for the child should the parent's not be able to. We'd like that person to be you Angel."

"Oh my God. You two really know how to shake up a day, but, yes I would be honored once again."

Angel looked down at the baby lying in her arms and whispered. "Welcome to the world _Little Angel_. I'm going to help your mommy and daddy give you the best life you could ever hope for."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After Angel gave the baby back to Christine, she went into the bathroom to repair the damage to her makeup that her crying had done, and then she headed for the elevator that would take her downstairs to her office. Today was a huge day for Angel since she had to make the final decisions for the Christmas gala, get the painters over to Charles and Christine's house to get the baby's room done and then call the local Baby's R Us to outfit the baby's room.

She was still in shock over the occurrences of the night, and yes, she still felt like crying. This just was not her. She never cried like this. She felt inadequate and she hated feeling like that. Brooklyn girls were not inadequate in any way shape, form or manner, so feeling this way was just not normal. Not for her anyway.

When she got to her office, her secretary began bombarding her with things that had to be taken care of today, and before long, the feeling of inadequacy she was feeling was shelved to be repaired another day.

"Okay Maria, okay. Why don't you allow me time to get settled in my office before you hit me with shit?" Angel said rather rudely.

Maria stopped talking, feeling like a idiot for bombarding Angel the way she did. "Oh Ang, sorry bout that. It's just that you're late and you have a skype meeting with Andrea about the Hollingsworth case in about 5 minutes, and I know how important that is to you."

Angel dropped her purse on the desk, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then sat down and waited for Maria to get back to the rampage of information that she had started a few minutes ago.

"Dammit, I'm sorry Maria, I'm tired I guess, there is so much going on right now, my head is swimming."

"I understand. Yeah, I heard about Champ and Bully, wow that is amazing huh? And you didn't know, that's even more amazing."

Angel stared at Maria, and then said. "Wow, news sure travels fast. Who'd you hear that from?"

"Dawn."

"Ugh. That figures, my sister has the biggest mouth in town." Angel laughed and then continued. "Yes, it was a shock, but, we all know that a Magical community exists, so, it wasn't as much of a shock about their being able to change from dog to human. What was the shock was the baby. In fact, that's one of the things I need you to do for me this morning. I know you have children and since I don't, I haven't a clue what a baby would need, so, I want you to take the day off and go shopping. Take the company credit card with you and get whatever the baby would need. Christine and Charles haven't had time to buy anything."

"You want me to shop for the baby? But, it's been a long time since I've had babies, my youngest is 35."

"Yes, I know, but, you have children and you know what they need. I don't so I'd appreciate it if you would just do this one thing for me. I'll pay you double for the day and treat you to lunch as well. You could take the panel truck and a couple of guys with you to help with the heavy items. Oh, and I want a nursery set up here as well, so buy double of everything."

"What room will you be using for a nursery? Do you want me to hire someone to work it too?"

"I'm not sure yet, though I think the nursery should be close by for the women that work here. We have empty offices here on the main floor we could convert. As for hiring someone, let's worry about that later. Right now, the most important thing is getting Christine's house ready for the baby. They'll be staying here for a month so I'll need baby things up in that apartment as well. Oh shit, I forgot. Have housekeeping open one of the apartments on the 3rd floor for them, right now they are in my bedroom, but, I think they need privacy. There is so much to do, and I want to make sure it is done immediately."

Maria was taking notes as Angel talked about all that had to be done, which was a good thing since Angel was rambling on spitting out one thing after another so quickly that she knew she would never be able to remember everything without writing it down.

"Okay, got it all?" Angel laughed when she looked at Maria's face and saw complete bewilderment on it.

"Uh I believe I do. Most of this I can get done today, the rest tomorrow morning. Oh and hey Angel, some guy named Michael Fornier called. He said that you gave him a business card and told him to call you. He left his number."

"Oh okay good. I'll give him a call in a few. Thanks Maria. And hey, have fun today."

"Yeah, sure, uh huh." Maria said as she waved her hand in the air and walked out of the office to her desk to make some phone calls before leaving to go shopping for the baby.

When Maria left Angel's office, Angel leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, and thought about everything that had happened last night. Her brain was still boggled from the events of the night before, but she hoped that Tim could give her the information she needed to understand everything.

She was impatient and didn't want to wait for him to get to VPR to talk to her, she wanted to talk to him now. As she dialed Tim's number, on her cell phone, she thought of everything she needed to ask him when he answered the phone. The only problem was, he didn't answer the phone, his answer service did so Angel left him a message.

"Hi Tim, this is Angel. I was wondering what time you were coming over, so that we can talk. Call me okay?"

The phone rang almost immediately upon her hitting the off button on her cell. It was Tim.

"Wow that was fast." Angel said when she answered the phone.

"Hi Angel, I just wanted to let you know that I've been upstairs with Christine and Charles for the past hour and since I'm finished my examination of her and the baby, I was wondering if you could meet me at the cafeteria downstairs. I'm starving and while I'm eating, I'll tell you everything you want to know. I'll answer all your questions."

"That sounds great, I haven't eaten yet either so I'll join you for breakfast. What time?"

"Right now sound okay?"

"Yep, I'll meet you there. See you in a few."

Angel got up from her desk, and left her office. As she walked to the cafeteria to meet Tim for breakfast, she tried to remember everything she needed to ask him about Christine and Charles.

She got there before him so she grabbed a coffee and headed to a table outside that was away from everyone in the cafeteria. As she sat down, she stared out at the ocean and watched the boats as they drifted by.

Tim arrived soon after Angel and after he greeted her and kissed her cheek, he sat down opposite her at a table. They stared at each other both wondering who was going to begin the conversation.

"Angel, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and yes, you deserve answers. I told Christine and Charles that I would answer any questions you have that pertains to us being a weredog or as people like to refer to them by our species name, a Cynanthrope. Forst let me tell you that the definition of _were_ is _man. _ It is not a dog turning into a man, it is a man turning into a dog. A shapeshifter.

Excuse me, one question please. "You said "us" does that mean you also are a weredog?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I am." Tim answered. "I am their pack leader. I am the alpha male of the den. Allow me to explain to you about our kind, so you will better understand."

Angel noticed the waitress coming to their table so she motioned to Tim to stop talking. After they gave their order to the waitress and she walked away, they continued talking.

"Wow, it seems like lately nothing is as it seemed. But please, continue."

Tim looked at her and smiled and said. "Not that long ago, wild dogs roamed the earth in packs. The instinctive needs of the pack were to follow their leader. In the dog pack there was a leader and the rest of the pack were followers. Being the pack leader was not as glamorous as one might think. The leader had many responsibilities. The pack leader had to find shelter, educate, protect, show affection, exercise, and anything else that was needed for the pack to survive. Although I do not need to do many of the things that my predecessors did many years ago, I still do educate, and protect my den, and yes, I also live in Palm Springs so I am surrounded by my followers."

"So you work at the SPCA because of your pack?"

"Well not just because of that. At first I started working for the SPCA because Charles was kidnapped when he was in his dog form and I figured that the one place he might end up was at the SPCA, which is thank God exactly what happened, now I work to help all animals live a better life."

"Oh okay. So, when Bully was brought to the SPCA, you called me to nurse him back to health. Was he taken by that dog fighter?"

"Yes, and the reason why he was starved was because he refused to fight. When it was his time in the rink, he would lie down and ignore the commands to kill. Because of that, he was given no food or water. He couldn't risk transforming as at any time, because he was housed in a room filled with pit bulls that would attack a stranger without provocation, and attack to kill. He was virtually dying a slow death all around."

"And how did Champ get involved in this?"

"Well, I knew that Champ was also a weredog from a very respectable family of weredogs in Palm Springs and since I needed someone to nurse him back to health, I figured Champ could help you. What I never counted on was the two of them falling in love."

Angel listened intently, picking at her toast, breaking it apart and tossing the crumbs to the birds and then she said. "But, I thought Bully was neutered while at the SPCA."

"I had to give that illusion, and that is why I had to get him out of the shelter as soon as possible. I couldn't risk being caught by any of the other workers there, not neutering him. Which is why he was brought to you so quickly after arriving at the shelter. It is against all we stand for in the Cynanthrope community to alter any bodily function and to neuter him would have been against all we stand for, which to be quite honest is to breed and grow our den. I couldn't tell you that though. I had to keep you in the dark as well. For that I'm sorry."

"This almost sounds like a movie in the making. A work of fiction. I'm still so in shock." Angel whispered when she saw the waitress walking toward their table with their food. After she put the plates down and refilled their coffee cups, she asked if they needed anything more.

"No thank you, we're okay." Angel asked. When he said no, the waitress went back inside the building and left them to finish their conversation.

Tim was staring out at the pond watching the swans as they fed their young. She could tell that he was formulating his words, making sure not to say something that might hurt him or his pack. After a few minutes, he finally said. "I understand Angel. It does sound unreal. We figured you would be confused, and yes, in shock. I had suggested to them that they tell you as early as two years ago, but, they said you had too much on your plate because of your parent's death, and they didn't want to add more to your problems. And time just went by so fast, and they fell in love and well, you know the rest of the story."

"I do and while I'm happy for them, but, I'm still upset that they didn't have the courtesy to tell me about themselves. I know that 2 years ago I was a mess, but, since then, I could have handled it." Angel didn't want to cry, but the tears gathered in her eyes anyway and threatened to fall so she wiped her eyes with her napkin and held it in her hand in case she needed it again.

"I can't tell you why they didn't, I can only tell you that they love you very much, and in many ways, even though you are not a part of their pack, you are their family."

When the waitress came over to the table with a pot of coffee, Angel asked her to leave the pot and come back for it later when it was empty, this way they didn't have to be disturbed again. And when the waitress walked away, she looked at Tim and said. "And you? We have been friends for years, why didn't you tell me about you, and Champ and Bully?

Tim reached for Angels hand, took it, and pressed it between his. "Angel, Even as far back as 10 years, when you and I first met, I knew that being the pack leader was my destiny. My father was getting on in years and he just couldn't take on that responsibility for much longer. Since he was pack leader, it was natural for me to take over for him, as he eldest son. As pack leader, I had been trained all my life that the number one thing most important to a pack leader was keeping the pack safe. Our anonymity is sacred, and to protect my pack I had to keep quiet, even from you."

"I understand that, really I do, but, we are, I thought, best friends and we used to tell each other everything. You know things about me that no one knows, not even Alex."

"I know and honest, I hated that I couldn't tell you but, I had no choice, really. If I could have, I would have. Honest."

Angel sat and stared down at the table. She was sad, for so many reasons, but, the one thing that was saddest was the thought of not having Champ and Bully around her 24-7. It was a selfish thought to be sure, but she felt that she had a right to be selfish at least once in her life, they were a part of her family and she loved them more than her life.

When she lifted her head to look at Tim, she saw him staring at her, with a most pensive look on his face.

"It's okay Tim. I do understand. I also kept a lot of people in the dark as I was growing up, including you. While I told you a lot of my secrets, I never told you the biggest secret. That I kept to myself. I did the same thing you and Champ and Bully did. I can't fault you all for that."

"Well it looks like we all have secrets that need protecting, doesn't it?"

"Yes we do." Angel smiled, though half-hearted. "I have to get back to work, will you be going back upstairs before you leave for the day?"

"No, not unless they call me and tell me I'm needed. I checked Christine and the baby this morning. Both are doing fine. I have to go to work, but, I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay. Thank you Tim for taking the time to explain everything to me. I appreciate that." As they hugged goodbye, Angel headed back to her office to finish out the day.

As she entered her office, she saw that there were a dozen messages sitting on her desk. Maria must have gotten one of the girls from the accounting office to take her place for the day, which was a good thing since her office couldn't' run without a secretary. After answering most of the messages, she called Bobby, in the maintenance department and asked him to take a crew over to Charles' house to paint the baby's room. After she gave him Charles's cell phone number to get his address to his home, she called Michael Fornier and asked him to come to VPR so that they could talk.

When Angel hung up the phone after talking to Michael Fornier, she called the security office to talk let them know of his arrival.

"Gary, Michael Fornier will be here shortly. He is a vampire, and he still drinks from humans. While he doesn't kill the human, (he says) the fact of the matter is he still drinks from them. I want him escorted to my office via armed guard. Make sure the guards have their Glocks locked and loaded with silver bullets, and they have some stakes on them as well. I don't want to take any chances on him going postal on us."

"Gotcha boss, we'll take care of him."

"Uh Gary?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"I don't want to hear gunshots for no reason. I know we are all gun crazy after last week's problems here, but, this guy, I think he really wants to stop drinking from humans. Which is why he is coming here."

"No Ma'am, no gunshots. I gotcha."

"Okay, thanks Gary."

"You're welcome Ma'am." She heard Gary say just before she hung up the phone.

Within 10 minutes after talking to Gary, the intercom beeped. It was Gary letting her know that he had sent Michael Fornier down to her office with Jerry, and Bernie, and yes, they are armed.

"Thanks Gary." She said just before she took her finger off the button that enabled her to talk to security without using the telephone.

When she looked up she saw Michael Fornier and the armed guards ready to knock on her door. She pushed the button under her desk that would release the latch on her office door so that they could enter. After she shook Michaels hand, she motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs in the front of her desk and then offered each guard a chair next to him as well.

"Wow, this place is tougher to get into than the Pentagon." Michael said as he sat down. "You have more security checkpoints here than anywhere I've ever been. And these guards. Do you do this for everyone? And, do you mind if I ask why?"

"Mr. Fornier, this is a security agency. It is our job to protect the people who work here as well as the people that hire us. Protection from whatever, whomever. It could be protection from renegades, contract hits or whatever else they need protection from. Everything we do here is confidential, and there is no compromising on that, ever. As for the guards, no. I don't do this for everyone that comes here; I do it for renegades that enter the building."

"I see, so I'm considered a threat, right?"

"Michael, yes you are considered a threat. Until I am thoroughly convinced that you are not a threat, they will be here. Should you do something stupid, you will definitely die today."

Angel waited for Michael to say something and when he hadn't, she continued telling him about VPR. "I have over 100 vampires, men and women that work for me. They are stationed all over the world and work in many capacities, with no one working at one specific job title, except for managers, directors, etc. Each employee is trained by a former Army Special Ops Major, former Navy Seals and Martial Arts instructors and also a weapons specialist."

"Wow, that sounds awesome." Michael said. "If I work here, do I get trained by them, cause that would be awesome!"

Angel laughed at Michael's excitement. Little did he realize that training here was worse than being turned, because of it's intensity. Those trainers begin by breaking down any walls that are intact that might hinder the progression from point A to point B. Point B being the end result=warrior. So, Michael has no clue what he would be signing up for, but, he wasn't hired on yet, so it wasn't time to let him know about any of that.

"Each employee lives for free either here, or at my many buildings across the world. They are trained for free, and basically have all the comforts of home for free. They make excellent salaries, work 40 hours per week, and rotate weekends off. The vampires sign agreements to never drink from a human again. They drink synthetic blood that was developed at a lab in Boston, Ma. If they do drink from a human, for any reason other than a dire need to feed they are immediately fired. No if, ands, or buts. Finally, all of the employees sign a contract that basically states that they will never reveal anything about other employees, specifically the vampires, nor will anyone talk about what kind of job they do or what this business entails. If they have to lie, so be it, but I will not allow any of my contacts to be in danger because one of my employees fucked up. One last thing, we kill renegade vampires nightly."

"Well, I guess this is the place for me." Michael said when Angel finished talking.

He was just a bit too cocky in his mannerisms, and that led Angel to assume that perhaps he might be more trouble than he was worth.

"Hm. That could be true however to gain employment here one has to go through a battery of tests."

"Such as?"

"Well, one test would be a lie detector test."

"How can you test a vampire if they have no heartbeat, doesn't a lie detector test require that?"

"Yes, it does, however a very knowledgeable vampire has created a lie detector test that does not require a heartbeat."

"Ahhh well that's novel, and it is accurate to what percentage?"

"100% accurate without a doubt."

"Well then, when do we get started?"

"We already have."

"We have? How, when?"

"As you've been sitting here cameras have been monitoring your every move, from every angle. I'll know shortly if you passed or not."

"Who lets you know if I passed or not." Michael asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

Angel smiled. "You sure are nervous, is there something wrong?"

"No, I mean, yeah, this is kinda important to me. I need to work here, I need to be around other vampires that don't drink from humans. This is important to me. You may not know how important, but, I sure do. I can't continue to live my life this way. I can't even visit my family or my home town because I need to feed on humans, and if I feed in my home town, I could be found out. So, yeah I am nervous."

Angel listened to him, and thought that perhaps he was cocky as a defense, to keep humans at bay, to keep them from getting too close. At any rate, the results will show if he is up to no good, that's for sure.

She watched his facial expressions and when the phone rang, Michael nearly jumped out of his chair. She'd never seen a renegade more nervous than him. OR as apprehensive. Usually renegades have that fuck you attitude, and don't give a shit about humans and their feelings. It's feed, kill, done, and go on to the next meal.

When Angel answered the phone she watched, Michaels face. She wanted to see if there was any indication of anger or aggression, but there wasn't. His face was passive and expectant. He seemed eager for the results of the test and that made her sit back and rethink what her original thoughts were of him when he first sat down in front of her.

"Well Michael, it seems that you have passed the test."

"Oh thank God. I sure was nervous that's for sure." When he saw the concerned look on Angels face, he added. "I mean, it's natural to be so nervous isn't it?

Angel thought for a second and then said. "No, not really. What isn't natural is the fact that you even care. Renegades don't care about anything other than their next meal and how many humans they can kill or turn. Having any human emotions is highly unusual for a renegade."

"Oh fuck, even being a vampire I fuck up royally. Nothing in my life has ever been easy goddammit!"

He was obviously distressed which was another human emotion that Angel hadn't counted on. This could be considered a once in a lifetime find for her.

"Hey, I never said that caring is a bad thing. I just don't understand why you still do, why human tendencies have stayed with you. You're just a conundrum. A riddle we have to examine."

"One thing after another and now, I am a conundrum." Michael said as he smiled at Angel. "Is there a cure for that?"

Angel laughed when Michael asked if there was a cure for being a conundrum. She shook her head, laughed some more and then replied to his question.

"Michael, a conundrum is just a riddle. You figure out the riddle and then come to a conclusion. It's nothing bad, I assure you, however, I'd like you to be examined by our doctor. He is a vampire as well and the only living vampire, besides you, who was once a renegade and who also, has human emotions intact."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Angel looked at the guards and told them to escort Michael upstairs to conference room "B" so that they can all be more comfortable. "The office is just too small for all of us, and the Doctor that is coming. I will meet you up there."

After everyone left her office, Angel locked the door and teleported to the conference room. Once there, she sat down and waited for Michael and Dr. David Picket to arrive so that they could begin.

When Michael entered the room he saw Angel there which surprised him. "Hey, how did you get here so fast? We left before you did." Michael said as he walked into the conference room and saw Angel sitting at the table waiting for him to arrive.

Angel smiled and told him she had a secret elevator that she used. She didn't want him asking too many questions and really the less he knows, the better at this point.

"So the doctor will be here soon and we can get started." She said as she sat down across from Michael.

"And this doctor is a vampire. Wow, will wonders never cease. When I was first turned, I wondered about other vampires. I did research on the internet to try to find as much information on vampires that I could, that would give me a clearer understanding as to what I now was. Of course, the only thing available is mostly myth or folklore, but, nothing of any value to me."

"Yes, that is kind of sad, but, to put anything of value on the internet other than myth or folklore would draw attention to the vampire community which could lead to mass hysteria. And, that mass hysteria could lead to the killing of innocent people _thought _to be vampire because they work at night, or they shop at night, or their lives revolve around the night, but, they are not vampire, they are simply humans who are night people rather than day people."

"Hmmm so true, I never thought of that. Still, I would love some answers to my questions. It really sucks living this way. Well, not living per se, but you know what I mean."

"Well Mr. Fornier, we are going to try and answer those questions. I've called Dr. Picket and he will be here, oh here he is."

"Whoa Dude!" Michael yelled when he saw the doctor materialize in front of him. "What the fuck! Vampires can really do that huh?" Michael whispered when Dr. Picket materialized in the conference room. Looking at Angel, he said. "Hey, how come I can't?"

Angel laughed at Michael's demeanor. "Give it a minute Michael, I'm sure the doctor can help you understand and answer your questions. Please have some patience, okay?"

Michael shook his head yes and sat back in his chair and waited as patiently as he could. Still he fidgeted nervously.

"Dr. Picket, thank you so much for coming so quickly, I appreciate that." Angel said as she stood and walked over to the doctor and shook his hand, and offered him a seat.

"Angel, so nice to see you again. Please call me David." Dr. Picket smiled. "What might you need today? Are you okay? Sick?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you, but, I need you to examine Michael." Angel nodded her head toward Michael so that the doctor would know whom she was talking about. "He is a recently turned renegade, with intact human emotions."

"Ahh a morph not completed." David absentmindedly said.

"A morph not completed? What the fuck does that mean?" Michael yelled as he pounded his fists on the desk. "Well, don't just sit there staring at me, tell me what a morph not completed is!"

"Whoa." David laughed as he held his hands up in the air. "Take it easy son, it's no slur on you believe me."

"Well you make a stupid comment and expect me to just sit back and not say anything?"

Michael was getting out of hand, his human emotions were kicking into high gear as he jumped out of his seat and stood over Dr. Picket in a menacing manner demanding answers to his questions. The guards grabbed him and held him in place looking at Angel to get some idea as to what she wanted done. She motioned to them to bring Michael back to his chair and sit him back down. That accomplished, Angel stood and leaned over the desk and flashed her fangs at him and when she did, he sat back in his chair and agreed to remain quiet so that the doctor could get his evaluation done. When she was sure he was calm, she retracted her fangs and sat back down again.

"Dr., sorry, David will answer all your questions. If you continue this tirade, you are out of here, comprende?" she said in her sternest voice. "I'm not fucking around with you Michael, and I don't give two fucking shits about your human emotions. You pull a stunt like that again, I'll be the one to take you out. Now that you've seen what I am, I'm sure you know I can do it. Do you understand me?"

Michael shook his head yes, his mouth still hanging open at the revelation of what Angel truly was. He knew she was serious and he knew she could do what she threatened to do. He was no match for her that he knew beyond doubt. Actually, he almost shit his pants when he saw her fangs; he never expected that, that's for sure. He had come to the very clear conclusion that he was a wussy renegade. How pathetic he thought. Still he sat quietly as he was instructed to do.

"Yes, a very clear case of morph gone bad, or incomplete. But, please allow me to explain. When a vampire sinks his fangs into the neck of a human, a certain amount of saliva infected with mutant cells is injected into the wound. Those mutant cells are what cause the rapid degradation of the human DNA, thereby allowing the mutant cells to take over and multiply, killing off the DNA of the victim. And when the vampire forces the human to drink his blood, the blood also reinforces the saliva acting as a backup agent."

"I'm sorry David, since I wasn't a chemistry major in college, I have no idea what you are talking about. But, please continue, your reasoning's are quite interesting, aand I might just learn something from you."

"I understand." Michael said quietly. "I majored in chemistry in college, please continue David, and please excuse my outburst."

"Apology accepted Michael, thank you." David spoke. "Okay, let me give you an example. Cystic fibrosis is an inherited disease, which affects the lungs and digestive system. It results from mutation in a gene responsible for making a protein, which is involved in the transport of ions across cell boundaries. Base sequences are changed. The phenylalanine (Phe) is the amino acid which is missing from the final protein in many sufferers from cystic fibrosis. However, it isn't quite as simple as just losing the TTT codon. Three bases are lost, leaving a different sequence. The amino acid sequence is identical to before but without the phenylalanine. This series of events surrounding the DNA gene causes a mutation, leading to Cystic Fibrosis."

"So." Michael said. "Your theory is that the saliva from a vampire contains a chemical that alters or mutates the DNA of a human, no matter how old they are. And the degree of mutation depends on how weak or strong the DNA is. In essence, it is possible for one's DNA to fight the mutant gene, and that those DNA genes that are the weakest are the ones that are mutated, while those that are the strongest are bypassed. Have you ever done testing on vampire saliva, and do you have any concrete information or testing examples to base your assumptions on? "

"No, I don't." David responded. "Hell, I don't even know if it is possible to mutate a gene pool after conception. I am only making assumptions Michael."

"Well shit, let's start testing. Take me to your lab; let's get the ball rolling on this. Can you imagine what could happen if we found the mutant gene that causes a breakdown in human DNA and turns people into vampires?"

"We don't have a lab on site." Angel said. "But, I have more than enough room in this building to outfit a lab. Would you be willing to work here David?"

Michael tilted his head and waved his arms in the air trying to get Angels attention. Finally, he said. "Yoo hoo, what about me? I have a Master's degree in Chemistry. Don't leave me out of this, please!"

Laughing, Angel said. "I had no intention of leaving you out of this. I now realize why I met you in the mall that day. Divine intervention. I was meant to meet you, so that you could help to eradicate renegade vampires."

Michael smiled. He was pleased that he had called Angel and made this appointment and kept it. Maybe now, his turning would be worth something to someone, anyone. Much of the testing would be on him, but, that was okay. If he could learn something definitive about his condition, maybe he could accept it more readily. Right now, his life was in turmoil spinning out of control, and he needed help badly.

David stopped pacing, looked at Michael and Angel and then said. "Angel, there are so many variables we have to consider. Where are you going to get humans to be guinea pigs for you? We would have to inject a serum into them that would coat their genes and then have a vampire bite them to see if the serum works. How many humans do you think would volunteer? I venture to guess not many. And, developing a serum that would work, could take years to develop."

"You're right David. But, doing something is better than doing nothing. We can't continue to sit back and allow renegades to continue turning more and more humans into renegades. We need to try. Are you interested in trying with us?" Angel asked again.

David paced the floor as he pondered the request put before him. When he walked to where Angel was sitting he put out his hand and accepted her invitation to work at VPR to find a cure for Vampirism.

The minute Michael heard David say he accepted Angels offer, he jumped out of his seat, and began celebrating, whooping loudly as he danced around the office.

Angel laughed as she watched the guards trying to keep up with Michael. She figured it was time to let the guards get back to work, so she told them that they could leave and thanked them for their patience.

"Okay, let's try and figure out what we need to do to get a working laboratory in motion. You and Michael will need to figure out the equipment you will need. I'll set up an account and put some money in it for it. Then I'll find out what I have to do to get the lab licensed. In fact, I'll put in a call to my friend at the City Hall. She will be able to tell me what we need to do."

"That's great Angel, we'll get back to you about all this as soon as we figure out what we will need." Michael said without lifting his head from the list of equipment that he and David were creating for the laboratory.

She wanted to tell them both that she had to go but would be back, but, she noticed that as she spoke, they didn't hear a word she was saying so she waved at them and then left the room, to go back to her office so that she could begin making phone calls regarding a lab in the building. She had in fact a lot of phone calls to make so she figured it would take most of the afternoon to get them all done.

As Angel made her way to her office, she was stopped at almost every office in the building as her employees wondered if they heard right about Champ and Bully and their new baby. After she reminded them that they couldn't talk about this outside of work or risk losing their jobs, she told them that the new family was doing great and yes, the baby was named after her and her mother. When she'd said goodbye to her employees she entered her office and found a half dozen more messages on her desk.

She wasn't used to being on the phone returning calls. This was part of Marias job and right about now she was wishing Maria was sitting at her desk doing call backs. Still, until Maria got back from her shopping spree for the baby, she was the likely person to get on the phone and get it done.

When she had finished the phone calls she looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 6p.m. She thought about Alexsander often as she went about her day. He would arrive soon and whisk her away for a night of relaxation. Just the thought of his kind of relaxation sent shivers to all the right places on her body causing her to get moist just thinking of him. She changed the position that she was sitting so that as she moved her legs, it massaged her clit. That and doing kegels helped her to achieve an orgasm, without physical touch. Well, that and her imagination anyway.

Of course, nothing can compare to Alexsander making love to her, but, when she is horny and she is alone and in her office, one has to make due with what one has, if you know what I mean.

Angel stood, and walked to the office windows and closed the blinds. Her breasts were aching to be touched and fondled. And in her mind's eye, she could see Alex sucking on them fondling them and playing with her nipples, and that image was beginning to drive her wild. She had decided to take matters into her own hands until Alex arrived. After she called the telephone service and told them she was leaving for the day, she sat down on the couch, unzipped her jeans and tossed them to the floor and then she took off her shirt and unhooked her bra and tossed those to the floor as well.

By the time Alex arrived, she would be so ready for him. Lying on the couch, she closed her eyes and pictured Alex kneeling next to the couch, massaging every part of her body. Until he arrived, her hands, were his hands caressing her body. Her fingertips lightly touched her breasts sending ripples of pleasure through her. As she allowed her hands to work magic on her skin, a familiar smell greeted her. He had arrived. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't acknowledge him, she knew that he enjoyed thinking he was sneaking up on her. She kept playing with her body, and soon she was very moist and writhing with pleasure, just short of an orgasm. She felt his tongue stroking her breast as his teeth nipped at her nipples. Her body arched off the couch when she felt his tongue lapping slowly caressing her clit. He knew exactly what she liked and he didn't hesitate to give her that pleasure. Soon she was in orgasmic heaven, screaming his name, her body shaking with desire. Only then did she open her eyes and pull him to her. He lay upon her, kissed her forehead, and whispered his love for her. When he kissed her, it was gentle and loving. His tongue explored her mouth, as though it was the first kiss they were sharing, something new.

She allowed her hands to explore his body, caressing him and touching him in places that she knew turned him on. When she moved over on the couch to allow him to lie next to her, she kissed him passionately and then she licked her way down his chest to his nipples and she sucked and nibbled on each of them until he moaned loudly as his hands played with her hair, tugging on it each time she bit his nipples.

As she moved her mouth away from his nipples, her tongue trailed love down to his cock. It danced for her and if it could talk, she believed it would have begged her to love it now it was that impatient.

Her tongue licked the length of his cock, and when it did, Alex moaned loudly, as he arched his body up to her and pushed his cock further into her throat. She was still amazed at how massive his cock was, and as she licked it and nibbled on the tip, Alex's body began to vibrate. He was ready to orgasm. Even if she wanted to stop him she couldn't.

She hummed deep within her throat when she took his cock into her mouth again. She knew that he was feeling the vibrations of her humming, so she continued it until he was moaning loudly and enjoying the love that Angel was giving him.

She grabbed his ass with her hands and dug her nails into his skin. When she scraped her fangs against his thighs and drew blood, he yelled loudly and she knew he wanted her to take all of him in her mouth and fuck him good. His wish was her command. She took his cock and deep throated him as one hand massaged his balls, and her other hand teased his anus, finally fingering him when she felt his cock swell and he was ready to cum.

" . Oh fuck!" He shouted . "Oh mother fucking fuck! My God, yes, fuck me hard, suck me long and deep!"

He was breathing heavy and began to growl with pleasure. He pumped his cock into her mouth and within minutes, he had cum in her mouth and though she swallowed most of it, some of it dribbled down her chin, so she took her finger and wiped her mouth with it and then licked her finger clean. She continued to suck on his cock until he reached down and pulled her up to his chest, where he held her tightly to him as if protecting her from the Big Bad Wolf. His body was vibrating and shaking from his orgasm. She held him tightly, kissing his neck and finally her fangs sunk into the vein of his neck and she dined on the entrée of the night,_ Blood of her Warrior._

He moaned loudly first from her fangs piercing his skin and second from his orgasm that sent him shooting out of his body to a vast chasm of sensuality and intense desire. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. His orgasm had rendered him helpless. It was a new experience for him, sex had always been good, but, never like this. This was fresh, new, and exciting. This is the love that he had searched for and never found, until Angel.

When he could think straight and assimilate his words, he finally spoke. "Man oh man, I'm still shaking. You sure know how to take me to the moon. My God Angel, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Angel smiled as she held him close to her, and said. "I would venture to guess the same as what you do to me, my love."

They held each other long into the night, whispering words of love, and talking about their future. Before long, Angel was sound asleep. He left her arms as she slept, and gathered their clothes. When he reached down to take her in his arms she awoke, put her arms around his neck, whispered _Je'taime_, and then fell back asleep. As he leaned down to kiss her, he teleported them upstairs to her spare bedroom.

He gently laid her on the bed and covered her with the comforter, tucking it in on both sides of the bed. He then kissed her and whispered his love and bid her a goodnight.

She slept the night like a baby wrapped in a cocoon. And when she awoke the next morning, she was greeted by the love of her life, sleeping peacefully beside her.

And, she was curious. Was his body super cold or did the warmth of the blankets warm his body? She watched him as he slept, and as she did, she grew more curious. Since she had never watched him in his death sleep, she was curious about what his body felt like.

"Should she touch him?" She wondered. "Could she touch him and him not notice that she was curious about him?" Her curiosity got the best of her as she poked at his chest with her finger. Was it like plastic or like human flesh? It didn't feel any different that's for sure. It was just skin. A bit colder maybe, but that's it. She poked him again, this time in his belly to see what that felt like. She laughed as she poked him over and over again.

Satisfied with what she'd found out about his skin as he slept, she leaned down, kissed him and then moved to get up to take her shower. She almost didn't want to leave him, wicked thoughts of waking him with a BJ crossed her mind, but, that was a ridiculous idea as to stay would be useless as his sleep was as close to death as any sleep could be, and he would wake for no one, and for no reason. Still, it was a great idea that's for sure. As she moved over him to get off the bed, she felt arms encircle her waist. She screamed and tried to get loose from his hands. How is this possible? Reflex maybe?

Looking down at his face she saw that his eyes were open and he was smiling at her.

"What the fuck, did you want to give me a fuckin heart attack? Why are your eyes open? Why are you smiling? Why aren't you sleeping?" She held her chest as though trying to force it to stop beating so quickly.

"Hey, it's not my fault you poked me. Besides, it's only 6:00 a.m., and the sun hasn't begun to rise. I was just resting. When I felt you stir, I figured I'd just let you go about your morning business and by the time you were done, I'd be asleep. Why were you poking me anyway?"

"Dammit Alex, you scared the shit out of me. Don't you ever do that again!" Angel said as she relaxed and laid atop him and tried to find the words to say to him as to why she was poking him. "I poked you because I wanted to see if you were sleeping, and…to uh…you know to uh feel you and see what you felt like as you slept."

"You thought my body would feel like? What?" He asked as he caressed her hair and kissed her lips.

"I uh, well I thought maybe, I don't know, maybe it would feel the same as when you are awake, I don't know, or uh like…you know, like plastic?"

"Plastic?" Alexsander was rolling with laughter. "Why would I feel like plastic?"

Angel was getting frustrated. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but, other than the words she had just spoken, she couldn't think of any other words than what she said. "Listen, you looked different is all. How do I know what your body feels like when you are asleep?" She was pouting, hoping that Alex would consider her pout and let the subject go.

"Angel darling, it's okay really. Funny as all get out but okay. Now, kiss me and bid me goodnight, the sun is beginning to rise. I love you my darling."

"I love you too. Sleep well. I'll be here when you awaken."

His okay was drowned by silence and he was asleep before she even realized that he might not have heard what she said. Now, she wondered if he snored while in his death sleep. But, she had no intention of finding out as he could very well be faking again.

It wasn't often that Angel wished that Alexsander was human, in fact, she rarely wished for that, well except right now when a good morning fuck could have been a great way to begin her day.

Before she left the bedroom, she called security and told them that she needed the security window coverings down to protect Alex from the sunlight that could filter in through cracks of the shades and curtains. Only when she heard the security coverings descend from the window casings did she feel at ease to leave Alex sleeping in this room.

As she walked past the bed to go to her office, she leaned down, kissed him goodbye and told him she would see him later. He didn't answer her of course, which almost made her sad. Still, him being here this morning elated her mood and she felt as though she was walking on a cloud. He had given her the best gift she had ever gotten, well almost the best. The best would have been making love as the sun came up. Sighing, she left the bedroom resigning herself to the fact that making love as the sun comes up will never happen, not in this lifetime anyway.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As Angel closed the bedroom door and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, she ran into Christine, literally ran into her almost knocking her to the floor.

"Ooomph." Christine said as they collided and she grabbed the counter to keep her from falling. "Holy cow, you're sure in a rush this morning, what's up?"

"OMG Christine, I didn't know you were up this early, sorry about that. Geez I almost knocked you into oblivion, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

Christine was laughing as she said. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm a tough broad, you know that, look, not a scratch." Christine was twirling around showing Angel herself to prove to her she wasn't hurt in the least.

"Good thing, especially since you just had the baby. By the way how is she? Has she grown a lot?"

"OMG Angel, she was born yesterday, she can't have grown yet. You are so funny! That's why I love you so much; you lift my spirits when I'm down."

Angel was making a cup of coffee when she heard Christine say _lift my spirits _and it struck a nerve. Why was she saying that, was there something wrong that she didn't want to tell her?

"What's wrong?"

Christine stopped what she was doing , looked at Angel with a half-smile on her face and then murmured. "Nothing why?"

Angel stared at Christine for the longest time. She was holding something back, Angel could feel it, and she didn't know if she should insist on knowing and push the issue, or shut up and allow her to work it out on her own. She chose the latter of the two options and kept her mouth shut.

"Well if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here, right?"

Christine smiled and hugged Angel tightly, told her she loved her and continued to mix formula for the baby's bottle.

Angel was ready to leave the kitchen when she noticed what Christine was doing. "Formula? I thought you were breast feeding?"

"Oh yeah, my big dream to be like all the other mother's in the world, didn't work out. Lil Angel didn't latch on to my nipple as we had hoped, which meant she wasn't getting any nourishment. Tim suggested the bottle so that she didn't lose weight or have complications from not eating. "I have to say I'm disappointed in myself as all weredogs feed via the nipple. Well, all of them except me." Christine had tears in her eyes and though she tried very hard not to cry, this time, talking about this tender subject forced the tears to fall onto her cheeks. Soon, a waterfall cascaded down her cheeks.

Angel walked to where Christine was, blotted her cheeks with a tissue and then took her in her arms and hugged her as she cried. She didn't talk, she didn't move, she just allowed her friend to let the tears flow and get them out of the way so that her life could continue, and happiness could appear on her horizon again.

After her tears subsided, Christine apologized for her tears. "I'm sorry Angel, I guess even though I didn't want you to be burdened with what was going on, it was bound to come out. I'm so embarrassed about not being able to feed my baby as I'm supposed to."

"Christine, please don't put yourself down. A lot of babies don't latch on to the mothers nipple right away. I mean, that's what I've heard women from down stairs say when they are talking. You can't fault yourself for what your daughter does, even if she is an infant. Please don't cry. And, hey you know you can pump your breast so that she gets your milk, you don't have to use formula. And that is a plus to be sure."

Christine stopped crying and tried to smile. "I know, and you're right. Tim told me to expect some postpartum depression; I just never thought it would show itself this soon. You know?"

"I know. He told me you might suffer from some form of depression as well, but he also didn't tell me it would happen this fast. But Christine, you have so much on your plate, and I think it's time we empty your plate so you can enjoy your life and your new daughter. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Let me just feed the little one and then we can talk. Okay?"

"Yep. I'll call down to Maria and let her know I'll be a little late."

"Oh, don't do that, Angel, we can meet up sometime later. I know you have a lot of things going on lately.

Angel stopped dead in her tracks, turned her head toward Christine and said. "There are so many things in life that are important, aren't there?

Christine shrugged and agreed.

"What is the most important thing in life?" No." Angel raised her hand to her mouth and ran her fingers across her lips as if to zipper it closed. "Don't answer that, please allow me. Family! Family is the most important, and you my dear are family to me. If ever I had to choose, believe me, I'd chose my family. And you of all people, should know that by now. So now, that we have agreed on that, leave me alone please so I can call Maria and let her know that I'll be late. Okay?"

Christine laughed and motioned with her finger as though she were unzipping her mouth and she said. "OK! I'll only be a few minutes to feed the little one and then I'll be right back. Love you Angel!"

Christine almost skipped her way to the bedroom, which gave Angel reason to smile. After she finished talking to Maria and letting her know that she was going to be late and to push back all her meetings for the day, she asked her to call the kitchen and order an elaborate breakfast for the two of them. Then she asked her to call Amy at _Lush_ Beauty salon and Jaime at the Palm Beach Spa and ask them to send over a couple of their employees for Angel's day of relaxation and beauty. One last request she asked Maria to do for her was to find a registered nurse to take care of the baby for a couple of hours so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Maria, you know to offer them whatever they want to come here, I don't want you to dicker and barter. I want them here! As for all my appointments, either cancel the morning meetings or make them for after breakfast, around 10:00 a.m." By the time Angel hung up with Maria, Christine was coming out of the bedroom, and saw the dining room table filled with food, fruits and drinks.

"Oh wow Angel, this looks fantastic, and I'm starving, thank you so much. One thing is for sure, this is soooo much better than dry dog food."

"OMG I forgot that you ate dog food for the entire time you lived with Mom and then me. You see, if you'd had told us, you would have been sleeping in a regular bed and eating regular food. I hope from now on, you don't hold shit back from me."

Christine had tears in her eyes and it looked as though she was ready to bawl again, so Angel cocked her head, crossed her eyes and said. "Hey, no crying, it's not allowed.

Christine stared at Angel and then burst out laughing. "OMG Angel you look horrible, but so funny. No crying, gotcha."

"Hey only the best for my family, you know me, go big or go home."

"Yeah right, remember the days when you had very little money and it was a choice between eating for the day or buying a new gun? I remember you eating PB&J every day for a month because you always said you could never have too many guns."

"OMG. I got so sick of those sandwiches, still can't eat them today, but, you're right, I did say that guns were more important. I don't know that I'd say that today though."

They sat and laughed so much their stomachs hurt but this was a much-needed time for them. They needed to get re-acquainted and this was the perfect way to do it.

When they had finished their breakfast, and were sitting on the couch reminiscing, there was a knock at the door. Angel got up to answer it and standing there was the four masseuses that Angel had requested.

"Please come on in, I hope you brought your tables with you." She whispered as they walked into the room.

"We did. We brought all we need. Where do you want us to set up?"

Angel showed them where and before long there was another knock on the door. When she opened the door, Amy was standing there with three of the hair stylists from her salon.

"Hey Amy, thank you so much for coming. Please give Christine your best beauty treatment."

Christine looked a bit confused. "Angel what have you done?"

"I decided that you needed a day of pampering. Don't you think you need a day of pampering?"

"Uh yeah, but, what about the baby? She'll be waking soon."

"Uh huh, I have that taken care of." Angel had just finished her sentence when there was another knock at the door. Angel opened the door to find Candace standing there. "Hey chickie, what's up?"

"Well Maria called me and asked me if I knew of a nurse that could come and watch the baby for a while as her mama got pampered. I figured that since Christine and I are friends, she'd be more comfortable with me taking care of the baby than a stranger."

"Good thinking." Angel said as she hugged Candace and looked at Christine with a questioning look on her face. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect, thank you Candace and thank you Angel, you've thought of everything."

Well, almost everything, the rest of your surprise is yet to come. When the doorbell rang, Angel said. "Ah wait a second, I do believe that your surprise has arrived."

Angel opened the door to find 10 women standing there, all of Christine's friends and neighbors from her Palm Springs neighborhood.

"Welcome, please come in." Angel said as the women invaded her penthouse, rushing to Christine to hug her and congratulate her on the birth of the baby.

"And now that you have all the company you could want, I have to go. I have meetings all day long. Lunch will be served at noon, please make use of all the amenities of the compound." As she walked to Christine, she took her in her arms and told her she loved her and would see her later. "Wish I could stay, but, I have too much to do today, I hate missing the fun, and I sure could use a day of pleasure, but, another time perhaps. I do want you to have fun okay?"

As Angel walked to the front door, the chatter of the women was so loud she could barely hear herself think. Still, she laughed as she walked out the door and closed it, shutting off the chatter. "Ah, maybe it's a good thing I'm not in the middle of that gaggle of women." She whispered as she walked to the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor, where her office was located.

It would have been nice to take the day off and relax, but with Christmas so close, she didn't have a choice but to go and take care of the last minute details of the gala.

As she rounded the corner of the hallway and walked into the alcove where Maria's desk was, Michael and David who were patiently waiting for her to arrive for their meeting greeted her.

When Michael saw Angel, his face lit up and he jumped out of his seat anxious to get their meeting going. "Hey Angel, good to see you. You ready for our meeting?"

"I am Michael. Anxious are ya?"

"Hell ya. David and I have everything figured out, we just need your approval."

"Well, come on in then so we can get started." Angel opened her office door and told Michael and David to go ahead as she held back to tell Maria to hold all her calls until her meeting was over.

When she walked into the office, she noticed Michael removing everything from the top of her desk. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey, sorry Angel, but we needed room for the blueprints and with all that crap on your desk, there wasn't room for it. I'll put it all back, promise." Michael said breathlessly.

"Okay. Let's do this then. Who did the blueprints for you? You haven't called a contractor yet right?"

"Maria gave us the name of the man who did your blueprints for this building and the name of the contractor who built it. Hope you don't mind but, we figured that you wouldn't mind us calling them to help. Bryan Dickman said he would fax you a copy of the cost and materials paperwork sometime today."

"David." Angel laughed. "Are you the silent partner in all this?"

"Why no I'm not, but, as you can see Michael is quite animated over this project, so I figured I'd let him sell you on the idea."

"Oh, you don't have to sell me on it; I just need to know what it's going to cost. I'm sold already. So do we have a preliminary cost sheet yet?"

"We do, well for the equipment that is." Michael said as he handed Angel the paperwork.

Angel looked over the paperwork and then looked at the two men that sat waiting for her to speak.

"Are you sure this is the correct amount?" She inquired of them.

"Yes, why, is it too much?" David said in a quiet voice.

"No, not at all. Actually it doesn't seem like enough. You have less than a million dollars here for all this equipment. Have you ordered high quality equipment or second rate equipment?"

"I ah, I believe it's good quality." Michael said as he looked at David for help.

"Yeah." David said. "It's good quality, not the best, but good enough I think."

"Okay, there is one thing you both have to realize about me. I don't do second rate anything. If you buy second rate equipment, it's possible that it will break and not last. I'd rather spend the money and get the best, so that it lasts, and we don't have constant repair bills."

"Oh, well if that's what you want, yeah we can buy the best. You just never told us how much you wanted to spend, and we didn't know."

"I told you guys the other night, that I would put 2 million in an account for you, did you think I was kidding?"

Angel looked first at Michael and then at David. Both had their mouths hanging open. She had to laugh at the two of them; she never had more naïve men sitting in front of her than these two.

"Oh wow, sorry, we thought that was for everything, not just equipment. Okay duly noted. Wooo hoooooooo this is the first time I've had _carte blanche_ for anything." Michael whooped.

"Okay, so I've set up the account at the bank for you, you both will be able to sign the checks to pay for the equipment. Receipts must be delivered to my accountant immediately with every purchase you make. This doesn't mean that either of you can go on a personal shopping spree. It is for equipment only. Clear?"

"Most definitely." David said as he laughed at Michael's enthusiasm.

"Let's talk payroll. Tell me what sort of compensation you both are looking for each week."

"Wow, we haven't even discussed pay. I don't know, do you David?"

David shrugged and shook his head back and forth. I never thought of it. "Angel you must have some number in mind for us, don't you?"

"Let me talk to Robert Silverton, he might know, I sure don't. I don't want to underpay you both, that's for sure. Do either of you need money?"

After they both said they were okay, Angel called an end to the meeting and thanked them both for coming. Then she called Maria and asked her to call Marcus and leave him a message to meet her at 7p.m. tonight for a meeting. She could talk to Alex face to face when he awoke. They had to get their plan in place for killing Bogdano during the Christmas Gala. His reign of terror had to end.

Finally, she took a break and sat back in her chair and relaxed for a few minutes, before the party planner arrived for the final decisions on the gala.

As she sat, she thought about how much she missed going out every night killing renegades. Even though she didn't have to go out because she had so many others to do that job, she missed it. As she sat and thought about her life and how much it has changed, she turned on the TV to listen to the news. The broadcaster was talking about the Moonfest party that was being held on Clematis Street in the heart of downtown West Palm Beach. Moonfest was the one night out of the year that lures the undead out for an evening's revelry. _ Human_ undead that is. People, young and old alike, are the Halloween aficionados that dress in costumes that are indicative of the devil's night, and the costumes are not lost on them, renegades dress up as well, to keep a human fooled.

"Shit, I forgot that Moonfest was tonight." Angel mused as she watch the broadcaster walking the street talking to the food and souvenir vendors as they set up and prepared their venue for the evening rush of ghouls and vampires. When the broadcaster showed a piece of meat that looked like a human brain it made her physically ill, but, she knew that it was all in good fun or what the vendor considered good fun. It really didn't matter to her what food the vendors served so long as she didn't have to eat it. Still to eat anything remotely resembling a human brain was disgusting and it leads one to wonder what kind of person would enjoy that type of fare.

The one thing that she remembered the most about last year's Moonfest was the fun that everyone had. It was a roaring success with all of the storeowners, restaurants and bars participating in the festivities. Everyone had a great time, but, it was what happened in the alleys behind the restaurants and stores, that not many people knew about. Of course, that was never written about, never talked about, and never on any news broadcast. It couldn't be because if it was, then there would be a melee of humans scared shitless from the revelation of what is really happening on a nightly basis. And those scared shitless humans would be demanding answers as to what happened to the people that were lying in the alleys with their throats slit open and bleeding all over the concrete.

"Shit shit." She yelled as she pounded her fists on her desk. It looked like she was going out tonight after all. It wasn't that she had to go out tonight that pissed her off, it was the fact that she was overlooking so many important events lately and not paying attention to what really mattered. Killing renegades really mattered and since she had forgotten that Halloween was this week, she was pissed off big time.

All vampire hunters know that certain holidays seem to draw renegades to the area like flies on white rice. Halloween was one of the nights, Christmas the other. For Halloween, they could dress up like a vampire, show their fangs and not a person would question them. They could have blood on their faces and not a person would question them. All of the variables that would put the fear of God in a human were forgotten on this night. On this night there was no fear. If one met a man or woman who dressed like a vampire, and really looked the part, it was a given that the person did a bang up job with the makeup. No one questioned if the makeup was real or fake, and why should they? They didn't know vampires existed.

Angel was thankful for the one gift that would help her discern real vampire from fake, her nose. Without being able to smell the renegade, she would have to sit back and watch the festivities and guess which vampire was real and which one was fake. The vampires that worked for her could tell real from costume so that was a plus as well.

As she sat and stewed about forgetting that Halloween was this week, she thought of things that she needed to do. One of which was getting a costume for the evening. She might as well go as a vampire as well since she had the fangs to go with the costume.

Angel picked up the phone and said. "Maria, can you please come in here for a minute?"

When Maria entered the office, Angel asked her to sit down. Angel had always considered Maria to be more of a friend than an employee since they've known each other since before her parent's death, and because of that she talked to Maria more on a personal level than she did any of the other employees at VPR. She loved Maria like she loved her mother and often thought of her as an aunt, rather than a friend.

"Hey, did you know that Moonfest is tonight?"

"OMG. I totally forgot. So much is going on lately; Halloween slipped my mind what with the other things that are so important. Are you going out tonight? Taking vampires with you?"

"Well yeah I was thinking of going out. Alexsander should be awake by 6:30 and ready to roll by 7:00. I do need a costume though. Can you call Ricky at the Costume store and ask him to send over some vampire costumes for me to try on? Oh for Alex too."

"Sure, black and white I guess right?" Maria was taking notes and not really looking at Angel and that was puzzling. And she kept looking around the office as if she was afraid that something was going to jump out at her and devour her.

"You okay?" Angel asked as she watched Maria's eye twitch.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"I dunno, you seem preoccupied, and nervous. Is everything okay? Do you need to talk?"

"Nooooo I'm fine really. Just have some things I have to take care of, but, no, I don't need to talk. Thanks though Angel. Anything else?"

"Yeah, this year I think I want a black wig, and can you please tell all the vampires to meet me upstairs in conference room 2 at 7:00. Oh Maria I almost forgot, I don't remember if I thanked you for going shopping for me the other day, but thank you. I really appreciated that."

"You're welcome Angel, anything for you, you know that." Maria had a half smile on her face that just didn't seem genuine, but Angel let it go only because she thought Maria might just have a lot on her mind.

"Oh shit, one more thing. Who do we have setting up the nursery down here?"

"I asked a couple of the mothers to choose a room, like you said to do, and then asked them if they could help put the room together. Since they all have kids that need watching during the summer, they were more than willing to stay late and get the room together. Also, Apartment 4 is ready for Christine and Charlie, whenever you want them to move out of your penthouse. I also had the kitchen stock them up on food and drink."

"OMG Maria, whatever would I do without you to help me. Thank you so much, God I love you! I swear this place would fall apart without you." Angel said as she stood to leave the office, calling an end to her meeting with Maria.

After Maria agreed to let the vampires know about the meeting, she waited to see what Angel was going to do before standing.

"Thanks Maria. See you tomorrow. I'm going upstairs and lie down for a couple of hours. Call me if you need me okay?"

Maria stood when Angel did and together they walked out of the office, and hugged before they parted ways. Maria's hug was not like it usually was. Usually it was a tight hug and it had a warmth that made a person feel good. This hug was loose and cold. Something was wrong. Angel didn't know what it was that Maria needed help with, but, she hoped that she would open up and let her know so that she could help her.

In the meantime, she entered the elevator and pushed the button that would take her up to the penthouse. Alexsander would be asleep for a couple more hours and soon she would be right next to him.

.


End file.
